Let me warm you
by Rachel the Fiend Hunter
Summary: MKX: Mileena, after being usurped and freed from the dungeons of Outworld somehow ended up in Earthrealm. Confronted by Kuai Liang, the cryromancer didn't see her injured condition, and before the pair could participate in combat, she fainted. Despite him saving her life, Mileena remains confident it is all a trap of some sort. Kuai x Mileena. (Unorthodox pairings, for the win.)
1. Let us dance!

Her shallow breathing would have been a hint towards her condition, had Kuai Liang actually been paying attention to that kind of thing. But in the moment, he was focused on staring down his would be opponent: Mileena. The sadistic 'daughter' of Shao Kahn, birthed of sorcery and benevolence, created to rule his chaotic realm should he perish. Kuai Liang firmly stood his ground, neither of them spoke in the passing moments that felt like an eternity. Had it not been only by moonlight that he could see her, and the vague outlines of her sai, Kuai would have seen the fact that she had been injured, the wounds weren't fatal, but they had the potential to kill the exiled Empress. "What possesses you to believe that you could step foot on Earthrealm soil uncontested?" he didn't know how she gained passage from Outworld to Earthrealm, but in the moment, it didn't matter. Especially if a legion of Tarkata were bound to leap out of the surrounding forest in an ambush.

"You dare think to speak down to me?" Mileena asked, her left arm held a sai, and also applied pressure to her side wound. She was outraged, not only at the fact that one of her father's killers was trying to condescend to her, let alone the fact that her throne had been stolen, but she was in foreign territory. True, she had been to Earthrealm, but that had only consisted of two instances; the first, being that of Shao Kahn's failed invasion. The second, was when she had to deal with Reiko, and, unexpectedly, Skarlet as well. But now, she was forced to deal with the cryromancer, on the verge of bleeding out. Today was most certainly not her day, but she refused to back down from combat, lest the enemy believe her to be weak. If she was to be finished off, she would make sure that her father would be proud of a valiant skirmish before her death.

"You come uninvited to a realm that doesn't welcome your kind." Kuai stated plainly, "Outworlders bring nothing but destruction, chaos and death." he wondered why she didn't bother to attack him, Mileena wasn't known for being a tactician, she usually threw a few haughty remarks your way before tossing her sai, trying to knock you off the ground by rolling, or a heel to your face by her teleports. What was it that she waited for? Did she wish for him to begin the combat?

"Like Earthrealmers are any better!?" Mileena scoffed, hissing at his remark, "You killed my father, then have the conceit to try and..acquir...acquire a truce from me!?" she was beginning to lose consciousness, everything was turning cloudy. Refusing to look weak, she attempted to attack, but that would be her undoing. Mileena used up the last of her energy, her pink aura had flickered and faded away just as fast as it had come. She collapsed backward onto the ground, her sai both slipping from her hands and falling on either side of the ground beside her.

Kuai was unsure of the scene that unfolded before him, he didn't know if this was some form of ruse. The moment he stepped over to Mileena, he figured she'd leap onto him, or use her sai to immobilize him before taking sadistic pleasure in attempting him harm. That is, until he saw the crimson liquid oozing out from her side. Despite their standings on the lines of 'good' and 'evil', he felt the duty to help her. Striding over to her unconscious form, he scooped her up and placed her sai around his belt, he kept them for an extra safety measure, just in case she woke up and decided to assault him. Her wound refused to stop bleeding, so he resorted to touching it with a frozen hand, the freezing helped to create an artificial form of coagulant for the moment.

She shivered as he trekked through the terrain of the Lin Kuei; he did his best to ensure she had warmth, but his skin was likely cold to the touch. He didn't feel the bitter sting of frost like most humans would, apparently the hybrid didn't have much resistance to temperature. But, then again, he doubted any creature on death's door likely did. Upon inspection, he found that the visible parts of her face were losing colour. Arriving at the temple, he was met with many questioning faces, none of them were pleased with the fact that their Grandmaster had come back with none other than Mileena Kahnum in his arms. "Grandmaster." a brave Lin Kuei decided to address him directly, "Why do you bring such a monstrosity here?"

"She is injured, that is all." Kuai Liang didn't find any more of an explanation to be necessary. They shuffled about and continued to murmur about what they had seen, though none of them bothered to try and question him again. Retreating to his chambers, Kuai laid her gently on the bed, setting out on cleaning the wound. It had no doubt been a blade of some sort; what kind of skirmish did the Empress get into? Trouble within her realm?

"It must have been a brave soul, indeed, to try and assault the Empress of Outworld." Kuai commented more to himself, as Mileena and he were the only two within his chambers.

Her crimson eyes flicked open, "You have that right." Mileena hissed, looking immediately for her sai, irritated when she couldn't find them. Her hands furiously began to scout around for the missing weapons, "Where are my weapons? If you intended to kill me, you didn't need to wait for me to wake up. You should have just finished me and been done with it." although, she supposed he'd probably want to torture her a bit, before she were to feel deaths embrace. After all, she was the daughter of Shao Kahn, he whose tournament had orchestrated the death of his brother, the first Subzero, brought about the deaths of his friends- and himself, all of them becoming slaves of Quan Chi.

"I did not bring you here for execution." Kuai dispelled that thought immediately. "I took your sai, as I believed you would immediately try to come into conflict with myself, my hunch proved correct." he was right to have taken them, as if he hadn't, she no doubt would have tried to impale him with them a few moments ago.

"Lies." Mileena refused to believe it, "What possible reason could you have, to save me?"

"You were suffering, and on the verge of death. Even though you were being entirely reckless, attempting to challenge me to combat in such a condition, I still brought you here." Kuai explained, the younger Subzero didn't care if she believed that he only brought her to this sacred place just for attempts at a petty revenge. "Fate brought us together as enemies, meeting time and again on the battlefield within opposite sides. But, in this moment, you are in no condition to bring harm upon anyone but yourself."

"And how could I possibly harm myself?" Mileena scoffed, if she wasn't weakened, she would have summoned her remaining strength to teleport and kick him in the face. He did raise valid points, but she absolutely had no reason to believe him. No one in this world was kind without reason, and she needed to figure out what his reasoning was.

"By moving around too much, attempting to overexert yourself." Kuai could see how much she was squirming already. "Lye still." he remained firm in his tone, attempting to bandage her up.

"I am Empress of Outworld! Not some lowly mortal you can speak to in such a manner!" Mileena hissed, feeling her teeth on edge.

"Not in this moment, you are not. Your kingdom is within another realm, in Earthrealm you are not aristocracy. You are on the same level as us mortals." Kuai could tell she was lying, he already knew about what had happened within Outworld. Her regal outfit had consisted far differently from the one she currently wore, and he swore that her hair had been longer. He wasn't sure, due to the fact that he had only gotten glimpses of her when he was one of Quan Chi's revenants. "Sit still, or I won't be able to bandage the wound." this time, he chose a less firm tone, considering the fact that she seemed to obviously hate taking 'orders'.

His statement made her narrow her eyes, it had been entirely true. She wasn't the Empress, anymore, just a name that the denizens of Outworld probably mocked and laughed at. How the Mad Empress had been usurped by her warchief, how her ally's had all betrayed her, one after the other. Save for Baraka, they all left her side. "How am I to be sure this isn't just your attempt at touching me?" it was a weak response to what he was doing. It was obvious that Kuai Liang wasn't doing anything of the sort, but she felt the need to mock him, to make the situation seem like anything other than what it was. They weren't friends; they most certainly were not allies, they were mortal enemies. So there was no feasible reasoning behind this moment.

"Believe what you will. I am only doing what is necessary to prevent your death." Kuai worked around her torn clothing, bandaging it tight enough with the gauze to stop the bleeding, but not so much that it would be uncomfortable for her. Thankfully, she decided to be quiet, her steady breathing the only noticeable sound within the room as he finished bandaging her up.

"What do you believe you will get out of this?" Mileena asked, "I have no doubt you already knew I had lost my throne to that traitorous dog, _Kotal._ " she spat his name, had Goro not failed to execute him, she wouldn't even be in this situation.

"There is nothing I want. Once again, this is not my attempt at getting you in my debt. You are injured, I am assisting in the matter, that is all." Kuai could see that he would need to explain this time and again. She needed justification over the same issue, explained in nearly the same way. Although, from what she had just explained, it was obvious that she would be suspicious of any form of 'help' that came her way.

"Then you won't mind if I leave, as of right now." Mileena attempted to sit up, only to cringe and immediately be forced back down by her own body.

"Your body betrays the confidence your voice relays." Kuai shook his head, "You may stay here. No one will bring you harm, you have my word." he turned on his heels and walked to the door, waiting to see if she was going to say anything before he left the room. It took a moment, but she finally chose to speak to him.

"I trust your word, as much as you would trust mine." Mileena snorted, "How am I to be sure none of your clan will decide to come in here and attempt to kill me? I have no doubt there would be a bounty on my head, especially if Raiden knew I was within this realm. Or the babbling bafoon Johnny Cage."

"If any of them attempt to enter this room, I will deal with them personally. You are a _guest_ within this temple, one of which I personally have allowed within. To contest this fact, would be to contest me. And I doubt that any of them would attempt the challenge." Kuai Liang looked her directly in the eyes, making sure she understood the fact that he was telling the absolute truth, and that he would make good on the promises he made to her. It was true, that she would likely turn on him and the Lin Kuei the moment that she was better, but that would be a different time from now, and so it was irrelevant.

Mileena was surprised at his statement, she actually believed in what he spoke of. "Where are my sai?" she asked.

"If you are so concerned about your safety within this place-" Kuai walked over to her, "then, here." he produced the weapons and handed them to her. "You have my permission to kill any offending Lin Kuei that enters this room, if they somehow pass through me to attempt you harm." he sounded completely serious, and he waited for her to properly grab hold of the sai.

Mileena remained completely silent, accepting her weapons and watching him go. He left without another word, he didn't even bother to look back at her, the large wooden doors shut, and she swore she heard some form of locking mechanism in place. Clutching onto her weapons, she didn't hear a single soul walk by his chambers. No one tried to smash open the door, no one fought with Kuai Liang to try and kill her, all that she could see was endless amounts of snow falling from the window. The sound of it began to soothe her, and she finally accepted the sleep that called. It had been a long day, and tomorrow would most definitely be an even harder one.


	2. Reluctant ceasefire

The creaking of floorboards had awoken her in the early hours of the morning. Her eyes immediately flicked open, her grasped sai ready for any sign of intrusion. Mileena sat up, and immediately grimaced at the pain, but she pushed through it, what Lin Kuei would be foolish enough to attempt her harm? Perhaps Kuai Liang even betrayed her already to the thunder god. _I was a fool to believe I could trust him..._ her thoughts only fueled her anger, any form of pain subsided for the moment. Mileena's grip tightened on the weapons, to the point of her flesh almost breaking, she stood and walked slowly to the door. Seeing vague shadows of shuffling feet from beneath it, she couldn't tell how many possible intruders there were. Attempting to open the door, she found it to be secured by some other means from the other side. She repeatedly pounded on it, but the wood wouldn't even crack, so much as open.

"Stop." startled, Mileena complied with the command. It was only out of her being surprised that she willingly submitted to the familiar voice, the door opened and Kuai Liang stared at the former Empress. "Such a thing was unnecessary." he told her, seeing how tightly her hands were gripping onto her sai.

"It was sealed shut; I was under the impression that I was no prisoner, here." Mileena narrowed her eyes at Kuai Liang, not at all pleased by the current situation.

"You are no prisoner." Kuai agreed, "But you are a guest, and must stop demanding things." it was hard to explain things to someone who evidently didn't want to hear what you had to say. Every step of the way she was fighting him. It seemed that there would only be peace around the Lin Kuei temple so long as she slept.

"I will not be ordered around." Mileena hissed, "My father has died, and he is the only one I would take orders from."

"If you don't wish to obey the rules, then you may leave." Kuai Liang stated plainly, "Do you think you could survive the frozen tundra in shredded clothing, injured and weak? You couldn't even summon the strength to attack me, yesterday and you appear to be fumbling right now to stay standing." if they were going to continuously butt heads, then he may as well be frank with her every step of the way.

His sudden coldness and sharp words had her both angry, and fumbling with what to do. She had no way home, would very likely die on her own, and he knew that. Detesting being backed into a corner, she did the only thing she could to ensure her safety; she bowed her head to him. Attempting to begrudgingly kneel, but her injury held her back. Her pride was taking quite the blow from her display, but she had no choice. The cryoromancer was tossing her out if she refused to abide by him. "I will do as you say." the words tasted like bile coming from her mouth.

"The words were enough, you did not need to perform such a gesture." Kuai chided her, helping Mileena to stand once more. "You require a change of clothing, come." he walked out of the room, not waiting to see if she would follow or not. If she decided to sit in her tattered outfit, then that would her choice.

Mileena followed him in silence, ignoring the stares she came across. Many of the Lin Kuei gossiped about her appearance as she passed, murmuring about 'rumors' which told different variations on why she wore a mask to hide half of her face. _I am not your sister, abomination!_ The words of Kitana echoed through her mind, she began to grind her teeth in annoyance, wanting to tear into their flesh for speaking ill of herself. Perhaps, when Kuai wasn't around, she would deal with them. Entering into another room, she saw the varying garbs that the clan wore, all of them matching Kuai Liang's outfit in the blue, but not quite as grand. It did show off the fact that he was, at the very least some form of aristocracy among his clan, despite only taking on the term of leader or 'Grandmaster'.

"Wear this." he handed her an outfit that he assumed would be her size.

"It's not in my colour." Mileena instantly shot it down.

"Were you not worried of enemies finding you here?" Kuai Liang asked, "So long as you stay within this temple, you should be safe. If you refuse to wear the garbs of the Lin Kuei, then prepare to be found out. I have no doubt that many would love to find your whereabouts to be here, of all places." a pink-clad masked warrior amongst the blue shaded cryromancer clan wouldn't fare well.

Getting tired of him shooting down all of her protests, she snatched it from his hands, "Fine!" gritting her teeth, she walked into a more private area, and changed into the outfit. it covered her entire body, something she wasn't used to in the slightest. Her outfits didn't usually have this kind of 'modesty' about them.

"Your mask will also need to come off." Kuai said, she didn't exactly seem to enjoy wearing the colours of the Lin Kuei, but that was just a superficial matter. Perhaps, it was because their colours nearly matched those of her 'sister' the late Princess Kitana.

"Because nothing says 'stand out' quite as much as this." Mileena pulled it down, showing her teeth. even though her lips hid portions of them, none of the mortals within Earthrealm had the deformities she did.

"It can be changed out for this." Kuai handed her a black mask to replace the pink one she had lost.

"Will no one question the fact that I cannot wield ice?" Mileena asked, "Or that my eyes are inherently a different colour?" she finished placing on the mask, and placing on her gauntlets. It was fairly combat capable armor that they wore, but entirely the wrong colour scheme for her.

"So long as you can look the part, I don't believe it will matter. As for your eyes, there is nothing we can do about that." Kuai Liang shook his head, "How is your wound fairing?"

"Better then it was yesterday. But not quite healed enough for me to leave." Mileena wasn't at all pleased by that fact. Every moment she wasted within this realm had her at a disadvantage from her fight with Kotal. The throne of Outworld would once more be within her grasp. For now, she had to play the part of submissive to Subzero, just so that she could survive within this realm and begone when the time came.

"Don't push yourself." Kuai Liang scooped up her former clothing, it would have to be disposed of. "Are you hungry?"

The thought hadn't really occurred to her, "Not really." she declined his offer.

"If you're going to be staying here, then we'll have to find some form of work you'll be able to do." Kuai didn't know exactly what it was Mileena could do, in her current condition, she wouldn't be able to scrub floors or do very much. Limited mobility would hold her back, but there was something she should be able to do.

"Fine." Mileena gave up on trying to argue with him for the moment, it all proved to be futile, anyway. She'd get through the work, even if her wound would reopen.

"Since you're not too keen on the outside, I suppose you'll have to stay inside and perform chores." Kuai didn't see any other option for her to do.

"So, I'm to be nothing more then a common chamber maid?" Mileena laughed outright at that statement.

"I trust you had plenty within your former palace." Kuai ignored her laughter, "Everyone here must do their part, since you are injured and unable to perform the tasks that we have at hand, you will need to clean. If it's too strenuous, then don't bother performing the task."

"Nothing is too much for me to handle." Mileena saw it as a challenge, and she wouldn't lose.

"Very well." Kuai could see that she was going to be very stubborn, every step of the way. If she didn't want to admit that she was hurt, and wouldn't be able to handle some of the things he had in mind, then he'd let her be foolish. Some people didn't learn by being taught, they learned by doing and failing over and over. "The halls inside have corroded slightly from the moisture tracked inside, sand down the boards, and we will have them re-stained."

"Is that all?" Mileena doubted the importance of the task, and it seemed simple enough.

"If you finish even half of it by the end of today, I will be pleasantly surprised." Kuai didn't mean it as a challenge, but the hybrid took it as such.

"You watch- I will." she vowed, even if it meant her hands would get raw and bloody, Mileena would get it done.

Kuai didn't choose to respond, instead he nodded and handed her sandpaper. "I will be outside, teaching my pupils. Call for me, if you need me." he didn't wait to see if she would say anything of the affirmative, as he doubted that she would admit to ever needing help. Opening the front doors, he stepped out into the snowy tundra, and promptly shut them behind him.

Mileena frowned at the amount of freezing winds and snow had come in, from just that little interaction. Attempting to bend down, she immediately recoiled at the pain. Using the wall, she slowly slid down the side of it to inch onto the floor. _Working like some low level scum._ Her thoughts only made her increasingly bitter along the way. _Call for me, if you need me._ Hearing the echo of what Kuai Liang had said only motivated her to begin her task, furiously scraping at the wood, her arm was beginning to get tired already and she had barely finished half of a board. The sandpaper had gotten moist, and became useless. _The daughter of Shao Kahn, reduced to such menial tasks!_

She could feel her teeth sitting on edge, but she refused to give up and lose to the task that he had given to her. "Would you like some help?" she stopped, and stared at the person. Did she honestly look that piteous?

"No." Mileena immediately shot the male down.

"Are you sure?" he could see that it was quite the big job, and that she was struggling.

"Yes. Now leave me be!" Mileena was getting frustrated with the task, and annoyed that people wanted to help her. Who said she needed help? Who said that it was impossible enough that she couldn't do it alone?

"As you wish." he stepped past her, opened the door and more snow flooded in, which in turn, wet the floors again, and ruined her sandpaper.

 _I will pick your flesh from my teeth!_ Tossing aside yet another sheet of sandpaper, she worked on finishing the first board, once satisfied that it was done, she moved onto the second and ended up having to switch arms. Keeping up with the moisture, sanding and cramping of her arms was tiring. She was sweating, though it had been so cold. Perhaps, being outside would be an improvement. This task was making her more insane than usual, her hands were getting to the point of being raw, she had greatly overestimated the project, and it would never end. It would take days for her to complete.

"Do you need any help?" Mileena turned her head to look at yet another male Lin Kuei, they all apparently looked the same. This one did look different, his eyes were an olive green colour that the former Empress somewhat enjoyed. Despite it all, and the fact that she could actually use his help- she'd decline it as well.

"No." Mileena shook her head, "I don't." she was getting tired, and didn't have the energy to be callous and arrogant.

"You appear to be struggling."

"Appearances can be very deceptive." Mileena said, tempted to remove her mask to show him her deformities.

"Yes, I suppose they can be." he agreed, "Don't let me bother you." he stepped out past her, and more moisture hit the floor.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Mileena resolved to give up. Tossing out yet another sheet of sandpaper, she struggled to stand, that is, until a hand was in her face, offering her help up. Mileena smacked it aside, but it remained persistent, every time she declined, it was pushed back to its original position. To get the person to stop, she finally accepted and stood. "I did not need that."

"Your pride brought about you failing in this task." Kuai Liang shook his head, "Had you been open to those offers, and been open to sacrificing pride for assistance, you would have been that much closer to finishing."

"You knew about them offering?" Mileena narrowed her eyes at him, had he been testing her?

"Of course. I sent them to you, my students were concerned about an injured woman having to do this task alone. They volunteered to help you, though I am proud of them, I am disappointed in you." Kuai folded his arms.

"I did not wish to be tested." Mileena stubbornly scoffed at him, "I just wanted to get what I was told to do finished!" she hissed.

"And had you accepted their offers, you would have finished." Kuai Liang didn't back down just because she decided to use a haughty tone with him. "Instead of getting frustrated and angry, you could have come to me and asked for help. You could have accepted their offers. There is no shame in knowing one may need help from time to time."

"I don't need help from anyone." she only had those who served her, who were willing to do as she said, to reclaim her throne. Tanya, Rain, Baraka, Goro. She had Reiko at one point, but he was executed, Baraka, too, had suffered the same fate.

"Is that so?" Kuai contradicted her, grabbing a towel and wiping up the moisture. "Did you think of doing this?" he asked, the floor became bone dry, he paused again. "Did you also think of asking the students to use another way out? This is not the only door in, or out. Had you not been quite as rude, perhaps they would have felt inclined to use the other one."

"I did not want their help! Or yours, for that matter!" Mileena was getting to her limit on her anger, why hadn't it been someone much more like-minded in agenda that had found her? Scorpion would have been a better 'savior', as he would have been no stranger to anger.

"Without help, you wouldn't have been standing here, right now. How could you not call those who assisted you, help? An ally is the very same embodiment of 'help'." Kuai didn't understand how an individual could be so contradicting.

"And now you wish for repayment. And that's what I'm doing!" Mileena shouted at him, she had enough of containing her anger.

"This is not a punishment, or you repaying a debt. It is only because you wish to stay here, that I have you doing these things. Who would believe Mileena to be doing something like this? That she would even remotely think of doing it?" Kuai tried to explain.

Mileena didn't know how to respond, instead, she turned her head away from him.

"Do you want some help?" Kuai asked her, not leaving nor saying another word until he heard a response from her.

Considering the fact that he would most likely not bother offering again, and that she would be a 'disappointment' again, she relented on the fact. "Yes." it was bitter, coming from her mouth.

"Do you want _my_ help, or theirs?" Kuai Liang asked.

Mileena had to think about it, what kind of 'test' was this? Strength in numbers, or that the two of them would strategically work together better? Would the three of them be the 'good' choice? In the end, she decided to be in the company of someone that she could tolerate, who wouldn't take what she had to say to heart, and could honestly give it back. "Yours."

"Very well." Kuai grabbed two sheets of sandpaper, handing her one, and keeping one for himself. "Shall we?"

Mileena didn't answer by speaking, she instead made her way slowly to a sitting position and began to scrub furiously at the floor. To her surprise, Kuai went about it another way. His strokes weren't quite as fast as hers, they were slow and though to her seemed inferior, were getting the job done much faster. Her look must have been questioning, because he spoke as if guessing what she wanted to say.

"Impatience gets you nowhere, in any task. If it's worth doing, it's worth doing right."

Not knowing what to say, she just followed his lead. Unsure of the fact on whether or not he had been demonstrating just for her to see. But he was proving to be that kind of person. The kind who helped, just because they enjoyed doing so. Their endeavor lasted until dusk, neither of the pair stopping, not even to eat, until they had finished their task.

"You've done well for today." Kuai praised her, "Would you like to eat now? Or, perhaps would you prefer to bathe first?"

Looking at her hands, Mileena could see how raw and bothered they were. She felt only slightly hungry, and pondered on whether or not to reject his offer. "I-" right as she spoke, her stomach grumbled.

"If you're uncomfortable eating around the rest of the Lin Kuei, then I will send the food to your quarters." Kuai promised, offering his hand to her, once more.

Mileena didn't hesitate this time, accepting and standing carefully. "Where are you staying?" the thought finally occurred to her.

"What do you mean?" Kuai Liang asked.

"I've taken over your room, is there even a place for you in here?"

"Worried about me?" Kuai asked, "I have arranged to sleep elsewhere."

"I wasn't worried, at all." Mileena rejected his idea, "I'd prefer to bathe."

"This way." Kuai didn't bother replying to her response about being worried. It had been a joke, but she did take it seriously. He led her to an on-site hot spring, nobody was currently using it, so she had it to herself. "Everyone has already gone to eat, so you shouldn't be disturbed." he handed her a towel, and left her to it.

Mileena nodded, not quite feeling up to the task of saying 'thank you'. She walked in through the doors and stripped, the hot water felt nice on her skin. It stung her wound, but, eventually she became accustomed to it. Shutting her eyes, she savored every sensation from the water, how it was that these people who didn't feel the slightest tinge of cold had hot water didn't come to mind at all. But, she thanked any of the Elder Gods for the fact that they did. She couldn't deal with freezing cold baths.

Her hands were also being soothed by the water, so she stayed in for quite a while. Almost falling asleep, she climbed out of the water and dried herself off. Looking around, she didn't find her dirty robes, instead, they were replaced with brand new ones. When had anyone found the time to do so? Did they peek in on her? She'd cut our their eyeballs for doing so. Changing into them, she hurried back to Kuai Liang's room and shut the door. Looking for her sai, she instead found the promised food. Her stomach rumbled once again, so she gave up on her little vendetta for the moment, just to eat.


	3. Stubbornness helps nothing

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I enjoy writing this story very much. This chapter has a bit more of Mileena's instability/insecurities coming through, mainly because I intend for her to 'grow' as a character. And, she can't hold back her Tarkatan instincts forever.

-Rachel

* * *

The very next day, Mileena was startled awake by the cold. Sitting up, she found that it was positively freezing, enough that it had somehow subsided the pain within her side for the moment. Dangling her legs over the edge of the bed, she stood and walked out of her room. To her immediate annoyance, some ignorant fool had left open the front doors. Snow and freezing winds were blowing all throughout the corridor, she strode to the door and slipped just a few mere inches away from the exit. The pain was instantaneous, the wind had been knocked out of her for several moments, Mileena had to blink away the haze in her eyes and try to steady her breathing.

"Are you alright?" Kuai asked, he offered his hand to her, helping her stand and lean on him for balance. He shut the doors and didn't look at all pleased with the mess in the hall.

"No.." Mileena had continued to blink several times over before the dots that she saw finally faded away to oblivion. There was no doubt in her mind that she had reopened her wound, at the very least it had seeped some blood. At the rate she was going it would never get better and she would be stuck with the Lin Kuei forever.

"Has your wound reopened?" Kuai waited for her response, he would need to inspect it, just in case.

She could feel little spots of liquid warmth oozing down her side, so it was safe to say that her wound had opened up. "Yes!" Mileena was getting frustrated, "What compelled the imbecile who opened the door to leave it open!?" she hissed.

"It could possibly be a slight form of carelessness. Some of the students here are young and of varying age." Kuai tried to dispel her anger, as it would serve no purpose. Leading her back into his chambers, he inspected the wound. "Just a small form of bleeding, thankfully, it didn't completely reopen. The healing is coming along nicely, but I don't think you'll be out of here quite as fast as you'd like to be."

"Fate doesn't appear to be on my side." Mileena couldn't agree with him more. "If I find the Lin Kuei who did this- I will tear into his throat."

"Violence solves nothing." Kuai Liang shook his head, "It is easy to slay others on the battlefield, but even harder to allow an enemy to live. Perhaps, one day they will repay the favor out of honor, maybe they won't and you'll end up a forgotten memory amongst warriors. Tell me, Mileena, do you know the ultimate way of defeating your enemies?"

"Mercilessly assaulting them until they either bow complacently to me, or die." Mileena cried in delight, "Tearing into their flesh with my teeth, tasting the spilled blood of mortals and fools alike that think they're worthy of me and contesting that Outworld belongs to I- and I alone." her blood lust was beginning to show, she wished to be back on the battlefield. To reclaim what was rightfully hers, defeat Kotal, and let it be a lesson to any that ever thought they could oppose her again.

"No." Kuai Liang didn't sound pleased at all with her answer, "The ultimate way of defeating an enemy, is to make them your friend."

"Friendship? And how does that work, exactly?" Mileena scoffed at the very idea, "I'd rather die then become 'friends' with those who had a hand in slaughtering my father."

Kuai's eyes shone with disappointment at that statement. It was clear, that Mileena wouldn't come to understand what he meant. "Think about it, if you had become friends with Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Jackson Briggs, Raiden and the rest of us within Earthrealm, would the outcome have changed? Would your throne have been stolen from you? Would you be here, in this moment, speaking to a Lin Kuei?"

"No." Mileena shook her head, "But I won't sit here, and ponder 'what could have been' for it will never be." she knew it all too well. "Why delude myself into believing things would have turned out that way? Who could say that someone else wouldn't have challenged me for my throne? Countless people wish to sit upon Shao Kahn's throne, to defile my beloved father's memory by sitting upon it. By his decree- I am his one true heir, and no one can contest this."

"You misunderstand, Mileena." Kuai sighed softly to himself, "Why must everything backtrack to the throne of Outworld? Is it truly yours, to sit upon? Just because Shao Kahn gave it to you, did not mean others would not try to steal it. True, they succeeded, and you may thirst for revenge, but vengeance gains nothing. In the end, you will be left without purpose, the anger that sustains you will not last. When all that you have left is emptiness, how could you call that an existence?" he knew all too well the trivial pursuit of revenge. It earned him no form of retribution or closure defeating Bi Han's killer. Scorpion had lost to him in mortal kombat, but his victory didn't have any form of sentiment behind it. Bi Han was still dead, his brother a slave to Quan Chi, as he had become. Vengeance was pointless.

"My father saw fit to decree that all of Outworld; the Kahnum would be mine, and mine alone. When he perished, I was given all of it, I became the Empress, and Kotal stole it from me!" Mileena's hand balled into a fist, "My kingdom- my servants, my purpose in this world. And I will never stop hating him, never! My father was stolen from me, his legacy, and I am supposed to just sit back and allow him to do so!?"

"This world is driven by a will, both blind, and ruthless. In order to transcend it all, you need to stop hating, stop willing, and stop desiring. Control your anger, and let go of it, you will not be able to truly live, without doing so."

"I am not a passive person." Mileena could only argue with that statement, it was easier said than done. He didn't understand her dilemma, how hard it was to control every last ounce of anger she had. Every second that she was here, she found a whole new reason to kill someone, but something had held her back.

"Have you slain any of the Lin Kuei within this temple?" Kuai asked her, waiting for her answer.

"No, I have not, but-" Mileena was 'shushed' by him as he spoke over her.

"Would you not say that is passive? Sure, you do let out very large bursts of anger, but I do not see you eating my students. Fighting them to the death, assaulting them in the varying ways that you say you will. You are making progress, Mileena. Perhaps you just can't see it." Kuai had noticed how different she seemed to be acting, while she did very much seem the 'same' she wasn't on a murder spree within his temple. Whether or not her wound had been a catalyst in her being unable/not wanting to, he did wonder.

"They don't make me quite as angry as you do!" Mileena relented, hated being cut off. He always gave her speeches on how life was 'supposed to be' to 'do this' or 'do that'. She didn't want a spiritual adviser, she could see how well that had turned out with Reiko and Havik.

"I anger you very much, don't I?" Kuai asked, she could hear the smile in his voice, even without looking at his face.

"If I had my sai- I would very much like to gut you." Mileena haughtily snapped at him.

"But you don't, so you won't." Kuai contradicted her way of thinking, she always did have to say something along the lines of murder, but she didn't follow through with it.

"Do not underestimate me, Subzero." Mileena hissed, narrowing her eyes as she did dare to look at him. A somewhat pained look came as she said that name, and she didn't understand why. If she had to suppose, it would likely because the name had also been his brother's to wield in combat.

"There is a few things for you to do, today. A few students of mine have decided to stay behind and help you." all of the friendliness in his voice had drained away, before Kuai walked outside and left the questioning hybrid alone. It had been a very long time since someone had called him by Bi Han's nickname. For all intensive purposes, he was called 'Subzero', but, here- he was called 'Grandmaster' or 'Kuai Liang' or even just 'Kuai'.

Mileena didn't understand what she did, but she did feel a tinge of remorse. Resolving to find his students, she roamed the halls, finding the very same young men who offered her help, only to be shunned away the previous day. "So, it's just you and I today." her way of speaking made it sound smooth and silky, a hint of sensuality.

"So it appears to be." the green eyed one nodded.

"The Grandmaster left quite the list, but we do have to prepare for...tomorrow." the blue eyed one added. Knowing fully well that they were not to mention the surprise visitor who would be coming.

"What is tomorrow?" Mileena asked, she didn't think there was such a thing as 'special' days within the temple.

"A special occasion." the green eyed male didn't hint anymore toward it, he knew their Grandmaster would be very disappointed if they spoke about what he told them not to.

"I see." Mileena despised the thought of having to clean/tidy up the temple, but it was better than being lectured by Kuai Liang about duties, not paying back debts, it was all a hassle better left alone. "What are your names?" she asked.

"Xiao-lang." the green eyed male introduced himself, "It means 'little wolf'."

"Mine is Akira, meaning 'bright, intelligent, or clear'." the blue eyed male followed suit with his companion. "And yours would be?"

"Mileena Kahnum." Mileena figured they already knew her name, and only went about this for formalities.

"So, perhaps we should get started." Akira nodded to Mileena, waiting to see if she wanted to begin their long list of cleaning duties.

"I suppose. It's either we get started, or ranted at about why the sky is blue or the dirt is brown." Mileena huffed, she honestly didn't want to get a lecturing rant from Kuai again.

That bout of defiance brought about laughter from both men, "Yes, the Grandmaster is certainly full of...wisdom." Xiao-lang agreed. "What task would you like to take on first?"

"There is the issue of the floors, but I assume that can be done last?" Mileena asked, they were still not stained, but not quite high enough on the list for them to be a priority.

"Yes." Akira nodded, "There is plenty of cleaning to be done for today, you can't really go wrong starting from anywhere."

"Very well. Show me the way." Mileena was handed a cloth to dust the room, while Akira and Xiao-lang set out one tidying the remainder of the room. It was somewhat humorous to see the Lin Kuei tidying up their temple. She had to wonder if they had some hidden agenda from her in exchange for their 'help'. It was entirely possible that they wanted something..physical. The only other woman around here was Frost, and Mileena could declare no contest for who won in terms of beauty. Despite her Tarkatan features, she wasn't in the least bit intimidated by her. Being realistic, they would likely shy away from her upon seeing her sharp teeth, that was why the veil was necessary. Her deception wouldn't work without it.

Perhaps, it would have been a safer bet to declare herself 'Kitana'. She had been the far more beloved Princess of Outworld then she could ever be. Many were grief stricken over the loss of the Princess, some even dared to mock Mileena, saying that her sister would have been a better heir to Shao Kahn's legacy, that she was a true royal, unlike her primal self. Kitana was born into aristocracy, Mileena had been 'born' from a lab and sorcery. Shao Kahn had declared her his one true daughter and heir, to contest this, was to contest the Emperor's judgement- her beloved father, and she wouldn't stand for it. She had massacred those who had sharp tongues, some, she even allowed to live, instead deciding to 'mark' them for their atrocities against the throne of Outworld. For how could they dare to speak their lies and gossip without a tongue?

The moment her hand had been touched, that she was ceased from performing her task, she found herself once more in the coils of being in Earthrealm. "What is it?" she asked, suddenly very annoyed and irritated with the pair.

"You are doing it too hard." Akira explained, showing her the damage through the screen doors that had occurred from her 'cleaning' the dust off.

Had she been hitting it that vigorously? "I see." too prideful to show that she was concerned on what Kuai Liang would think of her destroying property from the temple, Mileena honestly didn't know what to do.

"It's alright, it can be mended fairly simply. It should also be done right away, just so snow and ice don't corrode the interior of the temple." Xiao-lang explained, merely taking off the portion of the screen door and laying it on the floor. He gathered the necessary tools to fix it, showing her by example on how simple it was to mend.

"I'll fix it. It was my own stupidity that caused it to break, so I will mend the damages." Mileena cringed a little before sitting on the floor beside him. She tried to watch what he had been doing, but it wasn't quite as simple as she thought. She caused more harm to the door then good. How frail it was irritated her, how could something so weak even be useful? Part of her wanted to shove her fist through it, just so she could be done with the cursed object. _Stop willing, stop hating, stop desiring._ His words left her with nothing but frustration and annoyance- the complete opposite of what Kuai Liang wanted to do from the first place.

"Like this." he showed her again, this time, his hands ghosted over hers as the pair fixed the door. Slowly, but surely, his hands guided hers to mend it with twine, and, it honestly looked just as it had been before. "It's a delicate process, don't be ashamed that you couldn't get it on your first try- I'd be surprised if anyone could."

"Kitana likely would have done it perfectly." Mileena said miserably, all she could ever hear during her tenure of Kahnum was how Kitana was her superior, why not degrade herself on her own terms by comparing the two?

"You are not her, she is not you, you are only you." Akira tried to cheer her up, "Everyone in this world is different, differences are to be celebrated, not ridiculed."

"If you were to see what lay beneath my mask, you would think differently." Mileena was bitter on that fact.

"So long as you stay within this temple, wear those clothes and live amongst us, I don't care what's beneath your mask. You are _our_ sister, Mileena Kahnum. Everyone within this place is a family, and while you may not believe it, this includes you." Akira wouldn't hear of her degrading herself.

"Even knowing what I've done to Earthrealm; how I despise its inhabitants, how could you possibly say that?" Mileena asked, she was shocked at what he had to say. How could any of them feel a familial bond to her? They were completely different, she was the spawn of magics, demonic blood and Kitana's. These were mortals with an affinity for ice, while true it did differentiate them from 'regular' mortals, it also made them superior.

"A persons past doesn't define their future, nor their present." Xiao-lang explained.

It was more kindness then the fallen Empress knew to deal with. Mileena was at a loss for words, embarrassed, she stood and resumed the duty of cleaning up. One by one they began to finish every single room of the Lin Kuei temple. Surprised, she found herself led off by both men, a questioning look made its way to her face, they never responded on where she was being taken, and she didn't struggle away from them. Her guard was down because of what they had said earlier about 'family'. Two grand doors stood between them, and the pair opened either side, expecting to see something magnificent, it was a let down gazing at what appeared to be the dining hall. It was littered with many Lin Kuei, all of them looking very much the same, save for eye colour. Many of them had generic tones of browns, the only ones with different colours appeared to be her companions, and Kuai Liangs.

"Why have I been taken here?" Mileena asked, her voice low.

"Because you are going to join us for lunch." Kuai Liang explained.

"Have you somehow acquired the ability to teleport?" Mileena asked, to her knowledge, the Lin Kuei didn't have such abilities. But he always seemed to appear at key times whenever she had a question or doubted the place in general. Maybe he just planned out all of their interactions, as everything seemed far too convenient to be 'coincidental' like he played them off to be.

"I've just always had a keen sense of timing." Kuai evaded her question, though he didn't have that ability, he was always great at startling others by his uncanny 'ability' to appear out of nowhere. "Come, let us sit."

"Yes, Grandmaster." both men bowed curtly to their superior, each finding their own place to sit.

"That means you too." Kuai explained, seeing Mileena's hesitance, he led her through the hoard of Lin Kuei and found them a separate table to sit at. "Something bothers you." it wasn't a question, but Mileena still took it as such.

"They called me 'family'." that word she had been denied of, not 'family', but _sister_. People, who willingly would declare her family, despite her looks, her personality, and her past.

"And this upsets you?" Kuai sounded surprised, "Wouldn't it bring someone joy to know that others care about them? United not by blood, but by choice? To surpass the bonds of friendship and declare someone 'family'?"

"What do they want from me?" Mileena asked him in a serious tone, "What do _you_ want from me?" there was only so much niceties that she could take without believing this to be nothing but deception. No one care for her, they only 'liked' her out of convenience. Reiko became her 'lover' in exchange for being above her suspicion, just so that he could blind side and kill her for Kahnum. Kotal, D'Vorah and Ermac all turned on her and stole the Kahnum. Kitana disowned her, and even attempted her harm upon their meeting. Shang Tsung, her creator declared her nothing but an unworthy heir because she was composed of his sorcery. In this life, the only person that she could truly trust, was gone. Shao Kahn was no more. Baraka's loyalty only stemmed from that of her father. Rain and Tanya too, very likely wanted something from her.

"They wish nothing but for you to be happy." Kuai could see that she was very conflicted, "So long as you are my guest in this temple, I hope for you to be contented and well looked after. Just because you aren't here of your volition, does not mean you should be miserable and treated like an animal. You are not a beast, Mileena, and you won't be treated as such."

"I don't believe you." Mileena shook her head, removing her mask, not caring who saw her. "Anyone who is 'nice' to me, only does so out of convenience!" she hissed, this time, the entire hall fell silent as her fist smashed onto the table, knocking over the dishes of food that had sat neatly before them. Rice spilled onto the floor, bowls rolled away, cups shattered. "What. Do. You. Want. From. Me." she made sure to relay the fact that she didn't want to be deceived.

"I told you of the truth, you refuse to believe it." Kuai Liang explained, he wasn't phased by her outburst. Though all of his students rose to step between their master and he, Kuai motioned for them to sit, and each individual hesitantly complied. "You are not healed enough for combat."

"Do not underestimate me, Earthrealmer." Mileena bared her teeth, not caring who thought of her as grotesque.

"Don't pick battles you cannot win." Kuai warned her.

"Oh, to the contrary." Mileena leaned over the table, "As the heir to my father, Shao Kahn, I will not lose to a mortal!" she boasted, before smashing the table in half from one mighty blow. Laughing maniacally, "Let us dance!" she echoed her former intro from many years ago, seeing a shudder from Kuai at the nostalgia. She couldn't perform her skipping twirl, but she made the best of things.

"You are injured, it would not be fair combat." Kuai refused to assault her.

"Then die with dignity." Mileena cooed, disappearing in a flare of pink aura, booting him in the jaw, sending him flying into a wall. Her sai materialized in her hands out of the same pink energy, "Come, let me warm you." she taunted, about to mount and kill him.

"I prefer the cold." Kuai disappeared in a shattered form of ice, appearing behind her.

"Is that so?" Mileena tutted, she leapt behind and over Kuai, attempting to knock out his legs by rolling, the strain was proving too much, he had been right, but she wouldn't give in.

"It is." he froze a small portion of the floor, causing her to smash into a table and destroy yet another one.

"Stop playing around and hit me!" Mileena was getting annoyed, every attack she threw his way was evaded, her sai were ducked, and he refused to directly harm her.

"No." Kuai refused her irritated remark.

Mileena continued to one-sidedly fight Kuai Liang, annoyed by how he effortlessly dodged and countered each attack. In the end, she was overcome with exhaustion and once more passed out.

"Grandmaster?" expectant Lin Kuei stared at him, wondering what had happened.

"Nothing but a little demonstration we had prepared for you all to see." Kuai performed damage control, he didn't want them to believe that she would turn on them at a moments notice. Sometimes, ignorance truly was a bliss. "The possibility of defeating an enemy just from evading their attacks alone can be achieved by their recklessness. Provoking them into attacking, just to use up every last bit of strength they have left." he scooped up Mileena, looking to the Lin Kuei, "Have this mess cleaned up before dinner time." each of them agreed, and he walked her back to his room.

He never bothered to leave her side, despite how late it had become.

Mileena's eyes at last flicked open, "Why are you doing this?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to." Kuai looked down at Mileena, "Are you finished attacking?"

"Are you finished attempting to deceive me?" Mileena snapped back.

"This is not deception, Mileena. I have been nothing but truthful to you from the very beginning." Kuai tried to assure her.

"Is that so?" Mileena asked, she pinned him beneath her on the bed, and stared into his eyes. He didn't look at all afraid of her, not even when her teeth were showing. "Are you not afraid?"

"Not in the slightest." Kuai shook his head, if he wanted to, he could easily overpower her. But this was him proving a point. "You hold my life in your hands, whatever happens in this moment, shall be."

"So you're saying that you don't care if you live or die?" Mileena asked, that took away all the fun of killing an individual.

"I'm saying that you quite literally hold my life in your hands." Kuai contradicted her, waiting to see what she would do.

"You say you want nothing from me, but I don't believe you. There's only one thing I can give, and I suppose you would like it very much." Mileena reached for his clothing, attempting to remove it.

It was at this point, that Kuai held her hands. "No." his tone of voice made it very clear he wouldn't be argued with on the matter.

"You said I could do with you as I wished." Mileena snarled.

"I said my life was forfeit to you, not my body." Kuai remained firm, "If this is all that you believe men to be capable of, then you most certainly have not met the right kind."

"In the end, no man has ever turned this down from me." Mileena shook her head, "Isn't this your endgame?"

"No, it isn't. This will not happen, I won't allow it." Kuai got up and forced her off of him. He made sure not to hurt her, but he didn't say another word.

Mileena glared at the doorway, letting out a frustrated yell. _Why must he be such a nuisance!?_ She didn't understand anything, apparently. If he didn't want her for to repay a debt, if he didn't want her to be an enemy, to be a 'consort', then what did he want? Why did he bother wasting his time on her, if he had no interest at all?


	4. I'm used to the cold, anyway

Kuai had heard her frustrated cry, but he didn't dare go back to his bed chambers. After the interaction that had occurred between the two of them, he decided that it was best to keep his distance. Why she believed that he was only interested in her to get some form of physical gratification, he didn't know. Perhaps that was the only type of male she encountered within her term as empress, but he wasn't that kind of person. _What do you want from me?_ Truth be told, he didn't want anything from her. He enjoyed teaching her about holding back her anger, giving her advice on the varying things she didn't understand. Mileena may have the outward look of being a grown woman, but she was most certainly a child on the inside.

The way that she always tried to find fights and threats where none were there to begin with. Her haughty remarks about nearly everything, inability to say 'thank you', snapping at him every step of the way. _They don't make me quite as angry as you do!_ Kuai had to suppress a small chuckle in that moment, it had him smiling. Somehow, in their small amount of time together, he had gotten a little attached to the Empress.

Raiden would be making his cameo the following day, and he didn't know how she'd take that situation. Would she lash out, and attempt to attack the thunder god? Enraged at he himself, and attempt to finish what she had started today? There was many possibilities, but he honestly didn't know how Mileena would react, she always had a..'unique' way of doing things.

Making his way outside, he resorted to sitting in the cold. It was late, and none of his students would be up at this hour, so he knew that he wouldn't be disturbed. Kuai watched snowflake after snowflake hit the ground, each one rebuilding and sealing up any imperfections the Lin Kuei had created during the days practices. Catching one in his hand, he observed it, for it did not melt. He didn't feel the bitter sting of cold as it touched his skin, even as he let it slide off his hand and fall into the surrounding blanket of snow. _I like the cold._ Perhaps, that statement alone shed light on his 'situation' with Mileena, in terms of what humans termed 'hearts' and how lack of emotion made an individual 'cold' she could most certainly be placed within that category.

It would be a few hours more of pondering before the Grandmaster would slip back inside, walking to his new and temporary quarters, letting sleep take him. In the morning he didn't bother going to see Mileena, nor tell her that Raiden would be coming. Her reactions were going to be as organic as possible to the thunder god, and he had set up a test for her, as well. Should she fail, there would be no going back on this one. He wouldn't be able to help her.

"Alright, fall in line." Kuai commanded, each of his students all in formation, all of them following his lead. "Take over for me." he instructed Akira, walking away from them, he needed to inspect every inch of the temple, be sure that it was, in fact ready for Raiden's appearance. All in all, he was pleased at the job that Mileena and his pupils had done. The floors themselves had been finished, nothing was askew, everything looked perfect.

"Grandmaster." Kuai looked over to the Lin Kuei in question. "Lord Raiden is here."

"I see." Kuai nodded and stepped outside, "Welcome." he bowed his head to the thunder god.

"That is not necessary, Subzero." Raiden felt humbled by the Grandmaster bowing in his presence. "We have a few matters at hand to discuss."

"We certainly do." Kuai Liang agreed, "Shall we go inside?"

Raiden nodded, and followed his lead inside of the temple. "You certainly do enjoy a clean work space."

"Living conditions reflect that of the inhabitants." Kuai mused, leading Raiden to the main hall, where the pair of them could meet in solitude.

"That they do." Raiden sat opposite Kuai Liang, "Mileena has gone missing from Outworld, though Kotal views this as somewhat advantageous, I do not share that opinion. She is a very dangerous individual, and I have no doubt in my mind that whatever is in store means big trouble."

"So I see." Kuai Liang paused, "That is very troubling, indeed." acting as if he didn't know of the situation wasn't very hard. Raiden was also a very trusting individual, why could he possibly believe the Lin Kuei to harbor Mileena, of all people? "If you'll excuse me, for a moment. There is one matter I must attend to before we can speak more."

"As you wish, I do not mind waiting." Raiden nodded, excusing Kuai Liang.

Kuai stood and walked out of the room, now was the time. He found Mileena, and she seemed very less than happy.

"Where is he!?" she demanded, she could taste the repulsive scent of Raiden, lord of Thunder, executioner of her father. "I can smell him! I can taste that horrid stench!"

"Mileena, stop." Kuai refused to let her near Raiden, not without him explaining.

"I will tear off his limbs and beat him to death with them!" Mileena's breathing became shallow and more carnal, she was consumed by nothing other than the thoughts of vengeance.

"Raiden is an invited _guest_ to my temple, you are _not_ to cause him harm." Kuai remained adamantly firm on the subject, he even restrained her from going.

"I will have my father's revenge!" Mileena shoved him away from her, "If you are protecting him, then you will die along with him!"

"You will not attack Raiden, or have you forgotten where you are?" Kuai asked her pointedly, "Do you believe that he would not declare war on Outworld, just because of you being here, let alone wearing the Lin Kuei garb, it would look like you tried to assassinate him, infiltrating our ranks."

War. That word resonated within her, her kingdom wasn't at full strength, it would likely fall. Mileena's anger subsided for the moment, she knew he was right. "Then I shall leave!" she hissed, "My wounds have healed enough, I believe I can go." turning on her heels, she strode to leave the building.

Kuai stopped her by grabbing her wrist, "You do not have to leave. This is your home, and you have no way back to your realm."

Mileena really wished he'd stop doing that, stop pointing out truths she already knew. "I cannot face him without sinking my teeth into his flesh." her tone of voice was a warning, she honestly couldn't hold back her anger in his presence.

"Do not underestimate yourself." Kuai had full confidence that she could prevail through it.

"I know my limitations, I will not be able to see him." Mileena wouldn't even entertain the idea.

"You won't have to see him. You're going to be serving him." Kuai explained.

"Never!" Mileena scoffed, "You are more mad than I if you believe what you just said."

"He is someone you have unfathomable amounts of anger toward. Think of this as the ultimate test, serving someone you hate will prove that you are above your anger." Kuai tried to get her into the idea, he couldn't have her trying to kill Raiden.

"I can't." Mileena refused once more.

"If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for me." Kuai looked directly into her eyes, waiting for a response.

Mileena was no fool, she knew it to be one of those moments where saying 'yes' or 'no' would have a great impact on the questioner. Staring into his blue eyes, and how he had sincerely implored her, she couldn't disappoint him "Fine!" she also refused to sound like she had caved in to his idea just because he asked it of her in such a way. "You make me far more angry than he!"

"I know." Kuai couldn't help but to smile at her actions, her false attempts at conveying 'anger' toward him. "There is a tray waiting for you to retrieve in the dining hall, return with it." he returned back to Raiden, waiting for Mileena to arrive back with the tray.

"Mileena has made quite the alliances within Outworld, even acquiring the services of that of Prince Goro. Shao Kahn's former general, Reiko. The Edenians Tanya, and Rain, even enlisting the help of mortals from Earthrealm." Raiden shook his head, "Goro was maimed, Reiko was killed by Mileena and her short lived alliance with Kotal, but she remains at large. She was last seen wounded, non-fatal, but it did have the potential to kill her. However, due to her hybrid lineage of both Tarkatan and Edenian, I highly doubt that she died."

"Some are much more...resilient then most." Kuai Liang agreed, "If she has gone missing within Outworld, I do not imagine the throne would be amused. A hidden enemy, is a very..dangerous thing." as he spoke that, he saw Mileena enter the room. "Ah, our refreshments have arrived." Kuai kept a watchful eye on Mileena, she glared at Raiden the entire time, but averted her gaze when the thunder god glanced at her.

"A new recruit?" Raiden asked, noting the fact that she was a female.

"Yes, and a very promising one at that." Kuai nodded to the god.

"Very timid, I can see." Raiden mused, momentarily side tracked by her, as she poured him a cup of tea. Her hand had shook while she did so, and little portions of the liquid splashed around the bottom rim of the cup.

"Around strangers, yes." Kuai agreed, "But, she is making very ample progress."

Mileena wiped up the excess liquid, went over to Kuai Liang and poured him a cup. _Don't kill him...don't impale him in the back with a sai..._ she was struggling with every fiber of her being to not kill Raiden. She had heard nearly every single word they spoke, having hid behind the screen doors for a few minutes, just enough time to coach herself into what she had to do. Her hands were digging into the bottom of the tray, she sprawled out the food in front of both of them, and stood in the background. From what she saw her servants doing, this was supposed to be the proper 'etiquette'. All she could do was watch and listen to them gossip about her. While Kuai Liang evaded speaking ill of her, Raiden had absolutely no filter at all about her.

"Her instability worry's me. Mileena has always been known for doing unexpected things, and chaos always ensues wherever she may go." Raiden said, "If you hear of anything, be sure to let me know."

"Of course." Kuai readily agreed.

Mileena stepped over once he motioned for her, grabbing the knife Raiden had been eating with. Her eyes narrowed, she pulled her arm back and prepared to stab him, her teeth were grinding from her anger. The only thing that held her back, was the way Kuai stared at her, his look said 'don't do it', but she wasn't so sure she could hold back. Raiden turned around to look at what Kuai Liang had been, but he only saw the new recruit of the Lin Kuei walk out with their emptied dishes.

"I will be going now." Raiden excused himself, teleporting out of the temple.

Kuai went to find Mileena, he searched the halls and could not find her, looking around the temple, he found her in the last place that he thought to look; his bed chambers. "I'm proud of you."

Mileena didn't speak, she looked over at him, and he could see that she had been crying.

"Was it truly that hard to hold in your anger?" Kuai asked, going over to the hybrid and sitting next to her.

"Nothing came of that evening- nothing! The entire time I could only think of the varying ways I could mutilate his body!" Mileena hissed, though her heart wasn't in it, she pretended to be angry.

"But you did not resort to violence." Kuai placed a hand on her shoulder, "You didn't lash out at Raiden, and though you came very near to losing grips with everything you had progressed toward, you held on. That knife wasn't used as a weapon, you transcended your anger. For a moment, you were able to live with the anger and not give in."

Mileena looked over at him, her red eyes unsure of what he said. It was the truth, but he was constantly testing her, always making her angry. "Have you ever felt this kind of anger? The kind of seething hatred that you could never contain?"

"Yes, when my brother was murdered, it was all I could feel. But I was not me when I had those feelings, I was but a shell of the Lin Kuei newly known as Subzero."

"What is your actual name?" Mileena didn't know it, she only knew his 'name' to be 'Subzero'.

"Kuai Liang." Kuai introduced himself.

"Kuai Liang." Mileena tested out his name, "You do not wish to be called 'Subzero', so I suppose you want to be called 'Kuai Liang'."

"I doubt you'd call me Grandmaster." Kuai joked with her slightly.

"Only if you call me Empress." Mileena snapped back at him.

"I figured as much." Kuai couldn't help a small chuckle.

"My anger amuses you!?" Mileena was annoyed by that fact.

"Perhaps." Kuai Liang relented that fact, he did enjoy teasing her, even if it was at his own peril.

"I will kick you in the jaw once more!" Mileena warned him, lowering her mask.

"Is that so?" Kuai asked.

Mileena stared at him, in the passing moment she could see his smile. Oddly enough, the sight of it made her feel a foreign feeling. One she didn't at all understand, but, in the passing moment, she did understand it as a form of 'like'. The thoughts disturbed her entirely, since when did she even think of consorting with Earthrealmers? He was annoyingly irritating, always being so...positive toward her. Attempting to change her into bettering herself, bantering about this and that, laying out things in a simplified manner for her to understand. It wasn't entirely impossible, nor improbable that he at the very least reciprocated some of those feelings.


	5. You think to challenge me?

Once more, thank you for all of the lovely reviews, inspiring me to write more and more. This chapter deals with a little more 'explicit' material, not quite enough to be 'M' but Mileena certainly is working 'it'.

-Rachel

* * *

Today was the day that Mileena ventured outside, her wound had almost completely healed, and she could move around with ease. A few of Kuai's students insisted upon fighting her, "It would be shame, disfiguring such a pretty face." Mileena tutted, her sai drawn as she licked her lips in a mocking manner. This was her element; even if they thought of her as a 'practice dummy', she would not fall to any of them. They were mere mortals, and couldn't stand up to her superior might.

"I'm weary of your empty boasting." he taunted the Empress right back.

"Is that so?" Mileena cooed with delight, "Then, perhaps I should show you just how _serious_ I am." she was savoring every last moment, with all of her pent up anger from Kuai Liang/Raiden's visit, she could finally release it and not face any consequences for defeating his students. He only had reservations about her harming them, he needn't worry, any wounds they had most certainly wouldn't be fatal.

"The Grandmaster took you down without a single blow, I am not afraid." he was very cocky when facing the hybrid Empress, not at all believing her to be able to take him on.

Mileena's eyes narrowed, "But he's not my opponent, _little boy._ You are!" she hissed, he had provoked her, and she wouldn't let the others believe that they could degrade her and get away with it. Letting loose a mighty battle cry, she disappeared through the ground and launched herself toward his head, surprised when he merely side stepped her attack. He attempted to harm her from behind, but Mileena somersaulted him away without even turning her back. His grunt/cry of pain had her nearly mirroring it, only out of delight. There was a form of ecstasy that came when she fought an opponent, a carnal form of pleasure released itself as each opponent fell from her near unmatched might. She could almost hear Shao Kahn's approval, how he may praise her over defeating so many opponents.

Rising up, the Lin Kuei took a defensive stance and walked cautiously toward her.

Mileena began to walk in slow circles, both of them mirroring the movement. She slowly stalked forward, and he backed away. Seeing that there would be no end to the constant spacing, she tossed her sai, he looked at the blade almost triumphantly before mocking her, "You missed." when he looked back, he was confused; she completely disappeared. Looking around the immediate area, he saw her absolutely nowhere.

"Did I?" Mileena mocked him right in his ear, seeing him shudder, she booted him in the chest and mounted the young male, "You smell so..." she lowered her mask when inhaling his scent, "Tasty." her voice made it very evident she very much would like to tear into his fragile, young flesh. He struggled from beneath her, but she pinned him by the hands, "Do you concede, or shall I tear into your neck?" she opened her mouth and licked her lips ever so slightly, seeing the fear in his eyes had her very entertained.

"Enough." surprised, everyone stared at Kuai Liang, "You have defeated him in combat, there is no reason to continue this." everyone present understood that his tone of voice made it certain not to argue with him, but none of them really knew why. Seeing the display had him slightly unnerved, he could tell that the majority of the males within the temple had a 'thing' for Mileena. They whispered about her, and gossiped about how attractive she was, though they feared what lay beneath her mask. The prejudice didn't go without reason, for Mileena proved that her Tarkatan features were certainly not 'just for show'. Even so, they were all young youth, some in their early teens, even so young as 16, others in their later years, 20's. He didn't discriminate when it came to pupils, but he forgot just how troublesome it became when young men were in the presence of women.

"But we were having _fun._ " Mileena pouted, getting off of the boy and retrieving her sai. Why he always decided to ruin her fun, she didn't know. Lifting her mask back up, she made a show of twirling her weapons, impressing and intriguing the youth within her presence. Slipping them into her belt, she helped up the young Lin Kuei she had defeated, he stood in line with the others, and she could almost 'feel' the lecture Kuai Liang was about to lay into all of them.

"Confidence in battle is most certainly a thing to be praised, but do not overstep your limitations." Kuai addressed all of his students, "Just because you see one individual defeat another in one way, does not mean that you will win in the same manner. A smart warrior, whether they be friend or foe, will always adapt and change their fighting style in the heat of the moment. Whether it is by pressuring, evading, provoking, being technical, balanced, or...whatever else you may try. It is all a learning process, do not be discouraged if you cannot accomplish what another may be able to do, as everyone evolves at their own rate, naturally."

Mileena could see all of them getting inspired from the speech, even the Lin Kuei who she defeated so easily in combat.

"Who is next?" Kuai asked, waiting for an individual to come forward. To Mileena's surprise, it would be Akira who would take on the challenge.

"Do not think I will go easy on you, just because of your words." Mileena tutted.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Akira didn't mock nor tease her, he instead nodded and bowed respectfully to Mileena.

Mileena turned away from him and took a few paces back, this time, (mainly to impress the young males,) she did her skipping twirl, along with her giggle and spoke her infamous words that brought a 'chill' to even Kuai Liang; "Let us dance!" her hand elegantly gestured by her side as she finished the intro.

Akira didn't bother with such a thing, he instead waited for the Grandmaster to start the round.

"Are you ready?" Kuai Liang asked both, looking from one to the other. Once both nodded, "Begin!"

Mileena waited to see what he would do, she had watched Akira fight, and he was a formidable opponent. It seemed her 'friends' within the Lin Kuei were most certainly her toughest competitors, that being said, she refused to lose. Kuai Liang had defeated her, and not a single other would taste victory. His facial expression didn't give anything away, he didn't speak as they fought, and he didn't charge nor keep his distance. If anything, he seemed to be unreadable. Deciding to test him, she ran forward, seeing an immediate block, she grabbed. Mileena lifted herself onto his shoulders and kicked him in the stomach, repeating the process into his back, sending him flying away from her.

Akira stood and brushed himself off, the small bits of snow not in the least bit bothering him. He still refused to be the aggressor, so Mileena once more took the initiative, she ran and attempted yet another grab, to her surprise, he countered it. "No way." he knocked out her legs with an icy slide across the tundra, once she had been knocked off her feet, he elbowed her in the stomach and stepped back.

Mileena grunted from the pain, but she bared through it. It was time to change it up, if he thought that spacing would be the end of her- he had a whole nother thing coming. She rolled from her position and knocked him into the air, a leaping kick bounced him off the ground, she backhanded him twice and out of habit, went for a leaping neck bite, but forgot where she was, what she was doing. Mileena replaced it with a hesitant kick that once more sent him flying.

Noting her hesitance, he found that he should up his game. Akira ran toward her, making it seem like he would slide, and the moment she ducked to block the blow, he grabbed her. Catching her off guard, his arms grabbed hers and tossed her into the ground, preparing to defeat her, he stomped downward, surprised when his foot missed. Deciding to block, he deflected her kick, and prepared to punish, but was surprised when Mileena came for another.

"This ends now!" Mileena dove at him with her sai, surprised herself when he rolled out of his way.

"I couldn't agree more." Akira tutted, he attempted to freeze her, but she tossed her sai right into the blast, it cut through the sphere and continued its course right until the point of almost cutting into his eye. He attempted to stop it, but failed miserably. Sure it would mutilate him, he braced himself for the pain.

Mileena took complete advantage of his fear, the sai materialized in her hand while she slid into him with a kick. Leaping and diving at him with her sai, she impaled the ground right beside his face. "Kahnum is still mine." she mused.

"Kahnum?" Akira asked, unsure of why she spoke her last name.

"I've made this into quite the little 'game'." Mileena explained, "While you may see it as 'King of the Hill' I prefer to see it as 'Kahnum'." she stood off of him, and helped him up. "And I will not be usurped in my rule." every fight offered her a new experience. While they weren't at her level, some fought much better than others. Making it into a competition for her 'throne' made her have a warrior's edge in things.

"Is that so?" Akira asked her, obviously amused by the statement, "Well, perhaps I will just have to train harder, in order to bring about a new era of rule."

"I will make you my pet." Mileena cooed, she couldn't tell if he was flirting with her, or bringing about a friendly 'rivalry' but she decided to flirt with him, regardless.

"Careful, I may bite." Akira chuckled.

"I _do_ bite." Mileena mused, she didn't so much mind this Earthrealmer. He didn't show her the many kinds of intolerance the rest did, well, he and two others. "Speaking of, where is the 'little wolf' hiding?" she mused.

Before Akira could answer, Kuai Liang interrupted. "Lessons with Mileena are over for the day. Everyone, pair up and practice what you have learned." the Grandmaster walked past everyone and slipped inside without another word.

"He preferred to stay inside, for today. I believe the Grandmaster just went to tutor him privately." Akira said, though he knew that the Grandmaster had experienced some form of irritation from watching Mileena battle his students. Was it out of pride, and disappointment that he strode back within the temple? Did he not enjoy watching his students learn, and attempt to adapt like he had suggested?

"I see." Mileena looked at the shut doorway, half-expecting to see Kuai Liang come back out, but he never came.

"Are you wanting to see the Grandmaster?"

"No!" Mileena shot down the idea, "Why ever would I want to do that!?" she refused to be shown off as 'caring' for someone else.

"The two of you are almost always together." he explained, he hadn't meant anything by his comments.

"Not 'always'." Mileena contradicted him, while they usually did end up speaking about this and that, they weren't _always_ together. Kuai just had the uncanny ability to show up out of nowhere, despite him saying that he couldn't teleport. Though that had proven to be a small form of deception, as he did just that in their battle, an usual way of doing so. Perhaps he had known she would challenge him to Mortal Kombat.

"My mistake." Akira resisted the urge to laugh, because he knew she was more than likely to take it the wrong way.

"What are they doing?" Mileena asked, seeing a herd of boys around the one she had briefly mounted and taunted, before Kuai Liang had made her stop.

"Speaking of something." he couldn't overhear, as they all made sure to be just out of earshot.

"Whatever could that be of?" Mileena wasn't a fool, she decided to eavesdrop. If they were speaking of her, it would depend on the content whether or not she would be angry. Tossing her sai, she used it to disappear just behind them.

"What was it like?" she heard a few of them ask the boy in question.

"Kinda...awesome, really." she recognized that voice to be the one she had defeated so easily in combat.

"Even with the teeth?" another concerned Lin Kuei asked, they were quite the terrifying feature.

"I wasn't..uh, focused on..those." he swallowed nervously.

They were oversexualizing her, and she could work with that. "Then _what_ were you focused on?" she purred, having retrieved her sai, startling the large group of young men, her mouth contorted into a smile of delight beneath her mask. Such an unusual bunch, they actually conflicted the professionalism she had come to know within the Lin Kuei. Kuai Liang certainly hadn't broken these ones in quite yet.

"Nothing..."

Mileena could see the light form of blush resonating on his face. "Is that right?" she stepped forward, "Because I could very much tell your mind was _elsewhere_." despite her 'modest' clothing, she had somehow managed to seduce a young Lin Kuei, well, perhaps not just _'a'_ as they all seemed to be slightly enthralled with her. Had she been wearing the outfit from a few decades ago, they would likely adore her even more, as it showed off nearly _everything_ she had to offer. Despite the cold, his face had managed to become even redder, "Maybe I'll just have to find you, later, little boy." she wasn't as serious as she conveyed to be when 'offering' such things to him, and walked away.

"I don't believe the Grandmaster will like that." Akira told her upon Mileena standing before him again.

"The Grandmaster told me explicitly he didn't want me. Why would it matter if I let someone else have what he tossed aside?" Mileena asked.

"He still will not like it." Mileena was no doubt playing 'games' with Kuai Liang, perhaps to see what would happen, if she were consorting with a young Lin Kuei. The boy in question was only 17, and Mileena would likely be 'deflowering' him, if she were to do as she said. Kuai Liang would no doubt be angry if she did such a thing, despite it all, he had been watching them, and they appeared to have a little more than 'friendship'. At least, Mileena had a keen interest, despite always saying she hated him. The Grandmaster did seem to enjoy teaching her, and helping Mileena to break free of the theoretical chains that bound her. The two of them appeared to be making progress, as her outbursts were becoming fewer and fewer, though only toward the Grandmaster had they ever occured.

"He can't always get what he wants." Mileena tutted, but she did heed his advice. She wasn't interested in that boy, anyway, she didn't know his name, let alone like him. It was only her gauging reactions from Kuai Liang that it had started from, and even when he left, she continued to do so. Perhaps, out of a thought that he may have some form of omniscience, considering if it was a matter to do with her, he always seemed to 'know'. That wasn't exactly hard to believe, as he had many loyal and young students running rampant who could 'tell' on her in a moments notice. Although, they couldn't be that stupid, to believe that she wouldn't castrate them for doing such a thing. Who needed to be a 'kind, loved' ruler, when you could rule with an iron fist and fear? That would be her and Kuai Liang summed up, the 'Kind King' and the 'Nasty Queen'. Kindness could be an individuals undoing, especially when they were dealing with someone like her. True, he had allowed her the opportunity to kill him at one point, and seemed completely serious while doing so. Despite it ending all of her problems back then, she didn't go through with it.

"You are playing with fire, Mileena. Fire and ice do not mix well." Akira warned her, knowing that they would only be talking in circles, he left the Empress to think of her own accord. He couldn't convince her of otherwise, because she was a very stubborn individual always believing her way to be the 'correct' way.

One thing she noticed herself to be consistently good at, Mileena could always push someone away who offered her help. She also couldn't ask for it directly. Her eyes didn't linger on the Lin Kuei as he walked away, unlike Kuai Liang, she didn't feel the need to watch after him. It was a puzzling thought, Mileena didn't know quite why, but Akira wasn't like Kuai Liang. It was true, that she held some semblance of 'attachment' to both, but Kuai was definitely more predominant. It was different then all of the interactions she had in her life, he wasn't like her father; though he did 'mentor' her, he wasn't like Reiko; a 'lover' of convenience. Nor was he like Kitana, someone who believed her to be nothing but an abomination that needed to be destroyed. The term 'ally' didn't specifically label him correctly, but that was a term she could use to think of him.

He was an abnormality in itself; the first male to _ever_ decline the chance to have her in the way she offered. What was the term that mortals used for that situation? Chivalrous? Gentleman-like? The fact that he refused her, only made her want him more. Was it just out of the conquest, the thrill of the 'hunt'? She couldn't say for sure, but she wouldn't give up.

Mileena resolved to go to the hot spring and enjoy the waters for a little while. If had Outworld ever had such a commodity, the palace would have been loaded with them. She walked to the screen doors and slid them open, undressing and climbing into the water, it soothed the little bit of ache she had gotten from fighting the Lin Kuei. For the majority of the morning and somewhat into the afternoon she had fought nearly every single one of them, but none could match her skill. Hearing the sliding doors open, she produced her sai "Who dares?" she hissed. Looking back, she saw it to be none other than the Lin Kuei she had been teasing earlier.

"I- did not wish to intrude.." he explained, covering his eyes, though she could see the familiarized redness.

"Then why did you follow me into here?" Mileena asked.

"I did not.." he shook his head, "I only came here to use the hot spring, not to bother you." turning on his heels, he attempted to leave.

"Then by all means, join me." Mileena didn't have modesty, her body wasn't covered, but she didn't care.

"I couldn't.." he had stammered slightly upon saying the word 'couldn't'.

"You can, and I see no reason to be timid. I'm sure you've seen such a thing before, boy." Mileena grew impatient, if he decided to protest any further, then she would pull him in, clothes and all.

"Alright.." a few moments later, and he stepped down into the water with a towel around his waist. Seeing her inquisitive look, and immediately averting his eyes from her form, he began to explain, "It is customary to wear a towel."

Mileena blinked at that statement, "I did not know the mortal customs, having only done this the once." seeing he would only be uncomfortable, she did as he said. Grabbing a towel, she wrapped herself in it and climbed back into the water. He had been staring while her back was turned, but she didn't address that fact. "Are you going to introduce yourself, or do you prefer to be called 'little boy'?"

"Jason." the blonde hazel eyed boy spoke up, "My name is Jason."

"Well, that is better. You already know mine, but I may as well say it; Mileena Kahnum." Mileena noticed him staring once more, but this time it wasn't at her 'private' areas. Her teeth were the object of his eyes. "See something you like?"

"I apologize." Jason looked away.

Mileena hadn't noticed how young the boy in question was, "How old are you?" she asked.

"17." Jason said.

So, she was older. Well, physically her body was over 10,000 years old, but Mileena didn't go by physical age to judge hers. In actuality, she was 20, their age difference wasn't that atrocious. "A little young to be joining a clan?"

"The Grandmaster doesn't discriminate against age."

"And I suppose anyone can join, because all participants have merit." Mileena mocked.

"Those who have affinity for ice, we are cryromancer, not just humans." Jason shook his head.

Before Mileena could respond, the doors once more opened, expecting to see another student, she was surprised to see Kuai Liang. A quick side glance at Jason confirmed the fact that he was also startled, but Mileena's face didn't show the surprise. She didn't believe them to have done anything in the wrong, but the passing silence and his pointed looks from Jason to her were beginning to make her think perhaps they had.

"Mileena, come out of the water." Kuai Liang used a tone of voice that made Jason cringe, he was familiarized with it. He only used it when disciplining Lin Kuei who were out of line.

"Why?" Mileena asked, she didn't believe herself to have done anything wrong.

"Because I said so." Kuai remained adamant that she leave.

"Fine." Mileena stood and walked out of the water, dripping water onto the floor. Her filthy clothes were still on the ground, but she was being led off by Kuai Liang who wouldn't hear of her protests. Feeling the bitter sting of the cold, she found herself once more within his room. "What is the big deal?" she asked, annoyed.

"He is a young man, and you should have known better." Kuai Liang sounded disappointed, "They are _all_ young men, who can and will feel attraction to you."

"Spare me the lectures; they're showing me interest that you don't." Mileena scoffed at him, "They all look past my deformities and don't care what I look like!"

"Of course they do, if you pull off things like you did earlier." Kuai stared at her, "Mileena, they are youth, and you shouldn't take advantage of the situation."

"I did nothing of the sort!" Mileena narrowed her eyes, "I had my fun, and that's all!"

"So that's why you sat in there, naked with him?" Kuai Liang asked.

"I was in there first. He refused to come in because I was, and I made him join me. I don't see what the issue here is." Mileena was getting increasingly angry at him.

"You're attempting to seduce my students, I won't have them distracted from their studies."

"I distracted him from nothing. He didn't do anything he didn't want to."

"If you sleep with _any_ of them, then you may _never_ return to this temple." Kuai said coldly, he walked out of the room, once more leaving her in a flurry of anger.

Once the doors slammed shut, Mileena began to take her anger out on objects around the room, she wouldn't be satiated until she at the very least killed something.


	6. There is no time to spare, goodbye

Ask, and you shall receive.

-Rachel

* * *

Mileena no longer felt any pain from her wound, she didn't know whether or not to celebrate this fact, or regret it. It seemed to have healed completely, and that meant her ties to the temple were no longer valid. _You may never return to this temple._ Instead of that statement leaving her angry, like the previous day, it left a slight hollowing feeling. She knew that somehow she owed Kuai Liang an apology, but her pride had the best of her. He didn't come by to see her, nor did he speak to her even when she was in his presence. It was like being scolded, he must have believed her to be a child of some sort. His 'coldness' shifted her ever closer to simply walking out of the temple. She didn't have any reason to stay, anymore, and he wouldn't likely miss her at all.

It was childish; her choices were leave, and or apologize. Mileena's choice was flickering toward the 'cowardly' option of just leaving the temple. She couldn't focus at all, her mind was focused on this one simple choice. Although conflicted, Mileena didn't dare ask another individual for his help, as Kuai Liang would somehow figure it out. Decidedly, she chose the harder route. One last time for him to be 'proud' of her decision. Mileena sought out the Grandmaster, and found him less then pleased.

Kuai's gaze fell upon her for a moment, but he looked back to his students almost immediately.

Mileena grew even more irritated with him, pondering the thought of just stomping and walking away. Hesitantly, she tried to speak with the Grandmaster, "Hello."

Kaui nodded to her, choosing still not to speak.

"About yesterday.." Mileena didn't know how to go about doing this kind of thing. "I-" she knew what she did wrong, but even then, apologies never came from her. "apologize."

Kuai could see her struggle, but even then, "I don't accept."

"Why!?" Mileena instantly snapped at him.

"What are you apologizing for? Do you even feel sorry for it, or is this only out of convenience?" Kuai asked.

Oh. Mileena's anger boiled away, "I'm sorry for making you angry over what happened yesterday." that was the best she could honestly do, seeing his face, the way he was acting right now, it did have her feeling remorse. Her head bowed, and she turned away from him, Mileena didn't know how to go about this, and the fact that she attempted it at all should have shown him her trying.

"Do you understand why I am angry, Mileena?" Kuai asked, following her.

"No." Mileena admitted.

"First, you go about trying to seduce me, and then you attempt the very same with my students, then, you act as if nothing is wrong. I understand you don't get most concepts, but you surely must have a sense of 'right' and 'wrong'. Despite your moral standing and mine, you must know what can make a person angered." she was so good at provoking, and doing this kind of thing that she honestly must have gotten used to doing it.

"I wasn't the only one seducing." Mileena muttered bitterly.

"You're saying that one of them managed to capture your heart?" Kuai asked.

"No." Mileena narrowed her eyes at him, "I was only toying with them." she admitted to that fact.

"You were attempting to provoke me." Kuai said, and the bait had worked. Seeing her act like that toward one of his students, that was one of the reasons he had walked away.

"And so what if I was? You don't care about me, anyway." Mileena hated this, all he ever did was infuriate her. How could someone show so much interest in a person, and the next, act like normal.

"I never said I did not care, you assumed." Kuai wondered how long this was to last.

"You pushed me aside." Mileena shot back at him.

"You pushed yourself on me, not caring at all to ask what I thought of you." Kuai contradicted her.

"Fine, _what_ do you think of me?" Mileena asked, "Am I just a broken project you think you can fix? The villain that would turn sides, just because of someone good attempting to make it so?"

"You are changing for the better, Mileena, despite what you believe, it is true. Look at all of what you achieved during your short time here."

"My wound is healed, I think I should be going now." Mileena had enough, nothing was going to change. She wanted something she couldn't have, and he seemed to know fully well where she stood. At least, that was the scenario that went through her mind. Nobody would truly lover her, and she was a fool for thinking as much.

"You still have no way back to Outworld, and leaving this temple is not in your best of interests." Kuai didn't physically try to stop her from leaving, but he could see that she was conflicted on whether or not to go.

"Then I will make due in this realm until such time I may leave." Mileena began to walk away, this time, she wasn't going to be coerced into staying.

"And go where?"

"Does it truly matter?" Mileena asked, walking in silence, she waited for him to do a whole speech on why she couldn't go, but it never came. It was cold, but she bared through it, finding the forest they had both encountered one another in.

"Why do you belittle yourself, so much?" Kuai asked her, finally resolving to speak.

"Because everyone else does, why can't I?" Mileena asked, "Everyone who has ever shown an interest in me- only does so out of convenience! They only want, and take, betraying me every step of the way! So, better I should leave, find my way home, or die somewhere along the way! The forgotten mad Empress whose fate is unknown!"

"You've been suffering for so long." Kuai watched her shout, he walked over to Mileena and hugged her.

"Let go of me!" Mileena tried to shove him off.

"No." Kuai refused to, no matter how much she fought, he wouldn't allow her to break free. "You believe that 'love' only comes from physical contact, don't you?"

Mileena couldn't argue with that fact, so she didn't speak.

" _I_ would care if you died somewhere, alone and in a foreign realm. _I_ will never use you out of my own convenience, Mileena. _I_ will say it as many times as you wish to hear it; _I_ will not betray you." Kuai Liang tried to convey that fact as best he could, hearing her speak directly from the heart had him surprised on how alone she felt in the world. It shed a new light on the confident, hot headed Empress. She was a very insecure individual, someone who just wanted for their outstretched hand to be caught by someone elses. "How long, have you been enduring, Mileena?"

Mileena began to cry, but she didn't sob. Feeling the bitter sting of tears making their way down her face, she couldn't find the will to speak. His voice soothed the cracks she felt within her soul, "You make me angry." she said, though her voice reflected her sadness.

"You like me, don't you, Mileena?" Kuai felt the need to ask, though he already had an idea.

"Who would like you?" Mileena asked, trying to be bitter and hide her surprise from his question.

"You." Kuai tried to lighten the mood by joking.

"You're the first person to ever reject me." Mileena admitted, "Why can't you just let me go?" she wanted to be frustrated, to show him how much he annoyed her, but she couldn't.

"Because, I think, I've become attached to you." Kuai did his own form of admission.

"I don't want to settle for becoming your friend." Mileena said bitterly, pulling out of the embrace and staring at him, she pulled down her mask.

"I know." Kuai nodded, he could understand how she wouldn't want that kind of thing. Truth be told, he didn't know his standing on her. He was 'jealous' when he saw her with his students in such compromising ways, and seeing her with the same youth had him conflicted on what to do. Her hitting on him, he could very much handle that situation, but her attempting to deflower his students, he couldn't stand for it. His hand reached out for her face, wiping away the excess tears, stepping closer, he stared at her features and didn't recoil in the slightest. "I do not think you are hideous, Mileena."

His kind smile had her captivated, and caught up in the moment, she stood on her toes and kissed him. She did her best to ensure her teeth didn't cause him any form of harm, he didn't attempt anything more to her, regardless of how many previous suitors had, he was different. His difference made him all the more interesting and attractive. If he had pulled back, she would have left. Mileena broke the contact and stepped away from him. Not knowing what more to say, the fallen Empress averted her eyes.

"Apology accepted." Kuai still held his tender smile, even when Mileena looked back at him. "Will you come back to the temple, now?"

"I- wish to stay here, a while longer." Mileena shook her head, sitting against a tree.

"Very well." Kuai agreed to her request, sitting opposite her on the ground. "Tell me, Mileena, how did you come to be in Earthrealm?" he hadn't asked her, until he believed the time to be right. What would be a better time then now?

Mileena leaned her head back against the tree, "It all began, when I was freed from my father's dungeons."

((The italics in this part, save for the first sentence, is Mileena speaking to Kuai Liang.))

 _Rotting away in my father's own dungeons!_ Mileena cursed the day that she had made Kotal into her warchief, that treacherous dog. He would pay for what he did, betraying her- but he wouldn't be the only one to fall victim in her revenge schemes, he had help in his endeavor. D'Vorah, that cursed insect; Ermac, the conduit of sorcery and souls that somehow believed it was above her just because they were both created by magics. The death of Baraka had been a setback, she had no enforcers left, no followers, no one even cared enough to try and free her of her prison. The only thing sustaining her was the few vermin she could find scattering about the perimeter of her cell. Originally, she had been chained to the walls, but as she grew weaker, and to mock her lack of strength, Kotal decided to allow her leniency on that portion of her 'stay'.

Tearing into the flesh of the rat, she delighted in its cries of pain and fear as it died, she hungrily slurped up every last drop of blood it had to give.

"Mileena Kahnum, reduced to such standards."

 _My savior, would be someone of which I had not expected. One of my father's conquered realms._

Mileena looked over to see who dared speak down to her. "Tanya." her eyes narrowed, "I am not in the mood to be looked down on, Edenian." she hissed out the race of the speaker in question.

"Not looked down upon, Empress." Tanya shook her head, "I have come to free you."

Mileena laughed at the statement, "Please, tell me more." she remained entirely skeptical, it was likely a trap to her executed on the grounds of attempted escape. "How could you possibly hope to free me?"

"The false Emperor isn't quite as smart as the true Empress." Tanya attempted to lure her into an alliance, "For, how could he allow a lowly mortal to guard the keys to the cell of such a mighty warrior like yourself? He truly must think lowly of the throne of Outworld to believe you not a threat." she produced the ring of keys, seeing the excitement and hope within Mileena's features had her undoubtedly near an alliance with her.

Tanya was saying all of the right things to persuade Mileena, "And what do you want in exchange?"

"As I said, the Empress is very clever." Tanya paused, "All I wish- is for you to free Edenia from Outworld, sever the ties that your father bound the two realms together with. Surely his one true heir would know how to perform such a duty."

"And in exchange?" Mileena asked, "What do I get for the freedom of your realm?"

"Freedom." Tanya said smoothly, "I will open this door, and you shall receive my humbled servitude. I know the superior side when I see it, Mileena, and I know you need a new alliance- Baraka was murdered, but I have another enforcer in mind."

 _Dearest Tanya knew all of the right things to say. She knew I was desperate, and that I would do anything in exchange for my freedom. A brilliant tactician, Tanya is someone I have no doubt would make good on her promises._

"There are others?" Mileena asked skeptically, was Tanya building her an army.

"First thing is first, Empress, do you accept my offer?" Tanya asked.

"But of course." Mileena wanted sweet release from her prison, she couldn't take another moment locked up within it.

Tanya opened the door, as promised. "Another Edenian, Rain would like to join our cause. He is the son of Argus, the protective deity of Edenia."

" _Failed_ protector." Mileena contradicted Tanya, the son of a god. "Yes, I remember Rain fairly well, my father made him head on an army in exchange for his betrayal to the Edenians."

 _She did not care to defend the 'guardian' of their realm._

"If they were not so foolish, they would not have lost our realm." Tanya didn't deny that fact, "I've lived for thousands of years, because I make the _right_ decisions. Mileena, you will not regret our partnership." that is, until Tanya got her end of the bargain. It would be the end of their working partnership, having satisfied both sides, Mileena should expect as such. Ally's were only ally's so long as they got what they wanted. Without a want, they no longer needed to be by your side.

"We shall soon see." Mileena paused, "First thing is first; I need a wardrobe change, and we need to escape the palace."

"All things have been worked out. Of course, I would sincerely love for us to battle our way out in a blaze of glory, but the Empress needs her rest, to regain her strength." Tanya mused.

"Then how shall we leave? Kotal has guards showing up to check on me periodically." Mileena narrowed her eyes, had her new ally already failed her?

"I make the _right_ decisions." Tanya reminded her, just as Rain stepped out.

"Empress, I have come to retrieve you." Rain knelt before her, showing his supposed subservience to Mileena.

 _I already knew her companion, he and I had met, briefly, when he was in the service of my father. Rain all but vanished when Shao Kahn was murdered. Until then, I didn't know what became of him._

"I see." Mileena anger subsided as she was pleased with the present situation. Hearing footsteps, she motioned for them to hide and stay quiet, a few ex Kahn Guard stepped out, and she tore into the flesh of one, draining him of his blood. The others attempted to attack her, but Rain and Tanya both defeated the rest.

"No one attacks the Empress." Tanya mused triumphantly, "Now, go to Kotal, tell him, Tanya sends her regards."

 _They both proved their loyalty to me, without question, I knew that my new found 'friends' would be most useful._

Seeing him scurry off, Mileena had questions. "Why would you tell him who set me free?"

"The Empress wants her revenge, who says it couldn't be fun?" Tanya asked, "He called you 'mad' let's see how confident he feels in his rule as those he believed to be subjects and allies rebel."

"He is not a worthy 'Kahn'." Rain agreed with her sentiment.

"He took on my fathers name?" Mileena was outraged, "I will tear him apart until he begs me for mercy, to grant him none!"

"The first thing is first, you need to regain your strength, and allies to the cause." Tanya chided her gently.

"I already have an army." Mileena said, "The Tarkata serve me unwaveringly."

"That is a start." Rain agreed, grabbing hold of both women, teleporting them out of the Palace and into the Kuatan jungle.

"Our new base of operations." Tanya explained, "While it may not look like much, Kotal wouldn't dare look for us here."

"You will prove useful, indeed." Mileena spoke to both, but Rain's teleporting had quite the amount of distance. She'd need to use him to speak to the Tarkatan horde loyal to her.

Rain bowed to her, once again. "Of course."

 _And that was where our settlement began. He took me to the perfect hideout, one I doubt Kotal would ever think of looking._

Setting up their camp proved to be easy, it was only a manner of raising a few tents and finding a prime location from within the Kuatan jungle. settling in the Tarkata and regaining her strength like Tanya advised her to do worked out fairly well. Dealing with Kano and his 'assistance' to Kotal was easy enough as well, he could be bought, the fatal flaw to Kotal's plan. Everything was settling into place fairly well. Rain and Tanya were her best and only enforcers, Kano became one only out of convenience, and she would use him when the time was right.

 _My army in place, we would begin our assaults on the false Emperor, to let him know that the true Kahn would make her return._

As of right now, they needed to build up their combined strength. The Kuatan jungle could only shield them for so long. Confident they wouldn't fail her like Goro, Reiko or Baraka had, Mileena could see their ever near victory. Kotal wouldn't know what hit him, the traitorous insect would be squished, Ermac would be destroyed, and the kingdom would once more be hers. Outworld would quiver beneath her, and learn the meaning of vengeance.

 _Kotal would know that he had picked the wrong Empress to usurp. Afterall, he saw me kill Reiko with one mighty blow of daddy's hammer._

That is, until she found herself in confrontation.

 _An unexpected foe had made his appearance, one I have no doubt you would know all too well, Kuai Liang._

"Speak your last!" Mileena twirled her sai, no longer in her royal garb, taking on a much more combat durable outfit.

"Don't be a fool, Mileena, you couldn't defeat me." her opponent was none other than Scorpion.

"Can the undead die?" Mileena wondered aloud, "I'd love to find out."

"You could never defeat me." Scorpion mocked her.

"We shall see." Mileena teleported, attempting to kick him in the jaw.

Scorpion caught her foot and tossed her aside, the specter not at all amused with the situation. He tossed his chained kunai at her, surprised when she evaded the attack by rolling and attempting to knock out his legs. Countering her roll with his teleporting, he punched her in the jaw and knocked her onto the ground. Stomping on her chest, he remained aggressive in his attacking, she provoked him, and he wouldn't allow himself to be defeated. He took on all challengers, regardless.

Mileena teleported, this time performing two teleporting kicks that caught Scorpion off guard, once he was launched, she did a leaping kick, three backhands and a leaping neck bite. "Tasty." she mused, before kicking him away from her. He tossed his kunai, she tossed her two sai, whose weapon would hit first, neither could guess nor say.

His kunai impaled her in the side, and Mileena's sai dissolved as she felt the searing pain, "Come here!" he yelled, pulling on the chain and forcing her forward. "Farewell, Empress." he summoned a portal and kicked her through it.

 _Our battle did not last quite as long as I would have liked, and the outcome most certainly made me angry. Quan Chi's pet should expect a visit from myself._

Mileena cursed his name, wondering where she was. It seemed vaguely familiar, though there was small amounts of light left due to the sun setting. She had to force herself to walk through a very large forest, holding her side wound, vengeance would be hers. No matter how long it took, she would let all those who opposed her to know that they picked the wrong person to make an enemy of. Her breathing was becoming a struggle, the cool breeze was becoming neutral and no longer bothered her. She could recognize this feeling, it was the kind where you were almost dead- dying. Seeing a figure in the darkness, she didn't know if it was hallucination, or not. The familiar blue hue of his clothing summoned up vague memories, but she couldn't recall the name of the man standing before her.

He stared at her just as long as she stared at him.

"And, it was then that I found myself standing before you." Mileena finished telling the tale, while she omitted fairly large details, (to protect that of her plans) she did, for the most part, tell Kuai Liang what he wanted to know.

"I see." Kuai Liang nodded, "But I suppose this means you do not know that Scorpion has been freed from Quan Chi's control, that he is now the mortal known has Hanzo Hasashi." he had his own encounter with Scorpion, it almost cost him his life.

"Seeing as you stand here, a living being, it is a given he has lost some of his servants." Mileena nodded, "How this is possible- I do not know. Shang Tsung is not alive, and I doubt the treacherous sorcerer would be so 'kind' as to allow you a mortal life if he had been responsible for such things."

"Raiden freed us. He, along with Sonya Blade freed a few of us who were in his service."

"So, it appears he atoned for his sin, of allowing you to die." Mileena wondered if that was the reason the thunder god did it. More than likely, it was just to free his conscience of their deaths.

"Perhaps. Regardless of his reasoning, I am grateful."

"Tell me your story." Mileena was curious to know what happened to him, he had shuddered when she spoke her line about the dead dying. Now she knew why.


	7. Even in death, may you be triumphant

The struggle for the young Lin Kuei to Tina Turn-It against Mileena is real.

-Rachel

* * *

"We had committed many atrocities in the name of Quan Chi, Shinnok, and the Netherrealm." Kuai began to retell the tale, "While all of us couldn't control our actions, we remained entirely conscious of everything we did. Every time we fell in combat, we were newly resurrected to fight, time and again. Quan Chi owned our souls, as your father had given them to him in his dealings with the Netherrealm." he had paused, remembering how valiantly all of them had fought against Shao Kahn, and how they were all mocked in that end, unwillingly serving the side of evil.

"Though our executioner was Queen Sindel of Edenia, none of us felt that it was her fault." Kuai Liang explained, "For, the necromancing sorcerer had brought her back and corrupted her from her original image."

"Yes, and my father killed Shang Tsung in order to empower the Empress." Mileena filled in that blank, "By absorbing the souls that fueled his body and placing all of them within his beloved... _Queen._ "

"Sindel also became one of us; those who were to serve Quan Chi. Why this came to pass, I do not know. Perhaps, because she had originally saved Earthrealm from Shao Kahn by her sacrifice." it was an honest truth he was sure no one knew. The only living people that knew Sindel, or her intentions were killed, and Kitana always spoke fondly of her mother, the very same woman who defied Shao Kahn, against all odds. Sacrificing herself, in the name of peace. Creating a magical ward that protected the frail realm.

His eyes shut, as he recounted what had happened.

"Jade, Kitana, Subzero." Quan Chi summoned his servants, each revenant stepping before him, "Shall we give Outworld a formal welcome?"

"Yes." each agreed, nodding their head. All three revenants looked among themselves, pleased with the team he had chosen. The three of them were sure to not fail their master, he likely hadn't chosen Liu Kang nor Jax to go on either mission for the purpose of keeping him company, or, even, protection. The Netherrealm wasn't without its dangers, and though many weren't stupid enough to attack Quan Chi, there were still those naive enough to believe they could beat Shinnok's 2nd hand, the demonic sorcerer who commanded the dead.

 _Why he specifically chose the three of us, I don't know. Perhaps, because he intended for Stryker, Nightwolf, Sindel and Smoke to assault Earthrealm in the mean time._

Quan Chi summoned open a portal, allowing each of his revenants to mount an undead steed, "Create as much chaos, confusion, and death as possible. If the Empress will not bend to lord Shinnok's will, then so be it. Let her join her 'father' in death." truth be told, he didn't know if he would resurrect Mileena or not. She would prove to be quite the servant, but her instability could waiver his control over her.

Kuai Liang, Jade, and Kitana all rushed through the portal, arriving in Outworld, seeing the palace in the distance, each of them set out in their work, murdering many innocents. They gleefully slaughtered many in the name of the Netherrealm, lest they displease their master and risk his wrath upon them.

 _Women, children, men- we did not discriminate in victims. Quan Chi wanted death, and we could give it. Unified in death, our teamwork became almost invincible. Almost as if we were a hive mind, always protecting each other._

Kitana impaled a denizen, laughing at the misery she had caused, "Quan Chi shall be pleased." her fans split the woman in half, the Princess set out in killing more, who all pleaded with their beloved for mercy. "Spare you? Why ever should I do such a thing? Death shall be your salvation at hand." decapitating another, she was certainly enjoying this assignment.

"Yes." Jade agreed, nodding her head, placing her glaive into the ground, impaling a man on it, ripping off his head and slamming it down on the tip. Using her cyclone thrower, she took down many that tried to escape the onslaught of death. Killing the defenseless, 'innocent' citizens of Outworld was proving to be quite the ordeal.

 _We reveled in the destruction we could cause. The Edenians and I- we took many innocent lives, that day._

"Undoubtedly." Kuai Liang agreed, freezing many, sliding into one and kicking off the top half of his torso. Creating spikes of ice, he impaled a select few on them, their calcifying blood freezing on the crystal-clear ice.

"That is enough!" Ko'atal stood before the three, followed closely by Baraka and D'Vorah.

"Not until Quan Chi says so." Kitana haughtily mocked the warchief, "If it isn't my step-father's pet project, the second to last of his kind!" she laughed in delight, "How disappointed your father would be, to know he will soon be _the_ last of his kind." Ko'atal didn't stand a chance against her, an Edenian would not fall to those so weak Shao Kahn and Goro alone had taken down the majority of their people.

"This one, thinks not, Princess." D'Vorah stepped forward, beside Ko'atal.

"No one cares what you 'think', insect." Jade mocked, "Shao Kahn should have forced you into slavery, like the rest of your weak kind!" tossing her glaive up and down the Edenian assassin haughtily taunted her, all the while keeping her eyes trained on Baraka. It would seem he wasn't the kind to let grudges go, no matter, she wouldn't be defeated by him.

"The Empress will not hear of you attacking her kingdom." Baraka produced his blades, evidently wanting a rematch for the time that Jade had stomped onto his face, calling him a 'guard dog'.

"Then, perhaps she has no sense of hearing." Kuai Liang taunted the Tarkatan, each facing down their opponent to be; Kitana would take on Ko'atal, Kuai Liang would fight D'Vorah and Jade, Baraka.

 _On this day, we didn't know what was to happen; that we would lose a beloved friend. The Princess took the loss exceedingly hard._

"I served your father's army's, but you are not the Princess, just a shadow of her former glory. I will free you of the burden you bare." Ko'atal promised, "It will be quick."

"I cannot promise the same for your demise." Kitana vowed, tossing her bladed fans at him, the moment he ducked, she rushed and crashed into the Osh-Tekk. Earning the first blow gave her an advantage on him that she would use well. Knowing his ability to draw power from the sun, she intended to knock him through a building and fight him in the shadow, killing him once he was powerless.

"You haven't lost your skills, Princess." Ko'atal commented, "But neither have I." he charged at her, attempting to running grab her.

"The daughter of both Shao Kahn and Sindel is not one to be taken lightly." Kitana taunted him, three flying spinning kicks were sent his way, the Osh-Tekk blocked each of them, attempting a punish, but Kitana was relentless in all of her attacks, not giving him a moments reprieve to even hope of a counter attack. Everything he attempted was in vain, Kitana proved to be quite the opponent. Ko'atal drew his sword attempting to use the weapons against her, but her proficiency with her fans deflected each side of the blade. "You will not draw my blood; far too much of it has been wasted."

 _The Princess fought valiantly, her skill near-unmatched. Ko'atal had all but no chance. She knew his weakness, and she took advantage._

"This will be easy." Jade taunted Baraka, removing her glaive from the ground and knocking the dead man off of it. "Do you believe you will be victorious this time, dog?"

"You will not live to say another word!" Baraka charged at her.

"You still are impatient and filled with conceit." Jade slid into him with a kick, an overhead smash of her staff to hit him in the head. The Tarkatan rolled out of the way and sliced the back of her thigh.

"I am not so easily dominated." Baraka warned.

"And I am not so easily defeated." Jade taunted him, her wound near-instantly closing. She teasingly held out her cyclone thrower, making as if she was going to toss it at him. Coercing him into attacking her would be easy, Tarkatans had foul tempers that were easy to manipulate, hence why they weren't so fierce opponents. That, and the stupidity.

"Jade was not so sloppy." Baraka taunted her right back, baring his teeth menacingly at her. He clashed his two blades together, producing a spark for added effect. He would have attempted a projectile, but he knew of her ability to absorb/phase through such things. It was a shame such skills were wasted on her by Shao Kahn. True, it was by her Edenian blood that she could use it, but it would seem she was trained in vain.

"I am she; you are just an ignorant fool that I underestimated. Do not worry, it won't happen again." Jade tossed her cyclone thrower, it sliced him from the front and back, she slid into him with yet another kick, knocking him back onto the ground.

Attempting to stomp on his face once more, Baraka was enraged, her grabbed her leg and tossed the Edenian aside. "I will kill you as many times as it takes!" he hissed, attempting to impale her through the chest.

 _It would not be Baraka, who would slay Jade._

"This one wonders, why you would take on the name of a dead man." D'Vorah cooed, she was genuinely curious about why it dawned upon him to take on his brother's name.

"I honor my brother, bringing the name of 'Subzero' glory in battle." Kuai Liang taunted her right back, he was more than confident he could take on the insectoid woman.

"This one could see the logic, had you not been killed on the battlefield." D'Vorah flew at him, preparing to tear the cryromancer apart.

"You will serve Quan Chi after I kill you." Kuai Liang froze her mid-flight, sliding into her, and elbowing her on the ground. The moment she stood up, he grabbed her, smashing the Kytinn in the head with a ball made of ice, kicking her in the stomach and sending her flying from him with a sweep kick to the face.

"This one serves the throne of Outworld only." D'Vorah tutted, if he was going to stun her with frozen projectile, two could play that game. She spat a sticky slime on him, preventing him from moving.

 _D'Vorah had skills of which I was not accustomed, but it did not matter, I would not lose my battle._

"Farewell!" Kitana tossed her fans at Ko'atal, performing her x-ray, "Get up!" inadvertently, she had knocked the Osh-Tekk into the sun.

Seeing that he was fighting a losing battle, and Baraka about to be executed, Ko'atal did the unthinkable. "How do you stop the undead, Princess?" he asked, when she didn't bother to reply, and was about to strike once more, he demonstrated by standing behind Jade, "You sever the head!" he wound up his strike, hitting off her head in one go.

Kitana and Kuai Liang were both frozen by the surprise, until Kitana broke it with a cry of pain and anger. "NO!"

 _Ko'atal had smirked at her, but this would be his undoing. Jade's body dissolved away, and she fought with a flurry of vengeance to recover her lost friends weapons. To honor her in battle._

Kuai Liang and Kitana regrouped, the pair assaulting all three enforcers, until they recovered Jade's glaive and cyclone thrower. The portal to the Netherrealm had closed, but Scorpion had emerged from a portal of fire. He motioned for the others to follow, Kitana and Kuai made their way over, each passing through to Quan Chi.

"It seems we are are missing one." Quan Chi wasn't amused, in fact, he was outraged.

"Jade, she-" Kitana couldn't find the words she wished to speak.

"Was murdered in battle." Kuai Liang finished, sending her a look of compassion.

"So I see." Quan Chi frowned at that statement. "I cannot resurrect her. Her soul is no longer within the Netherrealm; she was destroyed." he could tell what Kitana was going to ask him.

Kitana wept upon hearing those harsh words from the sorcerer, becoming inconsolable, grasping onto the nearest body, which happened to be Kuai Liang's. Her fellow revenant was unsure of what else to do, so he hugged her back.

"Quan Chi only cared that someone knew how to defeat us. It would be at this point that he would rethink his plans of attack. I was always paired with Scorpion, our proficiency with fire and ice proved to be deadly. Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu were bonded into one, at that point." Kuai Liang finished telling his tale to Mileena, moving on to their attacks on Earthrealm, up until he was freed of Quan Chi's influence.

"Before the traitorous dogs left my side, they were quite the loyal subjects." Mileena concluded, wondering if they were going to discuss what had happened between the pair of them, a little while ago. She had kissed him, and he didn't bother to push her away like he had before. In all honesty, if they didn't, then she would be fine with it.

"You do not need to leave the Lin Kuei temple." Kuai tried guessing what she was thinking about.

"Eventually, I will." Mileena concluded, "I have others waiting for me, a throne to sit upon."

"Are they truly concerned about you?" Kuai Liang asked, "It would not seem so, if they have waited so long or have not noticed your absence at all." Tanya and Rain, the two Edenian traitors were within her resistance against Kotal, how it would all come to an end, only the Elder Gods would know. Raiden had seemed concerned about Outworld matters, which made it evident that it did affect Earthrealm in some manner. Perhaps, it was only to quell Kotal away from this realm. The Emperor did like to invade whenever he chose to do so, something that Raiden would no doubt find troublesome. To think if Shao Kahn had acquired that portal stone from him, the amount of terror he could have unleashed prior to the Mortal Kombat tournaments.

"If they want their end of things, then they would do well to retrieve me." Mileena knew he was right, it had been at least a week since she was in Earthrealm, no one was coming. The only way she could hope to leave this realm, was by death's embrace, and she was far too stubborn to die. Shao Kahn's heir would not be one to fall, not before she avenged his death, letting all enemy's of the throne quiver in her presence. Of course, a conflict of interest would be Kuai Liang. He had assisted the rest of Raiden's 'chosen warriors', but he had not been there for the final kombat.

"You were created of the flesh pits, were you not?" Kuai Liang asked, he had only heard vague references attesting to this from the revenant Kitana. The Princess had spoken about it prior to their deaths, but he wanted to make absolutely sure. He personally hadn't been to the flesh pits, but judging by the name, and that it belonged to Shang Tsung, he could only assume that it was filled with many evils, stained by the sorcerer's own hand.

"Among other things, yes." Mileena looked at him, "I don't know all of the details; but I was created by sorcery and Kitana's blood."

"And, somehow, he spliced in Tarkatan essence." Kuai concluded.

"That is a given." Mileena looked at her sai, bored of the conversation about herself. "I awoke in the flesh pits, Kitana and I battled, I was defeated and harmed by my sister. Shang Tsung was brought to my father; returning to me, I was brought before my father, he healed me by his own hand. I experienced the might of his sorcery first hand, what little I knew of the world was also placed in my head from father. I knew only what I needed to know, I was his daughter- and no one could challenge this. To do so was to face the wrath of Shao Kahn, by his decree- I became the successor. I failed him."

"You lost your throne, but you were not killed. Shao Kahn's creed was living long, perhaps, even life everlasting. So long as you do not die, then you haven't failed." Kuai could see that it was getting later in the day, but he still didn't move to leave.

"He was a conquerer, I have yet to conquer." Mileena said bitterly.

"To conquer others is to have power, to conquer yourself is to know the way."

At that, Mileena couldn't help but to stare at him. "What is so wrong about having power?"

"Those who lust for power tend to destroy themselves." Kuai said, he omitted using Shao Kahn as an example, but it was the most prime one he could summon up.

"If I were to die in my mission, I believe my father would forgive me." Mileena stood up, "It's getting late." she twirled her sai and slipped them into her sleeves, resolving to return with him to the temple, she shamelessly followed Kuai Liang back.

"Almost like the first time, except for the fact that you are not unconscious." Kuai Liang looked at the time of day, it was almost time for his students to finish up their practices.

"It was darker." Mileena shot down his idea, trekking through the snow.

"Yes, it was." Kuai agreed.

The pair of them walked back in somewhat silence to the temple, the students were happy to see both individuals. Mileena could see the three students she had gotten acquainted with, her eyes flicked to Kuai, silently asking for permission to see them, he nodded and she teleported to the trio.

"There's still time before you have to go in, shall we play?" Mileena asked, she was in the mood for kombat.

"Sure!" Jason was the first to speak up.

"Hang on, I think it's my turn." Xiao-lang stepped up front, "I am the oldest, after all." of the three, he was 20, their ages weren't too far apart. Jason was 17 and Akira was 19.

"A brave one, indeed." Mileena stepped away, turning back to face him, she twirled her sai.

"I am Lin Kuei, after all." Xiao-lang agreed.

"We shall see." Mileena tutted, she tossed her sai at him, to her surprise, he had caught it mid-air. "Impressive." she mused, "But not enough."

"I don't want to disappoint." Xiao-lang tossed it right back, not at all surprised when she caught her own weapon, an elegant flourish as she twirled it back into her hand.

"If you don't want to be a disappointment, show me how long you can last!" Mileena ran at him, phasing through the floor and, adopting a new strategy, she grabbed instead of the typical kick. He had attempted to counter her flying kick, only for her to grasp him by the shoulder and toss him to the ground. Fighting to win, she leapt into the air and attempted to impale the ground, like she had done previously before to other Lin Kuei.

Xiao-lang produced an ice clone and leapt back, it froze her on contact, she slid into with an elbow and evading her rolling attack. Following his Grandmaster's example, he froze the ground, once she was disoriented, he froze and slid into her once more, punishing each time she failed to land her blows.

Mileena tossed her sai on the ground next to him, re-appearing in front of him, she leap frogged over him, rolling back and grabbing him, jerking his arms up, not enough to break the bone, but enough to cause him harm. She stayed by the down Lin Kuei, wondering what he'd try to do for a counter attack. He stood and round housed her, following up with a left hook, Mileena caught the next blow, using his own weight and force to toss him onto the ground.

When he attempted to low sweep kick, she did a leaping kick and punished him, three backhands, a sliding kick to send him away from her. She could see his strategy, it was very 'technical' and she would need to adapt every step of the way. He began to catch on to her recycled material, blocking and countering, letting her more 'wild' side out, she tried to be as unpredictable as possible. She performed an unblockable version of her xray, using her rolling ground attack to knock him up, the same jumping kick to 'bounce' the Lin Kuei, before using the handle of her sai to jab him in the stomach, kneeing him in the face. Had she not been bound to the many restrictions Kuai Liang had set in place, he would have been dead from that alone.

Despite it all, he refused to give up, but Mileena wasn't about to let him defeat her. She ran over to him and placed the heel of her shoe on his throat, "Do you concede?" she applied enough pressure to let him know she meant business. When he nodded, she took her foot off, and helped him up.

"It was a great match, thank you very much." Xiao-lang bowed to her respectfully.

How gracious he was about losing had Mileena surprised. "You're not disappointed at the loss?"

"I am disappointed to lose, but I enjoyed the experience gained from fighting such a strong opponent." Xiao-lang explained, "I will have to be far more cautious, should we fight again."

"I'll look forward to it." Mileena agreed, she loved the idea of fighting, regardless. If she lost, she wouldn't be quite as gracious as he. In fact, she'd be outraged and insist they fight again and again until she won. Walking inside the temple, she resolved to just go to bed. She wasn't hungry, just tired, due to the events of the day.

"Going to bed?" Kuai Liang asked, seeing her walking toward his bed chambers.

"I'm not hungry, I just want to go to bed." Mileena said.

"I see. Well, goodnight." Kuai nodded to her, once more, the moment in the forest wasn't mentioned at all.

Mileena simply nodded back, going to the room and letting sleep take her.

Kuai Liang situated himself with his students, each trying to sit with their Grandmaster, "So you all still remember me?" his tone of voice was serious, but he was joking. "Now that your distractions around Mileena are gone, I'm the next best thing."

"No one could replace you, Grandmaster!" Jason spoke up, everyone stared at him, once more, his face flashed red as he shrunk at his spot next to Kuai Liang.

Kuai Liang couldn't resist the small chuckle that came, "That's good to hear."

"Perhaps you should spar with Mileena again, show us that it _is_ possible to defeat her. Build up the morale of the clan." Akira decided to get in on the conversation.

"That wouldn't work." Kuai Liang shook his head, denying the idea, "If _I_ were to defeat her, then it would mean _I_ defeated Mileena; nothing would change except for the fact that I defeated her. Who's to say I wouldn't lose if we were to spar again?" he added the last part, not trying to come off as cocky, it wasn't something he wanted to instill in his students.

"Plus, I came pretty close." Xiao-lang mused, "I mean, from what I hear, you guys lost pretty fast against Mileena."

"You did get the furthest, aside from the Grandmaster." Akira admitted, semi-envious of how far he got with Mileena.

Kuai smiled, seeing them all putting their faith in Xiao-lang to be their chosen 'champion' against her. "I am going to bed, try not to stay up too late." he said, overhearing their plans about changing up strategies, and how their variation may help to trip her up. His words had resonated with them, it seemed. Whether or not they actually defeated her, he would just have to wait and see. Regardless, he was proud of them, and, of Mileena. His students and she were both making ample progress in their endeavors.


	8. Mileena Kahnum

"Are you rested, Empress?" Tanya asked, seeing Mileena wander the camp.

"Yes, I believe I've had enough sitting around." Mileena readily agreed, fixing her outfit, "The usurper won't know what hit him."

"Are your memories still not returned?" Tanya couldn't help but to wonder, when she and Rain found Mileena; she was amnesiac. Wandering the plains of Outworld, she didn't even remember the conversations she and Tanya had, even being rescued from the palace dungeons. She had spoken of Shang Tsung's flesh pits, waking up there for some strange reason. It wasn't hard to figure out that she had been assaulted, but who would do such a thing, especially to just place her within the place that she had come from? Was it a taunt? A statement of 'I know'?

"No." Mileena's eyes narrowed at that fact, she didn't know what happened, only able to piece together the story from what Rain and Tanya had told her. Someone attacked her, they still didn't know who- and left her to roam the flesh pits. Even having the 'tact' to strip her, and place her within the old outfit her father- Shao Kahn had made her wear. At least, she didn't recognize it, but that name Shao Kahn, she did know it. The former ruler of Outworld; he left only she as his heir. Kotal Kahn had stolen it, and she was to regain her throne, in exchange, the Edenian's were to receive their realm freed from this one. "My memories are not my own." she tried to focus on remembering something, anything, before the flesh pits, but nothing came.

"Perhaps, it was a mild form of sorcery. Considering Shang Tsung was murdered, I have no doubt Quan Chi would be behind this ordeal." Tanya frowned, "The Netherrealm should really stick to its own matters, and stop meddling within our realm. Forgive me, Empress, _your_ realm." she corrected herself, bowing in the process.

"Yes, _my_ realm..." Mileena let the statement drift in the air, as if speaking it would make it so. "Sorcerer's. Always meddling in affairs they have no business to do so in!"

"Were we to know his location, we would have dealt with him swiftly, Empress." Rain walked over to the pair, having appeared from another errand Mileena had sent him on. Recovering more Tarkata, their camp was certainly becoming full. Most of them had faded away, never to be seen again, when she had disappeared and Baraka had been murdered.

"No matter, we shall press onward." Mileena toyed with her sai, "He doesn't believe me a threat, that I won't regain my throne, and he won't see what I have planned, coming." while they regained their strength, a plot to assassinate Kotal was in the works. But, first thing was first, they had to amass a fortune. Her funds from the royal treasury were, naturally, unavailable.

"Of course, Empress." Tanya readily agreed, "Things shall fall into place, if that snake, Kano can be trusted, then we most certainly will have a plan."

"However, there is the issue of funds, Empress." Rain spoke directly after Tanya, "Kano likes to ask for quite the...price, of his services."

"I've already thought of this, the _problem_ and the _solution_." Mileena cooed with delight, "We're going to ransack the citizens of Outworld, women, children, men, they will all die for the glory of the Kahn. How lucky of them, to follow after their Emperor from this life, into the next. The only other form of honor they could receive, would be to die by my hand, personally. Unfortunately, that just won't be possible."

Rain and Tanya shared an intrigued look at her idea, both bowing once more to Mileena, "Speak your will, and it shall be done, Empress." Tanya spoke for the both of them.

"Dearest Tanya, beloved Rain." she spoke both of their names and 'titles', her hand delicately touching Tanya's face, before moving on to Rain's, caressing his cheek, gently. "If you execute this task of mine, you will be dearly rewarded." however, if they failed her, they needn't bother on coming back.

"Of course, Empress." Tanya wasn't at all worried, they were sure not to fail. Knowing fully well what she meant by 'reward', at the very least, for Rain, Tanya wasn't interested in it.

"Ransacking village upon village for the glory of Mileena Kahnum." Rain didn't dare to fight her touch, he wouldn't screw up what Reiko had; he could keep a charade going. The illusion of his servitude to the Empress, but he would blindside her far worse than Kotal; she wouldn't live another second more then absolutely necessary.

"I love it, when you use my title." Mileena said delightfully, withdrawing her hand, she turned to the Tarkatan horde. "Come here!" she summoned them, each and every Tarkata lined up before their Empress, awaiting her orders. "Rain and Tanya are going to be taking you on a mission, I want you to lay siege upon wherever you may go, feast upon anything you find...appetizing." when she said that, her eyes flashed to Rain and Tanya, "Excluding them, of course." although it seemed strangely, she had to add in that part. They weren't the brightest of enforcers, but they were loyal. "And after you have finished your fun, steal anything of value, _especially_ their gold."

"You flatter us so, Empress." Tanya walked forward, runway model-esque, "Appetizing, and all." she finished her thoughts, seeing the riled up Tarkatans, they were all thrilled and unleashing battle cries in thought of their many innocent victims that would fall beneath them. The tender flesh they could rip into, the blood to satiate their unmatched thirst.

Their blades were drawn, many clashed both of them together- mainly for show, sparking them to show off their ferocity. Rain stood by Tanya and Mileena, "Shall we leave, Empress?"

"Yes, it is time." Mileena agreed, "Do not fail me- or do not show your face around this camp! I do not care if your life is on the line; better you to die on the battlefield in my name then to return to me." her tone was every bit threatening, but it didn't dissuade a single Tarkatan, they were perfectly well devoted to the cause.

Roaring out in delight, every Tarkatan bared their teeth for their Empress, Tanya and Rain stepped within the hoard, everyone grasped onto the lost son of Argus, disappearing in a large splash of water, leaving Mileena, alone, in the camp. Looking to her hand, she blinked away the small haze that had formed, she was remembering something. When she had touched Rain, it had triggered 'something'; a vague memory of him with seared flesh, his hair had been burned off, she could see his lips move, but not hear what he was saying. _ress._ Concentrating harder, the word became clearer, _Empress, Reiko plans to betray you._

Upon hearing that phrase, she was outraged, _Tell me what you know._ It had been after their failed attempt on Kotal's life, which ended with Goro's failure, and Rain being severely injured. He had overheard the conversation between the traitorous dog, and a few red dragon. Ermac had been by her side, at that point in time. What happened after that moment, she couldn't recall. Many bits of the conversation were most definitely 'corrupted', and any other image she tried to conjure up only became static. It seemed even her own mind was against her in this endeavor. No matter, she would simply need to ask Rain upon his return. There was no doubt that he could fill the blanks she didn't know about.

Tanya elegantly flipped over a citizen, "And where do we believe we're going?" she asked, a humored smile as he began to scramble away from her. Once he tripped, she began to stride toward him, "I believe you intended to run, not trip, fail, and die, am I right?" she asked, he nodded his head, not daring to speak to his would be killer. "Then, go ahead." she held out her hand to him, waiting for him to reach out. Once he did, only did Tanya act, "Fool." she scoffed, smacking his hand away, her boot stomping into his chest, forming a hole. He cried out in agony, and Tanya stomped through his head, "A lesson in life you clearly didn't know, trust no one." she laughed, stepping out of the holes she'd made, Tanya wiped off her boots. Many of the Tarkatans had begun their feast, Tanya knew better than to walk by, as they were like wolves; assuming anyone that would 'intrude' to be a threat of some sort to their meal. A few growled at her, but thought twice about it upon seeing it to be the Edenian, Tanya, that the Empress had warned them not to dare attempt harm to.

Rain worked most efficiently, he drowned his victims within a large bubble of water, even switching between smaller ones that would simply cover their heads and force them to asphyxiate. Deciding to change it up, he instead forced individuals to swallow whole large bodies of water, making their body's explode. Who was killing the most, was definitely no contest, he made swift work of his victims, even simply wetting some and striking them continuously with lightning until their body's merely jerked from the excess voltage. This village was without protection, that is to say, some were foolish enough to believe the fact that they could defend themselves, and their families from the impending danger, and Rain made sure to show any who believed themselves strong enough to do so; they were wrong. He made examples of those who picked up weapons and dared to try strike him. It was a simplified task that the Empress had rewarded them with, killing off an entire village wasn't quite hard, they began to shift into stealing anything of value; money, objects that could simply be sold off.

Once the Tarkatans had their fill, and Mileena's desires were met, they burned it down.

Rain transported everyone back to the camp, along with their amassed riches. It wasn't nearly enough, but it had been a start. "How many villages were plundered for this?" Mileena asked, it would make the difference if she were to be angered, or pleased.

"Just one, Empress." Tanya said assuringly.

"Very nice." Mileena touched the coins, ensuring they were real. "However, we need more. Much more."

"And it shall be done." Rain nodded to Mileena, preparing to leave, once more.

"Wait." Mileena halted him, "I wish to speak with you, alone." her eyes flicked to Tanya, and the Tarkata, ensuring that her gaze meant 'I mean it', she waited for him to follow.

"Of course." Rain followed her back to her tent. "What is it that you wished to discuss with me, Empress?"

"I recall something." Mileena stared at him, "You and I- we.." she had just summoned up the memory, but now it had faded away.

"The two of us?" Rain asked, unsure of what she meant. There were many...moments between she and he.

"Yes..." Mileena paused, trying to remember. "You were burned, your flesh..."

"The time of Reiko's betrayal." Rain nodded, understanding the memory, "What do you recall, Empress?"

"You told me of his deceit, Ermac stood in the background, and I asked you to tell me all that you knew, but that is all." Mileena frowned, trying to think if there was, in fact, anything else she had remembered.

"It is not much, but it is a start." Rain mused, "Yes, I had been with Goro, we attempted to kill Ko'atal for you, Empress, but we had not expected him to use the forbidden art of blood magiks." he explained, "When I was to shield the sun from him with storm clouds, he had entered into the blood code and struck me with lightning. Had it not been for my heritage, I doubt I would have survived. Upon my being unconscious, the red dragon spoke to Reiko in back and forth, about how he planned to betray you. Ignorant fools, believing they could deceive the Empress." he scoffed at that, though he was very much plotting to do the same. Save for the fact that his plans were actually close to fruition. "Once I told you of what he had planned, you were going to Shang Tsung's island. I would have accompanied you, had I not been grievously injured."

Mileena listened to every detail, but it summoned no memory of hers. "I see." she stared at nothing in particular, before looking back at Rain, "And had I ever... _thanked_ you, for this information?" she asked.

"It was not necessary." Rain shook his head.

"A few more villages, and I will show you just how... _grateful_ I am." Mileena had touched his face in the same manner as before.

"As you wish." Rain agreed, "Am I dismissed?"

"Yes, you may go, now." Mileena waved him away, trying to remember what he had told her. She was so focused on her own tasks, that she hadn't the time to see him go.

"The Empress demands more blood and riches!" Rain declared, the Tarkata once more cried out in joy with her orders, Tanya herself was pleased. Anything to keep them entertained, and build up the means for their ends. Transporting them once more, this time, they took risk by picking a highly populated village, much more gold was sure to be there, but, it was sure to have met with more resistance. Once the cries of citizens rung out, former Kahn Guard came out, attempting to assist the people, killing a few Tarkatan, but they soon began to swarm the village, devouring anything in their path.

Tanya and Rain almost didn't feel inclined to do anything, that is, until they saw enforcers coming. Ermac along with Ferra and Torr. "So, shall I free our fellow Edenians, or is the side show all mine?" she asked.

"I would like to slay the overgrown mule." Rain answered, he would slow them down, kill Ferra and pick off Torr.

"Very well." Tanya tossed a fireball at Ermac, surprising the conduit of souls. "Ermac."

"You will die for aiding Mileena!" Ermac warned, a flashy display of the souls from within him while he prepared for combat.

"You will die, for not." Tanya taunted him right back, smirking at Ermac.

"Fool." Ermac teleported behind her, attempting to lift her with his hand enshrouded in a green aura.

"Funny, I believe that was my line." Tanya cartwheel over him, dynamite kicking the soul collective away from her. He tossed a green ball projectile at her, and Tanya unleashed a fireball to destroy it. Once they both collided, it let out a small amount of force, but neither allowed the other have an edge.

"If it isn't the mindless one, and the mouthy one." Rain taunted both Ferra and Torr.

"We no like you, Rain." Ferra growled at him, Torr grunted as if agreeing with his rider.

"As if I cared." Rain shrugged his shoulders, Torr charged at him, and he immediately disappeared beneath the ground in a flurry of water, reappearing behind them. He sprayed both of them with a thin mist of water.

"That no hurt!" Ferra mocked him.

"It wasn't supposed to. And they say you're the smart one of the duo." Rain summoned a tiny storm cloud, shocking both of them at once. Their cries of pain had him amused, perhaps this wouldn't be the waste of time he believed it to be. "Sending you two, to take on the army of Mileena? The Emperor certainly is sloppy."

Ferra chose not to reply, simply barking out orders at Torr.

"You do _know_ that it isn't at all strategic to be shouting out your strategy, don't you?" Rain asked, side stepping Torr as he charged at him.

A few Tarkatans had the 'bright' idea to join in the fight, but both Tanya and Ermac weren't having any of it, they both assaulted the attacking few males away. "You turn against your own?" Ermac asked, the conduit was surprised, they were back to back, defending from a large group.

"I believe in fair fights, Ermac. What would be the use in my defeating you, if I have several pairs of extra hands?" Tanya asked, she didn't care for teaming up on him, she could take him. In fact, she had an edge in their fight, why bother having others intrude upon it?

"We have many hands." Ermac said, lifting a few Tarkatans up, tossing them away, tearing the others apart with his telekinesis.

"Impressive." Tanya mused, cartwheel kicking a few more away. "Well, now that the field is clear, we may resume our fight to the death."

Ermac didn't speak, instead he teleported behind her, and picked her up from the ground, slamming her back down. He temporarily lifted himself above her, attempting to elbow her into the ground.

Tanya rolled out of the way, and kneed him in the gut, allowing herself to double knee drop him. "The Empress wants blood, and death to follow kombat. I do believe she'd be pleased if I murdered one of her traitors." she tossed both of her weapons into his hands, watching him struggle was quite fun. Glancing over, she saw Ferra and Torr being dominated by Rain. However, the small distraction would be her undoing, Ermac escaped her grasp, and moved over to help his ally's. "And after I said tag teaming was cheating.." Tanya retrieved her weapons and stood beside Rain, "Edenian might shall not fall."

"Our thoughts, exactly." Ermac warned.

"I will free the souls from within you, Ermac." Tanya tutted.

"Enough talking!" Ferra interrupted all of them.

"So long as it is you that stops speaking, then, by all means!" Rain was getting tired of her.

Once they were defeated by Tanya and Rain, both fled from the city, perhaps, to get reinforcements. "Well, that was quite the disappointment." Tanya mused.

"We did as we were sent here to do, that's all that matters." Rain said, teleporting everyone out once more.

"What took you so long?" Mileena asked, but seeing the many wagons filled to the brim with gold, she was ever more pleased.

"Complications along the way. Ermac, Ferra, and Torr." Tanya explained.

"I see." Mileena narrowed her eyes, seeing some of her Tarkata had been slain. No matter, they could be replaced. Her eyes lingered upon Rain, he nodded to her, following in silence.

Tanya resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the scene that unfolded, she knew all too well 'why' Rain was retreating to the Empress' tent, and it somewhat displeased her.

* * *

"Mileena has been quite active within Outworld as of late." Raiden told Kuai Liang, "It seems she had been operating under the Emperor's nose."

"Quite the scenario." Kuai Liang blinked in surprise, "Was she found?" he wanted to know if she was physically seen, or not.

"No, she is working in the shadows, but Tanya, Rain and her Tarkatan horde are working in her name. Spilling the blood of many, burning down village upon village. I must go now, Subzero, the Emperor wishes for my council, but I will tell him that Outworld matters do not belong to Earthrealm." the god excused himself, leaving the temple immediately.

Kuai Liang stood, attempting to find Mileena. "Is it true?" he asked.

"Is _what_ true?" Mileena asked, "If you mean by the fact that one of your students said I lost in kombat, then, no." she shook her head, smirking from beneath her mask at her own statement.

"The massacres within Outworld in your name, are you somehow behind them?" Kuai Liang asked.

"No, I'm not." Mileena narrowed her eyes, "An imposter!?" she asked, "How is this possible?" she hissed, very displeased at what she heard.

"I do not know, but Raiden spoke of the armies of Mileena laying siege to Outworld. Burning down villages, Tanya and Rain were both seen along with your army, boasting of the fact that they worked from your orders." Kuai Liang explained.

"Shang Tsung- it must be." Mileena gritted her teeth.

"The sorcerer is dead, it is not possible." Kuai Liang shook his head.

"I do not know anyone else with that skill- to impersonate another. Quan Chi doesn't have the knowledge of souls that Shang Tsung did, he couldn't be behind this." Mileena narrowed her eyes, "I will kill the imposter by my own hands!"

"How would you find the way to Outworld?" Kuai Liang asked.

"By the same means I was sent here; by Quan Chi's own pet!" Mileena was ready for their rematch.

"That is not a wise thing to do, especially in the garb you wear." Kuai Liang warned, Hanzo Hasashi hated Lin Kuei.

"I will not be impersonated!" Mileena was furious at the very thought.

"Calm down, it must be Tanya and Rain attempting to prevent others from finding out of your absence." Kuai Liang explained.

Mileena hadn't thought of that, "Yes, it must be..." she felt some of her anger draining away, "Dearest Tanya, always doing what's best for me." she swore Tanya knew her mind better then her own. "And once they come for me- Kotal will know a true Kahnum."


	9. I won't give up!

Another week had passed since Mileena had spoken of returning to Outworld, and Raiden frequented the Lin Kuei temple often, speaking to Kuai Liang about Kotal and how he tried to push the fact that Mileena was an issue for all of them. In his own words, (that of Kotal's) "Aid us, or Earthrealm will suffer Outworld's fate." Sonya had judged it to be a 'threat' to their realm, and thus combat had ensued, with Raiden himself needing to intervene, angering the emperor in the process. Kuai Liang didn't like the fact that every detail of Outworld he spoke of to Mileena only riled her up more. Things were getting heated between Outworld and Earthrealm once more, adding Mileena into the conflict, that was sure to make things even worse. But, he despised hidden truths, just as much. Being dishonest wasn't within his nature, but beginning a war within realms was also not in his best interest. Such things were becoming very conflicting upon his morals.

Hearing his students outside, Kuai ventured out to see their progress against Mileena, "Sorry, darling!" she laughed at her own mock apology to the downed Lin Kuei. Resetting to her former position, she took on a new challenger; Jason decided to try his hand. "Think yourself up to the challenge, little boy?"

"I don't think I'll win, but I won't give up." Jason nodded to her.

"Very well." Mileena twirled her sai, getting ready for combat.

Kuai watched Jason attempt his hand at fighting Mileena, every step of the way he found himself proud of his student. Despite being the youngest among the Lin Kuei, he was proving able to hold his own. Mileena was fighting much more ferociously, but it seemed the talk amongst his fellow Lin Kuei had made for all the perfect strategy. It seemed they had known about his lack of 'power' when it came to his attacks, but Jason made up for it with speed, of all his students he was quite proficient in using his cryromancer abilities.

"You fight much differently, this time around." Mileena mused, "Mortals certainly have interesting fighting techniques." she walked slowly in circles, letting her 'prey' wonder just what she was going to do. Would she attempt to blindside him while he thought and attempted to speak? Was she just making small talk? Who could say, for she loved to be unpredictable.

"I.." Jason paused, "Prior to joining the Lin Kuei, I used a different fighting style." he wasn't sure on whether or not to act at ease. Mileena enjoyed 'toying' with them, but she didn't know.

"And what is the name of this 'different fighting style'?" Mileena asked, continuing her circling around.

"Pi gua quan." Jason doubted she knew what the name of it meant.

While the name may not have registered with Mileena, Kuai Liang knew all too well what it was; there was a certain lore that came with pi gua. Paired with its sister art of ba ji quan, the saying was to go: when pigua is added to baji, gods and demons will all be terrified. When baji is added to pigua, heroes will sigh knowing they are no match against it." Fascinated by this aspect, he wondered how Mileena would fair against such an art, it had many forms of confusing the opponent, to the point of becoming almost uncounterable, if the practitioner knew what they were doing.

"Enough stalling." Mileena tossed her sai at him, surprised when he had ducked, and stayed within a peculiar stance. Attempting her teleporting kick, she was surprised when it missed, even more so when he grabbed her, hit her with a high kick that had his back turned, two punches that had his arms swinging backward at her, before windmilling her into the ground. He had also hit her with a sweep kick on the ground.

"I wasn't stalling." Jason shook his head, she seemed completely unfamiliar with the art, and he knew he had an advantage. Hearing the cheers of his fellow Lin Kuei, those who had doubted him from the get go, he was excited to spar with Mileena, to show he could at the very least do something. Even if he lost, he wanted to let them know he wasn't useless and naive just because of his age.

"So it appears." Mileena hissed, leaping up off the ground, she charged at him, landing a flying kick to his jaw. Rolling on the ground, she attempted to knock out his legs, once the hit connected, she began to punish in the same manner, backhands and a kick to launch him away.

Jason could feel the bitter sting of pain, Mileena was going harder then she had been before. Had he been that underestimated? Standing, he brushed the snow off of his clothing and took a proper fighting stance. It was time for him to get a little more 'technical' in this fight. Seeing her go for another series of teleports, he tossed out an ice ball, once it froze her, he took advantage. Landing the same kick he had used to turn his back, he performed another back kick, followed by the same two punches and windmill to knock her back onto the ground. Instead of the sweep kick he had used before, he used a punch to force Mileena to stand. Every time she tried to counter him, she was only punished. His attacks were all confusing, they appeared to be aiming for higher than they actually struck. He ran at her, jumped into a sliding kick that disoriented her, a punch and another one he charged to damage her further.

His heart was beating so fast, he could swear everyone must have been able to hear it, the constant pounding was in his ear, and he was sure his face was red.

Mileena could see the strategy, now, he was deliberately causing her confusion. Narrowing her eyes, she tossed a sai at him, teleporting from behind him, she grabbed him in the same manner she had performed on Xiao-lang, only, this time, she jerked his arms a bit harder, just to let him know she wasn't limiting her skills any longer. He was fighting much more aggressively, Mileena was experiencing frustration and annoyance in the matter, it seemed he had been holding back in their previous match quite a bit. It seemed she was going to have to exert much more strength when attacking, so what if the young Lin Kuei broke a few bones along the way? She wouldn't lose.

Kuai could see how much faster her attacks were becoming, frustration could make a fighter all the more deadly, and all the more reckless. Every attack that Mileena landed on Jason would send him flying, every attack he landed on her had the Empress within his grasp, ready to be 'punished' all over again. It wasn't clear who was going to win this feud, his weak and fast attacks were most certainly wearing down Mileena, but Mileena was also upping her game against him. He could see the hope on his student's face, how red it had become, and the glint in his eye that became ever more prevalent with the cheering of his peers. Kuai genuinely wished for him to win, there was no offense to Mileena, but, Jason would most certainly see his worth if he were to defeat such a mighty opponent.

Switching it up, Jason performed his windmill hits, following with a kick to keep her in the air, using his running sliding kick and two punches to knock her away. Mileena was most certainly getting tired, but as was he. If both continued at this rate, it seemed they would both end up in a draw. Refusing to tie with a child, Mileena went for one last ditch effort, another teleport kick. To her surprise, Jason used some form of high punch to knock her out of the air, once more.

"No! No! This cannot be!" Mileena furiously hit the ground, her sai had both been knocked away from her, near breathless, she had lost her battle.

Collapsing to the ground, Jason stared up at the sky, not saying or acknowledging a single word to his fellow Lin Kuei, that is, until he heard clapping, every eye fell upon Kuai Liang at this point. "Well done." the Grandmaster smiled at his student, "I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you...Grandmaster." Jason tried to steady his breathing, to sit up and properly address his superior, but he couldn't. His body felt numb, and refused to work as he willed.

"Come, I think you've earned some time for relaxation." Kuai Liang offered his hand to Jason, waiting to see if he could accept it.

"Yes.." Jason attempted a nod, his hand slowly going to Kuai Liang's, his knees felt weak, and his arms shook, his whole body appeared to be in shock, possibly from the amount of adrenaline that came from fighting Mileena. Standing was proving to be quite the challenge.

"It would seem you need to visit the hot spring." Kuai made note of that, "Everyone, make some room." he instructed, every single one of his peers praised him, giving him claps on the shoulder and, though they were envious, were ecstatic at the fact that someone other than Kuai Liang had defeated Mileena. Leading the boy inside, Kuai Liang couldn't help but to wonder a few things, "How does it feel?" he asked.

"Exciting.." Jason commented, his heart was still pounding so fast and hard he could hear every single beat.

"Your body appears to need rest." Kuai Liang said, "Soak in here, let your muscles relax and your wounds heal before stepping out. I have no doubt your friends won't allow you a moments peace outside of this room." he chuckled, patting the boy on the shoulder, "Do you know the story behind pi gua quan?"

"No." Jason shook his head, he just knew the basic principles of the art, and, of course, how to use it effectively.

"Pi gua quan and ba ji quan are said to have been the same art, though, many centuries ago, the two split off and became different variations. There is a saying behind pi gua quan and ba ji quan; When pigua is added to baji, gods and demons will all be terrified. When baji is added to pigua, heroes will sigh knowing they are no match against it." Kuai left him to think of that as he walked out of the room.

"Where is he!?" Mileena demanded from Kuai Liang immediately.

"Raiden has already left." Kuai Liang assumed that to be what she was angry about.

"Not _him,_ the Lin Kuei!" Mileena hissed, was he deliberately trying to play mind games with her?

"Resting, his body needs the rest, Mileena." Kuai Liang remained adamant of that fact.

"I wish to fight again!" Mileena's hand balled into a fist, how could she have lost? Impossible.

"He cannot." Kuai Liang shook his head, "His body needs rest, had you looked at his physical condition, you would know this. True, he is young, and his body will heal much faster, but he has his limitations."

"I don't care about that." Mileena was seething angry, had she quit after fighting his students? No. She fought them every single day, and though some of them had progressively gotten further, the rest had all fallen easily to her.

"Well, I do." Kuai Liang said, "He will not fight you again, today, Mileena." he made sure to sound as serious as possible, to let her know that he wasn't going to let up on this.

"If he will not, then, perhaps, I will need to find another to keep me.. _entertained._ " Mileena narrowed her eyes.

"Then so be it." Kuai Liang suspected she was propositioning him to a fight, he walked back out into the courtyard, "Make room." he instructed the many viewers, his hands glowing with his affinity for ice; if he was to keep her away from Jason, and to stop her from berating him for a rematch, then he'd need to go all out.

"You go through so much, just to protect one individual." Mileena mused, twirling her sai.

"You of all people should know how far I'm willing to go to protect another." Kuai Liang chided her.

"Perhaps." Mileena wouldn't readily agree to the fact that he was right; not waiting for the match to start, she began her attack on him.

The pair fought for what had seemed like an eternity, Mileena and Kuai Liang didn't give either an advantage in their fighting, it was clear that both were trying to win. Mileena's second loss didn't smooth over quite as well as he'd thought. It had her angry, and wanting to immediately do it all over again, so Kuai obliged and fought her until it became clear she couldn't defeat him. Mileena had gotten desperate, her skills sloppy, and Kuai almost let her win, just so she'd be appeased. But, it would have been disrespectful to do so. If someone was to defeat you in kombat, then it should be on fair terms, allowing someone to win proved that you believed them to be beneath you. Kuai didn't believe that whatsoever, he only knew that Mileena needed to hone her skills, to control her temper and then she'd be near unstoppable.

"What are you staring at!?" Mileena hissed at Kuai Liang, every second his eyes were on her she took as a mock of her skills. To quite literally be looking down upon Shao Kahn's heir- at that thought she paused. Unworthy heir. Perhaps, Kotal was right. Had she been Shao Kahn's true heir, born of his own flesh, blood and body, then none of this would had happened. The undisputed Empress of Outworld. Had it been Kitana who was left alive, and she Quan Chi's plaything no one would have dared to challenge her rule.

Before Kuai Liang could respond, Mileena stood, her hands letting her beloved sai fall from them. Striding into the temple, she wished to be alone, to think about what she was beginning to believe: her inadequacy as Outworld's ruler.

A complete and utter foreign feeling to her, but, a child defeated her. Kuai Liang seamlessly defeated her time and again. Who had she defeated in kombat? Who fell beneath her? Skarlet. Reiko. Regular mortals who had been unlucky enough to cross her path in her father's invasion, a few Outworld residents, but no one else. Kurtis Stryker had defeated her, Kitana, Jade, Kotal, when had she become so sunken and piteous that children could defeat her? She couldn't even take on Lin Kuei; how did she hope to be leader of a rebellion? So distracted in her own pity, she didn't hear the knock on the door, nor someone enter into her room.

"You left these outside." Kuai Liang said, not expecting to startle the woman, showing her the sai.

"Better they be forgotten, like the 'Mad Empress'." Mileena looked away from them, not showing a hint of interest in the weapons.

"Is this because of today, Mileena?" Kuai Liang couldn't help but wonder about that fact. Did she honestly feel worthless, unless she won every single time?

Mileena didn't answer him, perhaps, it had been building up for quite some time, and it only took today for her to see it.

"Losing is not something to be looked down upon, it is a learning experience. No one learns a single thing from winning all of the time." Kuai Liang explained, sitting beside her on the bed, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Mileena, no singular kombatant every consecutively won every single fight they made."

"Liu Kang did." Mileena thought, that is, until he had somehow been murdered. Perhaps, her father had been the one to take him down. "And you seem to be doing fairly well at not losing."

"It is very true that Liu Kang had done very well in his fights, but, even he had loss." Kuai Liang paused, "Mileena, you have already defeated me, by doing something that I could not, can you guess what that is?"

"No." Mileena said truthfully, she couldn't think of a single thing she had had outside of her Kahnum, that he would have 'lost' at.

"Live." his words startled her, looking over at him, she could see that it was an absolute truth, a somewhat hollowing look spread into his eyes at the mention of life, and death. So used to his formal appearance, to the confidence that never seemed to cease, enabling others to live their lives, showing them 'the way' and how each path could make an individual on the road to greatness, Mileena never expected to see Kuai Liang like this.

But she didn't know how to comfort.

She was the equivalent of a spoiled child, trying to show off acts of kindness, for the very first time. Mileena tried to picture it, to think of the ways that she, could, somehow, offer him a shred of peace. In the times that he offered her counsel and comfort, he always found some different way of touching her. It wasn't the kind of inappropriate touch she had grown to be accustomed to, but it felt even greater than that could ever hope to be. Mirroring what he had done, she placed her hand on his shoulder, "But I haven't lived, at all."

Kuai Liang found himself filled with surprise, was she trying to comfort him? "No, I suppose not." he shook his head, trying to keep his head straight on their conversation. He didn't mean to make the moment about himself, to be so selfish.

"Have either of us, truly lived?" Mileena asked, staring blankly at the wall, not daring to look over at Kuai Liang.

"Staying in the shadows of others, most certainly is not a life." Kuai Liang guessed that was the sentiment she was bringing across. "You compare yourself to the late Princess Kitana, your sister, very often don't you, Mileena? But it is not just her that's on your mind, Shao Kahn, too, seems to somehow guide your decisions. You are not those people, Mileena, you can be your own person, make your own decisions, to live life as you see fit. Just because your father was Shao Kahn konquerer of worlds, does not mean you are to be Mileena, conquerer of realms."

Had she been that obvious? Although, in a fit of fury, she had revealed as such, Kuai Liang never brought it up. Instead of answering him, she had questions of her own for the cryromancer. "Does the memory of your older brother, Subzero, ever haunt you? No matter how much you try to think, to be what you believe is right, only to be struck down by the thought that 'he would never act this way'? That, somehow, the original could do it so much better and more efficiently? Somehow, the fact that you drag on his name, is a mockery?"

Kuai Liang had to pause, and think deeply about what she spoke of. "Bi Han...sometimes, his image haunts my very dreams." he admitted, "I see him, but not as himself, at least, not all of the time. Sometimes he will come to me as the specter Noob Saibot, others, he will ask me why I hadn't avenged his death. But I know him better then that... _knew_ him better then that." he corrected himself, "Bi Han and I both knew we couldn't nurse grudges, for someone else. That, even if we were to fall in our service of the Lin Kuei, we were not the swords of vengeance for her brethren." contradictory to this fact, the Lin Kuei wouldn't allow one of their own to be harmed, without some form of retribution. At the very least, under the hands of their last Grandmaster, Sektor, who killed him and became worse than his father could ever hope to be.

"But how could you give up that thirst, for revenge? To not take the life of the person who stole his?" Mileena asked, Shao Kahn's death left her with so much anger, anguish, frustration, annoyance. Her father, who she had barely even gotten to know, was murdered, and she was supposed to somehow let it go?

"Nothing comes of taking a life, Mileena." Kuai Liang looked at her when he spoke these words, "When your father was taken from you, how did you feel?"

"Angered, filled with annoyance and frustration."

"Is that all that you truly felt?" Kuai Liang asked.

"No." Mileena answered truthfully, "Loss."

"And, when you do the very same to your enemy, who is it that feels the loss? That feels the thirst for vengeance, so much, that it clouds their minds and their judgement? Bringing them into the never ending cycle of hatred, that you lost yourself in, how is that fair, Mileena?" Kuai Liang sighed softly, "Perhaps, it was a child of that person, a loved one, a friend, but you will never know their story, not unless you ask them, or they speak of it to bring about feelings you didn't know were capable of forming, for the deceased. Who lives the full life, Mileena? The hater, or the hated?"

Everything he had said, was opening her eyes. This talk was the most insight he had given her, of something she, personally felt the desire to learn of. "I...don't know." she answered truthfully, his questions were of a depth she didn't know about.

"It isn't the hated, that cares of what you think." Kuai Liang spoke up, "Say someone came to you, attempting revenge, and you slay them, it all begins again. Someone who had strong enough feelings for that individual comes, attempting their retribution, it never ends. So, tell me, is vengeance truly worth it?"

From the way he spoke of things, "No." Mileena shook her head, at her statement, he had stood, but she pulled him back down, not meaning to use enough force to place him on his back, but she did.

"I did not come for this." Kuai Liang repeated what he had told her the last time.

"Who said that was what I was after?" Mileena asked, "You spoke of what I needed to hear, but you attempt to leave, without what you need to?"

"I have nothing that I need to let out into the open." Kuai had hesitated when he spoke that line.

"Liar." Mileena called him out, when he attempted to stand, she pinned him.

"When I give you counsel, I do not restrain you, forcing you to listen." Kuai commented calmly.

"This is how I feel, when you speak to me, bound, restrained, held back." Mileena didn't mean for her voice to be laced with ferocity, but that was how it sounded. "Unable to do anything, but listen, and try to learn the lessons you bring, but I do not understand. Not all of them." she had to admit that.

"I do not mean for you to be uncomfortable." Kuai apologized.

"Yes, you do." Mileena shook her head, "You said so, that I should be open to change, and that makes me uncomfortable." seeing that he was avoiding speaking about it, about being a revenant, a servant of the necromancer, Quan Chi, Mileena decided to instigate the conversation. "What was it like, to be reborn under Quan Chi?"

Kuai Liang tried to recall, his eyes searched around the room, until he found the answer. "Confusing." he said, "I did not know why my friends restrained me. Why I was reborn a mechanical monstrosity, only for him to tear off my flesh, to make me as I was, before; mortal."

There was that look, again. The one of sadness, despair, and anguish. "To fight by the side of your enemy?"

"My very soul was his to command, but it did not mean it was not stained by the sins I committed in his name."

It was getting worse, but he still didn't fight her. "And, so, you believe that all of this shall right your wrongs? To absolve you of the indecencies you did in his service?"

"Perhaps."

Mileena simply couldn't bare to look at his face like that, any longer. What was the contact mortals did, when someone was like this? _Hug._ Leaning down, he didn't fight her, at all. Despite it all, Kuai Liang didn't know if she was still attempting to seduce him, until he found himself in an uneasy embrace. One that she clearly didn't know how to give. It was most definitely an unsure gesture, but the thought was there, one that said _feel better._ Slowly, his arms wrapped around her, as well, tightly grasping onto her, as if she were the only thing he could grasp onto. It seemed he wasn't the only one who knew how to catch a person off-guard.

Neither one of them let go, letting themselves get lost, in the moment. It got so peaceful, that they both fell asleep like that, his students had come looking for him, instead, to see their Grandmaster, with Mileena. Not a single one mocked him, though some did stare, but, the door was gently shut, and not a single soul would ask about what happened, nor say that they 'knew' about what had happened.


	10. Ravages of Outworld

There is some explicit material within this chapter, ((but still not enough to be 'M'. Sorry, if this disappoints.)) but, not quite in the area one may expect.

-Rachel

* * *

It would be Kaui Liang, who was the first to rise. Surprised, he saw Mileena sleeping on top of him, momentarily forgetting about what had happened the previous day. Once the haze cleared, he remembered that they both spoke of things that had either one uncomfortable; he, the revenant undead servant of Quan Chi. She, who felt inadequacy due to the other 'successful' royals within her family. His gaze had been upon her, the entire time he brooded over past events of the previous day. Mileena appeared to be sleeping peacefully, a small smile had formed as he stared at her sleeping form. Subconsciously, his hand began to sift through her hair, his touch slowly wandering to her face. That is, until it finally dawned on him what he was doing, and he instantly retracted his hand.

Slowly slipping himself off the bed, and not waking up Mileena, he tried to let himself think.

When had their 'relationship' become like this? While it was true, he knew of her affections toward him, it was only naturally to feel that way for someone who saved your life, who showed a genuine interest that others didn't. But, when did _he_ begin to reciprocate? It wasn't as if he gave Mileena false hopes, despite allowing her to kiss him, it wasn't like that. She was depressed, and he knew it to be one of those moments, where rejecting or accepting the other individual would have dire consequences. Just because someone was affiliated with evil, did not mean they couldn't change. The most prime example of this, would be the Lin Kuei; under Sektor's family, they had been nothing, but corrupt individuals who turned on their own kind. Kuai Liang had seen the changes that were occurring within her, she was making real progress in things. Her anger was still prominent, but, in time, he had no doubt she would be able to control those Tarkatan urges.

One last glance was thrown her way, before he left the sleeping, former Empress behind.

"There you are, Subzero." startled, Kuai Liang looked over to Raiden, who was calmly sipping his tea, it seemed he had been waiting for quite some time.

"Lord Raiden, what brings you by on this day?" Kuai Liang asked, sitting opposite the thunder god.

"It appears the 'rumors' of Mileena being in Outworld have proven to be true." Raiden shook his head, sipping a small portion of his tea before he resumed speaking. "I have no doubt it has Kotal less than pleased, but I have made my views on Outworld and Earthrealm matters, very clear: unless she poses a very evident threat to this Earthrealm, I cannot and will not intervene." the current Emperor of Outworld had been less then pleased with that statement, but it was true. He was the protective deity of Earthrealm; not Outworld. However, on another side note, he supposed he should fill Subzero in on the other goings on of Outworld. "Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade had personally gone to Outworld, to rescue their daughter, Cassandra."

"She was kidnapped?" Kuai Liang asked, surprised on that matter.

"Yes, and they believed it to be the work of Kotal." Raiden nodded.

"Troubling times, indeed, when we cannot even trust our own allies." Kuai Liang shook his head.

Raiden nodded in agreement, "Yes, but due to the nature of Outworld's relationship with Earthrealm, it is not much of a stretch believe that they could have something to do with it. A little more then suspicious that she goes missing, just as an altercation between Sonya Blade and the Emperor along with his council happens."

"Perhaps, but it could also be the workings of someone who wants the frail alliance between both realms to collapse, who would believe it to be advantageous to do so." Kuai Liang mused, "Earthrealm and Outworld working together is a very thin line, as we both have very different outlooks on life, and how to press onward; if that alliance were to be destroyed, another inter-realm war would begin, and we would be right back where we started, with someone else taking Shao Kahn's place. Perhaps, not in the sense of having his near unmatched might, but in the creed to conquer this realm."

"Earthrealm cannot come under anymore threats." Raiden shook his head, "If that were to happen- then I wouldn't know how we would be able to press through; we barely escaped the Netherrealm's assault. Had it not been our alliance with Outworld, then things would have turned out so much worse. Casualties would no doubt be at an all time high..." the thunder god trailed off at that, staring blankly.

Kuai Liang could see it, the remorse of what had happened during the Mortal Kombat tournament, the guardian deity was still blaming himself. "It was not your fault."

"I can still hear them." Raiden refused to give up on the fact that it was entirely his fault that they fell. _You damned us all, Thunder God!_ Kitana had rightfully blamed him, for if he had known what his visions had actually meant, then none of it would have happened. They would all have survived, instead of becoming Quan Chi's servants.

"Words spoken of the undead are not words of the heart; intending to be used as a dagger, to impale the intended victim." Kuai Liang doubted Raiden knew exactly how revenants acted, but he wasn't trying to act superior. "Especially to those we once knew, they are used only for the purpose to cause harm." he could relate to the fact of still hearing the chilling voices, how Bi Han had said they shared blood once, but they were not brothers. And he was right, for it was _not_ Bi Han who spoke, it was specter; Noob Saibot.

"I can see the logic." Rain relented that fact to the Empress, readily agreeing with what she had to say.

"Good." Mileena adjusted her outfit, "Because we're going to resupply the camp." it was most opportune of times that they do it now, as Kotal would no doubt be regaining his strength. All of them had a costly visit to Shang Tsung's island, which had quite a few grave...encounters. But now that he was weakened, she would use this advantage.

"As you wish." Rain knelt before her, knowing fully well that she enjoyed such formalities. Time was ticking away, and very soon, the son of Argus wasn't going to bow to anyone. Edenian aristocracy had all been wiped out, the only one who had possibility to 'challenge' this, would be Mileena- she had Kitana's blood, which belonged to that of Queen Sindel and King Jerrod. But, he had the blood of Argus, of a god coursing through his veins. Who really stood a chance to claim the throne of royals to sit upon? Those who were loosely descended from the gods, or, he, who had legitimate and far more potent blood than any other. Had Queen Sindel, or, perhaps, even Princess Kitana still been alive, this would be an issue that he didn't know if he'd be able to resolve. The beloved Queen had been revered and feared for very great reason, her fighting prowess was largely unmatched.

Had she been challenged to Kombat, Edenia likely wouldn't have fallen to Shao Kahn. But, there was a distinct reason on why the Emperor had chosen the Queen to become Empress; while many believed it to only be 'right of konquest', he factually adored the avarice she had.

"While I do enjoy your formalities, I believe it is time for you to stand." Mileena cooed ever so slightly, "Unlike the insect, D'Vorah, I find it completely _unnecessary_ for you to kiss my boots. However-" she lifted up his chin, "you may kiss _other_ things, if you feel like doing so."

"It feels unjust, looking upon such unmatched beauty, standing in the presence of a true royal." Rain could seduce her, just as much as the hybrid believed herself to be seducing him, for he knew all the right things to say.

"Perhaps, I will just have to make you my Emperor." Mileena mused, her father had taken on another to sit by his side, who was to say she couldn't do the same? Perhaps, it had led to her downfall.

"To believe I am worthy of such an honor, the Empress thinks too highly of a humbled servant." Rain had averted looking directly into her eyes, while speaking such sweet nothings she ever so enjoyed.

"Do you question your Empresses judgement?" Mileena asked, a hint of 'warning' within her tone of voice.

"Never." Rain would have shaken his head, but she was still holding it.

"Good." Mileena went back to sounding pleased, "I believe I've healed well enough, let us play."

"As you wish, Empress." Rain materialized both of them into water, transporting them to a remote village.

"Should we allow Tanya in on the fun?" Mileena asked, glancing over at Rain, waiting for him to choose whether or not the other Edenian would be joining them.

"If the Empress wishes it, it shall be done." Rain evasively 'answered' her question.

"You decide." Mileena walked forward, without her Tarkatan horde, she knew they'd be able to do efficiently. Besides, she needed every male Tarkatan she could have, for the plans that were in store. It would take a few years to gather their strength, and wasting their lives wouldn't help anything.

Rain stepped forward, and Tanya was not in sight. It seemed he had chosen not to bring in their comrade.

"Although I do enjoy the company of dearest Tanya, our _alone_ time is something I enjoy even more." Mileena purred with delight.

He knew this choice would please her, and it most certainly paid off. "Shall we begin our crusade, Empress?"

"You know me, so well." Mileena nodded, "Of course!" she drew her sai, twirling them elegantly.

"Forgive me, Empress, but would you be offended if I were to go in, first?" Rain asked, the pair of them having been studying the villagers below from a rooftop.

"Not at all." Mileena was interested to learn what he had planned.

"For the glory of Mileena Kahnum." Rain said, as if guessing what her thoughts were about. Transporting himself down, he created chaos, but did not draw blood. Capturing a lone villager, he bound her, teleporting back to Mileena, be brought her to their intended victim. "The honor is yours, Empress."

Mileena grinned wickedly from beneath her veil, "You don't need to be afraid." she purred, gently caressing the face of the woman, "Your troubles are all over." pulling down her mask and tucking away her sai, she bit viciously into the woman's throat. How decadent the taste of blood was, and the little bits of flesh that mixed in only made it that much more enjoyable, laughing maniacally, Mileena looked over at Rain, not bothering to remove the blood from her face and lips, "I wish for more!"

"It shall be done." Rain nodded, the cries of many innocents rang throughout the village as both he and Mileena tore it down, brick by brick. She wasn't so easily satiated, especially after her blood lust had been temporarily quenched; he could see it in the way that she walked over to him such a seductive manner.

Ignoring the many outcry's of Outworlder's, some daring to yell out 'why!?' asking why their families had been damned to such a fate, why they had to assault the village, Mileena wrapped her arms around Rain's neck, indulging in a bloody kiss between the pair of them. Once the contact was broken, she let loose a Tarkatan 'smile', her teeth showing, as the buildings in the background were engulfed in fire. "I think it's time we return to my chambers." she said smoothly.

"As you wish." Rain spoke the phrase she loved hearing him to say, transporting the pair of them out of the village and into her camp. She took his hand, and led him into the tent.

The moment the Mileena's eyes shot open, she instantly annoyed. What was this? Flashes of her and Rain, indulging in activities she wouldn't dare to. Sleeping with him, Tanya's consort? She was no fool, it must have been some deluded dream, a nightmare of things her mind conjured up just to punish her for the previous night. To her knowledge, she hadn't assaulted villages, burned them to the ground, and most certainly _never_ allowed Rain within her chambers. Finding Kuai Liang, she noticed uneasy glances shot her way, Jason, Akira, and Xiao-lang all stared at her with some form of curiosity. "These rumors within Outworld, are there anymore?" she asked.

"You must have some form of divination, Mileena." Kuai Liang was surprised, "Raiden had only just left, but he did say that Mileena Kahnum was undoubtedly seen within Outworld."

"Impossible!" Mileena shrieked, "It is not possible!" but, was it?

"What is not possible?" Kuai Liang asked her, unsure of what she meant.

"I- I had a peculiar dream.." Mileena said, her voice low, knowing they were being eavesdropped upon, she resorted to whispering in his ear.

"And what was this dream of?" Kuai Liang mirrored her tone of speaking, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I was within Outworld.." Mileena didn't know how to say this, she didn't want to speak of her indecencies with Rain, to him. She had believed them to only be dreams, and if they were reality- then, _no._

"What did you do, within Outworld?" Kuai wondered, did she have cognitive dreams?

"Shang Tsung must have done something...a sorcerer, someone did _something_ to me..." Mileena drifted off, "I was within Outworld, with Rain, we were...ransacking a village, killing many people. Burning a village to the ground, enjoying the cries of pain and agony we had brought about, he was helping me to feed on villagers."

"Mileena." Kuai placed his hand on her shoulder, "I do not know how to tell you this, except for outright saying it, but, what you have said, Raiden had spoken of."

"No- that can't be." Mileena shook her head, withdrawing out of his touch, "It _can't_ be."

"Stranger things have happened, Mileena." Kuai stood up, "What is the matter?"

Mileena averted her eyes, unsure of speaking about Rain and her, saying the _complete_ truth.

"Whatever it is, you can say it to me." Kuai Liang tried to assure her, "Is it of yesterday, of what happened?" he had something he also wished to say to her, but was unsure of saying it. She was very blunt, to the point and shameless when it came to speaking, something he somewhat admired. He needed to speak to her about what had happened, and, possibly, of the conflicting feelings he was having. At first, their relationship had been as uneasy ally's within a world that would have otherwise been unwelcoming to her, but, they gradually became friends, and, though he believed Mileena's 'crush' on him would eventually subside, it still hadn't. She had been with the Lin Kuei for quite some time, not in the least unnerved when he rejected what appeared to be her advances. And, now, he felt _something_ other than what he had previously. At first, he had believed it to be a 'mentor/student' type of thing, but that wasn't it. Not anymore.

"That is not what I have to say." Mileena still didn't bother to look at him, "Rain and I- in these dreams, we were not simply raiding villages, together. My blood lust wasn't the only thing he desired to... _satiate._ "

"I...see..." Kuai Liang didn't know quite how to react, perhaps, he had pushed her too far away. "Mileena." he placed his hands on her shoulders, just as she tried to run away. "You and I- we do not have that kind of relationship, so you don't have to feel guilty, but-" how to say this? Taking a page from her, he decided to just say it outright, "I believe that I-" her hand covered his mouth.

"I have betrayed you." Mileena refused to let him speak, shrugging off his hands, once more, she wished to only go outside and be alone.

"It is not a betrayal, Mileena." Kuai Liang tried to assure her, once more.

"It is to me." Mileena hadn't met someone she felt the need to be entirely faithful to, but it was most definitely this man. The one who never showed her an ounce of anger, who only tried to make things easier for her to understand, always offering a kind heart and smile. Perhaps, that was why she felt such an attraction to him, his light somehow stomped out her darkness. Letting her forget, at least for a little while, that she was a shadow self of something never meant to be. Deluding herself enough to call Kitana 'sister', when she was more doppelganger then family when it came to the Princess. "I've betrayed you, and, yet, you don't care."

"It isn't that I don't care, Mileena, but you say these are dreams, and it could only be pure coincidence that they came to be true. Perhaps you are right, and it is the work of sorcery. Who is to say on whether it is Quan Chi or someone even more devious attempting to lure you out? It could just as easily be like Raiden's visions, how you interpret it could make it true, or just a falsified image placed within your memory."

"If it were you, I would not be this lenient." Mileena looked over at him, "I would rip out your throat, many times over."

"I made a promise, to not betray you. Have I not kept good on this?" Kuai Liang asked, "All I ask; is that you believe in me."

"And all I want, is for you to be angry." Mileena truthfully did, and didn't. It was conflicting. It would give her a sense of relief, if he were to yell at her, to even be angry to the point of striking her, any form of reaction that would prove he cared.

"Would it make you feel better, if I was?" Kuai Liang asked, "Men should not strike women." he told her, instead, his hand kindly caressed her cheek, "Only when sparring do I find it acceptable for such a thing to come to pass."

"Many do not share your principals." Mileena said.

"I don't believe you to one second alone any man to strike you. I believe he'd be dead before he could breathe in another breath." Kuai Liang smiled at her, "I do not care of your past interactions, Mileena, for you start here with a blank slate. I do believe you, when you speak of affections, and I know that you believe I don't reciprocate; because I do not touch you inappropriately, or act in ways you believe all men to indulge in. But, I think, that, perhaps, my thinking has changed entirely when it comes to you."

"And what do you want, in exchange for your affections?" Mileena asked.

"For you to give yourself over to me, entirely, trust in me, as I will trust in you." how genuinely he spoke had her surprised, but, it was _him._

And because it was Kuai Liang who said such a thing, she didn't hesitate. "Alright." she didn't know what he meant, she didn't understand it in the slightest, but, she was willing to try.


	11. The Nasty Queen

Alexia's Berceuse is the inspiration behind this chapter. Just like the Ashfords, our fair lady Mileena couldn't guess what was happening right beneath her nose. Just because one acts as a servant, certainly doesn't mean they are subservient to your will.

-Rachel

* * *

Outworld was in uproar, the civil war erupting between Kahnum was tearing their very realm apart. Mileena had assaulted village after village, with absolutely no regard for her former subjects, in fact, the only 'mercy' they were shown, was her devouring their flesh and blood. Whether or not their death was instantaneous, completely depended on the individual. If they decided to do something quite foolish, such as attempt her harm, fight back against her army, yell out obscenities, then, well, they would learn of the punishment the Mad Empress could deal out. Death didn't always have to be a swift release, she could draw it out for many days, slowly bleeding her victim, allowing the hungry Tarkata to take their fill. Well, not necessarily all that they could devour, as every male could handle more than one individual in a single sitting, but it did instill fear in her many victims.

Maybe she would be nice, and maybe she wouldn't. In either case, you didn't want for Mileena to be the one you dealt with. Rain and Tanya, though they could indulge in many different brutalities and cruelties, they couldn't match that of the hybrid Empress.

"Empress, are you finished?" Tanya asked, stepping in to her tent, seeing the fresh pool of blood that had poured out from another victim. There was faded bits of the crimson liquid staining the soils around her chambers, leaving a definitive mark that most certainly wouldn't be removed from the earth. A woman slowly pleaded for her life, her lips chapped, face devoid of any colour, and certainly on death's door. Tanya would be no salvation, she didn't care who the Empress toyed with, it just meant that she was that much closer to achieving her goals.

"I suppose." Mileena was no longer interested in the woman in question, "I think it's time I find a new toy, one who still wants to live." walking past Tanya, she sent a look back to her, saying that she should follow. Upon hearing the other set of footsteps behind her, Mileena answered the question she believed Tanya pondering, "My Tarkatans are going to eat her, and you wouldn't be quite so... _safe_ around them in a frenzy."

"The Empress is too kind." Tanya said, smirking softly as she walked beside Mileena.

Before Mileena answered to her remark, she summoned a Tarkata before her, "Go and finish the woman off, be as rough as you wish, I do ever so enjoy the cries of the 'innocent'."

"Yes, Empress." he subserviently bowed to her, before bringing two more lucky Tarkatans with him, each smirking wickedly, showing off their rows of razor sharp teeth, drawing out their blades.

Tanya watched them go, "Won't the other males be jealous?"

"Those who serve me well, are well rewarded." Mileena mused, "If jealousy inspires better servitude, then so be it. Shao Kahn demanded blood, in exchange for those who could serve him, who is to say I cannot rightfully do the same?" although she wasn't quite able to ask centaur and shokan to kill one another, the Tarkatans served her, unwaiveringly.

"Perhaps it will do just that." Tanya agreed, but how was she to contest Rain? Mileena had taken him on, saying promises of declaring him royalty, by her side, and Tanya wasn't given promises of anything, but a freed Edenia. That was the original deal, but it seemed Mileena was attempting to bargain with her former konsort. Not being one to lose, she would just have to step up her game, "Is there anything the Empress wishes to indulge in?"

"I need to speak with Kano, and being the snake that he is, I would very much like for company." Mileena said, glancing at Tanya, "Bringing Tarkatans would be far too suspicious and costly. Rain can bring you just outside of their camp, make your way to the tent that I am meeting him in, and, if you are to see any threat- kill them."

"With pleasure, Empress." Tanya bowed her head, since Mileena loved the gestures that servants gave to royals, then she would be forced to give them at any point in time. "And when shall we depart?"

"As soon as Rain returns." Mileena said, waiting somewhat impatiently for the son of Argus to return.

As if on cue, Rain materialized before both women, the son of Argus turning to Mileena, first. "Something you need, Empress?"

"It is time for us to go and meet Kano. Take Tanya outside of his camp, not too far, and make sure she isn't spotted. She'll be our secret weapon, if need be." Mileena twirled her sai, placing them within the sides of her boots.

"Understood." Rain took off with Tanya, finding them a key destination, it wasn't that far off of the camp, and well hidden enough for neither of them to be seen.

"Quite the regime you have, with Mileena." Tanya mused, walking to the edge of the small cliff they had arrived on.

"We all do what we must, in order to ensure we get what we want." Rain didn't hesitate to call her out on the same things, "Is this not true, 'Dearest Tanya'?" he asked, mimicking Mileena's tone of voice while using her 'title' for Tanya.

"Oh, I believe you know the creed all too well, 'Beloved Rain'." Tanya smirked at him, glancing at the self-proclaimed Edenian Prince out the corner of her eye. "Is it wise, to keep the Empress waiting?"

"The Empress would not be angered at I; were she to arrive late." Rain said, his tone of voice making it very clear that Tanya would be the one to take the brunt of things. He would not be the one to incur her wrath, and most certainly not take the fall for someone else.

"We shall see." Tanya wondered who would 'win' when it came to Mileena; originally, she had started out ahead, but it seemed that things were taking turns for the worse. He didn't reply to her, instead, he left her alone on the cliff.

"Trouble?" Mileena asked, wondering if he and Tanya were already assaulted. At first glance, she didn't see any signs of a fight, but it didn't stop her from worrying if her already frail 'alliance' with Kano had fallen through. Without his assistance, things would be more difficult, but, it was a minor setback.

"Just finding the prime location for her to be based in, Empress." Rain explained, kneeling before her, "Excuse my making you wait."

"Granted." Mileena raised his head to look at her, "Let us go."

Rain transported the pair of them to Kano's camp within Outworld, many of the Black Dragon 'welcoming' them. The son of Argus was on guard, knowing fully well that Kano could turn on them at a moments notice. Glancing over, he could vaguely see Tanya, using her intricate form of gymnastics to ascend down the cliff, and not allow herself to be detected. Ignoring the weapons in their faces, Rain waited for Mileena to speak of their situation.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Mileena asked, narrowing her eyes at their weapons pointed firmly at them.

"Just a precaution, Mileena." Kano laughed, making his appearance, "Considering how these 'alliances' usually turn out, ya can't really blame me for being cautious. Who was to say ya wouldn't just bring in your Tarkatan horde? 'specially with your little friend over there." he motioned to Rain, turning his attention back to Mileena, "Stand down, boys, less you wanna be stuck here without pay." at that, all of the Black Dragon lowered their weapons, their laser sights switching off. "Ya comin'?" he asked, glancing back at the pair of them, before striding off, not bothering to wait for them to follow or not. It was a business arrangement, of course they would follow him anywhere he said to go. Mileena wanted _his_ services, and it would be done on his terms.

Once Mileena and Rain arrived within his tent, the real bargaining could come. "Despite the 'warm welcome', I'm still willing to make a deal, Kano."

"Love, I think you'd be 'willin' to make a deal regardless of the 'welcome' you got here." Kano mused, sitting in front of the former Empress and her companion, "So, what makes ya think you can afford my services? Last I checked, you don't have any of the royal treasury fundin' your rebellion." that part was perplexing, was she only stalling him? Attempting to barter with nothing to give?

"Oh, I have _more_ then enough to bargain with, Kano." Mileena said smoothly, "Unlike Kotal, I will pay the sum we agree upon."

"Well, just to ensure my boys and I don't get stiffed, thrown into the dungeon and all around betrayed after winnin' your side of the...disagreement." he had picked that word out, carefully, not wanting to deal with a sai or two tossed his way. "Not to say I don't trust you, or anything, but I think it goes without saying, those of us who aren't on the 'goody-two-shoes' side of things tend to...betray before carrying out our ends of the deal."

Rain grew to be outraged at that statement, well, at least he conveyed that, as he spoke before Mileena could reply. "You think the Empress would go back on her word, for a moment? Such remarks should have your head on a pike."

Mileena was pleased at how he had instantly turned on the offensive for her, but she wasn't at all offended by what Kano had to say. "Yes, I am no stranger to betrayal, as you may have guessed, Kano." she said smoothly, stepping forward, leaning over the desk that stood between the three of them, "As I said before, I am _not_ Kotal; I will pay the sum, and, in advance." she paused, "What was the original fee you agreed upon?"

"50 million." Kano said, waiting to see if the number resonated with her well.

"I'll double it, and any counter offer Kotal thinks he can give to you. I have more gold then he could ever acquire, even the remnants Shao Kahn left behind will dwindle before it." Mileena was determined to make him an ally. At least, so long as she needed him.

What she had to say placed a glint within Kano's eye, smirking at her, "Very well, I think..we can come to an arrangement."

Tanya watched Mileena and Rain interact with the Black Dragon, seeing them already at their mercy, she wondered if she'd need to step in. A fireball conjured in her hand, prepped and ready for her to toss at a moments notice. It instantly extinguished, upon seeing Kano greet them, and begin walking off. Rain's eyes had flicked to her, "Amateur." she remarked, somersaulting off the cliff, grabbing onto a tree branch, she flipped from tree to tree, until coming to the clearing. Sitting upon it, she watched them go inside the tent, which was now guarded by Black Dragon members. Would they be foolish enough to believe they could betray Mileena, without so much as a second thought? Only time would tell. Wanting to listen in on the conversation unfolding, Tanya jumped across a few more trees, hiding behind the trunk as she noticed a few eyes flicking toward the noises. Once satisfied, and they looked away, she jumped onto the roof of the tent, carefully walking along the top.

 _betray before carrying out our ends of the deal._ Tanya heard Kano say that, bracing herself for kombat, she formed yet another fireball, "Snake." she remarked. Mileena's counter offer seemed to appeal to the leader, but even so, anything could turn at any moment, and Kano was always a tricky one.

 _Very well, I think..we can come to an arrangement._ It seemed her services weren't actually needed, so, Tanya just decided to simply wait.

"Edenian!" glancing over, Tanya could see many laser sights pointed at her, they opened fire without second thought. Barely cartwheeling out of the way in time, Tanya burned the few fools that believed they could take her on.

"And here I thought I wasn't going to get _any_ action." Tanya mused, smirking at the men, they were attempting to fire upon her again, so she melted their weapons with a few tosses of her flame.

"What was that!?" Mileena demanded, hearing gun fire.

"It sounds like the annoyance of betrayal." Kano didn't at all sound pleased with it. "Who'd ya bring along, Mileena?" he asked.

"An insurance policy." Mileena hissed, "Someone who wouldn't attack unless assaulted!"

Rain transported both he and Mileena outside, in time to assist Tanya.

"And here I thought I was just the third wheel." Tanya said, glancing over at the pair of them, "Glad to know I'm important enough to receive back up."

"They assaulted you!?" Mileena asked, outraged as she drew her sai.

"Without hesitance, Empress." Tanya nodded.

"Then they shall pay with their lives!" Mileena twirled her sai, nodding to Rain and Tanya, it would seem these mortals would need to learn their place. Outworld may have become their make-shift 'home', but the realm was most certainly not where they were natively from.

All individuals were surprised, as Kano's own knife embedded within one of his living Black Dragon, "Enough!" he called out, walking over and pulling the blade out of his former employee. "Ya didn't come here for this, Mileena, and I'm more then willing to let bygones be bygones, considerin' the pay you offered."

"Rain." Mileena spoke his name, before the Edenian disappeared with a nod, reappearing with many wagons filled to the brim with gold.

"Quite the bargainer." Kano mused, "Well, consider the Black Dragon at your service, Mileena. When do we begin the actual action of our plan?"

"5 years from now." Mileena said simply.

"Why the wait? We could take him on right now, get rid of the bastard." Kano was surprised at that.

"He would be expecting it. Many have already tried to assassinate him, and we will have the element of surprise when it happens." Mileena explained.

"And I suppose that I won't be hearin' from ya until the time comes?" Kano asked.

"Of course." Mileena nodded, just as Rain took her and Tanya from the camp. "Although we suffered a setback, I do believe we did well."

"Killing one of his own men..." Tanya mused.

"It proves just how expendable they are." Mileena glanced over to her tent, the Tarkatans most certainly were no longer in there, as no shrill screams of pain were heard. "I need a new toy." she said, looking expectantly to both Rain and Tanya.

"Yes, Empress." came the cumulative reply. Both shared a look, it would most certainly be a competition between the pair of them to appease Mileena and earn her favor.


	12. What is your name?

It had been well over a month, since Mileena had been with the Lin Kuei, and it honestly no longer felt like she was enduring through so much torment by staying amongst plebeian mortals. Instead, she found a somewhat form of solace, staying amongst the cryromancers. They all knew how it felt to be 'different' and didn't bother to treat her with indifference, despite how difficult she had initially been. Once she heard someone clearing their throat, she looked ahead to see Kuai Liang standing before all of the Lin Kuei, everyone instantly fell quiet; ceasing their sparring sessions, lining up before their Grandmaster and subserviently bowing to him.

"I have an announcement to make." Kuai Liang said, though it was plainly obvious from his throat clearing gesture he intended to do just that. "Today, we have another infiltrating our ranks-" he was 'shushed' by the cheering of his students, who were happy at the aspect of seeing a new face, raising his hand, Kuai Liang seamlessly halted their sounds of happiness. "It is not of this child's own consent that he is to join the Lin Kuei; and I would appreciate it if you were all to use the utmost of kindness when speaking to him." from his tone of voice, it was a given that he absolutely expected nothing but the best from his students.

Mileena didn't bother making eye contact, he had continued to speak amongst his Lin Kuei about respectfulness, probably giving them a more in-depth knowledge on the boy to be staying with them. Hypothetically, she could sympathize with him, knowing how it felt to be on your own, to be in a foreign place with absolutely nothing to go on. The sound of crying caught her attention, opening the sliding doors to the inside, she walked around, looking for the source of the noise. Stumbling upon him, she was surprised to see such a young Earthrealmer, true, the Lin Kuei she knew were 'young', but this boy, was very young; a child. Unsure of if she should attempt to comfort him, she walked back, only for the floor to creek and him to stop crying momentarily.

"Mom?" he asked, hopeful, the little blonde looking at her, his eyes filled to the brim with tears. Upon seeing that Mileena wasn't the woman in question, the blue eyed boy went back to sobbing, harder even.

Resolving to try and help him, she sat beside the boy. "What is your name?" she asked, completely glossing over the fact that he had mistaken her for his mother, only to be filled with disappointment at it being her.

"A-Al-Alex..." it seemed he was trying to say more, but each time he hit the 'x' portion of his name he fell short of speaking the rest.

"Are you all alone, Alex?" Mileena asked, her hand hesitantly reached out to try and comfort him, but she withdrew it, not at all feeling comfortable with the situation. She had never interacted with a child, at least, not really, outside of instilling fear, or devouring the occasional one. So, it was safe to say this kind of thing was very far outside her area of expertise.

Alex nodded, still unable to reply properly.

"Were you abandoned?" Mileena couldn't help but to wonder, a pang of sadness in her voice as she looked distantly at the wall, his sobbing was bothering her. Not in the sense that she wanted to tear him to pieces, but that she wanted to fix this problem.

"Y-yes.."

"Then it's their loss!" Mileena's concern had switched to misdirected rage, "How dare they give you up!?" she asked, as if he knew the answer. "Why have a child, if you couldn't care enough to keep it? To just toss it away the moment it inconvenienced you?"

Alex looked over at her, his tears stopped for the moment, he was unsure why she was angry at the situation. "T-they..said that..I-I'm...I'm a freak!"

"It's nothing I haven't heard, before." Mileena scoffed, "Why is being 'different' something to be shunned?" she asked, "They're just jealous that you have talents they don't. You can do things they could never hope to do, and so they toss you away."

"People think...you're strange?" Alex asked, confused on why people thought her to be weird. At first glance, the woman appeared to be every bit normal, her icy blue eyes and everything.

"Of course they do." Mileena noticed him staring at her eyes, "For starters-" she placed her finger delicately on top of her iris, pulling out the thin contact that had been covering her eye. "What would you think of this?" she asked, letting him see her natural eye colour, his reaction didn't appear to be one of contempt or shunning her, he seemed intrigued by it.

"C-cool!" Alex smiled slightly, his eyes no longer clouded over by tears, the redness on his cheeks appeared to be fading away, though his nose had run slightly.

"And this?" Mileena asked, curious on just how far this human boy could think her abnormalities amongst humans were 'cool'.

"Amazing!" Alex had grinned at that, "Are they...real?" he asked.

"Of course!" Mileena scoffed, as if he needed to ask such a thing.

"Can I..can I touch them?" Alex asked, waiting for her permission, but he felt a deep compulsion to just reach out and touch them, regardless.

Deciding to nod, he had made her speechless. Seeing his excitement at just touching them, recoiling at how sharp they had been, his skin hadn't broken, but he still felt just how sharp a Tarkatan's teeth could truly be. "Everything you hoped them to be?"

"So cool..." Alex retained his smile, "What's your name?" it finally occurred to the boy that he didn't know hers.

"Mileena."

"I'm Alexander...but I'm usually called 'Alex'." Alex explained, not bothering to give out his last name, "Last names don't matter here, do they?" he asked, looking down at that.

"I suppose not." Mileena shook her heard, had she heard a single last name from any of the Lin Kuei she met? Was 'Kuai Liang' just one name, or his first and last name? She didn't know, as many of the Chinese students here had hyphenated names that she couldn't even hope to understand.

"That guy, the one that my parents...left me with, he said that," Alex seemed on the verge of tears, once more.

"Kuai Liang said such a thing?" Mileena asked.

"When they left me, he said that, no matter where I come from, or my name, I would always belong here..." Alex explained, his lip quivered slightly.

"How old are you?" Mileena wondered, he was quite young.

"7." Alex looked at her, "How old are you?"

How old was she? Physically, likely over 10,000, like her sister had been, but actual years living? Looking at him, she decided to see if she could diffuse his sadness with a 'joke', "10,000 years old."

Alex had laughed slightly at that, "You're silly."

"It's true." Mileena smiled at him.

Both looked over, once they heard a fit of laughter, Kuai Liang had chuckled, but all of his students had laughed at the situation. Embarrassed, Mileena pulled up her mask, her sai materialized as if saying 'go ahead, try to mock me'. That, along with her narrowed eyes, the mismatched blue/reddish-orange made her look all the more fearsome and intimidating.

"I see you've met the newest member of our family." Kuai Liang smiled, he knew Mileena was most definitely retreating upon being prideful, but he didn't try to provoke her.

Standing, Mileena resolved to just walk away, but when she felt a slight 'tug' on her clothing, she looked down to see the boy clinging onto her. His eyes pleaded with her, asking her to stay with him, as he was still afraid of his surroundings. It felt peculiar, how all in the course of one month, she went from being leader of a rebellion to an Empress in exile feeling nothing but wanted. No longer the shadow self of Kitana; no more constant struggles of life and death situations, for once, she was..at peace.

"I mean, we knew you were a cradle robber, what with Jason and all, but now you're going for this little guy?" Akira asked her, teasingly. His grin had gone away when a sai _narrowly_ missed his head.

"Perhaps I need to work on my aim, I've gotten ever so rusty." Mileena said in a bored manner, her eyes flicked back to Alex, she didn't quite know what to do with him.

"Now now, everyone calm down." Kuai Liang tried to diffuse the situation, "Mileena, it seems young Alexander has an attachment to you, if you don't mind-"

"If I _have_ to." Mileena tried to pass it off as her being 'forced' into such a thing. In truth, she could see herself in him. She knew all too well what he was feeling, though they hadn't gone through all of the same things, she too had struggled through this situation.

"If you do not wish to meet your brothers and sisters right now, then it's fine, Alexander, you may move at your own pace, no one expects miracles of you on the very first day. It's always the hardest, and no one ever has a perfect 'first' anything." Kuai tried to soothe him a little, he and his students had heard all of Mileena's conversation with him, and he was proud of her.

Alex nodded, standing and following Mileena to wherever she may lead him to.

"Geez, I wasn't expecting to almost end up 6 feet under.." Akira said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Really? Because you know Mileena has a temper rivaling that of the Gods, and yet you still had the childishness to try and taunt her over something like that." Xiao-lang mused, staring at the sai that dissolved from the wall, leaving nothing but the 'memory' and a hole in the wall.

"Yeah, that was kinda a rude joke!" Jason added, his face was red from what Akira had said about he and Mileena.

"It is true, though. Well, it seems you're no longer the 'baby' of the Lin Kuei." Akira said, smirking from beneath his mask, "I also did see her mount you, so, there's that."

"That's enough." Kuai Liang said, startling all three boys, "I expect the halls to be fixed up, _before_ I return." he spoke over his shoulder, looking back at them, walking off to catch up with Mileena and Alex.

"He's ticked off." Xiao-lang said, frowning at his fellow two Lin Kuei.

"Yep." Jason nodded, it certainly did seem that way.

"Well, we all know _why_ that could be." Akira said, the other two nodding. After all, the whole clan of the Lin Kuei knew _why_ Kuai Liang could be slightly frustrated, (jealous) if they were to crack jokes about Mileena and her...tendencies. Well, since they had become an item, (most of the Lin Kuei certainly assumed,) though it wasn't exactly 'proven'.

"True." Xiao-lang agreed, again, "Don't anger the Grandmaster. I don't want to end up cleaning up after you every time Mileena decides she wants to 'miss'. Next time, take the dive."

"It's a little...extreme asking someone to die so we don't have to patch a wall..." Jason said, the two elder boys both looking down on him with condescendence at his naivete. It was obvious Xiao-lang hadn't actually meant that he wanted Akira to die, just so that he wouldn't end up patching walls after him.

"What do you want?" Mileena asked, having heard Kuai Liang's footsteps from behind them.

"Alexander needs to be fitted with proper clothing of the Lin Kuei." Kuai Liang said, matching their pace and walking beside Mileena, it seemed Alex wasn't going to let go of her for any reason short of him having to. A child, so young, it was only natural he would form a bond with a person who comforted him in such a time.

"You have suits for children?" Mileena raised a brow.

"I am prepared for every eventuality, Mileena." Kuai explained, it was an unfortunate situation, but he knew that one day such a thing would come to pass.

"You won't go, unless I accompany you?" Mileena looked to the boy.

Alex nodded, being the only woman in the Lin Kuei; or, at least the only one he had seen, he naturally felt an 'attachment' to her. Finding himself led off to a peculiar room, he saw the same garb many of the Lin Kuei wore, staring at the outfit Kuai Liang held out to him, he looked to Mileena, she nodded, and he took it from the Grandmaster. The embarrassed boy made both turn around and leave the room, as if he believed for a moment they would feel inclined to 'peek' at him.

"I forgot how youth could be." Kuai Liang said, smiling and once more chuckling.

"Yet you are surrounded by them every single day." Mileena said.

"Most certainly, but Alexander is a special case. He is the youngest Lin Kuei within the clan, right now. This isn't the first case of a child being abandoned because the parents were 'overwhelmed' by his affinity for ice." Kuai Liang explained, he had seen it many times over. In his general experience with this, a parent tended to be very overprotective with their 'special' child, or reject it completely. To revere it as a monster, some came from Christian family's that believed their child to be the spawn of evil, and needed to be destroyed. Of course, Kuai Liang rejected the idea, outright and did whatever possible to ensure such a thing could never come to pass. Even if it meant he had to personally go and receive said child, whatever it took for such a thing.

Raiden himself had taken Kuai Liang to retrieve a few of them.

"There are others?" Mileena asked, annoyed by that fact.

Kuai Liang nodded, "Akira, Xiao-lang, Jason." he frowned at that, "While it is a rarity for children to be abandoned here, as I said, it does happen. Xiao-lang came first, he was only 5, at the time. He was a brave young boy, not shedding a single tear, instead, he only wished to learn the ways of the Lin Kuei; to become strong enough to protect his brothers and himself." he paused for a moment, "Then came Akira, his father had dropped him off, and didn't bother to look back. He was a bit older, at the time of him being left here, at the age of 8. Being children, he and Xiao-lang got along well, the elder boy had helped the younger in his studies."

Mileena listened intently to what he had to say, it seemed many of the parents within Earthrealm were selfish bastards. "I'd like to pick their flesh from my teeth." she hadn't meant to interrupt, but her teeth were grinding from her frustrations with the issue at hand.

"Is it any better to bring misery, and suffering to those who bring misery and suffering?" Kuai Liang asked, continuing his story. "Jason arrived here at 9, though it may not seem like it, the two older boys are quite protective of their younger brother." he smiled at that, they often did tease Jason because of the age difference, and how naive the boy could be at times, but they did genuinely care about him.

"They cast aside a life, why could I not do the same?" Mileena asked, knowing it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

Before he could respond, the door opened, and Alex stepped out, wearing the Lin Kuei garb, carrying his old outfit. "What do I do with... _these_?" he asked, looking at the articles of clothing with somewhat sentimentality. It wasn't that he felt a particular attachment with them, but more-so that it was the last remnants of his former life.

"I will take them for you." Kuai Liang offered out his arms, and Alex handed over the clothes. "Dinner is going to be ready fairly soon, if you wish to join us."

Alex looked expectantly to Mileena. "If you don't want to go, then you don't have to." she shrugged her shoulders, "You could eat in the room, with me, if you prefer."

"I'll leave him to you." Kuai Liang said, smiling and walking off. It seemed this 'baby deer' had picked out it's 'mother' so to speak.

"Sorry." Alex apologized, he didn't know why he was holding on so hard.

"Do you know what you're apologizing to me, for?" Mileena asked, she herself didn't know. Letting the boy follow her into Kuai Liang's room, she figured the Grandmaster likely wouldn't be sharing the quarters with her. It hadn't been the type of 'sharing' she was used to, but Mileena had found it comfortable, to just have a warm body beside you, of someone you decidedly liked.

"I think..I'm bothering you." Alex said, the blonde boy looking insecurely her way.

"If you bothered me, I would have left you behind." Mileena said, feeling as if this child was the one true being she could actually connect with. Perhaps, mentally, they were in the same mindset. Many did call her 'child-like', well, that and insane.

"Oh.." Alex blinked, nodding and taking a spot slowly and hesitantly beside her.

"I will be right back." Mileena left the room, and the anxious boy behind. Not hearing him sob, or any type of noise, she assumed he had decided to just sit and wait for her. Going into the dining hall, all eyes were fixated on her, wondering where the young boy, Alexander had gone off to.

"You didn't eat him, did you?" Akira asked.

Mileena narrowed her eyes at the young Lin Kuei, "My _appetite_ is none of your concern." she warned, grabbing two trays and leaving the room behind her.

"I'm surprised you didn't get two sai's this time." Xiao-lang mused, "You're playing with fire."

"A very dangerous pass-time, indeed." Kuai Liang added himself into the conversation, startling his students, who all sent him looks of apology.

Upon her return, Mileena found the boy to be asleep. Perhaps, it had been just that kind of a long day, for him. Deciding to do the same, she placed the food on the floor, not bothering with it. In fact, it didn't really do anything for her appetite, flesh and blood tended to be her usual diet. Crawling slowly, and hesitantly onto the bed, she kept her distance from the young boy, just so any onlookers wouldn't believe her to have done something indecent. Jokes or not, she wasn't that type of woman.

Once sleep took her, she would be surprised in the morning, finding that the young boy had cuddled into her.


	13. You remind me of someone

A short and sweet side-story chapter of Alex, and, a new Lin Kuei character.

I may also need to take a break from writing for a little while ((Doctors orders)).

-Rachel

* * *

Kuai Liang watched with vague amusement as Alex trailed Mileena wherever she went within the temple, or the courtyard, it seemed he refused to be without her. Were he a little younger and ambitious, he would have mentioned something along the lines of 'motherhood' to her, but it seemed Akira may have said some sort of an off-hand comment, as more walls needed to be patched, even a few screen doors. Naturally, the work was to be shared between Jason, Xiao-lang and Akira. The eldest and youngest of the trio certainly disliked the fact that the 'middle' child had gotten them stuck with fixing the damages he indirectly caused.

"Thanks, a lot." Xiao-lang frowned at Akira, "You know, one of these days- she really oughta just boot you right out into the snow. I wouldn't mind seeing her thrash you around, a little bit. I may even take up the task, myself."

"Violence won't solve anything.." though Jason had gotten irritated as well, he didn't share Xiao-lang's outlook on things.

Xiao-lang sent him a pointed gaze, Akira responded before he could. "Well, it's not really my fault she overreacts to a few things..." he said almost carelessly, they were friends, and he didn't think a few off-hand teasing comments would incur her wrath. The Grandmaster seemed to be the only one capable of doing such things, until, as of late. Anyone (Akira) who mentioned a word about her and Alex was sent a gaze that must have no doubt made every enemy the former Empress had cringe. It was followed up by the toss of a sai, which was getting far more accurate; (she 'missed' on purpose, so not as to incur the wrath of Kuai Liang.).

"Call me crazy, but I think a good pounding would stop him from pissing her off." Xiao-lang folded his arms, frowning. "I don't want to get dragged into every mess you create."

"Even so.." Jason said, his face getting red at them glaring at him.

"The big kids are talking." Akira cut him off.

"The only 'kid' around here, would be you." Xiao-lang continued his glare upon his fellow Lin Kuei. "Well, and Jason."

"Hey!" Jason resented that comment, how had he gone from the 'champion who defeated Mileena' to their lesser they could dump on, again?

"True." Akira agreed, nodding his head, both he and Xiao-lang sharing a look of amusement at Jason's discomfort. It was far too easy to provoke the boy, it was also funny to see the embarrassed blush that always crept upon his face.

Kuai Liang could hear their entire conversation, but didn't bother to let them in on that fact. He was humored by it, but didn't dare let out a laugh, let alone a chuckle. Finding himself once more fixated on Mileena and Alex, he couldn't help the grin that had spread to his face when she had stared at him and immediately come over.

"Are you mocking me?" Mileena asked, if he was joining in the Lin Kuei hazing process, then she'd deal with him swiftly.

"Not in the slightest." Kuai Liang shook his head, "Fitting in well, are we, Alexander?" he asked, turning his attention to the boy.

"Uh...I think so..." Alex honestly didn't know, it was true he 'met' many of the Lin Kuei, but the only ones who really stuck around to talk to him were the three boys Mileena almost killed with her sai on nearly a daily basis.

"Are you enjoying it here?" Kuai wondered if the little one would need a little 'help' in fitting in.

Alex nodded, in all honesty, he was beginning to enjoy it more than home. The notion of ever living with his mother and father was becoming nothing but a distant dream, one that he no longer wished to see, anymore. This- the temple, was family at its finest. Everyone worked together, pushed each other to become better, all under the guiding hand of a superior, Kuai Liang "Grandmaster" of the Lin Kuei. "Yes, Grandmaster." he tested out the term, having heard all of the Lin Kuei use it when speaking to him, and he, too, wanted to try it.

"You needn't call me by that term." Kuai Liang chuckled slightly, "If it makes you more at ease, you may call me by my name Kuai Liang until you feel comfortable with using 'Grandmaster'."

"Okay." he didn't know how he felt calling him 'Grandmaster' or 'Kuai Liang' but none of the other Lin Kuei called him by name, and he didn't want to be 'special' when it came to this issue.

"Alexander, would you like to begin your training?" Kuai Liang asked, he found the idea to be highly promising, it had been ever so long since he had to teach one the arts of the Lin Kuei. It was true, that he still had many 'students', but he had nothing left to teach them in their respective arts of ice and fighting.

"Training?" Alex asked.

Kuai Liang nodded, "You will learn to use your abilities to their full potential, and, I will show you the ways of the Lin Kuei. Like the basic principals of karate, we do not use our art to bring harm to others without being provoked." he had brought honor and distinction back to his clan, and he refused to see it go down the drain ever again.

It sounded confusing, but Alex wanted to do something with his life, to not be "worthless" like his family had called him. Following suit with the bow the elder boys did, he responded "Yes, Grandmaster."

"Arise." Kuai Liang smiled, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, "You don't have to be so formal, it's all a learning process, Alexander." he tried to be as soothing as possible to the young boy, it was all foreign, and he was most certainly trying to catch up to his 'superiors', namely, the elder boys within the Lin Kuei. And while Kuai Liang could most certainly appreciate the effort, he needn't push himself, to think that he would be useless to his clan just because of skill level. "Everyone starts from level 0, and you are no different."

"Uh..yes.." Alex nodded, "You can...call me 'Alex'...if you want!" he added the last part in swiftly, so as not to offend his new teacher.

"Would you prefer it, if I were to call you 'Alex'?" Kuai Liang asked, he didn't want to make him uncomfortable, more-so then he already was.

"Please." Alex nodded again, he was so used to his nickname hearing 'Alexander' only when he got into trouble, it instinctively made his body shrink at the thought he may already have done something to wrong anyone.

"Of course, Alex." Kuai smiled at the blonde boy, "You don't like to wear your hood?" he asked.

"The cold doesn't really bother me, and I didn't know it was a big deal, I could go and get it if you wan-" Alex nervously babbled, once more silenced as Kuai Liang raised his hand in a gesture that said 'hang on'.

"It is not necessary." Kuai Liang shook his head, "Do you mind, Mileena, if I were to borrow him?" he asked, looking at her.

"Do as you like." Mileena said in a bored manner, walking away from both boys to find something she could lose herself in. A task to keep her busy.

Alex waited for what Kuai Liang instructed him to do, the anticipation only made it more and more exciting as time flew by.

"Do you know how to summon your affinity for ice?" Kuai Liang asked, as his hand glowed a brilliant blue colour, until the it formed into a corporeal ball.

"Only when I'm scared, or mad.." Alex said, shaking his head. Truthfully, he didn't know how to.

"Emotion does affect one's powers, but it is not convenient to tap into them, just from a feeling, alone." Kuai Liang explained, "Close your eyes." he instructed, waiting for Alex to do as he said, "Cast away all thoughts, make sure nothing lingers within your mind, and, once you feel the surge of your power, grab onto it, with everything you have."

Alex tried his best, but, nothing was happening. All he could 'see' in his mind, was darkness, nothing of 'power' like Kuai Liang had said. Once he was about to give up, he saw something, a flash of blue. He reached out toward it, both in his mind and in the physical world, once he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see a ball very similar to Kuai Liang's, only smaller. "Wow!" he cried out, happy he had done it.

"Well done." Kuai Liang praised the boy, "This can be used many different ways-" he tossed it, forming another, "to stun the opponent, protect yourself, whatever purpose you could envision with this, you may try."

Alex nodded, "Okay." he honestly couldn't think of something that he'd be able to do.

Kuai Liang could see the confusion in his face, he froze a practice dummy, sliding into it, knocked into the air, he knocked it higher up with a left and right hook, using an ice clone to freeze it mid air, a roundhouse lifted it higher, and he slid once more into the object with an elbow.

"Wow!" Alex was in awe at how he could fight, "I could never do something like that.."

"To the contrary, I'm going to teach you, every step of the way." Kuai Liang smiled, "The first thing you must learn, is a proper fighting stance." he showed him his form, and watched Alex falter to mimic it, so Kuai walked over and helped him to fix it. "When in battle, it is key to never let them know they may have you in defeat, never betray your confidence. Even if you are about to lose, a loss in kombat can be rectified."

"Okay.." it was alot to take in, all at once.

"For a small starter, I'd like to show you punches." Kuai Liang stood opposite the boy, a good distance to ensure he could both see and not be harmed by them. Once he was sure Alex was ready, he slowly demonstrated them, and watched as Alex attempted to copy them, nodding once he had them down. "They can be used in a variety of forms and combos." he explained, whether it was boosting up, or finishing one off. He continued to demonstrate an array of kicks and punches to Alex, until he figured the lesson would be enough for the day. "Starting tomorrow, you'll be able to practice with the other students."

"Will it be with those three Mileena almost kills everyday?" Alex asked, because he didn't want to dodge sai.

"No." Kuai Liang shook his head, "Those three have been partners for quite some time, and I have someone who I believe will work well with you. His name, is Yuki."

"Yuki?" Alex didn't understand what kind of name that was.

"It means 'snow'." Kuai Liang explained, "If you join us for dinner, I believe you'll be able to meet him."

"Okay." Alex followed him inside, sitting beside his Grandmaster, and many of the Lin Kuei moved to sit with them (Kuai Liang).

"There you are." Kuai Liang said, once he saw the particular Lin Kuei he had mentioned.

"Me?" Yuki asked, staring at his Grandmaster, "Why would you want to see me, Grandmaster?" he asked, retreating upon the fact that he may have sounded rude to his superior. The dark blue eyed, messy raven haired boy waited for him to answer.

"Starting tomorrow, I wish for you to show Alex the ways of the Lin Kuei. To help him understand many of the things he doesn't know yet." Kuai Liang explained, while it was true he taught his students as a whole, he did quite often enjoy letting the elder of the boys help the younger. It helped them to bond quicker; for them to readily call each other 'brothers' and rush into battle to fight side by side, if ever need be.

"Yes, Grandmaster." Yuki could feel the eyes of the young blonde boy on him, the moment theirs met, Alex instantly looked away. Perplexed, he blinked a few times before looking back to Kuai Liang, finishing his meal, he stood and left the dining hall, excusing himself from the others. What he and a young boy like that had in common, he didn't quite understand, but he'd still do as he was told.

The thought of having to train with someone new, that he didn't even remotely know had him afraid, but, he was sure he'd be able to embrace the task. Alex was excited for the next day.


	14. What is self-worth?

I honestly couldn't stop writing this fic, despite what the Doctor said.

A few 'Dawson's Creek' moments later. The origin story of Yuki, and, some cute moments with Kuai/Mileena.

-Rachel

* * *

A few months had passed, since Mileena had come to the Lin Kuei temple, so many instances had come to pass that she could never have expected. The first of many, being that she, like all of the Lin Kuei before her, had forsaken her last name. No longer known as 'Kahnum', it wasn't that her father was no longer important to her, that she absolved herself of being his daughter, but, she could not truly live so long as she was 'Mileena Kahnum', a seeker of the throne. Outworld had been placed within her hands, by the very same man that ordered her birth, and, without, she never would have been able to draw a single one of her many breaths of life. And, in the blink of an eye, it had been snatched away by many of her 'servants' she had considered to be 'loyal', it was clear she had a very keen lack of judgement. Had it been Kitana, who sat upon the throne, there would have been no dispute; no usurping of the Empress; she was, without question, the beloved royal of Outworld. Had Edenia still existed, she would be its Queen, and, she, the abomination, would be destroyed.

 _She is not you, you are not her, you are you, Mileena._

Kuai Liang had made that point, many times over. Trying to let her see the fact that, yes, perhaps she had been created of Kitana's blood, but she was not like her sister. That was one thing Mileena didn't contest, whatsoever, they were light and darkness, fire and ice, night and day; two opposites that would never merge into one without conflict and despair. Shao Kahn had seen her as Kitana's superior, even ordering the Princess to be executed, to make way for his 'true daughter'.

 _Who lives the full life, Mileena? The hater, or the hated?_

Glancing around her surroundings of the temple, of the unlikeliest of places that she had taken up residence and had become her salvation; Earthrealm, the Lin Kuei. Enemies that had somehow become 'friends'. She couldn't speak for all Earthrealmers, as Sonya Blade, Jackson Briggs, Johnny Cage, Raiden, and many other warriors were likely to disagree.

 _Do you know how to defeat an enemy, Mileena? Make them your friend._

Had it not been Kuai Liang to have found her, she would have died a nameless nobody within Earthrealm, the forgotten 'Mad Empress' of Outworld. They were enemies, she had uneasily stayed with him, he- who would become friend, mentor, and, even 'lover'. But, could one call another 'lover' if they didn't go through the physical aspects of 'love'? Sure, he did touch her, but not in the way she was used to, that men often had attempted to, and very few had been allowed to do. Everytime she tried to initiate something, even now, he would hold back. Was it out of respect? Did he factually dislike her physical appearance, contradictory to what he said?

 _I did not come here, for this._

He never looked upon her, with disgust. In fact, his face was usually with a smile, a grin, something of 'kindness', he never laughed at her, mocked her, or demeaned anything she had to offer. When she had been fed up with her lack of 'Earthrealm' appearance, he had even gotten her the thin sheets of coloured plastic that altered the colour of her eyes, making her able to look the thunder god in the eye. Even distorting the pitch of her voice, to make herself sound more 'human'. Had she not taken such precautions, she was sure he would have found her out within an instance of them 'meeting'.

 _You are not a beast, Mileena. And you won't be treated as such._

It was true, she was never treated like a Tarkatan could be. Kuai Liang had shown her so many different aspects of life that had changed her outlook on absolutely everything. There wasn't only things that could be classified as either black or white; many could be different shades of 'gray'. Every conflict had many different ways of being settled, that weren't only violence oriented. With his help, her anger had subsided, the very same fury and vengeance that had sustained her life, for so long. Thoughts of Kotal, and the throne no longer clouded her every being, in fact, she willingly let them go. The notion of ever leaving, had faded away. Kuai Liang had offered her insights to Outworld, but she declined ever hearing of one shred he could pass over. Any 'dreams' she had of Outworld, she wouldn't dare speak of. Outworld wasn't of her concern, not anymore. Like her many allies had done to her, she turned her back on all matters to do with it.

 _I'm proud of you, Mileena._

He had patted her on the head, which had surprised her, beyond anything. It wasn't at all an unpleasant feeling, in fact, his kind touch satiated her far more than any pint of blood lust, murder, revenge, or... _other_ activities one could indulge in, with a male. In the moment, she didn't allow him to believe it meant as much as it did, she had turned her head away, looked at anything but him, and savored the moment, until he pulled away his hands. It was a very foreign situation and feeling to her, how could someone be so alluring? Not 'someone', but, perhaps, how could an _Earthrealmer_ be so alluring, and seductive, without even trying? He was no sorcerer, but it did seem he was capable of casting spells. His statements of being 'proud' of her progress made her inwardly happy, an emotion she couldn't express on the outside; for she viewed it to be weak. And, if he knew that she enjoyed it, he would probably toss out more praises and gestures that wouldn't mean as much as they did in the now, because he was willing to do anything for her; without asking for anything, in return.

How did one return the gesture, to someone like that?

Mileena didn't know, as he was a very peculiar man, who had a different set of standards and did so many things she could never even hope to understand. But, she did ever so enjoy his company. That perplexing man, who she could never understand.

"Mileena." Yuki tried to gain her attention, but it seemed she was very deep in thought. Calling out her name once more, he strode over and waved his hand in front of her face, leaning incloser, he could see that she was 'staring' but 'distantly' at nothing. That is, until her hand clamped itself very firmly around his throat and began to squeeze, constricting his air ways and forcing him to choke and gag, trying to pry off her hands.

Mileena focused her gaze, what she had believed to be a threat, and out of habit, had lashed out, was just a boy. That boy who trained with Alex; Yuki. Retracting her hands, Mileena would have apologized, but she didn't want to admit she'd been wrong in this instance. "What do you want?" she demanded, haughtily.

Yuki rubbed his sore throat, "You were just- sitting there, doing nothing, and I wondered if you were bored, or something. Staring off into the distance, you must have been deep in thought. I guessed you may or may not want company, so, I came over...and. Well." the boy semi-awkwardly began to excuse himself, the 15 year old felt ridiculous babbling about nothing.

"Sit." Mileena motioned to the banister she was sitting on, he didn't necessarily have to sit opposite her, but, if he wanted to, she supposed the company would be acceptable.

"If you don't mind my asking, what were you thinking about?" Yuki asked, sitting opposite her like she had 'suggested' (more commanded, due to her tone of voice, he felt complacent to her will.), adjusting himself to his 'seat'.

"Earthrealmers and how tedious they are." it was in-part, a 'truth'. So what if it was laced in lies? It wasn't as if she had known this boy for very long, anyway, she felt not obligation to give off any form of whole truths that she didn't want to share with anyone, not even Kuai Liang. "You don't stare at me, like the other boys." she mused, wondering how that could be. Perhaps, he wasn't as lewd as the others.

"It's not that I don't find you attractive, or anything..." Yuki said, trying to quell away any form of insult he assumed she must have felt at her pointed 'question' toward him. "but, I don't like you in that way." he rubbed the back of his head.

"I see." Mileena would have been insulted, but she honestly didn't care. Who needed attractions of others, when you already had a suitor? One that you actually felt the obligation to be faithful to, unlike her previous 'relationships'. "So, you and Frost."

"No." Yuki shook his head, "I don't like any girl that I lay my eyes upon, at least, not in that way." he raised his hands up in a gesture that said: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. "Back home, there was a girl I thought liked me, but, that's not the way things turned out. She called me a freak, a monster, because of the things I can do." he looked to the sky, peering at the moon, how beautiful it could be, even during this time of day.

"Earthrealmers." Mileena scoffed with a snort.

"If you were a regular person, with no special powers, would you want to be with someone like us?" Yuki asked, "Uh, that's..Lin Kuei 'us', not 'you and I' us." he said, hoping he hadn't offended her.

"I understood what you meant without the 'explanation'." Mileena rolled her eyes, "I don't know what would happen." she shrugged, "I'll never be 'normal', so why delude myself into believing in 'what could have been'?" it was a farce, one she no longer needed to believe in, not anymore.

"I guess so, sorry that I bothered you.." Yuki stood up, he wanted to just walk away, and stop wasting her time.

"It wasn't bothersome." Mileena shrugged, watching him go over to Jason, Xiao-lang, Akira and Alex. It seemed the young Lin Kuei had all gotten along very well, each of them offering up something for the youngest of them to learn. He was coming along fairly well in his practices, the advantage of being youth and having so many 'superiors'.

"Enjoying seeing the students all working together?" Kuai Liang asked, sitting opposite Mileena, where, moments before, Yuki had sat.

"Not so much." Mileena stared at the Grandmaster, wondering how she was going to do what she had been thinking of, earlier. She owed him so much, and, yet, could do nothing.

"Something conflicts you." Kuai Liang mused.

"You must have divination." Mileena said back at him, he always seemed to know when she was perplexed by something.

"No." Kuai Liang shook his head, letting out a small chuckle, "You just have a 'tell' when it comes to this kind of thing, Mileena. What bothers you?"

"You." Mileena admitted, they'd never get anywhere so long as she didn't say it outright. He'd know if she attempted to lie, somehow, he always knew.

"And why is that?" Kuai asked, blinking as he waited for an answer.

"How would you repay a favor to someone?" Mileena asked, completely omitting what he asked of her.

"Do so in a way that you would enjoy." Kuai Liang said, wondering who she believed herself to have owed something. Perhaps, one of his students had 'done' something, for her. He had seen her speaking with Yuki, so it was possible that she felt obligation to repay him something.

Mileena looked away for a moment, before nodding, standing and closing the distance between them. She slowly, and hesitantly placed her hand on top of his head, and pat it, now, for the harder part. "Thank you...very much.." was this all that she could actually do, to show gratitude? It seemed like a very 'cheap' gesture, at best.

Surprised, Kuai Liang stared at her, he honestly didn't know that she had been wondering what to do for him. Seeing her try to retreat, he stood, grabbed her arm that tried to withdraw, and pulled her close. He hugged her tight, though she initially fought the contact, she eventually became docile, her arms didn't try to reciprocate what he had did, they lay limp at her sides, while she took in his gesture. Why was he so much better at this kind of thing? "Thank you." he said, she could feel the warmth of the breath he exhaled, hear the sincerity of his voice.

She was hopeless.

How could she even plan to do something like this? Sighing, she just allowed herself to be enveloped in the moment. Although he didn't see it, she had a small smile forming from beneath her mask.

"What is the matter, now?" Kuai Liang asked, as he had withdrawn from the gesture.

"They all wished to spar with me, but I'm disinterested in the fight." Mileena said, attempting to lie to him.

"Perhaps it's not quite as glorious, but, would you like to come inside with me, and accomplish a few tasks?" Kuai Liang asked, offering her his hand.

"Fine." Mileena nodded, taking his hand, and allowing him to lead her, anywhere. It was likely some form of boring chores, because _ was going to visit and they needed to prepare, or something along those lines. Whatever the reason, she didn't care. It allowed for the pair of them to do something, together.

"The students are doing quite well, at patching the holes, don't you think?" Kuai Liang asked, looking around the halls and doors of the temple.

"Holes?" Mileena asked, she honestly couldn't notice a single place that there could have been one.

Kuai Liang nodded, "Yes, there were quite a few from your sai." he said, not meaning to guilt trip her, but that's just what happened.

"Oh." Mileena walked with him, not saying another word on the matter. It was awkward, so, she decided to do something he would likely be proud of; apologize. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Mileena." Kuai smiled, filling her with that odd feeling of contentment. Whether he sent her looks that were so irresistible on purpose or by accident, she didn't truly know, but, she didn't care. So long as they didn't stop, it was fine with her. "You needn't apologize, after all, you were provoked. And, you have stopped piercing holes within the temple." he held his smile.

"I stopped caring what others thought of me, I don't care what _they_ think." Mileena had accidentally put emphasis on 'they'.

"It's a great step forward to have a concept of self-worth that transcends that of others and their opinions of you, Mileena." Kuai nodded, "You've come a far way, accomplished so much, and though you may have doubted yourself from the very start, you never gave up. Sure, there were times when your temper got the best of you, and you almost quit, but you never did. I have no doubt you could achieve anything, so long as you really applied yourself to the task at hand."

Mileena looked away at his comments, feeling him pat her head, she was surprised and soothed by it. "What is it, that we are here to do?"

"You guys aren't helping." Yuki frowned at the elder Lin Kuei boys.

"As if you're going any better." Akira wasn't phased at all by the dirty look sent his way.

"He'll learn much faster if we all engage with him." Xiao-lang said, not caring at all for the altercation in front of him. It was silly snobbish nonsense that he wasn't going to deal with.

"You're going to confuse him, and it's _not_ your job." Yuki said, getting clearly annoyed.

"Don't I get a say?" Alex asked, Jason, Akira and Xiao-lang all glanced at him, the two eldest had somewhat condemning looks, but Jason didn't offer any condescending attitude. He was, after all the grunt of their group, so he knew how it felt.

"What would you have us do, Alex?" Akira asked, deciding to see what he'd have to say.

"Well...uh," he was struggling with what he wanted to say, "I think, Yuki has a point.." Alex said, he felt nervous having all eyes on him, especially the older boys. It wasn't that he wanted to be mean, or for them to hate him, so he tried to be nice about it.

"So, you don't want any of _our_ help?" Xiao-lang concluded.

"This is taking out of our time." Yuki said, getting bored of the conversation, he brought Alex with him, away from the others.

"That was..thank you.." Alex felt kind of frazzled by it all, the elder Lin Kuei all wanted to help him, but he honestly felt like he learned most with Yuki and Kuai Liang. Perhaps, because they were both so young and near each other in age.

"Don't mention it.." Yuki nodded, "let's take a little break." he said, sitting on the front steps to the temple.

"Okay." Alex sat beside him, watching the many snowflakes cascade upon the ground, filling in their footsteps.

"They mean well, even if it doesn't seem like it." the older boy said, sighing softly. "I guess they do act like 'older brothers' being that they think they're better than us at everything. Just because we're 'little' doesn't mean we can't do things like they can, we've had less practice than they, so it's not really fair for them to want us at their level."

"Yeah." Alex nodded, "But, I mean, don't we want to get at their level, or, higher?" he asked.

"Maybe one day." Yuki somewhat agreed, "Are you enjoying it here, within the temple, now?" it had been a two months since he'd come to stay at the temple, and, maybe he was settling in better.

"I think so." Alex no longer felt like it wasn't his home, everything was behind him, now. The nights that he cried himself to sleep were no longer there, and while he didn't share Mileena's room, anymore, he enjoyed sharing a room with Yuki. The elder boy never complained a single time when Alex had taken all of the covers off of him in the middle of the night and hoarded them until morning. He was a very understanding roommate, despite never having one until now. The thought never occurred to Alex, before, but, "How come you don't mind sharing a room with me?"

"Oh, that's because..I had a little brother." Yuki said, smiling fondly at the mention of his younger brother.

"Is he here?" Alex asked, he hadn't noticed any other children.

"No." Yuki shook his head, though his smile had wavered a bit, it never left his face. "He and I- we're different; not just because we're brothers, but because he can't do what we can." he explained, looking to the sky "My parents, they didn't really care for me, anymore when they found out I could do things with ice; that I felt no recoil at the cold, and that I was 'different'. They disowned me, and left me all alone. Had it not been for the Grandmaster, I..don't know what would have happened, to me. At least, my little brother was safe." truth be told, it made him relieved and sad at the same time, knowing they'd probably never see each other, again. But, somehow, it gave him a glimmer of hope, knowing that he was still alive, living his life.

"I'm sorry." Alex looked down, he had asked a really personal question.

"Don't be!" Yuki shook his head, encouraging the little blonde boy, "I don't mind talking about it, so, if you have a question, go ahead and ask."

"Well..what was his name?" Alex wondered, Yuki had an unusual name that he had come to know as being the norm for where he was from- Japan. Not being from the same country, it was obvious they'd think each others names odd.

"Sora." upon seeing Alex's confusion, he explained, "'Sora' means 'sky' in our language, my parents...really enjoyed things that happened with the sky, apparently." he laughed, slightly, 'snow', 'sky'.

"Did he look just like you?" Alex asked, wondering what the younger of the two could be like.

"No." Yuki shook his head, "At least, not exactly. We share the same eyes, but other then that, no. You see, we have the same father, but we don't share the same mother. He looks like his mother, who's a foreigner, so, he looks more like you, I suppose." maybe that was why he didn't mind so much that they were put together. "I look more like my mother, so, I guess it wasn't hard for his to convince my dad that I had to go."

"I look like him?" Alex asked, before he finally clued in to the rest of what Yuki had said. "Different moms..." he didn't have any siblings, so he didn't know about that kind of thing.

"Yeah, you do. Sometimes, I almost call you 'Sora' out of habit." Yuki laughed at himself, "My dad, he, after my mother passed, had a very hard time getting over her, and, so did I. But, after a bit of time, he met Sora's mother, and, well, she became his wife, and my step-mother. For a little while, everything was okay. That is, until they were married, and she became pregnant, then everything changed. The woman who had been so loving, and caring to me had turned colder than any ice could ever hope to be. I don't feel the bitter sting of frost, nor snow, but that woman, was so cold that I couldn't stand to be in her presence."

The sadness in his voice, had Alex feeling less than chipper, the little boy may have been ignorant of a great deal of things; but he could understand pain. He leaned over and hugged Yuki, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Yuki smiled, hugging Alex back, "Though she may have been cold to me, I know she'd never do the same to Sora." of course she wouldn't, he was born of her own flesh and blood. He was just the 'extra' child that had lingered for too long, his mother had passed, she stole his father, his brother, and his life away. Although she may have taken a great deal of things away from him, one thing that she could never steal; was the love he felt for his family. Sora, his mother, his father, and, perhaps, even the cold woman, they were all locked away in his heart, in the hopes that one day they were to meet again. No matter what, he wouldn't let go of his ambiguous feelings. Even though he had been within the Lin Kuei for a few years, he didn't know how they stood upon things such as 'marriage' and what not.

"But you were left in the cold, while they live on." Alex said, maybe he was just being bratty, but it had made him cry.

"Why are you sad?" Yuki asked, wiping away the boy's tears, to have someone cry for him, his 'smile' had changed to an altered bitter-sweet form. Seeing Alex like that, had his eyes watering- but he didn't want to cry.

"Because-" Alex choked out, he didn't know why he was crying, perhaps it was just because Yuki acted so chipper while speaking of past events that were no doubt making him hurt on the inside. "You're holding so much in, and.." he didn't know what else to say.

"Wanna know something happy, Alex?" Yuki asked, hoping to change the mood between them.

"What?" Alex asked.

"You're my new little brother." Yuki said, " _And_ Sora's little brother. So, please don't cry."

That thought had him smiling, "Okay." he tried to stop crying, but he honestly couldn't.

"Do you want to go inside?" Yuki offered, he didn't want the others to have to see them like this, they'd probably conjure up something weird. The younger boy nodded, so Yuki led him back to their room, "I don't think the Grandmaster will mind, if we stay inside for a little while."

"Okay." Alex nodded, it seemed the two of them were going to be speaking about varying things in their life, and, once he calmed down, he knew that it would be his turn to speak.

"Who's coming to the temple that it needs to be cleaned up so much?" Mileena asked, while she still hated some aspects of manual labor, it wasn't so bad, doing it with Kuai Liang, he was very efficient and knew all the best ways to accomplish any sort of task.

"Is it so wrong that I desire a clean temple?" Kuai Liang asked, smiling at the hybrid.

"So, there is no one to be arriving at the temple?" Mileena did see how much they had improved the quality of the temple, it wasn't as if the boys within were dirty or anything. But the temple did often need to be tidied, due to menial things such as dust, water from the snow, and the occasional sanding of the floorboards as they became worn from so many sets of feet walking on them, chafing off the finish from the heels of their boots.

"There is no special visitors coming, you have my word, Mileena." Kuai nodded, "The temple is finished, and, we even have time to spare."

"I would offer, but I do believe you'd refuse. And we both know for a fact, that I don't do well with rejection." Mileena said, although it was somewhat 'teasing' she was fairly serious.

"Who's to say I would refuse?" Kuai asked, walking past her.

Mileena stayed rooted to the spot, having to blink and wonder if she had actually heard what he'd said. "If you're attempting to tease me, or pander at my affections...I will pin you to the floor and take what I want."

"Is that so?" Kuai Liang asked, looking back at her, the Grandmaster roaming the halls of the Lin Kuei temple, only stopping at the doors of his bedroom, glancing at her before he walked in.

Mileena followed him, what had suddenly changed his mind about such things?

"It isn't exactly what you are hoping for, Mileena. I know you equate physical touch as 'love'. So, I offer only something small." he said, pulling down her mask, the Grandmaster examining her face, he slowly leaned closer to her.

Mileena shut her eyes, waiting for what was to come, to savor every last sensation that come from a small, chaste kiss from him. It was rare that he offered something like this, when the two of them 'slept together', it hadn't been the way that she had hoped, but he did hold her as she slept. Whenever it was him engaging her in physical contact, it was sweeter than any form of ambrosia, even the praises of her father, somehow managed to pale in comparison to this.


	15. The Old Ones

Who left this bowl of feels, here?

Anyhow, who doesn't love significantly longer chapters?

In this one, you'll get to meet the six original Lin Kuei children who came to live with Kuai Liang.

-Rachel

* * *

Some impossibly how, Mileena supposed she had gotten used to the cold. True, she felt the small and bitter sting of frost as it crept up upon her fingertips, snow and anything cold melted within her grasp, but it wasn't as severe as it had once been. This place, seemed to only ever have the eternal season of 'winter' and what with the temple being filled only of cryromancer, it made sense. Despite it all, the days were feeling a bit 'bland', when one could only see the white tundra beneath the snow, things were only ever oversimplified. She didn't interact much at all with the Lin Kuei students that had become 'friends' with her, anymore. In fact, she spent every second of her time that she could with Kuai Liang, as he was likely part of why the days were dull.

Without stealing his time, having his companionship, she felt almost pointless.

It almost entirely mirrored her feelings of when her throne had been stolen; she was left without purpose. He and all of his disciples were the only ones that knew the whole truth of her being within Earthrealm- and, yet, there were still rumors of Mileena Kahnum being in Outworld. Well, of that she could only speculate and assume, considering she refused to listen when Kuai Liang tried to tell her. Outworld was behind her, much like her stake to claims of royalty.

"You look a little lost." Kuai Liang mused, upon seeing Mileena brooding, she seemed to only be doing things of that kind as of late. Deep in thought, and getting interrupted from himself, or the occasional student that wanted to speak to her, for whatever reason they may have. Sometimes, Mileena would snap at them, but she'd always take them up on the offer.

"I've just been found." Mileena said, looking up at him.

"Is that so?" Kuai Liang asked, smiling down at the Empress, "Well, considering you're in your usual spot, I didn't have to do much 'looking'."

"Perhaps, I wished to be found." Mileena smirked at the Grandmaster, though he couldn't see it from beneath her mask.

"Then your plan worked to perfection." Kuai Liang walked over to her, leaning against the banister, "Is something weighing down your mind?"

"Perhaps." Mileena repeated, giving off an air of mystery. Though, him being the questioner, she doubted he didn't already know what it was that she thought about.

"Could it be that you're lost on Outworld matters?" Kuai Liang asked, wondering if she wanted to hear anything that Raiden had spoken of, it seemed things were becoming quite fairly heated.

"That couldn't be more wrong." Mileena was surprised he hadn't immediately and somehow, almost divinely known what she was thinking about. "They seem to be doing well, in their studies." she commented, motioning toward Yuki and Alex. The young duo paired fairly well.

"Yes, they are doing well. All of their older brothers are very proud of the young ones." Kuai Liang smiled fondly at his students, seeing Alex trip and Yuki help him up, then the older boy fall back into the snow, getting helped back up by the older boy, and both falling at the same time. He chuckled lightly, seeing how both gave up on trying to stand, and instead had a small laughing fit.

"Their inexperience shines through, at some parts." Mileena commented, watching the pair of them with a sense of not understanding.

"They are children, Mileena. I don't expect my Lin Kuei disciples to be anything but themselves, they may joke around and do as they please around the temple, for I know that when the time comes- if ever for combat, they will do me proud." it was a main part of the reason that Alex and Yuki were paired together, they were so young and would likely understand each other. Alex was lonely, and Yuki, too was lonely. Both boys just didn't really want to admit it, though Alex didn't have to, after crying around the Lin Kuei temple; Yuki was far more reserved in his emotion. It wasn't as if the boy didn't express it, he was just better at keeping it in. That is, until his new 'little brother' came into the picture, he seemed to have gotten back that 'missing' part of his life.

"I'm guessing you 'fit' your Lin Kuei together?" Mileena asked, resolving to stand next to him.

"It is a part of my methods." Kuai Liang nodded, "It wouldn't do any good to just toss them together, and hope for the best. Some have better chemistry than most, and they blend seamlessly as opposed to..say, Akira and Alex. It isn't as if their teamwork wouldn't shine through, but Akira, Xiao-lang and Jason all have unique fighting styles that all, when mixed together- are a deadly force. Yuki and Alex are young, they both teach each other things, along the way. And, I know they both needed the companionship."

"Both of them were lonely, is that your point?" Mileena asked, it seemed the Grandmaster was very observant of his students. Just as well, that he actually cared for them. It was more then she ever offered her armies, she didn't factually care if they lived or died; so long as they brought honor and glory to her name. Even then, it was no guess work on why he commanded such a loyal, obedient army, and hers only obeyed her out of fear and reverence. In fact, if it had not been Baraka to vouch for her, the Tarkata would likely have never served her.

"It is lonely, being alone, Mileena." Kuai Liang said, "I'd rather see their smiles and laughter then tears and frowns."

"Is it?" Mileena asked, getting within his line of sight, "I did _offer_ to resolve the issue of us being 'alone' but you never take me up on it." she said smoothly.

"We share bed chambers, Mileena. Is that not what you ask of me?" Kuai Liang asked, the Grandmaster's more cunning side showing off. Every time she 'invited' him for something more...physical, the key element was always that they 'share' his room. "It may not be exactly as you wish for, but most things in life are far greater when you endure and wait for them to come."

"At this rate, I may as well wait for eternity. It's cheating." she said semi-bitterly, "You mortals only live for decades, whereas I will have many centuries after you go." it was true, in the two decades that had passed, it seemed as if time had stood still for her, and her alone. The 'brave heroes' of Earthrealm- Raiden's chosen warriors had all fallen victim to the ravages of time, save for Quan Chi's servants, and, thanks to her unique bloodline of Edenian and Tarkatan, she looked untouched by time. As if she had never been a scavenger within her father's own dungeons, feeding on vermin just to barely sustain herself.

Kuai Liang couldn't help but to chuckle at that, the Grandmaster tried to calm himself, and keep a calm manner, but he couldn't. Her serious demeanor in saying such things, it was quite humoring. That, and the fact that she had now narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm sorry, forgive me- but, Mileena, you're used to...quite different...situations with men." somehow, he found it to be quite humorous. "As I said, before, do you not come to appreciate things more, when you have them in moderation? It's easy to overdo, and gluttony is a sin one can very easily commit in this lifetime. Take your bloodlust for account, how you couldn't be satiated by even vast quantities of it, men, power, these are all things that need to be taken in moderation, Mileena."

"I want to eat you." Mileena said, walking past him, she didn't appreciate being laughed at.

"She's quite the tsundere, isn't she?" Akira asked, wondering if Xiao-lang knew what he meant. Jason sent him a bewildered 'explain, please' look to him, so he obviously had no idea.

"Yep." Xiao-lang nodded, deciding to explain, as he knew Akira wouldn't do it 'properly' he turned to Jason. "A tsundere is a Japanese term for someone that acts cold and mean while being kind and caring on the inside. Although...I think she would probably be more under 'Yandere' don't you think?"

"Yeah, that might work better." Akira nodded, "Someone who would literally _kill_ for the person they 'love'. You know, like the person they 'loved' or people they thought might get into the way."

"Wow..that's kinda..extreme.." Jason scratched the back of his head, he couldn't imagine someone that scary. Mileena hadn't killed anyone within the temple over matters with the Grandmaster, so, the fact that the two of them said such things didn't seem right.

"I suppose." Xiao-lang agreed, "But I think her and the Grandmaster could take on any threat that may come their way." the eldest shrugged his shoulders, slightly. "We should get back to practice."

"I guess." Akira sighed, rolling his shoulders, preparing for them to spar.

"Should we try and help Alex and Yuki?" Jason asked, seeing that the two youngest Lin Kuei were still just laying on the snow covered ground.

"They don't want us butting in." Xiao-lang reminded him, "And, I think they're fine just as they are. It's not our place to intervene, the Grandmaster saw the pair of them and didn't say anything, so it's honestly not a big deal."

"Yeah, you're the only runt we need to deal with." Akira said, laughing at Jason getting annoyed by his teasing. "It's nice to tease someone and not get a near-death experience."

"So long as there are no holes in the temple, then, do as you like." Xiao-lang didn't much care or input in these situations, as he knew it was all in good fun. Jason and Akira never really meant what they said during these interactions, so it wasn't a big deal. Besides, the end result was always the same, Jason would get red in the face, whether from annoyance or embarrassment, the two would fight, and it would be over with. "Here we go." he side-stepped the pair of them, as Jason had tackled Akira to the ground, the pair of them rolling in the snow.

"The big kids sure are weird." Alex commented, seeing the commotion.

"That they are." Yuki agreed, he found it completely silly that they were wrestling in the snow, not even bothering to practice. Although, it was a pretty high opinion from someone that was lying on his back next to his 'little brother' doing absolutely no practice.

"You think we should do something?" Alex asked.

"With them? Nah." Yuki shook his head, 'rewarded' with powdery snow all over his face, he wiped off his face, and blew off the small specks that remained on his lips. Sitting upright, the boy tried to make sure he'd gotten all of it off.

Alex laughed at him, "I meant should we practice?"

"I think we've done enough." Yuki said truthfully, semi-embarrassed to be laughed at. "It's lunch time, anyhow, how about we go in?"

Alex was about to say he thought they should practice a bit more, before his stomach rumbled and the boy reluctantly nodded his hand, holding his stomach. His head hung in somewhat shame, as Yuki led him inside, to the dining hall. He wanted to do the 'big kid' thing and stay outside, to try and do better in his studies, but he was starving.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, you know?" Yuki asked, smiling at the younger boy. He grab them two trays and found an empty table for them to sit at.

"I know." Alex nodded, "I just- wanted to practice, a bit more."

"We've been practicing all day." Yuki pointed out, as he placed Alex's food in front of him. Clasping his hands together, "Ittedakimasu!" he said, before grabbing his chopsticks and eating, that is, until he saw Alex stare at him. Perplexed, the raven haired boy stopped eating, his own face questioning what Alex was having trouble understanding.

"Why do you say that, every meal?" the curiosity had finally gotten the best of him.

"It's Japanese customs." Yuki said, he honestly didn't think it out of place. Although, he supposed Alex would, considering he was a foreigner. There were many different blends of people within the Lin Kuei temple, Japanese, Chinese, foreigners, and all of them had different customs. "It's..kinda like how people would say a prayer, before eating.." he scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out the right way to say it.

"Oh." Alex could understand that, his mother often said prayers before eating. Deciding to try and 'impress' his 'older brother', he copied his hand gesture and tried to speak the word he had. "Itte..." he forgot the rest.

Yuki couldn't help but to laugh, "Ittedakimasu." he repeated it slowly, this time, the pair of them did it at the same time and began to eat.

Embarrassed, Alex tried to use his chopsticks, but still faltered with them. He was so used to a fork, and it was hard to eat 'ramen'. He'd only known it as ichiban or cup of noodles back home, and if he ever ate it- his mother always gave him a fork.

"Here." Yuki showed him how to properly hold them, and demonstrated how to eat.

"Mo-" he hesitated at saying that word 'Mom'. "Back home, we weren't supposed to slurp, it's rude.." Alex said.

"Not back home, where I'm from." Yuki shook his head, "It's actually polite to slurp ramen noodles, you know?"

"Okay." Alex decided to try it, surprised when not a single soul scolded him for the eating habit he had long refrained from doing. He was actually enjoying it, the thrill of being 'bad' in a sense.

"That's it." Yuki nodded, smiling as he finished off his ramen and moved on to another dish.

"I like this." Alex said, decidedly. He grinned at his older brother, enjoying the situation.

"Enjoying your company, Alex?" Kuai Liang asked, the Grandmaster pleased with how well they were getting along.

"Ah, yes." Alex nodded, surprised by both the question and Kuai Liang turning up out of almost nowhere.

"That's good." Kuai Liang looked to Yuki, "How are things going?"

"Very well, Grandmaster." Yuki said, bowing his head slightly to his superior, "I'm enjoying myself, very much."

Kuai nodded, "Would either of you mind if I were to join you?"

"Not at all, Grandmaster." Yuki delighted in the fact that he wanted to sit with them, and Alex shared his enthusiasm.

Kuai sat in the middle of both boys, neither too close nor too far from either, somehow he'd gotten perfectly in the middle of the table. "How are things coming along in your studies?"

"He's coming along, really well, Grandmaster." Yuki praised, and it was true, although he had a semi-biased opinion of things due to his attachment to the younger boy.

"It's getting easier to use the ice." Alex added in.

"That's good to hear." Kuai smiled, noting the fact that all of the elder Lin Kuei were sending somewhat envious looks to the youngest of their ranks. It was purely for the fact that he'd decided to sit with them, and the Grandmaster found it humoring. They were all very competitive when it came to these kinds of things, were he to sit alone they would have flocked around him, but none of them dared to come over and sit with the trio, why, he didn't really know.

"Thank you, Grandmaster." Yuki enjoyed being praised by his superior, it gave a sense of reprieve from the constant condescension of his 'superior' older brothers. "Is Mileena not joining us?"

"Apparently not." Kuai Liang shook his head, "Are you both getting along with the older boys?"

"I think so." Alex nodded, "They all wanna teach me a lot of things, it's kinda...hard to keep up." the boy said, looking confused. It was hard to 'learn' when you had an entire clan of elder 'brothers' that all seemed to think they knew best and that their specific methods were superior. Other than Yuki and Kuai Liang's teachings, nothing really tended to 'stick'.

"It's hard to be so adored by your older brothers, isn't it?" Kuai had to smile at his remark, Bi Han often enjoyed teaching him a variety of things when they were both younger recruits within the Lin Kuei. Although his make-shift family of Lin Kuei all considered each other to be brothers, it was more convenient to have your literal and immediate family within the clan. But, a bond of choice rather than a forced one would be much more cemented. It wasn't him belittling Bi Han and his relationship, as they had a very strong and loving brotherly bond, that is, until he became the wraith Noob Saibot.

"Adored.." Yuki tested out the word, he hadn't hazed his little brother, like this. But it was the stereotype for having older brothers, so it wasn't exactly the biggest deal in the world to endure through.

"You don't agree?" Kuai Liang asked.

"I think, in their own way...they do like us." Yuki said, he didn't think against what the Grandmaster had to say, "It's just because we're younger, that they give us the brunt of things."

"Bi Han used to do some of the same things, because others within the Lin Kuei, back then decided that I was to be their 'victim' of hazing. It wasn't that he didn't care for me, anymore, he just wanted to excel within the teachings we were afforded, but he was still my older brother, regardless of what happened. There are lessons in life that must be lived, to be learned. Not everything can be taught by example, or explanation." Kuai Liang could sympathize with how they felt, but, like most things in life, it was just a simple matter of learning how to deal with the matter at hand. In time, they surely wouldn't be the youngest of the Lin Kuei, however, time would tell when the next of the potentials were to enter the temple. And, in time, he would have to choose a successor. Bearing no children of his own, it wasn't feasible for him to believe that he could choose an heir that way, but, when that time came, he was sure his students would all make him proud. No matter how old they got, they would never cease being his 'children', his 'students', and, making him proud.

"Grandmaster?" Alex asked, seeing Kuai Liang in a trance.

"My apologies." Kuai Liang blinked, clearing away the haze of his thoughts, "It appears I was lost in my own thoughts. Enjoy your meal, boys." he said, standing and patting either boy on the head, taking his tray and placing it in the kitchen. He wasn't sure how so much time had passed, it seemed like only just yesterday Shao Kahn had been hosting the Mortal Kombat tournaments. That Bi Han had been chosen to enter on the Lin Kuei's behalf, with Cyrax and Sektor, that he was 'defeated' by Scorpion, and Kuai Liang along with Smoke had gone to avenge that death. However, when he defeated his brother's murderer, he didn't dare to commit the sin Hanzo had; to draw blood in the name of vengeance. It was one, that no matter what you believed in for the afterlife, could never be washed away. The Gods would rightly frown upon such things, and why would you want to weigh down your soul in something that would take so much to redeem?

In 20 years...

He had trained many potentials the ways of the Lin Kuei, started absolutely from scratch, burning down the previous temple and from those ashes, came this new place, that his first few disciples had helped to create. It was an atonement for the Lin Kuei's sins, perhaps it wouldn't wash away the evils they had committed upon their own kind fully, but he hoped to change their former reputation as being hired hands whose loyalty spun of promises such as who could hand over the most gold. Such a long time ago, that he had begun to accept students. Raiden had brought him a singular boy, one that was just a mere 5 years old, at the time. Though he hadn't understood a great deal of things, the boy had grown to very much love and adore his Grandmaster, even forsaking the title of 'Kuai Liang' or 'Grandmaster' to, instead, call him 'father'.

The cryromancer smiled and let out a small laugh at that, how long it had been, that his first student had come. How so much had changed within his life, with the coming of that boy- Shion. Not only had he inherited the peculiar gift of cryromancy; but his hair was also a very brilliant form of white, naturally. It also didn't stem from the fact that he was an albino, but the boy just had hair rivaling the colour of that of snow. After Shion, came Trevor, Alexia who preferred to be called 'Lexi', and, after a period of time, his Lin Kuei gradually became a 'clan' from the original 'family'. There were six 'originals', five boys and only Lexi serving as the first female. It was a rarity in itself finding a girl cryromancer, but she was quite the fireball.

They were all remarkable youth, that made him ever so proud.

"Dad!" Kuai Liang looked over, to see that the boys were all trying to 'help' Lexi with her portion of the temple.

He couldn't help but to laugh at the situation unfolding before him, "Boys, while I believe Alexia most certainly enjoys and appreciates the 'help' you have to offer, I do believe you have your own ends to work out, as well?" the Grandmaster asked, his tone was both soothing and yet firm at the same time. They didn't quiver from beneath his voice, nor dare to whine of disappointment. Each of them wanted to help his big sister.

"Okay." Shion said, bowing his head as the amber eyed boy took his spot once more beside the Grandmaster, "I'm sorry, father." he said, head still hung low.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Kuai Liang shook his head, "It's great that you wished to help, but, perhaps you should have waited for Alexia to ask."

"Lexi." Alexia corrected Kuai Liang, the ash-blonde smiling at her respective 'father', her mossy green eyes saying a silent 'thank you' for his assistance.

"My apologies, _Lexi_." Kuai Liang tried to ensure he remembered her name, so as to make her feel more at home. Snow continued to fall, attempting to bury their work as they stood idly speaking, Lexi seemed to notice this, as the 9 year old worked quickly to knock off the small bits of white that melted on the wood.

"Sorry, dad." Trevor said, finally working up the courage to apologize to his respective 'father' the messy-haired brunette not daring look up at Kuai Liang. He felt ashamed to have troubled him, truly having wanted to help Lexi along with his brothers.

"None of you need to apologize, so long as we get the work done." Kuai Liang smiled to each of them, Trevor, Alexia, Shion, Rin, Hope and Kai all nodded to their respective father.

"Okay!" Kai grinned up at his 'father' proud to be assisting him along with his brothers and sister. The chocolate brown haired boy factually enjoyed the construction work they were doing. His grey eyes flicked every which way to make sure he was making ample progress along with his siblings, it brought out his competitive side, he didn't want to lose; not while their father was watching.

"Is this okay, dad?" Rin asked, he wasn't sure at all if he was doing a decent job at this kind of thing. It wasn't as if he'd ever done this kind of thing back where he'd come from, so it was all mainly guess work on the 6 year olds end.

"Perfect, but remember to take your time. Haste makes waste, Rin." Kuai Liang praised him, guiding the young boy's hands, seeing how much the raven haired boy enjoyed it made him continually smile, they were all working so hard. Perhaps, the one who was overthinking and trying to do the most, would have been Hope. His eyebrows were both pressed as he tried to think of the best way to construct his portion of things.

"Got it!" he announced, startling the others by his sudden outburst, as he was normally quiet, Hope went to work. The gray haired boy began to construct the few doors they were going to use, leading by Kuai Liang's example he'd been shown. Despite being only 7, it appeared he was on the path to being a little 'genius'.

After a few more hours work, Kuai Liang once more found himself smiling, seeing each of his students-to-be and 'children' all sleeping beside him. The construction of the temple was complete, and they had given it their all for the day. Not a single one complained, they were all just happy at the aspect of being helpful to their father. Kai, Rin and Shion were sucking their thumbs, while Lexi and Hope both slept peacefully beside him, the eldest of the pair seemed fairly content with their sleep. Kai and Rin were both 6, so it was that hard to know they could both be mischievous at times, but neither dared fool around when Kuai Liang was involved.

"I see you've got quite the handful." Raiden said, nodding to the children, the thunder god pleased with the display he'd seen, it brought a smile to the deity's face.

Kuai Liang nodded, and carefully stood, "Yes, I could not have asked for better students."

Raiden saw how they all piled in closer, filling in the spot that Kuai Liang had left 'empty' when he'd gotten up to speak with him. "How about we speak elsewhere?" he asked, noting how they may wake up the children.

"I think that may do nicely." Kuai followed him, "This is to be the future 'dining hall'." he said, it obviously didn't look like much, with the unfinished wood and, of course there being no furniture. It left nearly everything up to the imagination, but he'd have his temple complete before more students came, that he was absolutely certain of.

"Understandable." Raiden agreed, "Are the children fairing well, here?"

"Yes, at first the young ones did struggle, but as time passed, and the help of the older ones came, they finally feel at ease." Kuai nodded.

"That's good to hear of, and I'm glad to see you made good on your promise- a fresh start to the Lin Kuei." it was very admirable what he was doing, to rehash the history of the Lin Kuei.

"Of cour-" both were alerted by the sound of creaking floorboards, an over tired Shion had come out, the white haired boy rubbing his eyes, and no matter how much either one entreated him, he never spoke a word, instead, sitting in Kuai Liang's lap and draping his arms over the shoulders of the Grandmaster and going straight back to sleep.

Raiden couldn't resist the small chuckle that came, "It seems you are in need of a little 'help'." the thunder god uttered a few words, and the place changed in an instant. The floors became a nice and deep dark brown shade, furniture spontaneously spawned out of nowhere in every room, banners with the Lin Kuei insignia appeared on the walls.

"It appears I am further in your debt." Kuai Liang tried to bow his head as best he could, but Shion was preventing him of doing it formally.

"Nonsense." Raiden wouldn't hear of a champion of Earthrealm dare think they were in his debt. "I am forever in your debt, Grandmaster." the thunder god proudly and respectfully bowed to the cryromancer.

Once more, the floorboards creaked and Kai came out, following suit with Shion, he took over the right side of Kuai Liang, who held both boys with ease. "It seems I was missed." he mused.

"Very much so." Raiden smiled, he grabbed the both of them tea, and carefully poured out Kuai Liang's cup before sliding it over.

Next to come was Trevor, then Hope, Rin and even Lexi. "It appears I can't disappear for long." Kuai Liang smiled fondly at his 'children'.

"So it seems. I won't keep you any longer for tonight, Subzero. Have a pleasant night." Raiden stood, giving one last glance to the children and Kuai Liang, and disappearing in a flash of lightning.

Kuai Liang wondered how he was going to get them to bed. The chair was most definitely almost at its limit, the legs were creaking, and he didn't want to smash it. Decidedly, he used up every excess reserve of strength he had, and slowly moved back to his chambers. Well, they were going to be 'his' but so long as they were young, like this, he saw no problem and had no qualms sharing a room with the children. Carefully placing each back on the bed, he took his place in between all of them, each latching on to the Grandmaster as he settled in. Smiling, sending each one a last glance, he shut his eyes and let sleep take him.

"Dad, you okay?" a few concerned Lin Kuei moved their hands in front of his eyes. (Shion)

"Should I tackle him?" (Kai)

"No. That's a stupid idea. You might hurt him, he's no spring chicken anymore, y'know?" (Trevor)

"That's rude. It's not as if he's on his death bed, you guys." (Alexia)

"No, but it is a somewhat valid point. The body does tend to go through ages, and it's not as if they're 6 and he's in his twenties, anymore. 26 and 40's don't really mix well." (Hope)

"Can we all stop saying he's 'getting old'? It's depressing." (Rin)

Kuai Liang could hear the bickering of his 'children', he smiled faintly at the Lin Kuei, "I can hear all of you, you know?"

"Say the word, and I'll kick their sorry behinds, dad." Lexi smiled, "We kinda found you, sitting here and not doing anything. Something deep on your mind?"

"She says that, like she believes it." Kai snorted, rolling his eyes, but he too was concerned over their father.

"Yeah, 5 on 1? Not liking those odds, Lex." Trevor said, placing his arm on Kai's shoulder, with a cocky look.

"Make that 4 on 1. I wouldn't participate in such nonsense." Hope resisted the urge to roll his eyes, standing beside Lexi.

"Yeah, I wouldn't either." Shion shook his head, standing beside Hope and Lexi.

"Ditto." Rin stood with the trio.

"No one needs to resort to physical violence." Kuai Liang said, he chuckled lightly, "I was just thinking about when the temple was first constructed, how hard all of you had worked, and how dearly I was missed when I left to speak with lord Raiden. Shion started a trend, all of you eventually came out to sit with me, in between the conversation."

"Nuh uh." Kai and Trevor both blatantly denied it.

Shion's cheeks faintly turned a small pink, "Well, I missed you." the white haired boy admitted, he wasn't ashamed, more a little embarrassed that it had come up, 20 years later.

"Well, what can I say? It was only natural we missed our only parental figure we all adored so much." Hope smiled, scratching the back of his head, looking to his father.

"You didn't really need to 'spruce' it up like that, Hope, but, yeah, it's true. I kinda miss the days that we all shared a bed and fought over the covers." Lexi grinned.

" _We_ didn't-" Rin pointed between all of the men, "You hoarded all of the covers in your sleep and never gave them back."

"Did not!" Lexi defended.

Kuai Liang smiled and laughed, he loved how much they all bickered. "Dad!"

Seeing all of them turn to him, he decided to tease, ever so lightly. "Thank goodness we are immune to the cold."

"Thanks alot, dad!" Lexi folded her arms and huffed, acting angry as she playfully smiled at him. Walking out of the room, she was followed by the rest, just as Mileena had come in. Each of the children sharing a knowing look that was sent back to Kuai Liang.

"Dad?" Mileena asked, raising an eyebrow at the term. To say she was 'jealous' would be an understatement.

Kuai Liang nodded, "They are the originals of the Lin Kuei temple." he began to explain the situation to her, but it was clear that she still felt a 'threat' for his disciples. Lifting her chin with his hand, he made her look at him, gently. "They are my _children_." he said the title firmly, "And, you, Mileena, what could you call yourself, to me?"

"Just barely over a friend; a konsort. Or a koncubine." Mileena said, with a straight face. A concubine would actually get 'more' affection, if they were being technical. Even a consort would, as well.

Kuai smiled at that, shaking his head, "You know just as well as I; you are neither of those things." he lowered her mask, taking in the moment and kissed her lightly.

"I have very little patience, and I will pin you to the wall the next time you do that." Mileena said, it was true, she was losing her patience. He was just so..why was his touch so alluring.

"Would you like to meet them?" Kuai asked, changing the subject as he led the hybrid out of the lunch room.

"I suppose." Mileena frowned at the subject change.

"They'll all be outside, but, I think you'll enjoy eachother's company." Kuai said, "Ah, there they are." he walked over to his respective 'children' and began the introductions. Not needed on their side, as they all 'knew' Mileena, but she had the disadvantage of not knowing them. It was semi-awkward on her end, but each of them formally introduced themselves gracefully to her. Not a single one had anything negative to say, Lexi was the most upbeat about things.

"I feel like a child whose parent has found a new lover after being divorced for so long." Kai whispered to his siblings, each of them nodding.

"You do know that's pretty much _exactly_ the situation, right?" Lexi asked, "I mean, it's not- but it is at the same time."

"Kinda weird when you put it out there, like that." Hope relented, he honestly felt that sense of reluctance to 'hand' over his father just like that. It was childish, but he still felt a somewhat 'loss' at the fact that Kuai Liang was with Mileena.

"True." Trevor himself felt it.

"I guess it had to happen sometime." Shion said, everyone glared at the youngest of their group.

"Yeah, but, none of us thought it _would_ happen." Rin corrected him, each individual agreed.

"And just _what_ are we whispering about?" Kuai Liang asked, startling all of them.

"Nothing, just banter between the old ones." Lexi said with a secretive smile.

"Old ones?" Mileena asked.

"It's a term used by we, the eldest of the Lin Kuei. The first of the clan." Hope explained.

Kuai Liang wanted to say more, to see what they were speaking of, but in the moment he allowed the issue to drop. It seemed each of them were curious about Mileena, having waited so long to speak to her one to one...well, 6-1. But, it was progress, and the Grandmaster watched with delight, seeing them get along fairly well.


	16. I definitely won't recognize you!

This chapter is another 'side-story' it's about Lexi and when she first met Shion/Kuai Liang.

Sorry for it being so short, but, 2 chapters within a day is better than 1 chapter in two days, right?

-Rachel

* * *

That night, Lexi dreamt only of the past.

Things had been a little 'bleak' when it was only the Grandmaster, Shion and her. At first, he didn't really care for her at all. "But, why is there going to be another one here?" Shion asked, the white haired boy eying his 'father' curiously. Was he not good enough? It was true, that he and Kuai Liang had been together for at least two weeks, working on the temple, but, now there was going to be a new member of the Lin Kuei- let alone a _girl_?

"Now, Shion, you knew that eventually others would come to live with us, didn't you?" Kuai Liang asked, "I do hope you'll come to like your sister in time." he could sense the small 'rivalry' that Shion already felt toward the girl.

Shion pouted, "Yes, father." he refused to look like a brat in front of his father. They had only been together for such a small amount of time, but, he had truly come to love his 'father' Kuai Liang. The thought of having to 'share' him, after such a short amount of time- the boy didn't care for that kind of situation, at all. Feeling his father's hand upon his head, the white haired boy looked up to Kuai Liang, the man's kind smile had him return the very same one. Even when he was angry, it soothed him beyond anything, just to see his smile.

"It isn't a punishment, Shion." Kuai Liang chided him, just as Raiden appeared, with a girl in tow.

"Subzero- I seem to have caught you at a bad time.." Raiden said, looking at Shion's troubled appearance. The god didn't per se know why the child was troubled, just that it was 'inconvenient' he show up now.

"Not at all." Kuai shook his head, "We were just having a discussion, about his new sister. What is your name?"

"Alexia- but most folks call me 'Lexi'. I like bein' called 'Lexi'." Alexia couldn't stress enough that she hated her name. It was only ever called when she was in trouble, so it was only natural that she detest it.

"I will do my best to remember that." Kuai Liang promised the girl, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lexi. Thank you, lord Raiden for bringing her to the temple." he bowed to the god, with Raiden formally bowing back and disappearing.

"She talks funny." Shion said, looking to his dad, "Dad she sounds weird."

"An' what's wrong with the way I talk?" Lexi asked, frowned at the boy, being from the south, she felt almost inclined to knock him out.

"Nothing at all." Kuai Liang assured the girl, "Shion, Alexia is from a different part of the world than you and I, it's only natural that she sounds different." he said, "And her difference is not at all a bad thing. Differences are to be celebrated, not shunned upon. We are all different; but we three are also the same, as we can control ice." he demonstrated, by showing them the ball he could form in his hand.

"Woah, an' here I thought my leg was just gettin' pulled." Lexi said, her green eyes filled with wonder as she smiled at him. "Yer his dad?" she asked, finally remembering that Shion had called Kuai Liang 'dad'.

Before Kuai Liang could answer, Shion piped up "Yes!" he said somewhat haughtily.

"Shion." Kuai placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, looking to Lexi, "Here at the Lin Kuei, we consider each other to be family. As of right now, it is you, Shion and I. For a while, it was only Shion and I, he grew accustomed to calling me 'father' or 'dad', I'm not asking you to do the same, or to think of me as such. I could never dream to replace your parents, I only ask that you give this life a chance. You may call me 'Kuai Liang', 'Grandmaster' or whatever you feel the most comfortable with."

"My daddy died before I was born, so I never really knew 'em." Lexi explained, she had no qualms about calling him 'dad', as she never truly had one to begin with. Her older sisters had the benefit of knowing him, but she never did. "An' since we're family an' all..I don't mind callin' ya dad." she'd try her best to fit in, though she could see Shion glaring at her. The young boy most certainly didn't care for her at all.

Kuai Liang nodded to her decision, "This is to be your little brother, Shion." he said, introducing the pair, walking between the pair of them, Shion looked surprised that his Grandmaster- no, his 'father' had walked away from him, to stand between them. That he'd left his side to go by _that_ girl. "Shion, Lexi's to be your older sister." he smiled at the pair, hoping that Shion would eventually warm up to Lexi.

"Pleasure to meet ya." Lexi offered her hand, but Shion refused to shake it. Instead, the boy only stared at her, his eyes bore into her, everybit jealous that Kuai Liang's attention was split between the pair of them.

"Shion." Kuai used his calm yet firm tone, at once the white haired boy reacted.

"You too.." he grumbled, evidently not happy as he shook her hand, to appease Kuai Liang.

"If you'd like to come inside, Alexia, there's a garb for you to change into. That is, only if you want to." Kuai Liang said, waiting to see if she wanted a day or two to remain in her 'regular' clothes.

"Alright." Lexi nodded, following him inside, though Shion scrambled ahead of her to walk by his side. He was annoyed when she walked side by side with Kuai Liang on his other side. Instead of being intimidated, or annoyed, Lexi almost laughed at the boy, his 'coldness' was actually turning out to be cute.

"Here you are." Kuai Liang handed her the garb and led Shion out of the room, waiting for her to change.

"It's kinda nice." Lexi mused as she came out a few moments later, "Never noticed how much snow I got stuck on these." she said, looking at all of the snowflakes that refused to melt. Some had even fallen off of her hair, and melted on the floor rather than on her.

"It's hardly noticeable, as it doesn't melt on contact with us." Kuai Liang agreed, smiling at that, "Would you like to help us finish up our work for today?"

"Sure." Lexi was more than ready, even if it annoyed Shion, she wanted to be of some use.

"Alright, if you'll follow me." he led the pair of them outside, "We're patching up the screens, so that the snow won't track inside and ruin the floors. They're not finished, yet, unfortunately, and I'd hate to see all the hard work Shion and I put in go to waste." demonstrating how to mend it, "Would you like to try?" he asked.

"Okay." Lexi walked right over to him, doing her best and succeeding on her first try.

"Nice work, you've got great working hands." Kuai Liang mused, she expertly knotted the twine.

"Mama had a farm, an' I was the youngest of my sisters, so, I kinda got roped into this kinda thing. Pun not intended." Lexi smiled, rubbing the back of her head.

"In either case, you're doing very well. I will be just over there-" he pointed to the courtyard, "Call for me, if you need anything, alright? I won't be far, and we'll both be in eachother's vision the entire time."

"You got it." Lexi nodded, they had quite the work load, but she'd seen worse.

Kuai nodded, before he walked to the middle of the courtyard and resumed his duties.

"Got a problem with me?" Lexi asked, she could 'feel' so much as see Shion's glare.

"Hmph!" Shion snobbishly huffed at the girl, walking past her and going on to do his portion of the work, though it wasn't as neat as hers.

"Hang on there-" Lexi attempted to help him, but the boy _literally_ growled at her, causing her to retract her hand. "Fine, if ya wanna be more stubborn than a bull in matin' season, be my guest." she wouldn't help such a brat, anyway. Returning to her work, she finished up a singular screen door, going on to another one, while Shion continued to struggle. No matter how much he stared at her, or her work, she wouldn't look at him, as he'd only sneer and look away. Or he'd stick his tongue out and immediately turn away. _Brat._ Finishing yet another one, he was still stuck on the first. "Ya know, if ya wouldn't be such a butt over this, I'd help ya."

"Hmph!" Shion repeated, folding his arms and turning away from her, eventually he noticed she paid absolutely no attention to him at all. Not even when he stared/glared at her, she gave him absolutely no reaction. Sitting against the wall of the temple, he pulled his knees to his chest, the young boy on the verge of sobbing. His lip quivered, and, surely he did begin to cry.

It was at this point, that Lexi decided to step in. Going over to the brat, she decided to hug him, he tried to fight it, to kick her away, but she was persistent and stronger then he was. "Leave me alone!" the boy said bitterly, but not loud enough for Kuai Liang to hear.

"You're a brat, you know that, right?" Lexi asked, but she just decided to hug him. Hating to hear him cry, and the fact that he was so stubborn he'd never admit (at least to her) that he'd need help, she'd have to do it by force.

"I don't want you touching me!" Shion whined, eventually giving up against her. Decidedly, he liked to be hugged, but he didn't want her to be the one that 'soothed' him. He didn't want her here, period.

"Yeah? Well life ain't about what we want." Lexi said, finally sitting beside him when he stopped, "Now my clothes are all wet."

"I never asked you to 'help'." Shion said, stubbornly frowning.

"I get it. Ya don't like me, 'cause you think I'm out here to steal your daddy away. But, like it or not- we're _family_ now." Lexi said, putting emphasis on 'family', "So, that makes him my daddy too. And you're my brother."

Shion glared at the ground, "Why?"

"Who knows? Maybe cause I also wanted a little brother, and mama never gave me one, so God sent me here to get stuck with you, instead." Lexi said, sighing.

"You don't have a brother?" Shion asked.

"I didn't." Lexi said truthfully, "I had about..5 older sisters, and none of 'em really cared for me. I'm the runt." she said, frowning herself at the 'nickname' her older sisters had given her.

"I don't have siblings." Shion said, this time, his tone of voice was devoid of selfishness and malice.

"Maybe that's why you got such a weird hair colour." Lexi said, messing up his hair with her hands, smiling at him.

Shion frowned, he honestly hated being touched by her, but upon seeing her smile, the young boy decided he didn't hate it so much. Not that he'd let her in on that secret. "What's wrong with my hair colour?"

"Nothin'." Lexi shrugged, "Has it always been this colour?"

"Yes!" Shion felt offended she suggested otherwise.

"Well, I mean, I've never seen anyone with white hair before, so I just assumed your parents dyed it or somethin'." Lexi explained, though he was way too young to have his hair dyed.

"Well, they didn't." Shion said, "And it doesn't matter anymore- he's my dad now." he pointed to Kuai Liang in the distance.

"Guess so." Lexi said, nodding, "C'mon, let's get some work done today and make 'em real proud." the girl led him back to his door, "I'll show ya how it's done."

"I wanna do it on my ow-" Shion was cut off, by her guiding his hands with her own. Surprised, the perplexed boy watched as the door was fixed, and looked better than he ever had it.

"Sometimes it takes a woman's touch." Lexi winked, "Betcha can't beat me." she said, hoping it would motivate him.

"I won't lose!" Shion took up the challenge almost instantly.

"I ain't about to lose." Lexi grinned, both of them working diligently up until Kuai Liang came over, to tell them that it was getting too late.

"Nice work, Lexi." Kuai Liang praised, seeing how well she had done and just on her first day. "And, Shion, very well done." he ruffled his hair in a reminiscent way of how Lexi had done it. Inadvertently causing Shion to smile up at him.

"It was nothing!" Shion grinned up at his father, happy to have been praised so well.

"Yeah, I think we did real well." Lexi smiled, "Thanks...dad." she tried it out, not to provoke Shion, but just to see how Kuai Liang took the term.

"I'm proud of both of you." Kuai Liang led them inside, "I'll get dinner for us, as soon as I bring these inside." he explained, carrying in the multitude of doors, both Lexi and Shion helped each other to carry in one. "Well done." he smiled at their teamwork, leading them to his room, he returned with food for the three to have. "Be careful, it is hot." he instructed, watching as Lexi was perplexed by the chopsticks.

"I ain't never seen these before in my life." Lexi said, blinking at them, watching Kuai Liang demonstrate how to use them didn't help at all.

"Like this!" Shion guided her hands like she'd done for him, once satisfied that she could use them, he went back to eating his rice.

"Thanks!" Lexi smiled, kissing him on the cheek, causing Shion to stop chewing his rice, and it to drop into his bowl as he sat in shock. His face turned a few different shades of red, and rendered him speechless for a little while.

Kuai Liang chuckled, "It seems you've caught him off-guard."

"I just paid back the favor." Lexi said with a giggle, "My little brother's real cute, ain't he?"

"He sure is." Kuai Liang agreed, seeing the red pigment on Shion's face deepen as they both discussed how 'cute' he was.

"I'm not cute!" Shion said, he didn't dare to shout it at Kuai Liang, but he did at Lexi.

"You're so cute, that it's _really_ cute." Lexi grinned.

"I am not!" Shion was getting more and more annoyed that she kept insisting he was cute.

Kuai Liang couldn't help but to smile at them, he forgot how children could be, and it seemed Lexi and Shion had gotten to know each other fairly well in the short amount of time they were acquainted. Once they finished eating, Kuai cleared the dishes and brought them to the kitchen, placing them in the sink where he would clean them later. "Thank you, Lexi." he said, as she placed her share in the sink. "And you, Shion." Kuai pat him on the head, seeing how well the boy was trying to 'live up' to everything his sister was doing.

"Ain't nothin' but common sense." Lexi said, smiling at Kuai Liang.

Shion was about to speak, but he yawned instead.

"Bed time, I see." Kuai Liang said, "Shall we go to bed?"

"Sure. Where do we sleep?" Lexi asked.

"Back in my room." Kuai Liang explained, "Up until now, it was just Shion and I- but there is more than enough space for you, as well. I don't expect you to want to have your own room, unless Shion was willing to share, but even then, you're both fairly young, and, perhaps a little too young for that." Shion was barely 5, and Lexi was 8 going on to 9.

"Sounds like a plan." Lexi nodded, yawning herself.

Kuai Liang had to carry Shion, as the boy was far too tired from the days events, placing him on the bed, he knew the boy wouldn't be able to sleep until he lay next to him, so he did just that. "Lay wherever you like, Alexia."

"Right.." Lexi decided to just climb in next to Kuai Liang. At first, it felt weird, but, as time passed by, she supposed it was fine. The bed was comfortable, and he didn't seem like a weird person, she saw Shion cuddle into him, and though she had many questions for Kuai Liang, she supposed they could wait until morning. Shutting her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.

The cycle between Shion's 'hatred' would last for the next four 'siblings' he'd come across, gradually warming up to Lexi, and getting jealous of Trevor, if he got too close to Lexi or Kuai Liang. But, he grew to learn none of the people he cared about were out to replace him, so he welcomed new people, though it would be only he and his five siblings along with Kuai Liang for a few years.


	17. A binding deal

As my beloved Christie enjoys saying; "Enough with the foreplay." ((Still not delving into 'M'; _but_ there is some heavily *hinted* content between Kuai Liang and Mileena in this chapter.))

Oh. And. The next chapter will be 5 years later, which means the true 'action' will start. Mileena most definitely will meet Raiden, face-to-face. I'm not quite sure if it would be his corrupted form or regular deity form as of yet.

-Rachel

* * *

Today was the day that Lexi decided to fight, Mileena was accepting all challengers, and she found it high time one of the 'old ones' stepped in. Mileena didn't seem at all phased by the pretense of Lexi going to fight her. The moment Lexi was up, every single one of the Lin Kuei crowded around either side, Jason, Akira, Alex, Yuki, Shion, Trevor, Rin, Kai, Rin and even Kuai Liang himself watched what was to come.

"You think you can take me?" Mileena asked, twirling her sai as she was obviously amused by the situation.

"Sure, if Jason could do it- I'm pretty sure I can." Lexi shrugged her shoulders, the blonde wasn't phased at all by what Mileena had to say, it was her common 'technique' to try and distract the opponent. Being from the south didn't make her entirely brain dead and easily provoked, despite the stereotypes. Besides, she could provoke just as much as the Tarkatan thought she was.

"Is that so?" Mileena 'began' the match by tossing her sai at Lexi.

"Target practice still ain't your thing, is it?" Lexi asked, glancing at the sai and using a frozen slide to escape the attack she knew Mileena to try and use. Once the Empress rematerialized, she tossed an ice ball at her, only for Mileena to destroy it with a double toss of her sai, and another as she split her legs.

Lexi barely had time to flip over it, "You've been improving." she commented.

"Apparently not." Mileena said, "Had I improved; you would have lost to me, already." drawing down her mask, "I won't next time, little girl."

"Yeah, that's right- I'm a little girl. But I'm also _Daddy's_ little girl." Lexi tutted, looking at Kuai Liang as she said that, smirking at Mileena. Her remark earned a 'Oooo' from Kai, Trevor, Rin and even Hope- the brave eldest of the Lin Kuei that all didn't fear Mileena. She could easily take on the grunts, as she had easily achieved a 50 undefeated chain, before Jason 'dethroned' her and had not been defeated since. Being the eldest, it'd look bad if she were to lose.

Mileena didn't bother to respond, she ran forward and grabbed Lexi, leapfrogging over the girl and rolling backward to jerk her arms like she'd done with many Lin Kuei previous to her. Surprised, when she attempted to grip onto the girl, she wasn't there.

"Lookin' for me?" Lexi asked, smiling as Mileena confusedly looked at her, the blonde decking her as hard as she could, shaking off the blow she'd done just as Mileena had hit the snow. "I know the phrase 'hard headed' is just supposed to be an expression, but, seriously..ya got a thick skull."

"Enough talk." Mileena slipped through the ground, grabbing Lexi in the air, just as the girl tried to counter her. Tossing Lexi into the air, she used a teleporting kick to launch her back, just before she touched the ground, Mileena used a roll to knock her back up, three backhands, a leaping kick followed by her alternative form of 'leaping neck bite'. Considering she wasn't 'allowed' by Kuai Liang's rules to actually bite them, she instead latched onto them as if she were to bite; following by three hooks to the face and booting her victim to the ground. Leaping into the air, she impaled the ground where Lexi had been.

"Quite the combo ya got, there." Lexi was seeing spots, after that one. Rolling her shoulders, she did her best to walk it off. To be honest, it felt like she'd been hit by a mac truck, but she wouldn't give up. Not while everyone was watching. Tossing another iceball, Mileena used her rolling attack to dodge it, and Lexi froze the ground from beneath her, causing Mileena to roll into an ice clone. Since she aimed to 'impress', she launched Mileena with a somersault, a roundhouse to keep her high in the air, a knee right as she 'fell' enough followed by a series of chest punches. She quickly refroze the Empress, just before she was able to fall, her sliding elbow knocked her back up, for one final blow; a spinning back kick that knocked her a ways away.

"Way to go, Lex!" Kai grinned at his sister, "Is she out for the count, or did you just manage to knock her away?" he dramatically looked over, waiting to see what would happen.

"Don't think she's out of the fight." Trevor said, he found it doubtful. Mileena was resilient, and, who would win in a fight; Lexi or her, it was anyone's guess.

"I think you guys should know better than that." Hope piped up, sure enough, they saw the pink aura appear, Mileena tossed two sai, and teleported at the same time.

Lexi barely had enough time to duck them, getting caught by Mileena's double teleporting kick, she was 'punished' by the Empress. This time, she used two back hands, and her leaping kick to bounce Lexi off the ground, rolling thunder to knock the girl back up, and reused her three backhands, finishing the combo with her two sliding kicks on the ground. She attempted to stomp on Lexi's chest, forcing the girl to yield. "Do you concede?" the hybrid warned, baring her teeth.

"No way." Lexi shook her head, even as Mileena's boot planted firmly into her throat. Using the technique Kuai Liang had taught her, she disappeared in a barrage of ice into the ground and behind the Empress. "Givin' up ain't my deal." before Mileena could react, she kicked out the back of her legs and pinned her to the ground. "Do _you_ give up?" the blonde asked.

"Never!" Mileena punched at the side of Lexi's knee, momentarily causing her to falter, grabbing the girl by her shoulders, she kicked her in the chest and the back, launching her away. Neither one gave the other 'breathing room', nor tired in their relentless assaults, it was still anyone's match.

Desperate times, called for desperate measures. Using up her left over strength reserves, Lexi put everything she had into beating Mileena, the hybrid ex-Empress had become feral in her attacks, much more aggressive. Using a sweep kick, she knocked Mileena into the air, one final time, using an ice clone to freeze her, and using her most damaging technique; x-ray. Sliding into her, she unfroze Mileena, kneeing her in the gut, following up with another knee to the face, and, grabbing her by the left arm, she spun both of them around, twisting her arm and once the Empress was on the ground, she harshly pressed her weight into dislocating Mileena's arm. "Give up." Lexi warned, this time she wouldn't concede, until Mileena said it.

"Wow, Lex." Kai stepped forward, seeing the 'intense' atmosphere, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Nice techniques out there, I forgot what a beast you are."

"Seriously." Trevor agreed, "Drinks are on me." he added with a grin.

"It's not like we live with a bar in the temple, so, technically, any 'drinks' would be on dad." Hope said, correcting him, but he smiled at the eldest of the Lin Kuei. "Great work, certainly a fight worth praise." he was in total agreement that Lexi had done well in sparring with Mileena, for a moment, he didn't know who would win. At a few key points it looked like it could go either way, "I'm proud of you, sis."

"Always gotta be a spoil sport." Rin said, smiling at his older brother, "I mean, it is true- but you don't gotta ruin the moment." he joined his siblings in praising Lexi in her victory. "As if there was any doubt, right?" he asked, grinning at Lexi.

"For a moment there, I kinda thought, well.." Shion decided not to say it, shaking his head, "Nice work, Lexi."

Lexi smiled and laughed at her brothers, "Yeah, yeah, you all got to see the cat fight, now, can we move along?" she asked, seeing the younger Lin Kuei approach.

"You gotta teach me those moves." Akira said, looking directly at Lexi, it had been so long since they'd seen one of the elder Lin Kuei in action, he forgot how they could almost pull off 'miracles' with their skill.

"Ditto." Xiao-lang agreed, "You made it look so..easy." he said, "I mean, at a few spots, I thought it could go either way, but far be it from you to let us down."

"Yeah, well done.." Jason nodded, though the two older Lin Kuei 'glared' at him for speaking up, which caused him to look away.

"Thanks boys." Lexi couldn't help the wider grin, "How about we get us some lunch, then we discuss fightin'?" despite what the younger boys thought, their 'big sister' was very approachable. Maybe it was their older brothers that made it seem like the 'old ones' weren't open to speaking with the younger members of the clan.

"Really?" Akira asked, surprised. "I mean, you actually know we exist?" he asked with a smile.

"Course I do!" Lexi smiled, "Akira..Jason..Xiao-lang.." pausing, she saw two more, "Yuki, Alex." she surprised each of her brothers, leading them inside for a 'lunch date' as they all wanted to congratulate her. The elder ones indulged in sake, but Lexi refused to drink any of it, as she wanted a clear head when speaking strategy to the younger boys.

"Need a hand?" Kuai Liang asked, stooping down to Mileena, he could see how bitter was that not only had she lost, but the boys were no longer fawning over her skill. It had taken Lexi only the one try to defeat her, something they never could have achieved. While it was true, that he was proud of Lexi, he also needed to ensure Mileena was okay.

"No." Mileena said bitterly, getting herself off the ground.

"You can't win them all." Kuai Liang offered, trying to appease her anger.

"I know that." Mileena frowned, but she didn't want to lose to Lexi; had she known they were able to use x-ray's in their unadulterated form, she would have been far more merciless.

"Having known that, you still react like this." Kuai Liang said, patting her on the head, "Loss will only make you stronger."

"Doubtful." Mileena scoffed.

"What does one learn by winning all the time, Mileena? Nothing. You only know that you _can_ win, not how to change up your tactics to the enemy, to adjust with every thing that they do." Kuai Liang thought it over, and, maybe, when the time would come, he'd give his temple to one of his eldest 'children', while it was true the other 5 would feel 'cheated' he had no doubt they'd all stick together, after he was gone. He couldn't see any of them abandoning the others, just because they weren't his successor.

Stuck in his own thoughts, he hadn't heard Mileena speak back to him.

"So, you're saying that I don't adjust well." when no response came her way, she assumed he agreed. "Fine." she huffed, she'd learn to adapt to fighting skills just like he'd said, she'd show him that she could become more than a competent fighter, to rival anyone that would dare to go against her.

"I didn't say that at all, Mileena." Kuai Liang raised his hands in defense, having finally heard her.

"Yes you did." Mileena frowned.

Seeing the fact that he wasn't going to win this battle, Kuai Liang sighed. "Why is this so important to you, Mileena?"

"Because- I never want to lose, again. And- I want to defeat you." Mileena said calmly, she wanted to avenge her loss to him, and to show the Grandmaster that she most certainly could hold her own, long enough to defeat him.

Seeing this as a 'motivator' he decided to throw something in that she'd strive hard to try and win for. "The moment you defeat me, is the moment I will give in to what you desire from me. As you put it; I will not 'reject' your advances, Mileena."

Staring at him, she knew he was serious, and meant every single word of it. "Swear it- in the name of your Lord Raiden; in the untarnished name of my father, Shao Kahn." she wasn't going to allow him to make a deal that he could go back on.

"I swear in the name of Earthrealm's protective deity Lord Raiden, God of Thunder, and on the head of Shao Kahn, that I dare not try to go back on my words." Kuai Liang tried to be as formal as he could, though the idea of swearing on Shao Kahn/Raiden's names was foreign even to him.

"It is a deal." Mileena vowed, she would let him know that he would lose to her. Whether it was today, tomorrow, a month, a year, from now. She didn't care- but, one thing was sure; he would be hers.

"No, it's really easy- I promise!" Lexi smiled, "All you gotta do is make sure your timing isn't off, and you got it in the bag. Trust me, you gotta practice real hard and it'll all pay off."

"Okay, I get what you're saying." Akira nodded, she was explaining strategy fairly well, and from the way she explained things, it seemed really doable.

"You also gotta try messin' around with your combos. Some things work, others fail miserable. Sometimes you gotta take something out, to make sure that you get the other person to do what you want, or add something in." Lexi said, "I can't tell ya how long it took for me to fix a few of my combos." she smiled, rubbing the back of her head.

"Is it hard to do that kind of thing?" Yuki asked.

"Sometimes." Lexi nodded, "It's all a learning process, dad only teaches you how to use the moves, what you do with them is up to you. There's lots of mix ups, and from seein' Jason fight, I'm pretty sure you'll have a whole lotta impressive things to do."

"I'm not that good." Jason said, shaking his head.

"You'll get there, some day." Lexi praised, "All of you will."

"I wish those guys wouldn't drink so much." Hope sighed, frowning as he sat beside Lexi and the other three boys. "Kai and Trevor become kinda insufferable, at least Shion can handle his sake."

"Yep." Lexi couldn't agree more.

"What were you guys discussing?" Hope asked.

"A few basic strategies, how to make up your own combos." Lexi explained, eating a little more of her lunch.

"Interesting." Hope nodded, "Well, from what I've seen, you all have quite the potential." he praised his younger brothers, "I look forward to seeing what you can do." he smiled at each individual, "If you ever need any help- I think Lex and I can throw something together."

"I'll have to take you up on that." Akira, Xiao-lang and Jason all said together, Yuki and Alex decided to stay out of it, as they'd prefer to watch what would happen.

"Alright, let's go, boys." Lexi stood up excitedly, she'd show them just what she was made of. Besides, it was fun teaching step-by-step on how to do a combo. Making her way to the courtyard, she and Hope had to wait a few moments, as each of the boys they were sitting with finally came outside to see what they had to offer. "What do you think? Can we show 'em a few grand things?"

"Well, we have quite a decent amount of time to train with them." Hope smiled, "Besides, I think you can pull it off." he nodded to her, sometimes, it took both of them to make damaging combos. Lexi would get stuck, and he'd help her, two heads did sometimes prove better then one.

"How lewd, saying your sister can 'pull it off'." Akira said, as he stepped out with the others in tow. Yuki and Alex sat on the courtyard steps, watching what was to come.

"He ain't flirtin'. Sides, I have a white-haired brat I could flirt with, if I really wanted to." Lexi mused, laughing inwardly at her own joke. Not even Hope understood it, purely for the fact that it was 'before his time'. "Let's get down to business, boys." walking over to the training dummy each Lin Kuei used, Lexi made sure it 'stood' firmly in front of them. "You wanna start off like this." she slammed into it with two running punches, launching it into the air, to keep it higher, she used a running punch and kick, an ice ball to freeze it firmly in place. This time, she completely left the ground, hitting it with two high punches, and flying kicks, stomping it back into the ground.

"Wow.." Xiao-lang was pleasantly surprised.

"And how do we even attempt doing that?" Jason asked, blinking at how good her combos were.

"Well, that's not the only good one we have." Hope said, stepping in and performing another combo. He started with a full body kick, twirling around to force it into a 'sit down' motion, using the same punch/kick combo Lexi had used, one last singular punch, and he spun in a quick circle, his shoulder frozen and smashing into the dummy, leaving a mess of ice and the dummy went flying.

"Wow." Yuki himself was surprised, it seemed they were the 'originals' for a reason.

"Alright, my turn." Lexi 'tagged' in, winking at Hope, she elbowed the dummy in the head, punched it in the 'face', used a flying kick, her punch/kick, a low sweep punch to the thighs, and following through into the opponents chest. Lexi kicked out his legs, and ended her short 'combo'.

"This is really cool, you guys got anymore?" Jason asked, he enjoyed seeing them, and if they were able to learn them, then that would be even more cool.

"Yep." Hope nodded, he used the same spinning flying kick Lexi had, along with two running punches, an elbow into its 'gut' and two flying kicks that launched it higher, he used an ice clone to freeze it in place, slid into it with yet another elbow and stomped on its chest.

"I think I'm ready to try." Xiao-lang stepped forward, rolling his shoulders.

"Me too." Akira nodded, "I'm ready, teach away."

Jason resolved to just nod and walk forward, as Akira and Xiao-lang were more than likely to just 'put him down' if he said anything.

"This is exciting." Alex said, watching the older boys independently try the combos Lexi and Hope had to offer.

"Yep." Yuki nodded, cringing slightly as he saw Akira wipe out.

"Dangerous, too.." Alex was glad he wasn't trying out these things, it seemed like he'd have to wait a few years before he even dared attempt them.

"Uh, yeah.." Yuki scratched the back of his head, giving an uneasy smile.


	18. Anyanka

Anya Jenkins completely inspired this chapter. Watching Buffy's episode "Once More, With Feeling" where she says "Will you still love me, when I've gotten old?" totally reminded me of how Kuai Liang is aging. Sad, but true.

And.

Mentions of sex in this chapter. Just saying. For the love of glob, do not report me. I only heavily _imply_ that it happens, and not write it out. Lol.

Hooray for extra longer chapters! :3

-Rachel

* * *

"Today, I address all of you, formally." Kuai Liang said, making sure he had the attention of all the Lin Kuei; he scanned the crowd, but none of them would dare try to speak over him, or belittle his speech. Even so, he wanted to be absolutely be sure that they knew fully well why he was speaking out now. "The threats to Earthrealm are becoming far more grave, and Lord Raiden himself has expressed concern over such things, should the need arise- I want to make sure we are completely at the ready. The time for practice may yet just be 'over'." his voice rebounded and echoed through the mountains, not even the constant snow flurries dared to drown out his voice. "I knew that one day I would need to ask this of you; to fight by my side, and protect our realm..." he looked at each individual one of his students, "foolishly, I wished that it would never come- but, I ask, that if the moment comes, you fight by my side." the Grandmaster had to halt himself for a moment, he didn't want to instill fear in them, and not a single Lin Kuei gave the impression that they were afraid, he felt the need to smile in that moment, but refrained.

His arms folded behind his back, the aging Grandmaster shut his eyes for a moment, "I only ask that you do your best, and you know the rules of combat, to act upon only instinct. Do not pull out acts of bravery and avarice simply because you wish for me to be proud, or to show off to your brothers and sisters; if you get killed in battle because of your foolishness, then all of this will have been for naught." Kuai Liang tried to make sure he sounded absolutely firm to all of them, pausing before he resumed speaking, "Know that I am proud of all of you; you've all come so far since the first day that you stepped through those front doors of the Lin Kuei temple. May you have entered as children, but, each time you stepped out, you left as warriors, my children. It doesn't matter, how long you have been within this temple and the tenure you may have built up, in my eyes, all of you are equal." now, to get to the matter at hand.

"I am preparing for every eventuality, and, should the worst come to pass-" Kuai Liang held up the insignia for Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, "I wish to know you are all well looked after, even after I am defeated in kombat for the last time." there was still possibility of Quan Chi once more making him 'his' but he omitted saying it out loud. How could he relay that fact to them? "Like the great and former Emperor of Outworld; I purpose a challenge to you, my children, that of Mortal Kombat. There are many rules and restrictions to this, you will not kill the opponent, you cannot permanently cripple or maim them, assaulting things like the eyes is unacceptable." he tried to be as absolutely clear as possible, this was not a 'tournament' of cruelty, such as Shao Kahn had made them out to be.

"Grandmaster-" one brave Lin Kuei raised his hand.

"Yes?" Kuai Liang asked, waiting for his question to be asked.

"Why is this happening?" the Lin Kuei in question blinked at Kuai Liang in wonder.

"If I were to die- then I want to have my successor in place." Kuai Liang said bluntly, the cumulative gasp from his students didn't phase him at all, at least, not on the outside. Inside, it killed him to have to say that, but, being a leader meant having to make often unpopular decisions. "Each of you will end up fighting the others, and, the last tests will be both myself, and Mileena."

"Both at once?" another asked.

"No." Kuai Liang shook his head, such a test would be nigh impossible. "You will fight her, before myself and I will come after."

"How will opponents be chosen?" Lexi asked, she couldn't help but to wonder. It wasn't out of conceit, that she asked, but, being one of the 'old ones', they had a leg up on the younger siblings.

"At random." Kuai Liang said, "I will try to keep it as fair as possible, however, rest assured that while you may not be Grandmaster, you are still a valued member of the Lin Kuei. This clan- is your family, and being leader is not everything, your brothers and sisters will not look down upon you just because you are not the victor."

"When will it start?" Shion asked, he couldn't help but to wonder when. He had known the signs, that Kuai Liang would choose someone to 'replace' him, it was obvious. His original children were all fairly old, now. Lexi was 33. Trevor and Kai were 32. Rin was 31. Hope had turned 32. And, now, even he was 30. Their father had gotten old, and it showed that the years had gone by, just by looking at the graying hairs on his face. The thought of possibly having to face any one of his siblings in combat had him sad, but, he would be the one to make his father proud. By right of cast; he was the first student beneath Kuai Liang, the first male, and, the first to call him 'father'. Despite Kuai Liang saying tenure had absolutely nothing to do it, Shion had a lot riding on the fact that he was _the_ original.

"Today." Kuai Liang said without hesitance, he could see the determination in his son's face, not only in Shion's, but all of them. It was good to have so many so eager to want to replace him, if need be. Looking around at all of his students, he could see they were all silently asking him the same question; _what time_. "Now, the first match will be Jason."

Surprised, the 21 year old stepped forward, bowing curtly to his Grandmaster, waiting for his opponent to be called. Turning to face the other Lin Kuei, he waited for their match to begin. Once Kuai Liang confirmed it had started, he evaded the predictable ice ball that came his way. Switching to his bokaho stance, he easily evaded the next few that came his way and grabbed his opponent, tossing him in to the air, he used a high high to turn his back, a back kick to keep his opponent high in the air, a back punch followed by two more and windmilled him until the ground. Finishing his combo off with a low sweep kick, he forced his opponent to stand, using two back punches, he sunk low and hit the other Lin Kuei in the legs, ending with another sweep kick.

Jason continued his process until he defeated the other Lin Kuei by doing the same 'strategy' over and over again. He didn't care if it was repetitive, it only made sense to do the exact same thing if your opponent refused to learn how to counter it. Especially when he could only block, and hope that Jason wouldn't end up punishing him, like he had. Not a single Lin Kuei spoke of his inexperience when he won his fight- his first challenge, and once more took his spot amongst the other Lin Kuei.

"Well done." Kuai Liang praised, moving on to name a few more Lin Kuei that sparred for their right to continue onward for title of Grandmaster. Each and every one of his students watched on, eager to learn how to defeat the would-be victor of each battle. Everyone had a 'tell' when it came to fighting, whether it was the same setups, or launchers or overeager fighting style that would be their undoing, it was all about punishing the opponent. If you were too slow in your grab, they could end up damaging you far worse just because of one mistake. If you weren't fast enough to get up, there was the possibility of force wake ups. If you decided to be strategic, you could 'pretend' to just get up, and follow through with a low sweep kick or a roundhouse to throw the opponent off. There was only a 50/50 chance that they'd could you, or correctly block.

All in all, fighting was a strategy, one most didn't pick up on. True, anyone could raise their fist and 'fight' but it took skill to discern what skills and qualities your opponent used in order to over throw them. It didn't matter how much bigger than you they were, older, faster, slower, stronger, weaker, whatever the case may have been, you couldn't chalk it up to them simply being superior. While it was a given any individual could do better than another, it was only you who could take up the blame. Jason had suffered from being 'weak' with his strikes in his younger years, but his speed could make up for that 'handicap'. Now, older, he had the advantage of 'power' behind his strikes, along with speed and he had a lot of mix ups.

Despite it all, one needed to be careful.

It was true, that the 'old ones' had taught many combos to the younger ones, but that made them completely unusable when fighting said individuals. They knew how to expertly counter them, and one didn't want to be caught in an expert hold, it caught you in a whole other heap of trouble. Many of the younger Lin Kuei dreaded having to face their eldest of siblings, the originals.

 _Lexi. Trevor. Rin. Kai. Shion. Hope._ Their very names brought a certain form of 'anxiety' and 'fear' to the younger ones.

"Kai." Kuai Liang called forth the Lin Kuei in question.

Kai stepped forward, "Dad." he nodded, grinning at the Grandmaster. But, in the moment, Kuai Liang didn't have time for such formalities. He, instead announced Kai's opponent; Akira. "Well, well, if it isn't my former protege."

"I think it's about time the student surpasses the teacher." Akira said semi-smugly.

"That right?" Kai asked, smirking now at the other male, "You know, I won't lose, especially because my siblings and my dad are watching." he smugly waited for the match to start.

"Yeah? Well all of my siblings- including yours, and the Grandmaster are watching, so I have just as much reason to not lose, as you do." Akira said back.

"To the contrary." Kai shook his head, "I have _more_ to win." he wouldn't be the first of the eldest to lose. It would be an embarrassment and make them a laughing stock, sure, he did fool around when it came to day to day things, often mock a strategy or two from Lexi and Hope, but he did have his pride to worry about, here. Being conceited, cocky, and most of all- arrogant only worked so long as you could back it up. Hie ego wouldn't be able to take him losing right off the bat. Lost in thought, he hadn't heard Kuai Liang declare that the match had begun, and, so, he was punched in the jaw. Surprised, Kai readjusted his sight, and looked at Akira.

"Enjoy the tumble?" Akira asked, condescendingly and literally looking down on Kai.

"The first one's free, mate." Kai straightened out his jaw, standing and rolling his shoulders, now he was angry. Somewhat at himself, but also at the cheap shot which he also moderately respected.

"Yeah? What about the other ones I got coming your way?" Akira asked.

"You'd be lucky to get another." Kai set up the other male to fail, he tossed an ice ball at him, and froze the ground from behind, causing Akira to step in the ice and be frozen to the spot. Taking his chance, he froze him and darted forward. Kai launched him with a leaping kick, two double kicks knocked him higher, a roundhouse to give a little extra 'lift', a left and right hook. Seeing that Akira was 'falling', he used an ice clone to quickly stop his little brother from falling. Using the same double kicks, he did a series of chest punches that ended with Akira launching a great distance away from him. "You get one, I get 16, how's that for justice?" Kai asked, shooting Akira the very same condescending look he'd given him in the first place.

"It's not over, yet." Akira warned, leaping up and attempting to slide into Kai's legs, he found himself surprised when his slide had just narrowly missed, and Kai hadn't moved an inch from where he'd been standing.

"Limitations, mate, learn em." Kai suplexed Akira behind him, it was about time he did another lengthy combo on the boy, just to let him know his big brother wasn't one you picked fights with. "You know, if I were, say, Hope, I'd be a little more 'nice' when it came to fighting you, but you kinda tick me off. So. How's no mercy sound?"

"Like you need to get over yourself." Akira snorted, edge-wise, he couldn't get a hit in. Deciding to be a little more spontaneous, he used an ice ball followed with a slide, and the moment Kai tried to grab him, he used an ice clone to freeze him. While he couldn't exactly do a lengthy combo like Kai had done, he did rehash some of what his older brother had done in the first place. The same leaping kick to launch him, followed by a high punch and kick, double kicks and his swinging ice shoulder technique he'd learned from Hope and Lexi.

"Alright, who taught ya how to use that?" Kai frowned, once more holding onto his jaw. Frowning, he knew it to be one of the eldest siblings, and he'd give them a 'talking to' later.

"Hope and Lexi." Akira said smugly, "Did you like that?"

"Not really. It was pretty bad plagiarism, call me 'crazy' but I like a little originality in my ass kicking." Kai once more stood up, this time, he'd be a little more 'crafty' in his set up. No going for basic frozen combos. He ran forward, and seeing Akira block, he attacked his legs to break the simple blocking 'technique' he'd try to use. Once that was achieved, he punched Akira in the chest with both fists, following through with a right and left hook. He used a high punch to launch Akira, somersaulting him higher into the air, he jumped and landed a flying punch and kick while uttering the words "Dodge this!". Kai landed two running punches, and three flying kicks had Akira on the verge of losing. He could see just how out of stamina the boy was, now he held back and tried to stay away from Kai. He'd 'hit and run', because he knew he was just that close to losing. Kai faked him out to finish his younger brother, running forward, he grabbed onto Akira, his leg behind his younger brother's as he tripped and tossed him to the floor. "Checkmate." he grinned, bowing to the 'crowd' of his siblings.

"For a moment there, I thought you'd get your sorry behind the butt kicking it deserves." Lexi mused, smiling at Kai, "Feel better?"

"Not really." Kai shook his head, "But it was fun kicking some lesser 'behind'."

"Tell that to your jaw." Lexi mused, she could see where Akira had shoulder slammed him, it had left quite the red mark. Perhaps, it would even bruise.

"Maybe I'll show you guys how 'grateful' I am that you taught him how to use decent combos, yeah?" Kai asked, smugly winking at his sister.

"Hey, just because you don't deal with the 'lesser' brothers of our clan, doesn't mean we all have to be cruel." Lexi said, shrugging her shoulders, "He did well, and you shouldn't act so cocky. And you know if it comes down to you and me, it'll be me. I'm a girl, and only an ass doesn't let a girl win." she offered him a teasing smile, while the pair watched another battle between their fellow Lin Kuei.

"A girl, _you_?" Kai snorted, "Lex, we both know that you're more man than woman. I mean, look at those big hands." he teased, knowing fully well she'd likely swat him for his remarks, but it didn't make it any less fun.

"You know what they say about 'big hands'." Lexi mused, punching him playfully on the shoulder.

"Yeah, big d-" Kai was cut off by Shion, who stood in the middle of both siblings.

"Who do you think will be the first?" Shion asked, glancing between both, as if they knew what he was objectively speaking about.

"First what, hon?" Lexi asked, sometimes their brother could be very vague.

"First of us to _lose_." Shion said, "He's bound to match up two of us in a battle, and only one can reign supreme. The Grandmaster would be foolish to not have us face ourselves. That is to say, it isn't as if one of the younger Lin Kuei wouldn't be able to defeat us, I'm not being callous, it's just the fact that we have the tendency to not lose."

"Well, since all bets were on me, brother dear, I think it would be either...Trev or Hope." Kai said in all seriousness, placing an arm around Lexi and Shion's shoulders, "Let's be honest here, Trev's kinda a loose canon. Hell, he fights a pretty aggressive and dangerous game, but you kinda pick up on that. Force wake ups only get one so far, especially when his opponent finds out he can't counter worth a damn. And, well, as for Hope.." Kai paused for a moment, "Actually, I don't think he'll lose. He may just end up taking out Lex, and then it'll be just him and me."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Lexi said sarcastically, "But I don't plan on losing. Just because we don't all go for the 'flashy' and taunting combos you do, doesn't mean we can't hold our own. And, if ya wanna get real impressive, I'll show ya my 23." she warned, the limit one could juggle the opponent was 30, anything after that was useless. The opponent would become too heavy, and fall. Even combo extenders such as the double kicks Kai used would become useless, that was why things such as ice clones and the occasional ice ball became an absolute necessity; they extended combo life without taking away the opportunity to build it up higher.

"Yeah, that goes the same for me." Shion frowned at Kai, "I'll remind you that I was his student _first_."

"Yeah, yeah, how about we focus on showing how well our skills back up the confidence we all show off?" Kai asked, "I hope it's you and me, Lexi." he honestly meant it, he wanted for the pair of them to be the last ones standing. She could more than hold her own, and he wanted to show her that he wasn't all talk. "As for you, well, maybe you'll surprise us all." Kai shrugged his shoulders, it was a possibility, this was, afterall anyone's game like Kuai Liang had said. "Seniority doesn't mean a thing, mate, and if you didn't hear that, then you outta get them ears cleaned, huh?"

"Don't forget; final kombat will be Mileena and Dad." Lexi said, it wasn't something one was to take lightly. Glancing around the crowd, she didn't see Trevor, Hope or Rin. Where were they?

"I wonder what'll happen if the challenger loses." Shion mused, Kuai Liang hadn't addressed that fact.

"I imagine it means that we try again and again until someone does it." Kai did have an idea that was the kind of thing Kuai Liang brought to them. He made it clear that he was to be _defeated_ by his new successor, not for them to just defeat the Lin Kuei solely. That would be a foolish and boring endeavor, to defeat the Grandmaster would be something most definitely worthy of praise.

"Alexia and Rin." all heads flocked to Kuai Liang, as he summoned the next fight.

Shion looked surprised, he was knocking out one of the old ones, so early? It was only the 5th match within this tournament. "Good luck." he said, not at all trying to be biased. If Rin were with them, then he'd have said the same thing to him, but he wasn't, so he couldn't. Factually, he thought Lexi would be the victor.

"Knock 'em dead, sis. Show 'em just what you're made of." Kai pat her on the back.

"If he heard you guys cheering me on, I think he'd lose it a little." Lexi smiled, "Also, if I lose- I blame you." she said, flicking Kai on the side of the head, the blonde stood opposite her brother, this was that defining moment, on who would make Kuai Liang proud. He looked absolutely every bit serious, as did Rin and Lexi.

"Fight." Kuai Liang started the match, and Lexi barely had time to duck the first ice ball tossed her way.

"Oh, you are so getting it." Lexi warned, now was the time to test out her new combo. Rin had the problem of going mainly high, she used a low sweep kick and chops to his legs just to make him go low. When he attempted to counter, she punished by launching him in the air with a grab. Freezing him as high up as possible with an ice clone, she caught him with a flying kick, two running punches and another ice clone. If she wasn't too careful and didn't space out her usage of them in between, they'd stop working properly. Using her double kicks, a reverse roundhouse, a left and right hook, she nearly had it finished. Somersaulting him a small bit higher, she froze him with an ice ball, using her frozen shoulder charge to smash him away. 13 hits, not bad.

Rin grunted, before standing up and staring down Lexi. Spacing slowly around her, he needed to adapt his fighting style. Fake her out, a little. He aimed high, and when she attempted to counter his second punch, he grabbed her, launching her into the air not unlike what she'd done to him. Now, for the punishment. Three high punches kept her up nicely, a high kick, ice clone and double kicks, followed by an ice ball. Timing was an issue, but he wasn't worried. If she could pull off her combo, then so could he. Using a sweep kick, she lifted up just high enough for him to land four mid punches, he froze her once more to land a spinning back kick. 15 hits.

It seemed this would be a fight she'd need to put a little more effort into.

Neither one let the other have an advantage, either one wanted to be crowned the victor, and, even after 30 minutes of continuous battle, it seemed like the match would never end. Every trick they had was used in battle, exhausting every strategy, the match may as well have been called a draw. But Lexi and Rin wouldn't dare give up. He was striking at her much faster, and, deciding to let him believe he was about to win, she left an 'opening' for him to try and punish on. The moment he went to grab, she ducked grabbed him from behind, suplexing him into the ground. Either one of them only had a small amount of stamina left, one hit would do both in.

Rin teleported behind her, attempting for the easy, low strike.

Lexi turned her back just in time to counter, catching his low punch, she flipped him over her and onto the ground. Huffing, she was glad for it to finally end. Attempting to help him up, she was surprised when he shunned her gesture, and stood on his own, leaving their 'battlefield'. Deciding not to dwell, Lexi walked away, to clear her head.

"Way to go." Kai pat her on the back, "Seein' you deck him half way across the courtyard was quite the interesting thing."

"He's mad at me." Lexi said, sighing.

"Course he is. Probably shit himself a few bricks that you kicked his sorry behind so well." Kai praised, although it had been a close match, he could see that she was 'hurt' about Rin.

"I don't want to do this, if it makes you guys hate me." Lexi said, "Or me hate any of you. It's not right, and, I'll drop out right now." turning on her heels, she was about to march right on over to Kuai Liang, to let him know she'd give up any chance she had at being Grandmaster, not at the cost of her siblings.

Kai caught her wrist, "That poor sports not ruining this for ya."

Frowning, Lexi tried to tug away her wrist, he was lucky she was so tired, otherwise she would have succeeded. "I don't want our siblings to hate us. Any of them- not just the 6 of us, but the clan itself. It's not right."

"Look, I know you want the whole 'family package' deal, but that isn't how it works, Lex." Kai decided to lead her away, "I mean, what do you expect? It's all sunshine and rainbows, after you sock him in front of the whole clan? If it was you, and he was standin' just within arms reach, smiling and offering you his hand, what would you do? Would you honestly display the humility and modesty that you're looking for? Take his hand, stand up, and walk it off? Cause that's pretty big, Lex."

Maybe it was just his Australian accent, or the fact that Kai was actually being _serious_ for once, but, Lexi was buying it. "I'd like to think that I'd be the big sister, take his hand, smile, and walk it off. Sure, it'd suck to lose, but, I'd grin and bare it."

"Yeah? Well, big sis needs a hobby, not to look after all of her hundreds of brothers all the time. Let loose, Lex. Have a little fun, and stop giving a damn what other people think."

"I don't have _hundreds_ of brothers." Lexi snorted, granted, there were lots of Lin Kuei, but, it wasn't as if there were literal hundreds.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. 'Stick-so-far-up-my-butt-I-can't-help-but-always-be-so-damned-uptight-and-boringly-responsible-all-the-time', I meant 'stop worrying about your _dozens_ of brothers all the time'." Kai said with a smart ass smile, "Better?"

"I am not uptight." Lexi punched him in the arm, this time with much less force, smiling.

"Yes you are." Kai shrugged his shoulders, "You sure don't have that swing, anymore. Rin take all your super man strength?"

"If I wasn't so tired, I'd show you just how it's done." Lexi shook her head, "Who do you think'll win?"

"Too early to say." Kai shrugged once again, "Who knows? Maybe it'll be someone everyone least expects. I mean, I'll be damned before I lose, and I know you're too stubborn to take a dive, so, anyone's guess, really." he observed the fights in the distance, how long they had been going on, was anyone's guess. Last he looked, it had been early morning, and now it was starting to get dark.

"Why is it that Australian's sound like a chopped up version of the South and English accents?" Lexi wondered, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Because it makes us irresistible that we can steal two different accents and call them our own." Kai grinned, "Does it really matter? Is this all you have on your mind?"

"Nope. Just wanna be not so 'uptight' like the careless Kai." Lexi said, looking over at him.

"'Loose Lex' and 'Careless Kai', huh, sounds like we need our own boring version of a tv show." Kai joked, "Looks like they're calling it quits for the day."

"Looks like." Lexi could see Mileena taking her spot next to the Grandmaster, things were most certainly getting interesting.

"So, shit hit the fan, yet?" Kai asked, wondering if they should stand and join the others.

"Yep." Lexi followed him to see the others, what was to happen?

"Tomorrow, we will resume the tournament." Kuai Liang said, making it clear they should disperse, and rest for the day. Watching each and every Lin Kuei go, some, filled with pride at their victories, others, in despair at their loss. The Grandmaster himself left the grounds with Mileena, neither saying a word until they reached his chambers.

"Do you think one of them has the potential to usurp you?" Mileena asked with wonder, his students were all very well at fighting, but, defeating him?

"Perhaps." Kuai Liang nodded, "If they do not succeed- then it means I have failed as a teacher." he glanced over at the hybrid, "The greatest joy a teacher can have is when he is surpassed by his own pupil." sitting on the edge of his bed, he looked up at her, "I am not going to live forever, mortals have far smaller life spans than Edenian's, Outworlders, or Tarkatans." he smiled, seeing the worry on her face. Mileena sat on his lap, and peered down at him, he placed his hand gently on her face, "Death is never the end of things."

"I won't allow you to leave my side." Mileena said warningly, though she was half-serious. She couldn't defy death, nor could her father. Her life was unnaturally long, much more so then that of a mortal.

"That would defy the laws of nature; that every living thing must eventually die, Mileena." Kuai Liang almost laughed slightly, but he knew it would offend her.

"Five years, I've been within this realm, and, in that time, you taught me more than any other- you showed me more in that time frame then any man." Mileena wasn't being lewd, nor hitting on him, just stating the truest of facts. "A form of 'love' that transcended any kind of physical touch, even that of my father's." placing her hands on either side of his face, she studied him. Five years was positively nothing, to her- it was true, when he said that Outworlders had a high affinity for defying the aging process. In the short amount of time that they'd been together in this realm, he was already experiencing gray hairs. Not on the top of his head, but the occasional one did worm its way into his beard. The one thing that appeared to be a constant, was his blue eyes. That, and the fact that he could always give her a good lecture on things she didn't understand. Namely; the many different wiles of mortal coil.

"Some lessons in life must be lived to be 'learned'." Kuai Liang said, repeated the term he had not only told her, but many before the hybrid.

"I've lived it, learned it, and refuse to let it go." despite being in his bedroom, she didn't dare try to make a move on him. They were both past that point in their relationship. She didn't need sex to be added into the equation, purely for the fact that Kuai Liang wasn't that kind of man. Mileena had been used to snaring a man through physical gratification; but he never once took her up on her many offers, that is, until she won the fight between them. It had been one of the most glorious battles Mileena Kahnum had ever faced. Countless times had they both fought, but he never went easy on her from the get go. And she wouldn't have had it any other way, all of the endurement, the anger, it only pushed her to fight harder than ever before. To let him know that no matter how many times she lost, she could persevere and make it through any obstacle.

"Just because one cannot grasp a concept does not mean it doesn't exist." Kuai Liang smiled, "Mileena, you've changed so much from the past, you'll live a long life, regardless of if it is by my side, or not."

"It seems I am fated to outlive anyone I may come to love." Mileena said, Shao Kahn, Kitana, and, of course, him.

"Only the strong may survive." Kuai Liang ran his fingers through her hair, "You can surpass me, Mileena. You're stronger then you know, and by outliving we who you admired so much, you carry us with you, forever. Those who pass on through the ether, into heaven, or which ever existence that awaits them, will also be with you. The dead can hear your thoughts, Mileena, every single one of them."

Mileena's eyes widened slightly at that statement, if the dead could truly hear thoughts- then, her father, had undoubtedly known her change of opinion. To know that his own chosen daughter had betrayed his memory, destroyed what shattered remnants of his legacy remained, and defected to those who helped to kill him. What he could think of her, she no longer knew, would he hate her beyond redemption? Treat her like Kitana, a lamb for slaughter? She didn't care so much for the fact that Shang Tsung could hear her every thought of what opinions she really had for him; he was dead, and she was alive. The creation he dared to mock upon her father's demise, and rightfully so, that he fell before she herself had the chance to slay him and end his wicked life. What good was a servant that didn't know its place? "Do you often speak to your brother, this way?"

"Sometimes." Kuai Liang nodded, "I like to let Bi Han know what happens to the Lin Kuei, that we are not lost despite our change of leadership. To know his memory lives on, within us all."

"Does he ever speak back to you?" Mileena asked, she never heard Shao Kahn's voice retort to what she thought.

"In his own way, I like to think that he does." Kuai Liang nodded, he never 'heard' Bi Han's voice, but he did believe that his brother would respond.

"It would seem my thoughts go unheeded." Mileena didn't sound disappointed in the slightest.

"Perhaps, they simply do not know how to respond." Kuai Liang offered, trying to quell away any doubts she may have had. Stroking her face gently, he tried to have her relax.

"Or do not care enough to do so." Mileena shrugged her shoulders, "Perhaps, I am just not open to listening. For, you are all the counsel I need."

"Is that so?" Kuai Ling held his smile, she did enjoy having tender moments when they were alone.

"Yes." Mileena made him fall back on his bed, "I think it's time for some 'fun'." she said with a smirk.

"Alright, I'll say this right now; you're a major pervert." Lexi folded her arms, staring at Kai.

"What?" Kai asked innocently, "It's just us 'guys' here, Lex. No need for the towel." he joked.

"You must enjoy physical pain." Lexi punched him once more in the shoulder, hearing the snickers from the other boys, she didn't so much care. "Haha, laugh it up." she smiled at them, Jason, Akira, Xiao-lang, Yuki, Alex, Shion, how time went by so fast, she never knew.

"Why do I get bruises, and they get smiles?" Kai asked.

"Because you're the bratty little brother, and they're still in their adorable stages." Lexi offered, "Or, maybe because you're in hitting distance." she shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Some things never change." Shion chuckled.

"Sure they do." Lexi laughed with him, "C'mon, remember when I first came here?" she asked, "Ya couldn't wait to run me out."

"Well, that's.." Shion looked semi-embarrassed, "Because I thought you were out to take something away from me. Plus, I was five. I mean, you're lucky I didn't throw more tantrums your way."

"Fair enough." Lexi winked.

"I seem to recall him also pulling the 'mine' phase when it came to you, Lex. You and dad." Kai mused, "I swear he had you in bear hugs every time I was around, because he was so scared I'd steal his precious away."

"Shut up." Shion frowned, splashing a small amount of water his way.

"Yeah, I was his favorite when the new boy came in." Lexi laughed, shaking her head, "Course it also went like that when Trevor, Rin and Hope came in to the picture."

Kai snorted, "Remember when he tried to stop us from speaking with them? Acting like he owned us, or something."

Jason, Akira and Yuki couldn't help but to laugh. They weren't to keen on the memory lane thing, but, they could enjoy a humorous situation. It sounded like Shion was quite the runt.

"I'll kill you." Shion warned, half-seriously warning Kai to stop.

"I think dad frowns on that kind of thing, you know?" Kai grinned, "See? At least they can know a good time. Maybe you should stop dying your hair so much, chemicals must be affecting your brain."

At that point, Lexi made sure to move away from Kai, to sit with the other boys. "Now, what's about to happen, I should'a warned you guys about.." she said, whispering to them, "Shion's kinda..particular about his hair colour. And by 'particular' I mean if ya bring it up, ya better run."

"Why?" Jason asked, surprised.

"Because-" before Lexi could explain, there was a large splash, and Kai was dunked under the water, by Shion who held him under.

"Should we...help?" Akira asked, watching the situation at hand unfold with curiosity.

"Nah, he should be fine." Lexi shook her head.

"I think he's going to literally kill him." Xiao-lang saw Shion give off no hint that he was going to let Kai resurface. Although, it was the idiots fault for teasing him about something he knew was a trigger. If you couldn't handle yourself in a situation where you provoked the other person, then you did have a price to pay.

"Okay, well, if we see the bubbles stop, then we step in." Lexi said, it had been a decent 30 seconds beneath the water, Kai had been known to hold it longer, but it did seem he was actually _trying_ to get back up, as bubbles were breaking the surface of the water.

"And if he dies before we can?" Jason asked, wondering how she could be so calm about this kind of situation.

"Nah, this kind of thing happens nearly all the time." Lexi tried to assure them.

"I think he's out of oxygen." Akira said, pointing out that the bubbles had, in fact, stopped.

"Alright." Lexi walked over to Shion, taking his hands off Kai and letting him surface, "Nice work, little bro." she praised, leading him to the other side of the hot spring, where she had been sitting with Jason, Xiao-lang, Akira and Yuki.

"Are you bloody crazy? You could'a killed me!" Kai spat out small spurts of water, glaring at Shion.

"The operative word here being 'could'a'." Shion said blandly, "Do you want me to finish the job? Because, I will, regardless." he narrowed his eyes, still feeling heated.

"No, no killing." Lexi said, frowning.

"Let's see how long you can hold your breath, bleach white." Kai was prepped and ready for round two, he wouldn't get the jump on him this time.

"Say it again." Shion stood up, more than ready to go back over and finish what he started.

"Oh no." Lexi sighed heavily, "Boys, wanna help your sister out?" she asked.

"What do we do?" Yuki asked, wondering what she could possibly think they'd be able to do.

"Pick a brother, grab an arm, and force them to sit pretty." Lexi said, going over to Shion and grabbing his left arm, Jason grabbed his right, and the pair of them forced him to sit beside them, on the opposite side where Xiao-lang, Akira and Yuki were trying to force Kai to sit. Once they succeeded, neither side let go. "Now, if we let you off your leashes, will you calm down?" she asked.

"Yes." Shion glanced over at her, "I promise."

Kai grunted, before finally relenting and nodding to her.

"Good." Lexi let go, along with each of their little brothers. "I mean it- the next one to start things, _Kai_ is going to get an old fashioned southern beat down, _Kai_ so let's stop it right now, _Kai_."

"I can't help but notice you said my name three times, glared at me, and tried to look scary." Kai wasn't phased at all by her threats, "2 on 1..I think I can take you."

"Now?" Shion asked.

"Finish him." Lexi raised her hands in defeat.

"So, you're just going to..let him kill Kai?" Akira asked, "Sounds like a solid plan."

"Sounds semi-biased, considering you lost to him just earlier today." Xiao-lang commented dryly.

"Think what you want." Akira shrugged, "I'm out." he stood and left the hot spring, "Let me know what happens, guys."

"On that note..I think I will, too." Jason left, followed by Yuki and Xiao-lang.

"Sounds like a plan." Lexi sighed, deciding to follow them, whatever happened, happened. They had work to do, preparing for the tournament, and this was just a silly waste of time. Besides, she doubted either one would literally kill the other.


	19. Turmoil

Evidently, I lied on how long it'd take for me to come up with another chapter.

Insomnia is the best motivator.

-Rachel

* * *

The next day was even more hectic.

Apparently, the time for speeches was relatively over, Kuai Liang made them get right to the fighting. Calling out name, after name, each of the Lin Kuei having to take out one another, leaving only the 'strongest' to compete. "Are you okay?" Shion asked, sitting beside his brother, Rin, he seemed very down about yesterday, which was understandable.

"I'm fine." Rin said, almost defensively. Glancing over, he almost flinched when he saw Shion's concerned look. "Don't look at me, like that." he said, hating to be pitied above all else. Whenever Shion pulled _that_ look, it was almost as if they were children, all over again and, it made him feel uneasy.

"Sorry." Shion apologized, he could sympathize with how Rin felt, if he had lost- had been the first of the old ones to be knocked out, then, this would be him. "If you don't want to talk about it- then, that's fine." he almost felt inclined to stand up, and walk away, but this was Rin, and you needed an amount of 'finesse' when dealing with him.

"I feel like a disappointment." Rin said, when Shion had given up, and decided to stand up, on the verge of walking away, the white-haired boy sat back down.

"You could never be one." Shion said, shaking his head, "Who could you have disappointed?"

"Dad, you, everyone." Rin said, sighing, "Losing on the first match.." his shoulders sulked, and he bowed his head.

"We all lose, sometimes." Shion placed his hand on Rin's shoulder, "It could just as easily be me, next time." he tried to be assuring, make sure that his brother knew fully well though he may have lost, it wasn't his or anyone's fault.

"You?" Rin scoffed slightly, having to smile softly at Shion, "You're not the kind to lose." he shook his head, "You may just end up taking this whole thing."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, big brother." Shion smiled, happy that he'd cheered Rin up, at least a little bit.

"I know it's your big dream to win this thing, and I'm rooting for you." Rin said, being every bit serious. "Take this win, make me proud."

"You know I'll try, I won't give up." Shion felt pumped, just from the small 'pep-talk' between him and Rin. He had tried to cheer up his older brother, but, it seemed Rin also wanted to 'cheer him up' but quelling away his doubts. "I think you got dad's sense of 'knowing' when people are in doubt." he said, continuing to smile.

"Maybe. Though I don't see how that's possible." Rin watched yet another Lin Kuei lose, "Take her down, for me." he said, "If it's you and her, I know you can do it."

"And what if someone else knocks out Lexi?" Shion asked, it was a valid question.

"Do you think anyone can?" Rin asked, snorting slightly at the notion.

"Anything is possible." Shion said, "There is no coincidences in this life, only the inevitable."

"So, you're saying it was 'fate' and destiny that I lost, right? Are you teasing me?" Rin flicked the white-haired boy on the side of the head, smiling as his amber eyes met Rin's.

"Ouch." Shion rubbed his head, "I wasn't teasing you. That's just a saying, from back home." he raised his hands in defeat, only for Rin to pin him down and 'punish' his younger brother. "This isn't fair!" in all seriousness, he wasn't fighting back, if he wanted to, he could easily knock his older brother off.

"Neither is the fact that the Elder Gods decided I had to lose." Rin laughed, finally deciding to give it up.

Before Shion could respond, he heard his name called.

"Shion."

Glancing over, both saw Kuai Liang, expectantly waiting for him to join the fight. Shion left Rin's side, who mouthed 'good luck' to his little brother, standing across from his opponent, the other Lin Kuei didn't dare to speak. Shion stood confidently, rolling his shoulders and shaking out his white hair, letting the snow fall to the ground. Once Kuai Liang called out the start of the fight, he evaded an ice ball tossed his way. It was a predictable aspect of any fight, the opponent almost always tossed out a projectile. However, a few things his opponent used were retconned from Lexi and the others, it seemed. His tactics were most certainly 'smart' a few even caught Shion off-guard.

Brushing the snow off himself, he stood up and evaded yet another ice ball. Shion decided to play 'offensive', he'd seen well enough of his opponents attacks. Some people forgot about the fact that you could allow a person to attack you, to assess all that they were capable of. It seemed this Lin Kuei loved to be repetitive, overusing the same dull attacks.

"You seem to forget; you can't juggle me." Shion said, almost arrogantly. It was true, if you didn't keep your combos short and sweet with him, he'd fall. If you wanted to do a decent combo against Shion, a little 'preparation' was needed to be done, namely staggering him. He was a 'heavy-weight', and from people's lack of experience fighting him or seeing him in the heat of battle, next to no one knew that fact. Once more standing, he ran over to the Lin Kuei, a high kick that smashed him over the head, a low to make his legs buckle in a 'sit down' move, another high kick to force him up, and two forward kicks that sent him flying. Shion ran over, and used his 'special' type of force wake up. "Pathetic!" he stomped down, the heel of his foot grinding into his opponent, and he booted him in the stomach.

The two of them walked in a circle, neither one aggressing the other.

Shion decided to break the stale mate, running forward and grabbing. He grabbed his opponent by the shoulders and tripped him. "Pathetic!" he forced him up, once more. Using his high kick, he used a mid kick to get him half-way staggered, two mid punches followed by a high kick to launch the Lin Kuei, an ice-clone to keep him in the air. Two high punches unfroze him, following a flying punch/kick and another ice clone, roundhousing him higher, now was the time to get a bit more 'technical'. He used two 'light' high punches, the same high punch twice, a shoulder charge and two flying kicks, and an ice ball to keep him barely within the small window Shion needed. Performing an air grab, he tossed the Lin Kuei, 'bouncing' him off the ground, and setting up a much longer combo. He repeated the same shoulder charge and flying kicks, using three shoulder swings when he 'fell' to the proper height. He finished by using the frozen shoulder slam each of the eldest favored. 27 hits.

Knowing by now that his opponent would be on the verge of losing, Shion knew it was time to strike. His opponent had begun to back away so much, that they were fighting against the temple, Shion resolved to his wall grab "This ends now!" he kicked the Lin Kuei in the gut, following twice more, and standing aside as he fell. One last force wake up, and he found himself surprised, as he was finally attacked.

Shion's legs were knocked out, and, seeing the low punch coming, (he wouldn't admit it was a 'guess' low-counter) he countered it. "Was that supposed to hurt?" he asked, using both hands to knock him on the ground, Shion performed one last 'sit down' move, before performing his x-ray. Performing a near-identical overheard smash, he followed up with his double shoulder swings, and the finishing blow was performed with his arm glowing in the radiant blue aura of the Lin Kuei. "This is it!" Charging a straight punch, he knocked the Lin Kuei clear back into their original fighting arena, earning applause from the others. Seeing the nod from Kuai Liang, acknowledging how well he'd done, he went to sit back with Rin, but was surprised to find him gone.

"Don't look too bummed." Trevor clapped him on the shoulder, "I haven't seen you thrash people in so long, that I forgot you did it so well." he praised, offering a container of sake to his younger brother.

"Thanks." Shion stared at it, curiously. "And how do we know you're not fighting, today?" he asked.

"Well, maybe I'll fight better, drunk." Trevor suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "C'mon, I miss my drinking buddy."

"No, you miss me putting you in the recovery position and preventing you from throwing up and killing yourself." Shion frowned, "You're a light weight, and you never learn."

"And you're a heavyweight." Trevor shrugged, "If you don't drink with me, I know for a fact that Rin would love to drown in his sorrows with me."

Sighing, Shion resolved to take the container. It was warm to the touch, just as sake was meant to be. Sipping it faintly, he enjoyed the taste, much better than the foreigner alcohol Kai had once gotten. It tasted something foul, and hurt his stomach, Kai insisted it was the one alcoholic beverage that could bring him to his knees, when, in fact, it just upset his stomach. Almost reminiscent of food poisoning. "You're already buzzed, aren't you?" why wasn't he surprised? Trevor could barely have a sip and his cheeks would go red.

"No way!" Trevor smiled, placing his arm around Shion's shoulder and pulling his younger brother in closer.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Trevor became very clingy when he was drunk. He was prepared to bring out another futon in his bedroom, just to watch over his drunken, irresponsible older brother.

"Take it anyway you like." Trevor continued to be in a state of denial, drinking more and more sake.

"Trevor." both he and Shion looked at one another, blinking.

"Seems you were wrong in thinking you'd be exempt." Shion pat him on the back, "Lose with dignity, big brother."

"Thanks." Trevor rolled his eyes, standing and going to face his challenger.

"Yuki." Kuai Liang summoned his challenger, who would win, nobody knew.

That is, Shion had a pretty good idea. It was fairly obvious that Trevor would lose. He could hardly watch, deciding to just go inside, he sat in the hot spring once again, surprised and startled when he noticed Alex, who looked almost equally surprised. "Oh. I didn't...know anyone was in here." he blinked in surprise.

"Me either.." Alex said, fiddling with his hands. He may have been significantly older, (12) but that didn't make him naive. "I can go.."

Seeing that there was obvious tension, likely from yesterday, he felt like resolving it. "No, you don't have to." Shion shook his head, "Are you scared of me?" he asked, it was a fairly valid question.

"If I said I was?" Alex asked, his first thought had been to blatantly deny it.

"Then, I guess I should apologize." Shion said, "I'm sorry, if I frightened you."

"Well, you did almost drown Kai yesterday." Alex said.

"He annoys me." Shion frowned, remembering the 'teasing' about his hair colour. Kai knew it all too well to annoy him, so, he was shoved under the water. "I did stop before I killed him, right?"

"I guess." Alex reluctantly agreed on that fact.

"It isn't as if I'd do that to any of you, anyway." Shion said, sighing, "He's just a jerk who tries and does push my buttons, just because he can. Because, he's the only one who can." 20 years of 'teasing' did add up. And, he was the only one who stuck with the notion that he had to pick on Shion's unusual hair colour. Back home, he'd had enough of that, and now, at his new home he was supposed to put up with it? No. Actually, it would have been 25 years of Kai and his nonsense. Far too long.

"Oh." Alex nodded, "You two must be really close, then." though Shion said it annoyed him, ((and nearly drowned Kai,)) it seemed like he actually somewhat enjoyed it.

"We're family." Shion said, "Just like you and I are family."

"I saw you fight out there, it was kinda scary." Alex admitted, he'd never seen Shion fight before, and it was quite the thing to behold.

"I used to get so angry at Kai that I took it upon myself to learn a different fighting style. It's not really an 'official' fighting style, more of a..'brawler' type of thing?" Shion tried to label it, but he honestly couldn't put his finger on a definitive name.

"He motivated you to fight like that?" Alex asked, that was surprising. Anger most certainly did have its uses, if that was the case.

"Yeah, kinda, I guess." Shion nodded, "Seeing as you're not in the tournament, who do you think is most likely to win?"

"Statistically, or just by an educated guess?" Hope asked, surprising Shion who jumped and splashed small bursts of the hot spring water around.

"Don't do that!" Shion held his hand over his heart, he forgot how well Hope was at sneaking around.

Alex couldn't help but to laugh, momentarily drawing both of their attention.

"Do what?" Hope asked, once more turning his attention back to Shion.

"You _know_ what you did." Shion frowned, Hope sure was a 'dumb' smart guy, sometimes. "Well, do you have an answer, since you decided to randomly join in?"

"I'd like to hear Alex's guess, first." Hope said nonchalantly, both once more waiting for their younger brother.

"Well, I, I'm not sure." Alex admitted, "I think one of you would, actually."

"Us as in Hope and I?" Shion asked.

"Well, maybe, but I also meant you as in the oldest of us all." Alex tried to explain a bit more.

"I see." Hope nodded, "That is a valid opinion, but, even those who are simply 'overlooked' have a habit of surprising anyone. Statistically, it would very likely be one of us eldest, as we have more experience under our metaphorical belts. We also have had the advantage of time with the Grandmaster, our shared and beloved father, of whom we all learned base combos and fighting variety from. What we do with those skills, is up to us, his showing of fighting prowess is only one of suggestive nature, not so much as a definitive for us to stay with." he began to babble a bit, seeing how Alex was nodding to everything he said, he took up the opportunity to speak a bit more. "Shion, Lexi, Kai and, well, all of us show off this as a prime example. Like anything, you need to ensure you can make up combos that can 'punish' all weight classes. Heavyweights, such as Shion are 'harder' to juggle, you need to stagger them."

"Stagger?" Alex blinked, not understanding the statement.

"Using a series of attacks, usually anywhere from three to five to build up a small combo that allows for easier juggling. It sort of..in simplified terms, 'softens them up'. Heavyweights can't be held up in the air for very long, but the longer you can sustain a viable air combo will ensure damage to them. Middle class weights are less heavy, as the name may suggest, and by staggering them, you ensure that punishing them is fairly easy. The limit to a combo is 30. Lightweights bounce far easier and juggle higher, featherweights though uncommon, are the easiest of all to deal with."

"You're like..an encyclopedia." Shion's head had started throbbing from the explanation Hope had given. Too much thinking was required on his part, and listening to how well he could drone on and on, well, Hope wouldn't be Hope if he didn't know almost absolutely anything.

"I do know my way around a fact, or two." Hope smiled, "If you ever need any help, you can come to me." he offered to Alex.

"Yeah, I think, I will..." Alex nodded, "I'll also..be..going now." he didn't know if he could listen to another lecture from Hope. He didn't want to try and be rude, but, his brain needed time to process.

"He usually has that kind of effect on people." Shion said, nodding and waving away their younger brother.

"Usually?" Hope asked, raising a brow, the silverette remained largely ignorant of the fact that he could easily bore others with his extensive combative knowledge.

"Yeah." Shion smiled, "You just...like to talk, a lot, and, sometimes it makes people have to go.." knowing that it could potentially hurt his feelings, he decided to lessen the blow. "and, reflect on the things you told them about."

"Oh." Hope nodded, "I get it, I talk a lot."

"Sometimes, but you do know a lot." Shion paused, "I mean, look at the combos you taught me. You think I could do that long 27 without your help?"

"Yeah, I do." Hope grinned, "You guys don't give yourself enough credit. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy helping all of you, but, you start the combos, I only help adding in filler."

"Being a strategist is really valuable, don't belittle yourself." Shion just had one of those ominous feelings that Hope felt a little down.

"I don't." Hope laughed, "Thanks for looking out for me." he ruffled Shion's white hair, "But it's my job to look out for you, y'know? I may only be two years older than you, but I am your older brother."

"You and Lexi, both looking out for all of us." Shion mused, it made him almost feel insecure in his pursuit of being Grandmaster. Surely, they would make better leaders than he, but, even so, he refused to give in and throw away his chance for being a great leader.

"Maybe it's because we're both the 'odd/unnatural' hair colours." Hope joked, ever since they were little, they always had 'peculiar' hair colours.

"It could be. We're practically a dying breed." Shion smiled, joking with his older brother. "Do you happen to know how fast Trevor lost?"

"Don't say that, there's bound to be lots of people like us. Well, maybe we're just an isolated incident, being Lin Kuei cryromancer and all. Theoretically, considering I have no scientific basis behind my observations- but, I believe that it could be on a cellular level, namely, something in our DNA. Animals an be stuck with albinism and the opposite form, which is how panthers are created. They aren't another species of 'cat', but black pigmented jaguar, people only believe them to be other species from their names, alone. Maybe our hair colour 'gene' got mixed up somehow." Hope didn't mean to go off on a tangent, but had done just that. "Ah, yes, Trevor, he didn't lose. Why did you think he'd lose his fight?"

"Because he was drunk." Shion was surprised, "You're not joking with me, are you?"

"Nope." Hope shook his head, "I don't do jokes well." he reminded Shion, "You do know he fights pretty well when drunk, right? That's an actual thing that can happen, certain individuals become proficient fighters just because of contributing factors, like alcohol."

"I actually, didn't." Shion admitted, "I'm usually just the one who makes sure he doesn't throw up and die in his sleep. He can barely handle one container of sake, yet he always insists I drink with him. It's boring."

"I would indulge upon such activities, but, it kills brain cells and all." Hope explained, "Well, if you'd like, I could help out to make sure he doesn't die in his sleep, if that's what you're overly worried about."

Shion wouldn't admit that he enjoyed watching over Trevor. He'd been doing it for so long that it basically felt foreign to ever not do it. "He's not even our roommates." he scoffed.

"True. But he's family, like everyone else at this temple. And, we were raised better than that, to snub someone for any superficial reasons. Dad wouldn't approve of us, if we were to act like that. Besides, we're in our 30's, not our teens or adolescence, anymore. Although, contradictory to this, he'll likely always see us as 'children' regardless of age." Hope smiled, that was one of the odd things in life; your parent could be 100 and you could be 80, and they'd still call you their 'baby'. Treat you like the child you'd long left behind.

"Guess so." Shion nodded, "Well, I can't imagine all of us are going to survive the next day. Surely, he'll want one of us to knock the other out."

"That already happened." Hope said, rubbing his arm, Shion hadn't noticed, but the flesh looked 'angry'- protesting the physical bout he didn't know had happened.

"Woah- who clocked you?" Shion asked, touching it out of curiosity. Hope always had been one to bruise far too easily.

"Kai." Hope said, glancing away, he cringed when Shion touched the spot on his arm.

"You lost?" Shion asked, surprised and semi-annoyed he didn't get to see his (not that he'd openly say it out loud) favorite brother fight, and _lose_ in the tournament.

"No." Hope continued to evade looking at Shion.

"What!?" Shion whined, surprising Hope. "I missed you beat Kai!? I missed so much, just from sitting in here!" the white haired male sighed, frowning at the water.

Hope couldn't help but to chuckle, no matter his age, Shion was always a child at heart. "It was a hard match, one I wasn't sure that I would win. Also, you should probably be worried about tomorrow, Shion. It seems that dad really wants us to knock each other out; we're being targeted by ourselves, and he seems to be selecting matches that come off as 'even'. Kai isn't a tactician, but he does have an interesting set of 'technical' abilities he uses in his fighting style. That being said, we both do seem at 'evened odds', I suppose, but I came out the victor." glancing at the purple/grayish tinge on his arm, that was all the proof one needed.

"Tactician?" the moment Shion asked, he knew he'd slightly regret it.

"It means one who fights tactically; being able to adjust to one's own situation and come upon a solution. Such as if one were to fight you, they'd need to overcome your power advantage and heavyweight status, which can be doable." Hope added, unsure of if he should share in the fact that he had devised plans to defeat each of his siblings. Knowing their strengths and weaknesses gave him quite the advantage, but, his strategies were only theoretical until they were put to test in the field he didn't know how well they'd work out.

"Yeah, but apparently not everyone can do that." Shion said, remembering his fight from earlier.

"Yes, that is true." Hope nodded, "Who do you believe will be the victor of the tournament? Speaking on non-biased terms, of course."

"So, saying 'me' is the answer you're definitely _not_ up for." Shion stated, seeing Hope nod, he thought it over. "Hmm. Well. If I had to pick-" he paused, begrudging the idea of having to be runner up to someone else, "you."

"Me?" Hope asked, surprised at his answer. "I thought you'd have picked Lexi." he said, honestly.

"Like you said, power isn't everything. Neither is stamina. We saw dad take down Mileena without a single blow exchanged."

"It uses up far more stamina to swing and miss than to actually hit your opponent."

"See? That kinda stuff, I think it'd give you an advantage. Besides, even if you lose, I doubt any of us would be on par with your thinking skill. Any one of us would likely need your help thinking things through."

Hope smiled, "My answer: is you, as well. Speaking on non-biased terms, statistically, I believe you to be the victor."

"I think we both were a _little_ biased in our opinions." Shion smiled back at Hope, preparing to leave the hot spring.

"Perhaps." Hope didn't give away in the fact that he very well might have chosen Shion upon favoritism. "Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again, little brother." he left before Shion had the chance, and when the white haired boy looked over, he was met with a cryptic smile from Hope.

Left to stew in his thoughts, Shion wondered who in fact would take the tournament. Hope's praise had him renewed with purpose, this tournament- would be his. Even if he had to face down Hope; Mileena, Lexi, his father- anyone who stood in his way.


	20. A little sake never hurt anyone

I completely forgot that I had plans post the 5 year time skip. *Narrows eyes* I may just have to get around to writing those chapters later on. Because, you know, nothing quite like hoping for the best when altering the history of your story. The best example would be that Asian woman from Family Guy "I turn now! Good luck everybody else!" *cue the Final Destination car wreck scene* Lol. :3

Insomnia is the best writing motivator out there. 8 hours sleep in two days? I apologize in advance if this chapter is wonky.

Out of curiosity; who do you guys think the next Supreme is? ((For those who don't get it, American Horror Story: Coven reference. And, of course I meant 'Grandmaster', _Don't make me drop a house on you._ ))

Reminder of who's still standing: Trevor, Shion, Lexi, Hope, Jason, *Unnamed Lin Kuei*

My money's on the unnamed guy. He's got this. Lol.

Oh, and just in case- if you missed it, I updated chapter 19.

P.S. If you hadn't noticed, each of these chapters is belonging to a fighter in the competition. :3

-Rachel

* * *

"It is an honor." Hope bowed to his opponent, neatly folding both hands before his waist as he did so. Regardless of the reaction he received, he made sure to not come off as callous and arrogant. After his fight with Kai, he wasn't particularly sure a day was enough rest, but, he'd persevere. The duty of 'Grandmaster' was an unrelenting position, one didn't get days off because they were 'tired' or 'injured'. He didn't want to be the exception, it only served as a warning to him; that he needed to be far more careful about getting hit by his opponents. Once he stood normally, he saw his opponent repeat the very same gesture in a courteous manner, it made him smile.

Who said you couldn't be civil when facing down a rival?

"Begin." Kuai Liang started the match as he'd been doing for the past three days, and the Lin Kuei still remaining were in a finite number. The 'toughest' competitors; Hope, Jason, Lexi, Shion and Trevor all still remained, with a few stragglers. Despite the losses, and feelings that were hurt along the way, Hope could see his brothers cheering him on, Rin, Kai, Trevor, Shion and Lexi. It gave him the confidence to face his opponent, to do his absolute best to win.

Hope wasn't the first to strike, he barely was able to counter the punch that came his way, let alone to punish off of it. He used a weaker form of leaping spinning back kick, just to make sure his opponents back was turned, once that was achieved he used two running punches and a high kick to launch the younger Lin Kuei. Using an ice clone, he leapt into the air with a flying punch/kick combo, followed by two high punches and finishing with a shoulder charge with three flying kicks. His combo was nothing to sneeze at, it was just a small 'taste' of what he could do. Lexi and the others focused solely on numerical value when it came to comboing, Hope focused on making combos as efficient as possible. Hitting someone 27 times was nice, but, hitting them with his 14 combo he had yet to demonstrate was far more damaging.

Brushing off Hope's small 13 combo, the Lin Kuei resumed his assault on his 'superior'. Faking Hope out, he pretended to go for a barrage of highs and used a low sweep kick to knock out the back of his legs, forcing him into a 'sit-down' move. He didn't try to stagger him, for it wasn't relatively needed, Hope was an easy target; a lightweight. Launching Hope into the air with an uppercut, he used two high punches and the flying punch/kick combo that every Lin Kuei seemed to favor for juggling, following up with an ice clone, a running punch/knee combo, that he repeated twice over and finished with the same flying kicks Hope had used.

Landing with a grunt, Hope tried to shake it off. It was quite the combo, and, it kind of stung. He'd have to get a little more 'technical' with his younger brother, it seemed. If they were going for simple 'taps' then he could show the younger Lin Kuei a thing or two in that department. He ran forward, seeing the Lin Kuei block, Hope grabbed him, using a modified skull crusher to toss him away. A low sweep kick force woke him back up, Hope leapt into the air, using a double jump and performed another make-shift 'skull crusher' esque grab. Only, instead of tossing the other male to the ground, it left him defenseless in the air. Hope used an ice clone, as he was far too high for an ice ball to hit, and he didn't want to waste the chance to modify his previous 14 combo to something far more damaging. Two high punches, the flying punch kick, followed by an ice ball, two 'chops', using the running punch/knee tactic twice over to juggle a bit more, he finished it off with the same running punch, a kick to the shin, stomach and torso, sending his opponent flying. 17. He added on three extra hits, and it showed fairly well in how hurt his fellow Lin Kuei was. Truth be told, he himself was worse for ware. He could feel the bitter sting of every place he had been hit by the younger Lin Kuei, it wasn't said lightly that he bruised easily. Despite the cheering of his siblings, he honestly didn't know if he could make it to final kombat. Mileena would beat him black and blue. Kuai Liang would likely finish whatever job was left after that. That is, if he defeated her and somehow survived to final kombat.

While he was distracted, Hope was attacked by the Lin Kuei. It seemed all manner of respect had gone out the metaphorical window.

Hope bared through the physical pain, numbing himself only to the thoughts and notions of his victory. Deciding to finish him swiftly, he used three fail-safes. The first, being a frozen puddle behind the Lin Kuei, the second being an ice ball and the third was his icy slide toward his opponent, conjuring an ice clone upon them getting close. In either case, the Lin Kuei was frozen, and Hope used his x-ray. Icy sliding into him again, he leapt into the air and landed a flying punch to strike him in the head, "Over here." he said, winding up a ghost butterfly and successfully landing the finishing blow. Smiling, Hope didn't want to be a poor sport.

"Better luck next time, huh?" he asked, offering his hand to the Lin Kuei, who gladly accepted it, nodded and left the battlefield. Rubbing his sore torso and body, Hope resolved to once more go back to the hot spring. It seemed so long as this tournament continued, he'd be on steady trips there, to quell away the pain his body was forced to endure through. Sighing to himself, he eased into the water, his body jerked in revolt from his match only a few moments earlier, the warm water stung his freshly bruised body, but he stayed still until it finally adjusted and became a suitable temperature. Even though he knew it wouldn't help anything, he rubbed the red/graying spots, sighing again, he threw his head back. "I'm not cut out for this kinda thing."

"No doubt, how'd you get beaten up so bad, Tina? Your husband finally decide to lay on the smack down?" Kai asked, surprising the silverette, who reflexively 'jumped' when he heard the voice of someone else.

"Tina?" Hope blinked, "Husband?"

"Right, I forgot you don't get humor." Kai said somewhat blandly, as he himself climbed in the water. "You look like you've been in a nasty case of domestic abuse."

"Our fight yesterday caused a few of these, some are actually forming now, as we speak." Hope said, staring at them with vague curiosity. Had he been a vain individual, he likely would obsess over each and every one, that not being the case, he only 'looked' for the bruises, to see how many he had and how much time before they healed. Likely a week or so. "I think I'll have to spend the remainder of time within this hot spring, its supposed healing properties should be able to speed along the healing process, besides, even if it doesn't make me 100% anything is better than nothing."

"I hear lots of science talk." Kai said, he didn't even try to pretend he could keep up with it. "I'd say 'sorry', but we both know that it was all in the spirit of competition that you got those." he said, not even sure which ones he himself had left on his older brother.

"Yes, I know." Hope nodded, "I'm also not asking for you to give me an apology, but I will still give you one; I'm sorry, Kai, that I knocked you out of the tournament, and am using a spot you likely would have thrived much better in."

"You know, I'd clap you on the shoulder, or on the side of the head with that mushy self loathing thing, but, we both know you'd probably break. So, I'll let you off the hook with just a few 'kind words'. Don't be sorry. I wouldn't have been if you lost to me, and, if you want to show me that you actually mean that, then do your best. Take this tournament, become the leader, and, bore us all to death with your lectures that never seem to end, alright?" Kai grinned.

Hope had enjoyed the small 'speech' Kai had been giving him, up until the point that he said his 'lectures' were boring. Flicking Kai on the arm, he frowned at his younger brother, "I do not lecture people to the point of boredom, I merely surmise facts that would allow for them to efficiently use certain situation specific-"

"Lecturing me about how boring you aren't sure is boring, older brother." Kai shrugged, it hadn't really hurt at all, but he acted as if it had.

"It certainly doesn't seem to bore you, when I help to improve your combo capabilities." Hope said, he wanted to frown, but it honestly made him smile that they could bicker like usual.

"He does like to 'use', doesn't he?" Shion asked, seeing the bruises on Hope, he was surprised at the number of them, not so much that he looked in bad shape.

"Speak for yourself, hot shot." Kai rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this conversation is for people who are in the tournament only." Shion replied with a sarcastic smirk.

"Are you sure it's not for people who like to abuse off the shelf cheap ha-"

"That's enough of that." Lexi said, smiling as she held her hand firmly over Kai's mouth, she knew he was going to comment on Shion's hair colour, "Not in the mood to see him almost kill ya. You're spoilin' the mood."

Kai frowned when she refused to take her hand away, so, he did the most logical of steps;

"Did you lick my hand!?" Lexi asked, reflexively pulling it away to see the saliva on it. "Nasty." she quickly rinsed it off in the hot spring water.

Hope couldn't help but to laugh, "Well, if you hold your hand over someone's mouth for an undetermined amount of time, it is likely that they'd do anything to get you away. Such as..licking, biting, anything that would make said individual uncomfortable so that they could be."

Shion laughed with Hope, "Sure, whatever the reasoning is."

"Glad I can be amusing." Lexi sat with the others, seeing that Trevor and Rin didn't bother to come, she wondered when/if the younger Lin Kuei would be coming. It wasn't a 'party' without the younger brothers.

"Oi, cradle robber, where's your hoard of men?" Kai asked, he was bored, and she was the closest one for him to pick on. Plus, he had a feeling Shion would likely drown him in the literal sense just because Hope was there. Well, actually...now that he thought about it, because Hope was there, he shouldn't be in any mortal danger. Maybe he would tease the white haired male as well.

"You mean our little brothers?" Lexi asked, punching him in the arm, "I am not a cradle robber. I just enjoy their company."

"Like a cradle robber." Kai nodded, "What's the difference?"

"The difference is that I don't take away their virtue. It ain't a sweet 16 for a reason." Lexi said, rolling her eyes.

"Guys can have those?" Kai asked, blinking in surprise, "Isn't it just a girl thing?"

All eyes flocked to Hope, who looked at each of them, before deciding to quell away their unusually healthy curiosity so long as it lasted for. "Contrary to popular belief, no." he shook his head, "It's just as she said, the term 'sweet 16' is just used to define one as a virgin or not, I believe it stems from Christian beliefs." he could just as easily be wrong, Hope didn't delve much into religion. It was a messy and slippery slope that he didn't want to get caught up in.

"Interesting." Shion honestly didn't know boys could have one. It was a weird fact. If Hope didn't have his nose in a book every single day for over 25 years, he'd wonder why he knew so much; that not being the case, he was content- for now.

"I like to think so." Hope agreed.

"It's gettin late." Lexi commented, seeing how dark it was outside, already. The last few matches were no doubt going to be ending soon. It seemed this tournament would be over before anyone could have imagined.

"Somewhere you gotta be?" Kai asked, raising a brow.

"No." Lexi shrugged, "Just commenting, in general."

"I think that tomorrow may be the last day of participation, you know, before final kombat." Hope said, the Lin Kuei should have been cycled through, already. There weren't many left, and about a handful of fights would need to happen. If the 'champion' who won out the grunt portion of the tournament would get a rest day, he didn't know, but it would make quite the spectacle.

Before anyone could respond, the screen door slid open and only Jason walked through, the young man slowly and semi-awkwardly getting in the hot spring, under each elder siblings careful watch. A questioning look just as much on his face as theirs. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing." came the cumulative reply, each one shrugging.

Hope cringed when he shrugged, forgetting that his body was still 'angry' at him for the day's activities.

"You okay?" Lexi, Kai and Shion ((out of habit)) began to fawn over their decidedly 'delicate' brother.

"I'll be fine." Hope tried to assure them, he felt kind of embarrassed for all of them to be worried at the same time. "So, tomorrow, it all comes to a close, huh?" he decided to change the topic, even if it was something quite so depressing.

"Guess so." Kai shrugged, he didn't really care who won, now that he was knocked out. "Maybe I can make things interesting, get a betting pool going on who's going to win."

"Like anyone would be dumb enough to get roped into your bets." Shion suppressed an eye roll.

"Yeah, I don't think dad would like that, very much." Lexi had to agree, it seemed stupid, even for Kai.

"Tomorrow, huh?" Jason asked, once more feeling awkward as each of them stared.

"It talks!" Kai said, feigning surprise, "Sorry, little brother, but your presence is so weak you just tend to blend into the background."

Shion dunked him under the water, "Ignore him." he said, not letting Kai resurface for the time being. "What do you guys think? I mean, there's...what, 5 of us left? Maybe a little more?"

"I figure about 6, actually." Hope said, "8, if you're including the final challenge, which you obviously weren't." he glanced at the water and Shion's gesture, "It's only a suggestion, but, perhaps we should let him up, before he asphyxiates and dies, contaminating our hot springs?"

Shion didn't protest for a single second, he let go of Kai and went to sit back by Hope, once again. Lexi forgot how easy it was for Hope to get Shion to do anything, she'd definitely need to have him around, to keep these two from killing each other. "One of these days, he'll kill me. And I'll blame all of you." Kai warned. That is, until he looked at Hope, "Cept you, I guess. Considering you actually pulled him off."

"Hey, I did too!" Lexi frowned.

"Yeah, after you let him dunk me for a minute!" Kai snorted.

"Could have been longer!"

"6 fights won't last long, especially because they're only one round." Jason said, he wondered who would win. Honestly, it was more exciting than when you were a child, unable to sleep because you knew that Christmas was coming. Or the Easter bunny, even the tooth fairy.

"You've done really, very well, Jason." Hope praised, "I have no doubt everyone will be proud of you, for your progress, you may even come out the victor in all of this. I'm rooting for you." he smiled. That is, until he noticed the piercing stares all sent his way. "I'm not saying you all have no chance- just that, well.." Hope scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out how he'd clearly explain himself.

"Thank you." Jason smiled and bowed his head, trying to be as respectful as possible to Hope, seeing how graciously and fair he fought, Jason honestly hoped the pair of them would be able to fight, if/and or before he lost. Maybe he could win this thing, only time would tell. "Though, I don't think I'd be able to do it without anyone's help, here. You guys really helped us become better fighters." they'd taught the younger Lin Kuei how to combo extensively, and the limitations regarding juggles.

"Just that we're going to lose." Shion said, 'teasing' his older brother.

"Yeah, thanks for the pep talk little brother, you're the best." Lexi gave a sarcastic thumbs up, but smiled anyway.

"Who needs 'faith' when you've got 'Hope'?" Kai asked, and all awkwardness/stares sent Hope's way were immediately sent his.

"No." Shion outright rejected that pun.

"I mean, were ya even tryin'?" Lexi asked, shaking her head.

Kai just rolled his eyes and refrained from speaking.

"As I was saying before, I think that everyone here has the possibility at winning, and only time will tell at these things. Please, don't be discouraged just because of what I said, I clearly didn't say quite what I meant." Hope explained, looking between each of them, his aqua/green eyes silently asking for forgiveness, along with a sheepish smile. "I believe in all of you, and, even if it's uncertain now who the Grandmaster is, know that there will be no hard feelings- at least, not on my end. I look forward to trying my best against any one of you, I only ask that you do your best, and don't hold back a single bit. If I am to lose, then I hope to do so on fair terms." glancing at his bruises, he made these remarks, as he knew if he was to fight one of his siblings, they were more than likely to 'go easy' just because of this kind of thing.

"Geez, putting it on deep there, Hope." Lexi said, "Alright, you got it. If it's you and me- we'll give 'em a fight that'll last for days."

"When it's _you_ and _me_ we'll show 'em how it's done." Shion said, correcting Lexi's statement.

"If it ends up being between you and I, I will look forward to it, greatly." Jason said, once more bowing his head.

"Don't look now, but I think there's a little Hope in the works." Kai said, motioning over to Jason.

"Now?" Shion asked, looking to Lexi for permission.

"Finish him." Lexi agreed, sometimes Kai did deserve to get dunked.

"We don't need to resort to violence." Hope protested, but Kai was already submersed.

The doors slid open, and everyone turned to look at Rin, he didn't bother to meet anyone's eyes, before announcing, "You're all wanted in the dining hall." turning on his heels, he abruptly left.

"Someone's still angry." Lexi sighed, "Alright, let's go boys." she was the first one out, letting her hair down, she quickly hid behind one of the screen 'privacy' doors and changed, making her way to the dining hall.

"Time to go." Hope agreed, Kuai Liang was not one to be kept waiting. Trying to climb out of the hot spring, he had genuine trouble. His muscles refused to obey. "Oh?" he was surprised to see a hand in front of his face, not being one to decline, he smiled and took it, "Thank you very much." he said, once he was standing on the outer rim of the hot spring. Trying to bow and show his gratitude, he couldn't but did his best, regardless.

"No need!" Jason said, worried Hope might end up hurting himself by performing the gesture, "It was nothing, really!"

"Even so." Hope smiled as Jason handed him his clan garbs, "It appears I'm getting in your debt."

Shion noticed the display between both of them, and quickly found himself annoyed. "Come on, you need to get ready to go." he pushed his older brother along, ushering him behind a screen door to get ready. Shion himself quickly got dressed but refused to leave until Hope was ready to leave, as well.

"I'll be..going, now." Jason said, seeing how Shion had handled the situation, and he got the strange idea that he'd somehow made Shion angry at him. Walking out of the hot spring, he hurried to the dining hall.

"Oh, just all bloody leave me, then." Kai rolled his eyes, seeing Hope and Shion leave him without so much as another word. Getting up, he made his way to the dining hall as soon as he was ready.

Kuai Liang waited for everyone to be seated, before addressing each of them. "You have all fought valiantly within my presence, and shown off the many skills you have learned under my guidance. Do not despair if you have lost in this endeavor, I am equally proud in all of you, even if you were defeated. It is not a failure, but a reflection for you to only better yourselves in your arts, to becoming stronger. And, onto more pressing matters at hand, within the next few days, comes the dawn of a new day, you will come to know my successor, your new Grandmaster. Should I parish, this person will take over, and, in the mean time, I will show them the ways of leadership." he paused once more, looking at each of the 'finalists'. "I hope that you will not harbor feelings of discontent toward those who have defeated you in this tournament, for that was not the purpose." he tried to assure all of the expectant faces that turned to him, in this time. "I ask that, on this night, you all enjoy yourselves, for one of you, it will be your last of being the same rank as your brothers and sisters." satisfied with what he had to say, Kuai Liang took his seat amongst the Lin Kuei.

"Kinda wished he'd said that, before Rin came to wanna kill me." Lexi grumbled, eating some of her dinner.

"Don't be like that, mate." Kai said, seeing how bitter she was about it. "Have a bloody drink, learn to celebrate and live a little, then, forget about sappy little Rin." he pushed a bottle of sake toward her, and each of his siblings at the table. "C'mon Jay, it won't do you any harm. Besides, we all know Hope doesn't do this kind of thing. You can have his share."

Jason looked at it, somewhat hesitantly. "I don't think I should either-" he had begun to turn it down, but Kai didn't take 'no' for an answer. He stuck the mouth of the bottle into his mouth and forcefully poured a little bit of the rice wine down his throat. Jason coughed a bit, it hadn't gone done smooth purely because he hadn't been expecting it to be forced upon himself. Nor did he really want to consume sake.

"That's a good boy." Kai grinned, "Come on, Yuk, have a drink."

"I know nicknames are supposed to be shorter than your names, but is not saying the 'I' really worth it?" Yuki asked, peering curiously at the sake.

"Wait- is he old enough?" Lexi asked, slightly confused. Yuki was still a tad bit 'baby faced' despite being 20, and she still pretty much saw him as a 15 year old boy.

"He's 20, Lexi. He can make his own decisions." Hope said, while he didn't indulge in alcohol, he wouldn't be one to judge others for enjoying it. This night was about having a good time, like Kuai Liang said.

"Yeah, _Mom_ stop being a pain in the ass." Kai joined in, sliding the bottle in front of Yuki.

"Did you just 'mom' card me?" Lexi asked, snorting.

"You know I did." Kai shrugged, watching Yuki take a small sip of the alcohol, "That's a lad, have a little fun."

Shion didn't bother on drinking, like Hope he didn't really have a taste for alcohol. People tended to make asses of themselves, and, he didn't want to do that. "You're going?" the white haired male asked, seeing Hope make to leave.

"I'm...tired." Hope said, wincing as he tried to stand, "My body also hurts, and I need to prepare for the next few days."

"I'll help you." Shion saw Jason attempt to do so, but he immediately scrambled over to Hope and blocked the other male from helping.

"Thanks." Hope smiled appreciatively, taking Shion's offered hand. "Night guys." he said, looking to the table.

"Night." Lexi, Kai, Yuki and Jason waved the pair off.

"Say, Shion-" Hope said once they were alone in the corridors of the temple, "You're not, that is- I may be 'jumping the gun' here, so to speak, and feel free to laugh at me, if I am. But- are you..jealous of Jason?" he asked.

"What?" Shion asked defensively, "Why would I be jealous of him?"

"Like I said, it's my mistake if you aren't, I just got the impression that, well, you were." Hope said, maybe it had just been his imagination.

Shion looked away, "So what if I was?" he asked.

"Why would you be jealous of him?" Hope repeated Shion's own question, not in a mocking sort of way, just in a curious manner.

"I don't know." Shion shrugged, he just liked to help out Hope, there wasn't really any special reason behind it. He was his favorite brother, elder or younger. Did he need any other reason?

"You say you don't know, but, do you know?" Hope asked, seeing they were approaching his room, he didn't have much questioning time left.

"I enjoy helping you, that's all." Shion shrugged again, that's the way it had always been.

"I see." Hope smiled, nodding, "Well, I appreciate it very much." he said, "Really, thank you, you've always helped me whenever I got hurt, ever since we were little until now."

"You're just too fragile." Shion said, laughing.

"Yeah, I know." Hope chuckled, "If I had to guess, I'd say I probably have anemia or something, it's a little..unnatural to bruise this easily. Not unlike my hair colour."

"Maybe look into it." Shion suggested, helping Hope to his futon.

"Maybe." Hope nodded, slipping under the covers, "Thanks."

"No problem." Shion walked to the door, looking back at his brother, "You say 'thanks' way too much." he said, not admitting it made him feel pretty great to receive so much gratitude.

"I was raised well." Hope said, his voice sleepy, he even wore a sleepy smile, and, before Shion could reply, he was already asleep.

"Goodnight." Shion knew he couldn't hear it, but he said it anyway. Shutting the door, he began walking back to the dining hall, but resolved against it. He wanted to be alone, so, he went back to his room for the remainder of the night.


	21. A new Hope

Of course I will be doing Kuai Liang/Mileena moments- why else are we here? :3

Sorry I've been 'neglecting' them, in a sense. Haha, I just wanna get this tournament wrapped up. Last chapter of it, a new Grandmaster will rise, five will fall, and- find out who'll steal Mileena's Queendom right from under her.

Kuai Liang's actually pretty crafty, I won't spoil it, but there is a *surprise* challenge he 'conveniently' left out to the students.

Despite it all, I had a clear victor in mind, but, I like this ending alot.

-Rachel

* * *

It had been two days of relaxation and battles, Kuai Liang had spaced out the fights, so that it would last that long. Hope had temporarily been exempted from fighting, due to his bodily condition, and the final four remained. Lexi. Shion. Jason. Hope. None of the younger Lin Kuei thought one of them could actually make it that far, and, regardless of their standpoint on him- they all rooted for Jason to be the victor. It would prove that you could be a runt of the brood and achieve anything the elder Lin Kuei could. Considering today was the last day, they were all immensely leaning on the fact that he'd win.

Kuai Liang stood before all of them, Mileena at his side, the ex-Empress no longer adorning the Lin Kuei garb, instead, she wore her pink-clad clothing of choice. However, it wasn't her original outfit she'd arrived in the temple with, as that was long gone. Regardless, she looked every bit intimidating, for she was the 'royal guard' and she took it very seriously. Aristocracy wasn't something people just simply fell into, except for the case of the Lin Kuei, where the head of household was chosen by kombat.

Everyone remained silent, waiting for the Grandmaster to speak. Clearing his throat, he exhaled a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, "Today is the very last day of the tournament, look amongst yourselves, now, final kontestants, and know that though three of you will be taking a step back, you all share glory in my eyes. I am proud of every single one of you, regardless of outcome. Your prowess shows me that I have taught all of you well, and, when one of you defeat me, I will have the greatest pride a teacher could ever have. To surpass me was always the ultimate goal, even if all of you didn't realize it. Today, I stand before you, undefeated by any fellow Lin Kuei, and that fact- shall change. Such as the sands of time must fall, I too, must bend with the will of time. There is a cautionary tale, I have for you, the last of your brethren." he paused, waiting for each one to look at him, once satisfied that he had all of their attention, he spoke once more.

"There shall be no holding back in the final challenges." Kuai Liang said, earning gasps from a few select Lin Kuei, others somewhat cheered, and it was mixed reviews of both 'good' and 'bad'. "Anything short of killing your opponent, is allowed. Even if it resorts in dislocated body parts, shattered bones, there is no shame in defect." everyone stared, some at his scar, wondering if that was what roused this part of his speech. "First kombat shall be awarded to Lexi and Shion." everyone immediately turned to look at the old ones in question, wondering what kind of harsh battle would await them. It would surely be something for all to see. The Lin Kuei parted ways, allowing both to step in the battleground before them.

"Alright, ya better not disappoint me." Lexi tutted, smiling as she placed her hands on her hips.

Shion took it as a form of 'taunt'. She was clearly being friendly and sportsmanlike, but he didn't have time for formalities. Now was the time for him to ascend among ranks, "You really wanna fight this badly?" he asked, rolling his shoulders.

"You know I do." Lexi agreed, both looked to Kuai Liang.

"Begin!" Kuai Liang nodded, his booming voice the only sound beyond the snow fall, until the definitive crunch beneath the feet of both Lexi and Shion was heard, you could literally hear how fast they were running.

"Defect." Mileena stared at Kuai Liang, musing over what he had said, the Empress had not a care for who won the challenge, she had been denied kombat for a multitude of days, and it was frustrating not being aloud to let out her thirst for battle. But, Kuai Liang had been gracious enough to.. _distract_ her, for a little while. "I see no defect upon you." she led him a small distance from his warring children, tracing the scar with her own hand. "If anything, it makes you more attractive." she said smooth and seductively.

"Even if I resemble Kano?" Kuai Liang asked, his piercing icy blue eyes staring into hers.

"Kano!?" Mileena recoiled at the name, withdrawing her hand as she hissed. "You think I would dare allow that vermin to touch me!?" she was outraged at that thought. Almost as much as when people said she had indulged in..activities with Baraka.

"It was only mild humor, Mileena." Kuai Liang smiled, shaking his head, "I never really meant you and he were ever a thing."

"He's so...repulsive!" Mileena admitted, the thought of him getting anywhere near her made her skin crawl. He was only a decent, half-assed minion that would betray you at the flip of a gold koin, what use did she have for him? None. Kano would only have served her so long as she paid him, which, if she was still in Outworld, would seem very appealing. But, she wasn't, and he was a waste of her time.

Kuai Liang couldn't help but to laugh slightly at her outburst, shaking his head. "You don't like.. _Kano_?" he asked, whispering his name in her ear.

Mileena's body reflexively jerked at the mention of him, and, from the fact that he had whispered it to her. "If you aren't careful, Emperor, your adviser may just end up usurping you." it was a play on Shao Kahn and his lore with Onaga. The 'true' king of Outworld, who was fool enough to perish at her father's hands.

"Good thing I am merely a Grandmaster, and not an Emperor, then." Kuai Liang continued to smile.

"Who do you believe to be the victor?" Mileena asked, deciding to change the conversation for the time being.

"Of this battle? It is still too early to determine such a thing." Kuai Liang shook his head, he didn't want to pick sides, he would wait out the match to see who it was. If they heard him speak ill of either one, he knew their feelings would be hurt.

"Of the tournament." Mileena corrected him.

"It is still anyone's game." Kuai dodged her question expertly.

"Yes, it is, and you already have an idea who is to be the winner." Mileena wondered just who it was, he placed his faith in so well.

"Any one of them." Kuai Liang shook his head, "We should be returning, now."

"Excuses." Mileena wasn't dense, like he likely thought her to be. "Fine. Let's see who loses."

Jason watched the fearsome battle with delight, not a single Lin Kuei had noticed Kuai Liang nor Mileena leave. Every single time it seemed Lexi or Shion had the advantage, the other showed that it was still, very much anyone's fight. The blast radius of their cryromancy was so great that everyone needed to stand back, as neither really paid attention for the safety of the onlookers. It wasn't that they didn't care, so much as they were both completely enveloped in their battle.

"Pathetic!" Shion stomped on Lexi's calf, grinding the heel of his boot, kicking her afterward to force her up, seeing her struggle to stand up, due to lack of stamina and damage, he wanted to take his victory, right now. Grabbing her, he prepared to use his combo starting grab, surprised when she broke out of it, he stood, stunned for a moment.

"I won't lose!" Lexi cried out, she grabbed his forearm and pulled him forward, spinning around she made him fall to the ground, bellyside down and shoved his arm down as hard as she could, forcing it to dislocate. "How's this!?" she seethed.

Shion couldn't help but to cry out at that, dislocating an injury was absolutely no laughing matter. He'd rather have broken it, as this meant he'd have to pop it back into its socket afterward. Struggling to get up, she came to finish him. This was it; the defining moment of who struck first to defeat the other. Lexi was going for a high, he only had one chance to get it. Both shut their eyes as they landed their final blows, she, a leaping spinning back kick, and Shion a straight punch with every last ounce of strength he had left.

Jason and the others watched in surprise, no one had expected that outcome. They hadn't seen a loss quite like this one, everyone stared at the fallen elder Lin Kuei, and the one still standing, and panting.

"Victory." Kuai Liang announced, breaking the silence, "Shion, well done." his attention turned to Lexi, who was no doubt in shock. "Alexia, you've done well."

Lexi stood up, and walked over to Shion, seeing Kai and his smug glance, she did what she said she would were she to lose; smiling, she offered her hand to him. "Well done."

"Tell that to my arm." Shion winced, "I think I'll get...Hope to push it back in." he honestly didn't know if he had the ability to do so on his own.

"I can do it." Lexi offered.

"No, I think I'll get Hope to do it." Shion protested, seeing her come closer, "I said _no_." the white haired male warned, quick to turn on his heels and bolt from her, holding his injured arm.

"I'll tackle ya and shove it in there!" Lexi warned, laughing as she chased him.

"Seriously? Nobody's going to touch that?" Kai asked, "Alright, I'll say it: That's what she said!"

Kuai Liang ignored Kai's outburst, though a few Lin Kuei snickered at it. "Jason." he summoned the young pi gua practioner.

Jason stepped forward, waiting for his opponent. His heart was pounding, and he would be lying if he said that he was nervous about winning or losing. He needed to progress onward, and he only had one opponent; Hope.

"I apologize for being late, I was...otherwise occupied." Hope said, rubbing his shoulder, and, in the crowd, Shion was doing the same thing. "I'm ready to fight!" he smiled and bowed to Jason, his opponent.

"Me too!" Jason choked out his answer, swallowing nervously. This was it; the match he'd been waiting for.

"Begin!"

Hope didn't dare to try attack him, instead, he began to think out strategy. Relatively, a 'flawless victory' would be his best chance, if he were to survive this round, and move onward in the tournament, that is. But, Jason's fighting style 'pi gua' was quite the thing to behold. He had researched it, just in case this eventuality was to come along, he didn't know every single move set, only a few basic things, but he knew the principal of pi gua was the windmill like motions, set only to distract and confuse the opponent. Seeing Jason run at him, he reflexively countered low, his hand connecting with Jason's foot at just the right time, and he tossed his younger brother into the air, causing him to flip. Ordinarily, he would have let Jason fall, but, now was not the time for such a thing. Using an ice clone, he froze him in place, somersaulting backwards, he made sure to keep Jason at a good distance in the air, he was going to do a combo that required a lot of finesse, being as, he'd only just thought of it, and some mechanics were bound to not work. Only rarely did one think up a combo that worked on the first try.

He somersaulted Jason again, catching him with a running high knee, an ice ball and two chops, a running punch followed by two flying kicks, another ice clone, and once his feet planted firmly on the ground, he prepared himself to perform the rest. Three high punches caught Jason, along with a flying punch/kick combo, a left and right hook. Hope used one last ice clone, this time, he fired off two ice balls, using his enhanced ability. Everyone looked at him like he was mad, wasting his meter on something quite so superficial instead of using it as an x-ray to do decent damage. Landing his spinning back kick, Jason flew into the first ice ball, and Hope leapt into the air, tossing him with his make-shift 'skull crusher' into the last one. Using his icy slide, he elbowed Jason forward on his way by, and turned around just in time to elbow him away, half way across the battlefield. 27 hits, it had done a decent amount of damage.

Jason stood up before Hope could hit him like that, again. It was true when everyone said he was quite the prodigy when it came to combos. It wasn't a surprise, as everyone usually turned to him if they were stuck on something. Rushing forward, Jason slid into Hope's ankle, and knocked him onto the ground, quickly in a crouching position, he hit him with two low punches and a kick, launching Hope up with a similar knee to the one Hope had used. He kicked Hope from behind, in the air twice, his hand swept backward and connected with his target, using an ice clone, he kept Hope in place and 'reset' the combo. Using his high kick to both turn his back, and hit Hope higher, he used the same back punch so long as it was appropriate, switching to his back kicks only when Hope was low enough, and finished it off with his windmills into his bokaho stance. 23 hits. As Hope used his wake up kick, Jason ducked low to the ground in his stance, and grabbed Hope, tossing him into the air and repeating the same combo he'd done previously. It built up his meter quite well, and he was almost ready to perform his x-ray. This time, however, he could only land 15 hits, as he had used a throw to combo, rather than building him up to a stagger.

Hearing Hope cry out in pain wasn't at all a thrilling thing to hear, but, Jason had to press on. Trying to tune it out was the best that he could manage, to try and be 'heartless' on the battlefield, just for the moment. When it was all over, he could apologize as profusely as he liked. Hope was most definitely half way to losing, perhaps a bit more.

Now was the time for strategy.

Hope ran at Jason, and began to attack him, despite Jason blocking, Hope recycled 'safe' attacks that wouldn't leave him open for punishment, as he was using swift punches that could be near-infinitely repeated. Once Jason countered high, Hope leapt into the air and tossed him up with his 'skull crusher' grab, using the same punch/kick combo three times in a row, he froze Jason with an ice clone and lifted him higher, using his somersault once more. He repeated the same punches and kicks until Jason was just a little too high, using the frozen shoulder slam technique, he spun around, and placed his hand on the shoulder of his Lin Kuei clan garb, freezing it in a thick sheet of ice, the blow connected and smashed ice bits everywhere, sending Jason a good distance away. They were both on the verge of winning, and losing. It was quite the situation, like Lexi and Shion minutes before, these two were providing a 'show' for all Lin Kuei to be in awe of.

Nobody gave an 'edge' to the other, but, like all things, it must come to an end. Jason and Hope didn't want to knock out the other, but it had to be done.

Hope was staggered by Jason, who was about to land the last blow, but, just as he threw the punch to finish him, Hope had fallen to the ground. _Missed._ Guessing the kick to come, he countered a mid, only to be hit with a low, followed by a spinning back kick. Though Jason had countered a mid, the kick was, indeed, a high.

He lost.

"I must...get stronger..." Jason huffed, not bothering to get up from the ground where he had lost his battle. His body refused to obey him, after such a battle, he was lucky to be conscious.

"You are already strong." Hope said, trying to assure Jason, Kuai Liang in the background declared Hope the victor, but neither paid attention to that fact. "Had you been a little faster, it would have been your match."

"Thank you." Jason laughed, as Hope helped him up.

"Don't mention it." Hope said, seeing spots. He didn't know if he could honestly continue in the tournament, he was already pretty banged up.

"If I may have your attention-" Kuai Liang once more addressed all of them, "I know you all expected for Shion and Hope to fight, but, I have deceived you about the current events." he said, seeing their surprised faces, he continued, "Mileena and one of her choosing shall fight Hope and Shion in kombat. Then it will be between them, and then, the victor and I."

"But he is hurt." Hope said, not meaning to speak out of turn, "I don't think..even I can go on." he admitted.

"There is ways around this, my son." Kuai Liang quelled away all doubts, he produced a vial of a most certainly otherworldly concoction from within. "This will soothe your wounds, it was given to myself, but lord Raiden."

"What is it?" Hope asked, surprised at the potion he was staring at.

"It will heal you." Kuai Liang said, almost cryptically, handing it over to him.

Hope resolved to give it to Shion, he'd just grin and bare with the pain. Walking over to Shion, he gave him the dose.

"Thanks." Shion smiled, only sipping the tiny amount, before handing it back to Hope. "Wow.." he commented, honestly feeling as if he'd never been hurt in the first place.

Hope decided to try what little was left, and found himself surprised when his bruises faded away.

"Who do you choose to be champion alongside yourself?" Kuai Liang asked Mileena.

"Lexi." Mileena said matter-of-factly, earning more surprises from the crowd, what were the chances that _she_ would lose, and with that girl on her team? It would be nothing but a quick match.

Surprised, Lexi stepped forward beside Mileena, 2 on 2. This would make quite the match.

"Ready?" Kuai Liang asked, looking from both sides, waiting for the affirmative.

"I am ready, Grandmaster." Hope nodded, the pair of them doing an intro.

Shion didn't say a word, but he grunted to make it known he had heard what Hope said. He only belittled the statement in the moment so he could concentrate, and, because he didn't have anything else to say. Nodding to Kuai Liang, the match began, as Lexi and Mileena apparently didn't have an into of their own. He started the match, along with Mileena.

Mileena twirled her sai, making it clear that she was going to use them with a form of lethality.

She teleported toward him, and Shion used his 'twirl' to evade it and punch her into the air, grabbing and tossing her to the ground, her froze her with an ice ball. Hope tagged in and performed the shoulder charge, followed by two flying kicks, and Shion tagged himself back in. Using his double swinging punches, Hope immediately tagged back in and did the same three moves. He used his double mid punches and kick, it boosted her a decent amount, and he grabbed her, elbowing her just enough to keep her in the air. Hope used double kicks to keep her in the air, this time, as he'd performed the same attacks to juggle Mileena far too often, and it would likely drop if he didn't change it up. Shion noticed her falling, so he finished it with a mid punch, mid kick and slammed her into the ground, using his pathetic stomp to make her get up. He used a high kick overhead smash to confuse her, and, once she tried to counter, he grabbed her. Tossing her into the air, they performed another devastating juggle, it was a 'blender' as Hope called it.

The juggle could be performed near infinitely with the same or a different set up depending on how 'smart' your opponent was.

However, when he tried to force Mileena up, she did a low sweep kick, her rolling thunder ability and Lexi tagged herself in, freezing him with an ice clone. She roundhoused him higher, using three high punches, following the air punch/kick combo, and Mileena stepped in. Using her backhands, leaping kick to force him to bounce, she almost ended the combo, but Lexi stepped back in. Two running punches, and the flying kicks had him a good distance off the ground. Mileena used her rolling thunder and leaping kick, following her leaping neck bite, booting him away. 19 hits. It was a decent amount, for a combo made up on the spot, and the amount of hits didn't matter- so long as a combo did heavy damage.

Jason and the younger Lin Kuei, who had all been knocked out watched the battle, Mileena had even managed to cut Shion, and Hope. She had obviously meant to impale them, but cutting had done the job, well enough. Hope had received a laceration on his knee, and Shion only a tiny cut on his face. Their crimson blood stained the once pure, white snow.

"This is getting...brutal." Yuki said, he almost didn't want to watch, but there was some form of compulsion at work, his eyes could never turn away.

"It's because..this is near the final match." Jason both could and couldn't understand the situation.

"Still." Yuki couldn't help but to grimace everytime he saw someone get cut, or hurt. Lexi had attempted to once more dislocated Shion's arm, but he managed to break out of her grab and punish her.

"Four people enter, and only two can leave.." Jason wondered how well his tag up with Shion or Hope would have gone against these two, he thought that they'd make a great team. But, Hope and Shion were so in sync with everything that they did, it was obvious that they had performed their routines together to the point of blending seamlessly.

Yuki was about to reply, but they saw something curious, Shion used his x-ray on Lexi, but just before he could land the finishing blow to knock her away, Hope had ran past him, slid into her and leapt into the air, hitting her with an overhead smash "Over here!" he said, hitting her with a ghost butterfly, defeating her.

Mileena wasted no time in recuperating, she twirled her sai and prepared for combat.

"You think you can win?" Shion asked the fallen Empress.

"You think I will _lose_?" Mileena cooed, "I'll defeat you, and then, he'll be all alone. Or, maybe I'll take him down and leave you without strategy." she mused aloud.

Shion kept his cool, not bothering to deal with her idle threats, smiling and slowly shaking his head, he stared at her, "Very funny." he mused, darting forward and hitting her in the stomach with a backward mid kick, somersaulting forward from his back turned position, forcing one of her sai into his hand, the weapon landing perfectly in his waiting grip. Turning to attack her, he was surprised when her remaining sai clashed with his, his surprise only served to amuse the hybrid. When he tried to move it, she grabbed onto the weapon with no care whatsoever for any 'damage' he could do with it in his hands. She bent his arm, and stole retrieved the sai, but Shion was adamant he not lose; if he did, then Hope would have a hard time dealing with Mileena. She had also learned much in the tutelage of Kuai Liang; a dangerous thing along with her already near-unmatched fighting prowess.

Attempting to slice him once more, he leaned his head back, the sai narrowly missing his neck, his blocked a few more strikes, grabbing her by the arms and twirling himself around, if only to give himself more breathing room. Aiming a roundhouse just as his spin finished, Mileena ducked out of it, a confident smile as she did so. Shion attempted to punch her, she side stepped both and evaded either hit, instead using his own force to flip him. Expecting him to hit the ground was her own mistake.

Shion cartwheeled to recover from the fall, just as Mileena aimed her sai right in his face. He barely had time to roundhouse it from her grasp just as he landed. Attempting an overhead strike, Mileena caught it in the fold of her arm, spinning them around and releasing him, aiming for his throat with a swipe of her hand. He barely had time to flip away from her, seeing the sai embedded in the structure of the temple, he glanced at it for a moment, before turning all of his attention back to Mileena. He kicked it at her, and leapt into the air, going for a flying punch he was sure would land.

Mileena didn't bother to move out of the way of her sai, it instead dissolved right before it could hit her, and she caught Shion's punch just as it would have landed. Smirking coolly at him, she switched their position into a sleeper hold, attempting to end his fight with her right then and there. He struggled, but it appeared this was the end of his fight.

Shion saw her other sai, and kicked her arms off of him, once more flipping away in front of it. "So, it looks like the Grandmaster has taught you a thing or two."

"You'd be surprised." Mileena said cryptically, she could already tell what he was going for. Instead of dissolving it, she allowed for things to happen as they were. Were her father disarmed, he would likely have allowed the enemy to believe they could intimidate with his wrath hammer, before he showed them just what it could do under its own master's hands.

Shion grabbed the sai, slashed the air with it a few times, and held it in a defensive manner, slowly stepping forward. Mileena looked completely unsurprised, and didn't bother to switch her stance. In fact, she didn't bother to move at all. Shion slashed it downward in an impaling motion, and Mileena stepped just out of reach, he aimed for the torso, but she lurched back, and ducked his attempt at her throat. He went for the knee, but she pulled it back just before he could damage her at all. He went for her arm, but she punched it away, and kicked him to the point of forcing him to spin around. He changed the sai between hands behind his back, and went for a last ditch effort against her; another throat slash that missed, torso, anything he could aim for. She caught his last slash and reversed it on him, everyone could hear the distinct sound of metal on fabric.

Mileena stood confidently, not a slash was on her- but, Shion's clothing had been cut. His flesh wasn't harmed, but his chest area had been severed. A quick glance over confirmed he was tired, and just about to tag out. Mileena wouldn't let him, he was finished; and it was obvious. Right as he was about to back out, she tossed both sai and teleported at him, they hit his torso and prevented him from leaving, her kick defeating him.

"I'm..sorry." Shion said to Hope, taking his place amongst the defeated.

"Don't worry.." Hope said, wondering if he could hear it. Preparing himself, he knew he had more stamina left than she, but she was fighting fearsome.

"One down..one to go." Mileena mused, but she was on the verge of losing, as well. Who would win? She wouldn't lose.

" _Two_ down, _one_ to go." Hope corrected her, waiting for what she was going to do.

"You're right." Mileena relented, tossing a sai at his legs, noticing his leg wound from earlier. Once he grunted from the pain, she teleported and kicked him in the chest, leaping into the air with a sai impale.

Hope barely had time to roll out of the way of her attack, he stood and attacked her with a few mids, and once she tried to counter, he used his most damaging grab on the fallen Empress. It began with him locking both arms around hers, swinging around her body, looping around it, and gripped her head between his thighs, and swinging around in the same manner, locking her head between his thighs again, and tossing her while saying "Here we go!" it took a large chunk of Mileena's damage, and, finished her.

"We have our champion." Kuai Liang declared, once more surprising the crowd.

"Father?" Hope asked, blinking in surprise, "But, Shion is-"

"He was defeated." Kuai Liang explained, smiling at the equally confused white haired male, before turning his attention back to Hope. "Whomever Alexia was able to defeat in kombat would not have been disqualified, as she was already out of the tournament. However, whomever Mileena defeated would be knocked out."

"I see." Hope looked at his leg injury, and, he felt another on his chest, "Are we to fight now?"

"Do you think you are ready?" Kuai Liang asked, seeing the state he was in, "It would not be a fair thing to happen."

"But we need to finish this." Hope said, even more determined.

Kuai Liang handed over another small vial, he had been prepared, just in case.

"You thought I would be the last one?" Hope asked, a little surprised.

"It was anyone's opportunity." Kuai Liang said, giving him an assuring smile.

Hope stared at it, and reluctantly nodded, drinking the contents and feeling that odd sensation of being soothed and healed at the same time, it had an non-definitive taste that he couldn't narrow down. One that he didn't like nor dislike. "I am ready." he said, trying to be confident in that fact.

"If you believe so, then, let us begin." Kuai Liang moved a few paces back, and Mileena stood where he would have been, both looked to her and she looked back.

"Begin!" Mileena announced the fight.

Hope was the first to attack, using a launching high punch, following another high to keep Kuai a decent height in the air, and a shoulder charge with three flying high kicks that sent Kuai Liang a distance away.

Kuai Liang stood, and moved toward Hope, never giving away what he was going to do. Hope was being very cautious upon fighting him, and that was good- one could never predict what the enemy was to do, if they didn't observe. However, observation also had its limits when dealing with an opponent. He tossed in ice ball, and when Hope was busy side stepping it, he ran forward and used an uppercut to launch him. Hope went high into the air, and used his double kicks, the first one missed and surprised everyone else, the fact that their Grandmaster had missed an attack at all was an oddity. He used the same ones, using an ice clone just to keep him a tad bit higher. Two leaping mid kicks, followed by an uppercut, Kuai Liang hit him with a series of mid punches, launching him away.

Hope felt the sting of every hit, but it didn't discourage him. Perhaps it was adrenaline finally kicking in, he leapt up and decided to be on the offensive. Kuai Liang likely wouldn't expect the fact that Shion had taught him one of his brawler-esque combos, so he went for it. Using three back hands, he stopped short of the fourth, once Kuai Liang attempted to counter the mid that he was sure to come, Hope delayed his staggering hit, and went for the high launcher he was going to use. A swinging motion with both fists hurled Kuai Liang into the air, and Hope ran past the Grandmaster, turning to face him quickly, using his swinging low to high punch to hit him, elbowing Kuai Liang, grabbing and tossing him into the ground, he finished the combo off with a mid punch, mid kick and slammed him into the ground.

Kuai Liang hit Hope with a low sweep kick, using a spin around kick as a 'sit down' move, and followed up with a mid kick, a chop, and a flying mid kick/punch. A high punch, shoulder charge and three flying kicks. It wasn't all about glamour when fighting, both of them were using small and sweet combos, just to see what the other had to offer. It appeared they both had very different ways of fighting, despite knowing the same art, and the Grandmaster was proud of that fact.

Hope rolled his shoulders, and bared himself for what was to come. He used two straight punches, a high elbow, leaping high kick, two mid punches and three straight punches. Kuai Liang went for a mid, and Hope caught it, tossing him into the air, barely having time to 'punish', he used an ice clone, two rapid mid punches, a high kick to the face, two more rapid punches, a high kick, double kicks, and five chest punches.

Kuai Liang staggered Hope, hitting him with a barrage of kicks and punches, following through with his x-ray, doing an outstanding amount of damage on the Lin Kuei.

Hope barely felt like he could stand, after that, but he needed to. Getting up, he needed to perform his x-ray to even the playing field, and end the match. A lot was riding on this, and he needed to win. One last 'ace' in the hole, was that Jason taught him some pi gua combos. Using a cobra strike, he used a back turned low punch, another punch facing him, swinging both arms, only one hit Kuai Liang to stagger him. He performed the beginning of his x-ray, a punch to his head, the windmill punches he'd 'borrowed' from Jason; a high knee to knock him up, and a shoulder charge with three flying kicks.

"You've been improving." Kuai Liang commented, once he stood up.

"I had help." Hope said, glancing at Jason and Shion, respectively.

"So I see. I'm glad that you were all able to work together." Kuai Liang mused, preparing once more for combat. They were both on edge, who would win, and who would lose? After a series of blows and counters, all that was left was the final hit, Kuai Liang performed a devastating 15 combo on Hope, bringing him to the brink of losing; he only had a sliver of stamina left. All he could hope for, was some form of a miracle. Kuai Liang either blocked, or counter nearly every single hit that came his way, and Hope couldn't afford for that to happen, everyone was watching, and everyone was worried that he may lose, that it would all have to happen all over again. Some were intrigued by that fact, others discouraged.

Hope showed off a series of blows, high, mid, low, all of them to keep Kuai Liang guessing on what he was to do. When they finally came face to face, he performed one of the double kicks, a series of punches afterward, but due to Kuai Liang blocking, it did miniscule damage. Kuai Liang went low, and Hope desperately countered, hoping it would work; and, to his surprise, he had won. Collapsing, his knees had buckled and he could honestly barely stand at all.

"We have a winner!" Kuai Liang announced, offering his hand to Hope, who he could see was having difficulties on standing.

Hope accepted the help, but still couldn't stand on his own, which was fine- as every Lin Kuei had come to 'help' him as they lifted him up, cheering him on. "Hang on a second- hold on..." he tried to make sure he wouldn't fall, he felt dizzy, and, eventually they all heard his outcries and put him down, but everyone was still fixated on congratulating him. "Grandmaster- there is something I feel the need to say."

"You may do so." Kuai Liang nodded, waiting to hear what Hope had to say.

"I wish to give up my title." Hope said, surprising his brothers and sisters, each of them rendered speechless, looking to Kuai Liang.

"And why do you think you need to do that?"

"Well, I don't think that I'm...really cut out for Grandmaster." Hope said honestly, "And, there's someone who I know would do a better job, than I." he wondered if Kuai Liang would honestly allow him to give up the 'job' he'd barely had for a few moments.

"Who do you think would be your superior?"

"Well, this goes without saying that it may be an unpopular decision on my end, but- I don't have the fighting prowess of this person, and, they've taught me a lot when it came to martial arts." Hope paused, "Not like you, Grandmaster, but, they helped me to see them for what they were, and how many different possibilities could arise from the same type of set-ups, blenders and juggles. Their strength...made me want to get stronger, too." he smiled, "I'm sorry, if this makes many of you feel 'passed up', but, I feel like this is the right decision, and you can hate me for it, and for that, I'm sorry." Hope honestly felt like he couldn't apologize enough to his fellow Lin Kuei, "Shion."

Shion was at a loss, everyone was now looking at him, he couldn't help but to go over by Hope, "Give it all up, just for me?" he asked, surprised by Hope's decision.

Hope nodded, "Though I participated; I never wanted to be the Grandmaster. I just...wanted to show that I could be strong, too, that I could handle this kind of thing. To put to the test everything that I have learned, and show that I could be more than just a strategist who helped improve combos. And now that I have, I'm okay with stepping down. Winning isn't everything, it does feel great in the moment, but I know that feeling will fade, in time, just like if I had lost; it's something you get over. I'm not belittling it, either-" he looked around the crowd of people, "you all fought so well, that it feels almost...arrogantly callous for me to say this. Like I'm..well, brushing you all off. Sorry."

"I'm very proud of you, my son." Kuai Liang pat him on the shoulder, "But, I must decline your reasoning."

"Why is that?" Hope asked, surprised that he'd been turned down.

"You are the victor of the tournament, and, despite your pure intentions to reject the offer of being Grandmaster; it only makes you far more suitable for the position. Hope, you went into this tournament, not believing in yourself, and despite all odds, you came out as champion, I see no reason for you not to be Grandmaster. If you feel that you are inadequate, I'll show you just how wrong you are, with experience only can a skill be mastered. I went into this position only doing my best and making up things along the way. You all taught me how to act as Grandmaster, something that I myself wasn't sure I could be fully capable of." Kuai Liang looked around, making sure every Lin Kuei understood his reasoning, especially Shion and Hope.

"Grandmaster..." Hope wanted to say more, but he respected Kuai Liang's decision, and bowed formally to him.

"You are not my student, anymore, Hope. You do not need to bow." Kuai Liang said, lifting his son's head up, "We are on equal terms."

"Even if you say that..." Hope said, feeling semi-embarrassed that Kuai Liang could say such a thing, he rubbed the back of his head. "You're still my superior, and I don't think..that I'll ever be able to say that I've reached your level."

"You defeated me in kombat, you already have surpassed me." Kuai Liang smiled.

"I think it was a fluke." Hope said, he honestly thought of it as blind luck that he'd been able to take on Kuai Liang.

"C'mon, at least feel _some_ pride!" Lexi said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, stop bloody puttin' yourself down. If you keep doing that, then where will I get to have my fun?" Kai asked, grinning at his elder brother.

"You won the tournament, there's nothing left for you to prove." Shion himself joined in on congratulating Hope, "Thank you, for considering me." he added in semi-sheepishly.

"I believe it is time for celebration. Doesn't everyone agree?" Kuai Liang asked, hearing the cheers of the Lin Kuei, he smiled and let them go ahead to the dining hall. "Are you disappointed in your loss?"

"Not so much." Mileena admitted, shaking her head, "If anyone was to win, I'm glad it to be that boy." in fact, she would never live down being beaten by anyone else, _especially_ if it had been that smug Australian brat, Kai. Or, Elder Gods forbid- _Akira_.

"Is that so?" Kuai Liang raised a brow, surprised at her answer.

Mileena nodded, "He seems to be the best one for the position. Out of curiosity, why did you turn down his question?"

"Because I believe him to be right for the job." Kuai Liang admitted, "And, just because he doesn't feel up to the task in the present, does not mean he won't warm up to it in the future. Things can change, in time, stagnation never helped anyone. If you wish to move forward in life, you need to take risks and do things that make you uncomfortable from time to time."

"I see." Mileena could see the logic in what he had to say. "The heir to your kingdom." she mused.

"If you wish to see it that way, yes."

"I do." Mileena shrugged, "Shouldn't we be joining them?" she asked, they were being left out of the 'celebration'.

"I suppose you are correct." Kuai Liang nodded, "Come on." he offered his hand, that she readily took and followed him inside. Seeing all of his children getting along well, was quite the delight. Hope was sitting beside Shion, the pair both laughing and smiling about something of interest. Alex was staring hesitantly at a bottle of sake, that Kai was getting punched in the arm for by Lexi; Rin and Trevor had joined the table, having their own bottles of sake and laughing at what had unfolded before their very eyes. Jason, Xiao-lang and Akira had joined in the laughter, and, Kuai Liang didn't feel the need to join the festivities. This night, he'd let his children have their fun.

"Are we not going in?" Mileena asked.

"No." Kuai Liang shook his head, "I changed my mind. Let's go."

"Very well." Mileena followed him to their bed chambers, not caring for the fact that they were missing out on the celebration.


	22. To the victor, the spoils

After lengthy femputations; I've got...nothing.

Guest3051; Of course that was not The End, but 'The End' to that portion of our story. There is still many family moments to be had; and, a decent amount of story left to tell.

Sorry for the wait, this chapter would have come about faster- but the keyboard on my laptop has spontaneously decided to stop working. Namely, the spacebar and a few different keys decide to 'work' and stop at their leisure. Also, I had to move within the past two days, which was kinda a big pain. No Wifi? Not at all fun. Gah.

I also had to rewrite a few parts of this chapter, as they bothered me and needed to have a bit more structure. Hope you can all forgive me, and, if not- then I guess I'll just have to take a 'time-out' on the beach, and think about what I've done. I've survived the great Passive-Aggression and I can survive this.

But first, Mojitos. Lol.

-Rachel

* * *

The dawn of a new day was cause for Hope being buried in all of the different studies he had beneath Kuai Liang. Oddly enough, he wouldn't have had it any other way, to learn all that he could from his Grandmaster; to become the Lin Kuei he had always strove to be, and somehow, never thought himself able to achieve. Although he didn't have much time for socializing, Hope made due with the miniscule moments he could be with his siblings, before going off to study more duties. It would seem he wasn't the only one in for a 'surprise' as today, Lord Raiden; the Thunder God had come to visit. His purpose for doing so was to meet the newest Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, although Hope was just a 'potential' and would succeed his 'father' before him, should the time arise, Raiden felt the need to pay his respects. However, he could never have guessed that his meeting would have a form of duality; that Kuai Liang had... _other_ plans.

Appearing in a near-blinding burst of lightning, the protective deity observed the students of the Lin Kuei, their never ending dedication to practice and perfection of their martial arts was admirable. Mortals had great capacity for things beyond fame and greed; despite the stereotype that many had given off, Raiden was glad he had come to know such great potential champions if any threat was to come to Earthrealm's security.

"Lord Raiden." Kuai Liang bowed in the presence of the thunder god.

"Subzero, it is an honor to be welcomed at your temple." Raiden promptly bowed back to him.

"Always." Kuai corrected the god, "You are _always_ welcome at this temple, Lord Raiden."

"Yes, forgive my forgetfulness, Subzero." Raiden chuckled ever so slightly, "So, one of your children has done you the pride of defeating you, in kombat? I am sorry that I was not here my self to bare witness to the unfolding events, however I had urgent matters to attend to with Fujin."

"I understand, completely." Kuai Liang shook his head, "You owe no apology, duties to the realm come before indulgences. The victor of my tournament, was Hope."

"Really?" Raiden asked, intrigued, "I do not belittle your son's capable abilities, Subzero, I am merely surprised. _Pleasantly_ surprised." he corrected himself, as he found the statement very clearly could come off as some form of 'offensive'. Had he chosen his wording more carefully, it wouldn't have come off like he'd heard it.

"I believe we all are." Kuai Liang nodded, "None so much as he, himself. But, there is another matter I wish to speak to you about, my friend."

Raiden nodded to him, "Alright, what is the matter you wish to discuss, Subzero?"

"It is not something I can say outright; and, upon hearing what I have to say, I believe you will be surprised, and, perhaps even feel betrayed." Kuai Liang didn't dare try to sugar coat anything. Deception wasn't what he was after, especially not to his long time friend.

"What is it, that you believe could cause me distress?" Raiden was now even more intrigued, especially if Kuai Liang thought what he had to share would anger him.

"Follow me." Kuai Liang wouldn't elaborate, he walked, even if Raiden was not readily behind him.

"What-" Raiden was about to ask, again, but his eyes fell upon Mileena, and his hands instantly conjured a concentrated ball of lightning. " _Mileena_." his eyes narrowed, the God felt instant distaste for the situation. Why was she within Earthrealm? Who had offered her passage into this realm? Ended up at the Lin Kuei temple, of all places. "Speak now, before you speak your last!" he warned, preparing to smite her just as he'd done with her 'father' 25 years ago.

"Lord Raiden, there is something-" Kuai tried to intervene, but Raiden wouldn't hear of it.

"She causes trouble within Outworld; and now dares to come here, after the atrocities the Kahn have brought to both realms!?" Raiden was outraged and made it no secret he was angry. "I will not allow you to bring harm to this realm; leave, now, before I lose my patience." his tone of voice made it very clear he wasn't here to 'talk it out'.

Mileena would have been angry, but her anger wouldn't help the present situation. Her sai materialized in her hands, she raised her hands, and, tossed them before Raiden. The protective deity seemed surprised that she would willingly surrender, "I gave up my title a long time ago, Raiden." she said smoothly, not daring to walk closer, she instead did the Earthrealm version of 'I mean no harm' which was to raise her arms and place them behind her head.

"You did not give up what was so much taken from you." Raiden corrected her, he wouldn't be swayed by tricks, he knew she could manipulate her sai anyway she saw fit, and he wasn't going to end up stabbed, just because of a moment of weakness. 25 years ago, he may have been that naive, but most certainly not now.

"Yes." Mileena relented that fact, "I was an ignorant fool; allowing my kingdom to be usurped, my father's legacy to be destroyed and dragged through the mud when I; his unworthy heir fell to such a lowly being as an Osh-Tekk. Kitana would have done better, had she not perished, I have no doubt Earthrealm and Outworld would be merged in heart."

"Your words may hold true, but the Princess is long dead, and, this will not sway me to believe you are not here for harm, Mileena." Raiden still kept his conjured lightning. "Evil, begone!"

"Raiden; what she says is the truth. She has been in Earthrealm for 5 years." Kuai Liang said, earning a surprised glance from Raiden himself.

"Mileena has been laying siege in Outworld for 5 years, alongside Rain and Tanya- there is sorcery afoot here, if you believe that she has been in Earthrealm for 5 years, without my noticing." Raiden was concerned that Subzero was on her side, why would she be? They were natural enemies.

"It is an imposter!" Mileena hissed in annoyance, "A fake! Shang Tsung-" the moment she spoke the deceased sorcerer's name, Raiden instantly lifted his hand to silence her.

"Shang Tsung is deceased; his death was brought about by none other than your father. By killing Shang Tsung with his own hands, he nullified the vow that was made, bonding his life to Shao Kahn's. There is no way for him to be resurrected unless done so by Shinnok or Quan Chi. No proof regarding a revenant of Shang Tsung has ever been gazed upon or spoken of. The souls of Earthrealm aligned deceased were allowed to live again in the wicked service of the Netherrealm; Outworld souls were spared." Raiden was growing tired of their back and forth, it was nothing but a petty attempt at swaying him.

" _I_ was _not_ the _only_ Mileena model he created!" Mileena was losing her patience in speaking to Raiden, though she had tried to be calm and collected, Tarkatan rage wouldn't so easily subside. "Many have roamed the flesh pits after his demise! Havik himself defiled the grounds; birthed Shinnok's own amulet by the blood of Ermac; myself, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage and Kotal! The resonant magiks could have resurrected or brought another one to life!" she knew very little about sorcery, what little knowledge she had about it, was from Shao Kahn. Within their small amount of time together, he had given her extensive knowledge of all things he thought she would need to know. While she didn't have affinity for magiks, despite being birthed by sorcery, it would be useful to know what she was dealing with.

Raiden seemed to ponder it, for a moment. "Shinnok's amulet.." he shook his head, "No. That amulet was safe-guarded by the Elder Gods; bound by the blood code of my own imbued by the kamidogu. Were it to make a return- I would know of it. It has to be a fake." he completely didn't believe her.

"Were you not affected by the blood code, enslaved by him, perhaps you would know." Mileena condescendingly scoffed at the god.

Striding forward, Raiden uttered a few words, placing his hands on either side of her head, glimpsing into her mind, he dug through her memories and found himself surprised, when the hybrid had, in fact seen what she claimed to have. There were even moments with the Lin Kuei, lining up from the time-frame that Kuai Liang had said her to be living within Earthrealm. He even saw a brief glimpse of Mileena in Outworld; wielding Shinnok's amulet. "Dark times are indeed, ahead. Subzero, I will meet your heir, another time." without missing a beat, the God teleported away from the temple.

"Shinnok's amulet?" Kuai Liang asked, surprised by her statement.

"I had dreams of wielding it in front of Kotal." Mileena mused, "Well, if that ignorant fool of an Osh-Tekk were to die, then all the better." she wasn't out for vengeance against him any longer, but that didn't mean she wanted him to sit upon Outworld's throne. Who knows? Maybe the 'other' Mileena along with Tanya and Rain would depose him. It would be ever so tempting to kill the other version of her, Mileena couldn't stand the thought of another roaming the lands, interfering with things she had no business to. Perpetually a blank slate, it would be the ultimate puppet to the many dictatorships Outworld could come into konflict with. If anything, it would be a _mercy_ killing on his part.

"Yes, but do you really believe your 'ally's' within Outworld would allow something? Many people within that realm are without honor, and were they to slay the last living person with true claim to Shao Kahn's throne- no one could ever contest for it without the royal challenge. Were Kitana still alive, things would only get more complicated, considering the Princess was his daughter for 10,000 years." it was a long time to be by someone's side, only for them to declare they were never your parent, in the first place. And had it not been your mother who bargained for your life, you would have died all those millennia ago. Sindel was quite the bargainer, considering the fact that she had been able to successfully sway Shao Kahn's hand on the infant. It spoke volumes that he could/would have executed a child.

"I wonder when I'll see my _beloved_ sister again." Mileena mused, the very thought had her drawing her sai, "Maybe I'll join one of Raiden's little hit squads and get my chance to defeat her. I do owe her a revenge win."

"Revenants are far more dangerous than anyone could imagine, Mileena." Kuai Liang tried to explain, he was one of them, and they were nothing short of a hive mind.

"So am I." Mileena pulled down her mask, "And, thanks to Kotal- I _know_ how to kill one, _permanently._ "

"It would not be advisable to kill another..." Kuai remembered Jade, the fallen hero whose physical body and soul were destroyed from Kotal Kahn himself. The thought made him angry, it was true that they were the slaves of Netherrealm, but destroying any singular revenant was destroying friends he had come to know, and think of entirely as 'family'.

"And why is that?" Mileena could see his indifference, and was intrigued.

"It would only bring about grief, suffering, and pain." Kuai Liang looked directly into her eyes at that, "After Jade was murdered, Kitana was inconsolable for days. The Princess wept tears, in vain of her long lost friend, Quan Chi himself explained that he couldn't bring her back to the realm of the living. Killing a revenant destroys the individual; it doesn't just end their life. Only the Elder Gods must know what happens to someone meeting that cursed fate." it would be after Jade's death that Kitana would show her prowess with Jade's glaive and cyclone thrower, becoming a much more deadly assassin for Quan Chi. Her anger and despair had turned to an unmatched strength that he believed only Queen Sindel to have achieved. That is to say, he didn't know if she was as strong as her mother, being as, Sindel took all of them down without so much as batting an eye. Had it not been for Nightwolf, she likely would have slain Raiden himself. Shang Tsung's powers on top of hers? It made the Empress near-unstoppable, the ultimate warrior Shao Kahn could ever have wielded. If she had been on Earthrealm's side, Shao Kahn likely would never have had a chance. Edenian might was something not to be belittled.

"I caused her great pain." Mileena seemed appeased by that thought, "Good, then she knows how it feels to lose something dear to you."

"Feeling joy in someone else's pain is not something to be praised by, Mileena." Kuai Liang scolded her, "She lost someone very dear- someone that may never return to her in this life."

"So did I." Mileena shot back, "And she didn't so much as bat an eyelash, in fact; she didn't care at all. So why should I care for how she feels in the slightest?"

"To transcend others in this life; we must give up our notions of hatred to progress forward. If we are lost in hatred, vengeance and envy then we are stagnated. Do you really wish to stand still? As a revenant, time stands still indefinitely; death cannot die, you are not you but a conduit of your master. Having no will of your own, denied the essence that made up your very existence- your soul enslaved to someone whose mercy you hope to be freed of. But, knowing that's not a real option condemns you to that fate. I never believed that I would be able to stand here, living and breathing again, once more among my own kind- instead of being forced to murder them and create khaos in the name of the Netherrealm." he hoped that she would at the very least understand the point he was trying to put across.

"Netherrealm!" Mileena scoffed, spitting out the name of the cursed realm filled to the brim with the wicked and damned. "Those fools sought an alliance with me- after what they did!" she laughed outright at the mention of such a thing. "And, that ignorant fool Shinnok was imprisoned within his own talisman." where his little worm of a sorcerer was, only time would tell. Truth be told- even if it forced her to fight side by side with the Earthrealm champions who destroyed her father. She couldn't nurse her grudge and vengeance against them, for Kuai Liang would metaphorically and quite literally 'hold her back'. But, Netherrealm bottom feeders were an acceptable exception.

"Can a God truly be contained?" Kuai Liang asked, with Quan Chi's sudden surge of movement within Earthrealm, he could only contemplate the fact that hard times were going to befall all of them.

" _Elder_ God." Mileena corrected Kuai Liang, she didn't truthfully know the limitations an Elder God had. Surpassing the 'lesser' deities of their own kind was simple for them, from what she had heard- Raiden very nearly died at the hands of Shinnok. One of Earthrealm's protective deities was so inept that he was fool enough to nearly be killed by Sindel. " _Fallen_ Elder God." she corrected herself, "And, perhaps if the rest weren't so useless- they would have done more to assist in the matters at hand."

"If they struck down every single opposing threat, then they would take away what we mortals and living beings of sentience crave most; free will. The _choice_ to commit atrocities and evils that bring fear, death, misery and pain to others. Or, the pure deeds that can bring joy, hope, and forge lasting relationships. There is a great deal of hardship within this life, Mileena, regardless of which side you choose; there will always be loss to follow. There exists things beyond the realms of 'Good' and 'Evil', sometimes, those who are 'good' become 'evil' just to ensure an even greater foe cannot arise. The two can blend together under the guise of fighting something both fear; life is filled with choice, whether or not you make the 'right' one will determine your future, and your fate."

"I am allied with you; I have no desire to serve with the 'good' side." Mileena said it outright, "My alliance to this realm exists only because of you- if the Thunder God decides to challenge me to kombat, then so be it. I don't care if he believes me capable of redemption or not, he is not the one whose opinion matters to me, at all."

"So, you're 'unwillingly Good'?" Kuai Liang asked, intrigued by what she had to say.

"I never said I was unwilling. Or good." Mileena shook her head, "You could go on to plot the demise of all the realms, and I will follow you willingly. As I said; I am allied with you- no one else."

"I see." she did have a very deep sense of loyalty, it appeared. "And what would happen if I were to die?"

"Then I suppose I'll just have to steal your soul back from the Netherrealm before that traitorous dog of a sorcerer can meddle with it."

"So, what's hangin' GM?" Kai asked, seeing Hope delving into something he didn't really have a keen grip on.

"Pressure points." Hope said, his brows furrowed in thought, the techniques he began to learn were troubling.

"Pressure point?" Kai stared at him, dumbfounded "And why would we need thos-" in one swift motion, Hope's fingers had hit one on his neck, causing Kai to tense up. He couldn't move, only swallow nervously and wonder what was going on.

"I'm not sure if I'm hitting it right." Hope said, withdrawing his hand, and thinking a little more.

"Oh, you definitely hit it right." Kai grumbled, feeling annoyed with the fact that he was guinea pig.

"You think so?" Hope asked, curious on Kai's thought about the matter. Despite it all, he was a very naive 'smart' person. His social skills could be a bit lacking at key points, something all of the Lin Kuei had very much noticed, most notably the elder siblings.

"I outta whack you one, just for being like that." Kai was only slightly annoyed with Hope, "But, seein' as I won't- how about you teach me some fancy new skills of yours?"

"Nope." Hope instantly shot down the idea, "You may think that I'm a bit 'dumb' when it comes to this kinda thing, but I'm not easily manipulated." the gray haired male pointed out.

"Yeah? I bet if Shion asked you'd say 'yes' in a heartbeat- guess I have the disadvantage of not being the next Grandmasters favorite."

"It's not like that." Hope insisted, "I just...well, I think it's mostly...irresponsible to teach you pressure points, Kai. I'm not being condescending, or judgmental, but I do know you. And I know that you'd likely use them on some of our fellow Lin Kuei; which wouldn't be allowed. It would also be _I_ who was to get into trouble, should that situation arise."

"Yeah, but you showed me what that kinda stuff can do, and now I'm interested. Maybe I should go say that you decided to test it out on me without my permission." Kai said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Do as you like. I'm prepared to face the consequences that may befall my actions." Hope smiled, walking past his younger, taller brother. He decided to find Shion, see if he or any of the others had something of interest. Normally, he would have lectured Kai about the fact that pressure points could be used beyond the simplified limitations of causing harm or paralyzing an individual; that they could _heal_ just as much as they _hurt_. They could be an end to suffering, but stimulating and 'shutting off' certain key parts of the body. An inexperienced practitioner could also do more harm than good to their intended 'victim'. Upon finding Shion, the gray haired male couldn't help but to smile, seeing the white haired male spar with the youngest of the Lin Kuei; Alex, was very intriguing.

Not wanting to be biased- but also wanting to root for his brother, he felt conflicted; and what came next, he wasn't particularly proud of. "Come on, Shion!" he had cupped his bandaged fingers around his mouth to amplify the sound, when all eyes fell upon the frail male, he could only smile in response. Nobody was used to him having outbursts, and it was quite the interesting little spectacle.

"Quite the job on your fingers, you got there." Akira said, "Too bad the Grandmaster doesn't have anymore of that funky looking stuff, huh?"

Hope shook his head, "Magic isn't the solution to all problems. It would be too easy to just sip a potion here and there to cure all wounds; you learn nothing if you can mortally wound yourself and get back up as if nothing happened, Akira. I'll admit- it does sting, but, I wear these 'scars' proudly. I've always been accident prone, and far too easy to cut, or bruise- I think I have some form of anemia, though it's never been proven. My mom, way back when was going to take me, but then the whole cryromancer thing happened, and, well, here I was." he couldn't help but to laugh slightly, it wasn't a sob story, it was the beginning of his brand new one.

"You're already sounding all miniature Grandmaster-like." Akira said, he too found himself caught up in the laughter.

"That right?" Hope smiled, trying to rest his hands comfortably, and wincing when they touched his thigh. Even through the bandage, he could feel the bitter sting of heat, his hands were on the verge of blistering, and rebelling every chance they had when he didn't allow them adequate time to rest.

"Wow, are they actually that bad?" Akira blinked in surprise, the bandages seemed to be layered on a decent amount, and to feel the pain through it seemed like he'd put his hands through some form of hell.

"Yeah." Hope undid the bandage, carefully unwrapping it and showing him how raw and red his hands were. "I suppose they're what Lexi would call 'angry-looking'."

"What do you even do for that kind of thing?" Akira could see the discoloration on Hope's skin and was intrigued how someone so (slightly) pale could go so red.

"Rest them and stop being such a busy body." Shion said matter-of-factly, narrowing his eyes at Hope in an accusing fashion.

"And let the Grandmaster down? I could never do that." Hope didn't do anything but smile at Shion, he knew that he only had the best of intentions and that was why he spoke with such a harsh tone.

"If you don't let them properly heal then I will _make_ you lay down until they do." Shion warned, this time much more forceful.

"Well, if he doesn't wanna do something, it's not like you can _actually_ force him to-" Akira started to speak up on Hope's behalf, but it seemed that Shion's anger was getting to be misplaced toward him, so he lifted his arms in the air in surrender, and walked away, to join Yuki, Xiao-lang, Jason Alex, Lexi and Trevor.

"You scared him away." Hope said innocently.

"You _made_ me do it." Shion countered, "You know, the whole 'innocent' act doesn't work with me, anymore, right?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Hope asked, his head cocked to the side as he stared up at the youngest of the elder siblings.

"I may be younger than you, but that doesn't mean I'm dense- or a kid, you know?"

"I absolutely know that, without a doubt." Hope nodded, he couldn't at all disagree with Shion's statement.

"Good, then you know that you can't keep playing around, while you're in that condition." Shion continued to scold his older brother, seeing that Hope wouldn't listen to him, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Grabbing Hope's hand, he helped the other male up and began to drag him away. Noticing Hope wince, Shion forgot that his hands had been hurt, so he changed to grabbing Hope's forearm.

Everyone expectantly looked to Lexi for an explanation. "In times like these- the youngest takes care of punishing the big dummies of the eldest." she explained, smiling and laughing.

"Yeah, he likes to go all 'mom mode' on everyone. Especially that dingus, who could trip over a pebble and magically dislocate his shoulder." Trevor laughed, it was true.

"You know that's not true!" Lexi scolded him half-heartedly, she knew it to be a very distinct possibility.

"So, where's he dragging his husband-to-be off to?" Akira felt the need to ask.

"My guess? The hot spring." Lexi thought it over, "Either that, or Hope's room."

"Wow, pretty progressive. Skip right off to bed."

"It's not like _that_." Lexi rolled her eyes, continuing to smile. "Come on, let's go and have a little fun. Hope'll need us to bail him out from Shion who will likely put him under house arrest."

"True." Trevor agreed, "Last one there gets to be the sacrifice to Shion's rage!" at that, he bolted inside.

"No fair!" Lexi followed right after him.

Yuki, Alex, Akira, Xiao-lang and Jason all looked amongst themselves, "No way!" all of them agreed, running inside, daring _not_ to be the last one in and having to deal with Shion's anger.


	23. I love you, goodbye

Guest3051: I'm not entirely sure how to grant your request- well, I do know _how_ so to speak, but in order to do so, I think I'd have to do a "Spin-off" on this one. Which, is something I was thinking about doing- that way I could go way more in-depth about all of them and their back stories and their powers. All of them are different, and I'd love to showcase all the backgrounds they come from. And, to write in from the moment they stepped foot into the temple, to becoming the students they are now.

As for advice...keep writing. Do your best, and no matter what- don't let anything get you down. Whether it's reviews or no reviews- bad, good, whatever it may be- just keep on working. Nitpick your stories as much as you like. Remember, if you don't like it, it's perfectly natural to think like that. You could paint the Mona Lisa and absolutely dislike it; feedback is key, sometimes, to continue on working.

Also, I apologize for the short length of this chapter. I'm having a bit of difficulties finding time to write.

-Rachel

* * *

"...so in conclusion I think that-" Hope stopped speaking, as he saw all of the Lin Kuei pretending to sleep at his ramblings. Frowning to himself, he stopped speaking, and sighed. Sipping his tea, he moved to leave the table.

"Hey, we were just kidding." Kai grinned, suddenly coming to life. "But, you gotta admit- you're kinda.. _dull_ and you like to drone on and on."

"I don't think that I do." Hope said almost defensively, standing, he ignored the many half-hearted pleas that he stay, it wasn't out of spite or malice- he just had to go see Kuai Liang, regardless of the situation. Decidedly, he flashed a quick smile as he looked back on his brothers; Alex, Yuki, Jason, Akira and Xiao-lang. He didn't bother to smile at Kai, there was 'no time' to do so. Walking out of the dining hall, he went to find his father- with little to no success at all. It appeared Kuai Liang wasn't within the temple after a quick check of the perimeter, so he went outside, finally finding him.

"Ah, Hope, there you are." Kuai Liang smiled, "Is there something you needed of me?" the Grandmaster asked, they had no practices for the day as Hope's hands were still not up to the task. His teachings may have been everybit important, but that didn't mean that he was going to be a sadist and force Hope into harming himself to learn them.

"I just...wanted to see...how you were doing." Hope admitted, he may have been in his thirties, but that didn't make him any less of a 'kid'. His old habits still remained with him, such as being a bit sheepish when admitting he was worried about someone. Especially when that 'someone' was Kuai Liang.

Kuai Liang couldn't suppress the small chuckle that came, "I am doing well. How are your wounds fairing?" he offered out his hands, waiting for Hope to respond.

"A little better." Hope said, even adding a reassuring smile, but the truth was the complete opposite. Placing his bandaged hands bottom side up in Kuai Liang's offered hands, he waited to see what would happen. Slowly, but surely, Kuai Liang unwrapped the bandages and inspected his wounds, his brows furrowed in concern as he looked at them.

"They will not heal properly if you don't allow them to." Kuai Liang said, looking at Hope, "If this is about your studies- then do not worry. There is plenty of time to learn, and I won't push you beyond your limitations at my leisure, so, please do as I ask and take it easy."

"You sound like Shion. Well, a less aggressive Shion." Hope laughed slightly, "Okay." he nodded his head, "I'll..do as you ask." he promised.

"We all share a common interest in you, Hope." Kuai Liang mused, "You get hurt far too easily, and tend to not take care of yourself if you think the task at hand is more important than your own health."

"I guess that's true." Hope admitted sheepishly, "I just- I don't think I can get out of doing these things just because of health reasons. The enemy on the battlefield wouldn't dare to stop and think 'he's hurt- I guess we won't fight today'. They'd see it as advantageous, and then, I'd be a goner." staring down at his bandaged hands, he felt semi-annoyed with himself. Nobody else seemed to have his problem, and, only now it was getting in the way.

"I understand that, completely. But, I must insist that you let them heal before we continue."

Hope nodded, "I will. I promise."

Kuai Liang nodded back to him, "Thank you."

"If...you don't mind why I'm asking this..." Hope trailed off, "why did you not go with her and lord Raiden, father?" he had bowed his head, feeling a form of embarrassment as he asked his question.

"I did wish to go, Hope, but I thought I am much more needed here." Kuai Liang answered, "You don't need to bow your head, as I said before; we are on equal terms."

"Even if you say that..." Hope said uncertainly, "I still don't think I'm on par with you. But, if you don't mind me saying this, I think we can handle ourselves, for a little while. If you leave the temple and join the fight, I know you'll be more at ease. You say that I'm your equal- then, please, let me attend to the temple and my brothers and sisters. Give me a chance to do the tasks that would befall the Grandmaster, while you go and help out in important matters."

Kuai Liang was surprised by his statement, and seemed to ponder it for a moment. "If that is what you wish, then, I will do it."

"Grandmas-" Hope began to speak again, but found himself instantly 'shushed' by Kuai Liang holding up his hand to silence him.

Standing up, Kuai Liang walked over to Hope, "I look forward to seeing what you can do in my absence, _Grandmaster_." he removed his insignia he had taken from the previous Grandmaster- Sektor and held it out to Hope, bowing his head he waited for it to be taken.

Slowly, Hope reached out and grabbed the insignia, "You don't need to bow your head to me." his cheeks felt hot at the gesture Kuai Liang had done for him. Never in his entire life had he ever believed that Kuai Liang- his superior would bow to him.

"Even so." Kuai Liang smiled, seeing Hope put on the insignia. "I will now depart."

Before Hope could even attempt a response, he found himself blinded by a piercing white light. The lightning burned bright and faded away just as fast as it had come- Kuai Liang was no longer standing there, and the only vague remnants that he had come and gone from the temple were the melted bits of snow and the tracks of his footprints. Even those were fading away with each passing moment, as the snow was unrelenting in its mission to remove any form of 'impurity' within the temple grounds. Lost in the moment, Hope wished that he could feel the bitter sting of frost; that his skin would react in the typical 'human' response to such things. His flesh didn't turn red, nor show any signs of hypothermia, nerve damage...blood didn't rush to his cheeks showing that his body was fighting valiantly against the bitter sting of frost.

The only sign of 'struggle' that his body gave against the 'cold' was his hot breath producing small puffs of steam. Picking up a small, compact form of snow, it didn't dare to melt through his bandages nor absorb through his clothing, for a fleeting moment, the green eyed male shut his eyes, and let himself drift from this place; and his simplistic destiny.

He could barely feel the small butterfly 'kiss' the snowflakes left as they touched his face, for reasons beyond his own understanding, he laid back on the ground, unmoving. Snow continued to fall, but he was stagnant. Just like the trees and anything else within the temple grounds or the surrounding area, he was becoming buried. Smiling to himself, the gray haired male didn't dare to move, it was peaceful, in the moment he was doing as he was told; regardless of the method. Kuai Liang told him he should rest, and he didn't seek out the soothing heat and numbing of muscles within the hotspring, instead, he sought out the cold.

Even if it was a farce to do so, he let himself get lost in the illusion.

"What are you doing, down there?" Alex asked, curiously. Hope was covered in quite the amount of snow, so he must have been laying in that spot for a decent amount of time, and it bewildered the young boy.

Without opening his eyes, Hope responded, "As I was told to do."

"Who told you to lay in the snow...?" Alex blinked, surprised at that statement.

"No one." Hope smiled, "I was just told to 'relax' and I'm doing just that. If you're looking for father; I'm sorry to say that he is no longer within the temple grounds. Acting in his place, I am here for any type of assistance you may require. I am also not sure on when he will be back, so I am acting Grandmaster."

Alex paused for a moment, he honestly hadn't been looking for anyone, he just decided to walk out on the temple grounds. "I don't...need help or anything like that." Hope certainly had a way of speaking that none of the other Lin Kuei could replicate; he wasn't sure if Kuai Liang himself could keep a conversation like this. "Is it..comfortable down there?"

"I'd like to think so." Hope still didn't dare to open his eyes, he felt tired, and the little bit of 'rest' was nice. "The snow always gives off such 'warmth'. It's funny, isn't it?" he chuckled a bit, "Humans can feel it melt, but, we can't. They are repulsed by the thought of cold; but we cannot feel a chill. That is to say, we are not completely immune to ailments of that nature, as we can feel heat. It's like...an old friend, in the way that not only the snow 'greets' us, but all of the cold."

What Hope was speaking of, was so far out of Alex's league he was struggling to keep up. "Do those hurt?" he asked, seeing Hope's hands.

"Yes, and no. I can work through the pain, but, sometimes it does get to the point that I need to use the hot spring."

Curiosity finally got the better of him, and Alex lay in the snow beside Hope, it was actually surprisingly comfortable.

"Something on your mind?" Hope asked, feeling Alex's gaze on him.

"Does it get...boring having so many people always worried about you?" Alex asked, "I mean..well, in the way that they stop you from doing what you want to, just because they think you can't do something?"

"Sometimes." Hope laughed a little again, "But, I know it's only because they love and care about me that they do those things. I think...it would hurt more if they were to let me go ahead and hurt myself, rather than 'baby' me and stop me from doing reckless things. I've been told before, that I was a 'dumb smart guy', and, maybe it's true. Who wouldn't feel inadequate when your siblings are all so multi-talented and you can barely go two seconds without tripping on your heels and hurting something? I bruise far too easily, cut, scrape and hurt myself so much that I had learned how to use a first aid kit within the first two days of my arrival to the temple."

"It's that bad?" Alex was surprised at what Hope had said.

"Yes." Hope laughed at himself, "There's a reason Shion always likes to reprimand me."

"Yeah, an I reckon it's cause he thinks he knows best." Alex 'jumped' startled at the sudden voice appearing out of nowhere. "I'd ask why we're cuddlin' in the snow, but, that'd kinda ruin the moment, an I wanna get in on this." Lexi winked to Alex, and lay beside Hope on the opposite side of Alex. Positioning herself comfortably on top of the snow, she wondered how he was doing, sandwiched in the snow and between Alex and her.

"It wasn't something planned, I swear." Hope said.

"Yeah, I kinda...just came out of nowhere and we started talking, and then we ended up here." Alex chimed in.

"Hey, whatever reason to hang out in the snow with my brothers." Lexi shrugged, "Like I said- I wasn't complaining." seeing the insignia on Hope, she paused for a moment, "So, he let you grab hold of the reins, huh? How's that feel?"

"I...kinda pushed him into it, honestly. It feels like the usual, if I'm being honest. Nothing really changed, I don't expect you all to bow whenever I enter a room, or think of me like I'm better than you, because I'm honestly not. The Grandmaster may believe that I am his equal; but I don't see it that way." Hope said honestly.

"And it's that type of humility that probably made him pick you." Kai said, "So, when do we start singing kumbaya by the camp fire? Whatever you guys are on that makes you all 'lovey-dovey'- I want some."

"High on life, brother dear." Lexi said, "You gonna just stand there, or pull up a spot to lay down?"

"Alright." Kai shrugged, laying beside Lexi on an angle, he stared up at the clouded sky. "So, have we all gone completely bonkers or are we laying here for an actual purpose?"

"None at all." Alex said.

"Initially, it was just out of my own curiosity that I found myself in this position." Hope spoke up, "I suppose we're all just speaking about whatever comes to mind, now."

"Seems like." Lexi agreed.

"Time to open up about our feelings?" Kai sounded repulsed by that.

"For example, did you know that there's more than _two_ feelings, Kai? Big growing moment for you." Rin said, 'teasing' him in a borderline rude manner.

"Oh, haha, that was so bloody funny I almost forgot to laugh." Kai rolled his eyes.

"Now, now. Let's all get along." Lexi tried to interject, earning a heated gaze from Rin.

"Please don't fight." Hope spoke up, surprising everyone, finally opening his eyes, he smiled at Rin, "I'm glad that you're here." he admitted. It had been a while since Rin had been around all of them, mainly due to the fact that he had been angry about the tournament, so it was a treat having him with them again.

Rin paused to stare at Hope, his heated gaze immediately evaporating away. Glancing away for a moment, he bowed his head, "Congratulations on your victory." he hadn't properly congratulated Hope up until this point, due to his own stubbornness.

"Thank you very much." Hope smiled a bit brighter, "Won't you join us?"

Uncertainly, (at first) Rin nodded and found a spot beside Alex, laying in the snow. This wasn't something that he had in mind for his day. The dirty blonde male stared up at the sky, "I think it's safe to say- we've all gone insane." snorting at himself, he couldn't help but to crack a smile, as he heard the chorus of laughter follow after him.

"Nah, mate, I think you're the crazy one." Kai said, in-between laughs, earning a snowball to the face.

"I think sanity went down the drain a long time ago." Lexi agreed.

"Laying in snow..I don't think it's so crazy." Alex shook his head, several layers of snow fell off of him.

"Well, hypothetically and not professionally speaking; I don't believe that we can self-diagnose any forms of insanity. It would contradict what psychiatrists stand for and the very basis of their careers. Is it so wrong to just wish to do nothing, but lye here on the ground?" oddly enough, the feeling of doing absolutely nothing was...fulfilling. Especially doing nothing but sitting with his siblings.

"That's quite the statement." Trevor said, laughing slightly, joining all of them in the odd circular formation they had come to be in.

"A prayer circle- without us!?" Akira asked, falsely sounding offended. He, Yuki, Xiao-lang and Jason all joined the make-shift circle.

"This is... _different._ " Jason mused, finding himself beside Hope, of all things. Lexi had to move over and make room, as the other males had kept him from sitting next to them, namely- Akira and Xiao-lang.

"I like it." Yuki laughed, watching the snow fall, and cover his black hair.

"I suppose it's the new managements way of dealing with things?" Xiao-lang asked, seeing as how Hope had been the one to start this, even if completely by accident.

"Call it a mere 'coincidence'." Hope said, for once having himself at a loss for words.

"I think that.. if he were here, he'd say something along the lines as; there is no such thing as coincidence in this world only the inevitable." Shion said, smiling softly at the gray haired male, though his look quickly switched to one of semi-annoyance when he saw Jason and Alex on either side of Hope.

"5 bucks says he drags one of them by the heels out of there just so he can lay beside his precious." Kai whispered in Lexi's ear, earning a few snickers from those who overheard.

"I don't think he'd go that far." Lexi interjected, but she did see a small, distinctive possibility in Shion doing such a thing.

"Are you not going to sit?" Yuki asked, seeing the white-haired male just hovering.

"...no." Shion took a moment to respond.

Just as he was about to leave, Hope slowly stood up and brushed the snow off of himself. "Come on." he grabbed Shion's hand with one of his bandaged one, and winced slightly. Never really being one to 'lead', he was at a loss when he walked through the temple grounds with Shion.

"What are you doing?" Shion asked, frowning.

"You were brooding." Hope explained, shrugging his shoulders and smiling at Shion, "Did I really need a reason to help out?"

"I didn't need help. I was more than comfortable standing there." Shion said stubbornly.

"Well, it's too late to just stand there, now." Hope said, "I do believe that they would see this certain situation as a form of favoritism on my part. Leaving all of them behind, to sit in the cold, while the two of us walk off alone...all of those people, our siblings who wanted to sit with me and give me company. But, it's fine that it's just the two of us, now. That we leave all of them behind, even if for no reason at all."

It was at that 'speech' that Shion's feet began to drag, his amber eyes focused on Hope. He knew exactly what was happening, "You're guilting me into us going back, aren't you?" sighing to himself, he relented and walked back with him to the now broken 'circle'.

"The messiah returns." Kai said with fake praise at seeing Hope, "And, well, Satan."

"Excuse me, a moment." Shion let go of Hope's hand and elbow dropped right onto Kai's stomach, "Who needs anger management when I have you?" he asked, almost darkly.

"I think you broke his psyche." Lexi said, glad she'd barely rolled out of the way in time to not be hit by Shion.

Everyone turned their heads to stare at the one who laughed, they were all surprised to see Hope almost hysterically laughing at the unfolding situation. "I'm sorry...it's not...it's not funny...at all...but it is!"

"I think we broke Hope." Yuki said, staring at the oddity before all of them.

"Agreed." the rest of the brood spoke in unison, even Shion hadn't abstained from speaking with his siblings.

Ending his bout of laughter with a snort, the gray haired 'Grandmaster' shook his head, "I'll...see you guys, later." he said, turning on his heels and going into the temple. His first day, and it was so...peaceful. Climbing into the hot spring, he finally soothed his wounds. Absentmindedly, he wondered how Kuai Liang and Mileena were fairing in their endeavors. It wasn't as if he had little to no faith in them, but they would be fighting worthy adversaries, and it was a reasonable thing for him to assume they may run into trouble. However, the two of them fighting revenants alongside lord Raiden and, perhaps, even the original Earthrealm warriors would join with them would be a force nearly unstoppable.

And then it dawned on him; he was in charge. If they were to look for guidance, it would come solely from him. Kuai Liang said he had made it up as he went along, and Hope would just have to do the very same thing.


	24. Like father, like son

More Kuai Liang and Mileena? Well, it's time for a little seamless juggling action. Hybrid and Cryromancer. :3

Again, sorry for the short chapters. I hope the writing in this is on point and doesn't disappoint. Otherwise; I'll just have to crack down and write a super long one and hope that I nail everything you guys are hoping for. :3

-Rachel

* * *

"I see you two were able to restrain yourselves in my absence." Kuai Liang said, giving a subtle nod to the Thunder God and Mileena, respectively. At that statement, both gazed at each other for a moment.

"We have...come to an understanding, Subzero." Raiden spoke before Mileena could.

"Yes, indeed we have." Mileena cooed, brandishing her sai. "Nothing brings people together like a common enemy, and attacking a _near_ unstoppable force. Shao Kahn would have made quick work of these pets." she mused.

"Shao Kahn would have damned us all- were he to live." Raiden shook his head, "His might was unmatched- of that I can vouch for. The Emperor would have been an invaluable ally to have during these times, as I am sure we would have come to an understand. The Konquerer of realms would not have Netherrealm take away his glory in defeating Earthrealm on his own."

"Yes, my father knew how to rule his kingdom very well." Mileena seemed pleased at Raiden's statement.

"Are the attacks becoming more and more frequent?" Kuai Liang asked, breaking their conversation. At any given moment, a portal could open and then they would be flooded by some of the mightiest warriors ever to appear in battle. Most likely, he would bring about Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana- a deadly force to be reckoned with.

"They are. I believe them to be testing Earthrealm's strength. Though we may be divided, they are foolish to believe that we are weak. Even if we are on opposite sides of the world; we stand together and fight as one." Raiden had no doubt that the Netherrealm would fall this time, as well.

"How touching." Sindel scoffed at the Thunder God, staring at him with mock sincerity.

"Standing together?" Kitana asked, her head cocked to the side, "Did we not _all_ stand, united under you, Lord Raiden? Who was it that caused our downfall, spoke of defeating our enemies and besting that which could not have been defied- our _destiny_?" she narrowed her eyes, accusingly at him, her glaive, cyclone thrower and fans at the ready. "Filling their heads with nonsense! You are much more a threat than Shao Kahn! For it is _you_ who willingly led the innocent to their deaths! We were the cattle you brought to the slaughter! And for what? Is this realm still any safer than it was from Shao Kahn's rule? Did you really change _anything_?"

Every word of her statement was true, but it would not be Raiden who would retort. "You _dare_ let that name fall from those traitorous lips!?" Mileena asked, snarling at Kitana, "You were an unworthy heir!"

Kitana hadn't noticed Mileena until she finally spoke up, and the moment her 'sisters' eyes fell upon her, she laughed like a mad woman. "Fallen so low in finding expendable warriors that you look to failed experiments for 'help'?" she mocked both Raiden and Mileena at the same time, before looking at Subzero. "You know Quan Chi will be the victor, here, Kuai Liang. Don't be fooled into dying for a creed not worth fighting for, join us, and sing victory- everlastingly."

"They say that death...cannot die." Kuai Liang looked at her, his eyes filled to the brim with pity and remorse at her current state. "But, many decades ago, we both learned that this was not true. Remember the fallen, Princess, and I am sorry- that, united, we could not prevent our fates. Lord Raiden was not our executioner- for in a fleeting moment, we tasted freedom from our fates; I- a Lin Kuei bound to evil and servitude, my free will stripped away for the first time as I became machine. You, in serving a benevolent man who ruled with an iron fist and no kindness in his heart, for the 'daughter' he had known for over 10,000 years- served him loyally, and were tossed aside at convenience. Princess, even though _you_ are no longer what you once were, like Jade, Stryker, Kabal, Smoke and Nightwolf, believe me when I say that you have my deepest apologies. And, that I will never forget the times that we all had; and our friendships."

Seeing Kitana's loss of demeanor, Sindel stepped forward for her daughter "The time for talking has come to pass." the fallen Empress said smoothly, "You are no daughter of mine- abomination." her eyes flicked to Raiden, as well, "Shao Kahn was not the only one to blame for our fates; you went to Quan Chi trying to sell our souls, as well. You have no regard for those in your care, but we protect our own!" taking a defensive stance, the Queen readied herself for kombat.

"Who said I wanted a miserable, _old,_ hag for a mother?" Mileena asked, scoffing at Sindel,

Kitana still seemed indecisive, her eyes only looking up from the moment she felt Sindel gently touch her shoulder. She stared at Kuai Liang, and, for a moment, the cryromancer swore he could see pain in her eyes. The very same that he saw when Jade had died 25 years ago, he could still hear her cries of pain and frustration at the loss of her beloved friend of so long. "I...don't want to hurt you..." she spoke, surprising all who were present, "but I will!" she grabbed her fans and readied herself for kombat.

"I understand, completely." Kuai Liang nodded to Kitana, "Do as you must."

Raiden didn't feel the need to join in, as both Kitana and Sindel seemed to be challenging Kuai Liang and Mileena. And, it appeared one more had come to fight him; that of Kurtis Stryker. Raiden was about to speak, but Stryker spoke before he could.

"Fair odds, wouldn't you say?" Stryker produced his pistol, cocking it as he smirked at the Thunder God.

"If you think so." Raiden didn't mean to come off as conceited, even if that was how it had sounded.

"Not really, because I'm going to win." Stryker didn't miss a beat, as he opened fire on the Thunder God without warning.

"Is that so?" Raiden teleported behind and grabbed Stryker, suplexing him.

The issue was that Kuai Liang and Mileena had to work on staggering Kitana and Sindel. It was troublesome, as they had a very fluid way of fighting in tandem. Clearly, the pair had very much time to practice. Kitana had them with a barrage of quick paced attacks, Sindel tagged in and launched their victim into the air with double hand stand kicks. As her mother took a long time to recover from such an attack, Kitana stepped in and lifted Kuai Liang with her fans, Sindel hit him with an overhead kick, a knee to keep him in the air, and screeched in his face to stun him. Kitana wouldn't let the juggle end, while he was busy on the ground and trying to recover, she launched him and did an unblockable form of her x-ray. Lifting him into the air and tossing her fans, she began to viciously harm her old friend. "Get up!"

Mileena tagged in, not at all seeming pleased with what had happened. "Two on one? Not fair, beloved sister..." she twirled her sai, hitting Kitana with her rolling thunder ability, a leaping kick and her three backhands. Right before Kitana hit the ground, she used her enhanced form of sai toss, letting one go and staggering the other one just enough to keep her off the air. Kuai Liang tagged in and froze her, somersaulting the Princess higher into the air, he followed up with his jumping punch, kick kick combo, ending with an ice clone to keep her in the air. Mileena hit her with enhanced teleporting kicks, her backhands and sai, a leaping kick and her x-ray. "Sorry, darling!" she laughed, stepping back a bit from Kitana.

Kitana switched out for Sindel, it seemed both sides had the same 'strategy' when it came to fighting; unleashing heavy damaging combos and then switching to the partners with more stamina to waste. Saving up their special meters, using them to prolong juggles and drawing on their partners weakness to become their strength. There were certain 'time-locks' that came into place when attacking- and sometimes you could switch out in time to continue your attacks; others, you weren't quite so lucky. An opponent wouldn't stay in the air if you abused the same attacks; such as Kitana's air lift. It could be used in tandem with quite a few things that Sindel was doing, but it would inevitably fail as repetition didn't make for a good juggle. There was also weight class which many forgot about. Some women were lightweights, others were somewhere in the middle, and some had the possibility to be heavyweights; each class had to be treated specially. The longer you could keep a heavyweight in the air- the faster you drained their stamina and forced them into losing. The problem being, you were lucky to juggle one for so long.

Sindel laughed at Mileena's efforts to attack her, she countered the punch that had come her way, spun Mileena around and kicked her backside, forcing the hybrid away from her. "Is this all the _true_ daughter of Shao Kahn has to offer?" the Queen mocked her, "You are no Empress; nor worthy of the aristocratic blood flowing in your veins. Even if it is diluted to the point of becoming unrecognizable." seeing Mileena attempt a flying kick, she didn't bother to counter it- the Queen grabbed her out of the air with her hair; it ensnared the hybrid and slammed her to the ground three times. "Is that your best? Do you have nothing else to offer me in kombat? For what purpose do you wield my blood if you cannot even hold your own, in kombat?" before Mileena could get up, Sindel stomped on her, digging the heel of her boot into her stomach. A sadistic smile made its way across her face, "Your fight is over, little girl. Don't worry- mother will make it all better." Sindel placed a concentrated ball of fire in her hand. preparing to shove it down Mileena's throat.

Kuai Liang looked at Kitana, "This is not you; Princess." he began to entreat her, but she wouldn't look at him, only the ground. It was evident that she felt shame for what was happening in the passing moment, she wouldn't interfere with her mother executing Mileena; she wouldn't fight against her master's will.

"I...am no longer Edenian, Kuai Liang. I am no longer of the living; we are death, for we cannot die." Kitana looked to her glaive and cyclone thrower, at this, she cringed ever so slightly, swallowing, she knew it to not be true. _Mother-_ fragmented remnants of her memory came to the surface, when Sindel declared herself not Mileena's mother, she remembered how she had died; the way that she and Jade were brutally slain at Sindel's hands. And, right now, one more was to fall victim to her mother under someone else's control. She herself wasn't free of it, but, in the passing moment, one thought came into being; _Freedom._

Kuai Liang moved to intervene with Mileena's execution, but what surprised all of them; was that Kitana's fan had sliced Sindel. When it hit Sindel, Kitana let out a pained cry, falling to her knees, she could feel the struggle of power between Quan Chi's will and her soul's outcry to be freed of evil; the taint that the Netherrealm left upon it. Every movement that she did made her feel like she was made of metal; her body would not obey commands that did not come from Quan Chi; she was acting of her own accord- and that was not allowed.

"You _dare_ to turn on me!?" Sindel asked, hissing at her daughter, releasing her stance on Mileena.

Kitana began to breathe hard, she let out another cry of pain, her head was pounding- every traitorous thought she formed against the Netherrealm made her physically ill. "Kitana!" Kuai Liang called out her name, seeing her lurched over in pain, and Sindel going to strike her. He froze the Queen and hit her out of the way. "Princess- come with us.." he grabbed her arm, but she pulled it out of his grasp.

"Forgive me..." Kitana spoke out with a moment of clarity, "Please..." she implored her old friend, a tear had made its way down her face.

"Always." Kuai Liang could hear the sadness in her voice, and see the true colour of her eyes, for a change of things. It seemed her will had broken the bonds for a singular moment, and for that, he was thankful. "You are strong, like an Amazon."

Kitana looked to say something more, but a portal opened before she could, Stryker, Sindel and she were to go through. Both revenants left before her, and she took one passing glance at Kuai Liang, before disappearing altogether.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Quan Chi asked, staring at his revenants. "You did well." he praised Stryker and Sindel, but once his gaze fell to Kitana, his face twisted into one of curiosity that none of them found to be good.

"Thank you." Stryker bowed his head to Quan Chi.

"Thank you." Sindel followed suit with him, hoping to draw his attention away from Kitana.

"What is this?" Quan Chi ignored the pair of them, and touched Kitana's singular tear, staring at it with vague curiosity. "What have we been doing, Princess?"

"Nothing." Kitana looked away from him.

"You will answer me truthfully." Quan Chi warned, grabbing her face and forcing her to look at him. Sindel and Stryker cringed at his tone of voice, but Kitana remained confident as ever as she refused to speak of what had happened. "No matter- I will find out on my own." he uttered an incantation and forcibly saw for himself what had happened through her eyes. "I see...it seems you inherited your mother's will." he mused, "Yes, you wouldn't be the daughter of the Queen if you weren't so resilient- to the point of breaking my sorcery- even if it was just for a moment."

"She broke his hold over her." Raiden was surprised at that fact, "Were she not the daughter of Queen Sindel- I don't think it would be possible."

"What could she possibly have to do with her breaking Quan Chi's spell?" Mileena asked, annoyed at the mention of the Queen.

"Sindel possessed a great amount of will- she defied Shao Kahn and brought about the salvation of Earthrealm by her own sacrifice. She knew what would come to pass were she to stay amongst the living and be forced by his side. Her sacrifice brought us peace; even if it was a farce. For it could not last forever, but the Queen could not have known necromancy to be a part of things." Raiden explained the basic things that they already knew about Sindel. But, there was a chance that Mileena didn't know exactly what had happened.

"Kitana...has the will of a fighter." Kuai Liang spoke up, "The fact that she overcame his compulsion just to save Mileena from Sindel- it proves how strong she truly is. Perhaps, there is some way that we could get her to our side.."

"She didn't save me." Mileena shook her head, "No..it wasn't _for_ me that she did that." her eyes fell upon Kuai Liang, "Kitana only stopped my execution because you willed it."

"That is true.." Raiden agreed with her sentiment, "It appears you inspired her to fight, Subzero. But, I am sorry to say- that we cannot free any of them from their fates until such time that we can get a hold on Quan Chi."

"Our friendship surpassed the ties that bind the undead." Kuai Liang said, looking around their surroundings, "If it is Quan Chi that we must seek out; then let it be done!" the Grandmaster was feeling impatient at the fact that they had the chance to save his friends. When it was so close, how could they let such a chance escape their grasp?

"Don't be a fool." Mileena scoffed, "Quan Chi is not so easily found when he doesn't want to be! Not to mention the fact that he has specters! The brotherhood of shadow! And the _undead_ at his beckoned call!"

"While Mileena may say it harshly; she does have a valid point, Subzero. These things take time, and we cannot rush in there and hope for the best. Quan Chi is no fool- and I have no doubt that he will be heavily guarded." Raiden tried to mediate between them, but he could see how angry Mileena was getting, despite Kuai Liang's usually calm-demeanor, he too was agitated. Not at Mileena, but at the fact that they couldn't readily save their friends.

"Lord Raiden, a moment alone, please?" Kuai Liang waited, seeing Raiden nod and disappear, he finally looked to Mileena "Are you angry?"

"What let you to believe that?" Mileena asked almost coyly, walking around their small area.

"So you are." Kuai Liang knew her well enough to know when such things were coming about.

"The Princess overcame necromancy for _you_. Cried for _you_. Attacked her own mother, for _you_." every single time she said 'you' there was an accusing tone to it.

"I highly doubt that it was just for me that Kitana achieved the impossible." Kuai Liang tried to assure her.

"Don't feed me nonsense- at one point in time, we both know that I would have bought into such things; certainly not now. Tell me, did she lose interest in Liu Kang and decide that you were her next conquest?" Mileena asked, playing with her sai as she spoke in a bored manner.

"It is not like that!" Kuai Liang couldn't resist shouting, for the first time that she had seen- he used an angry tone of voice. Mileena looked at him, surprised, and unable to speak. "Princess Kitana is my _friend;_ she does not have special feelings for myself that extend beyond friendship and nor do I."

Mileena looked like a kicked dog, she shrunk down at what he had to say.

"...sorry." Kuai Liang looked away from her, turning to walk away. He found himself stopped, as she held onto his hand, not saying another word.

He gave her a gentle squeeze, both of them stood there, for what felt like an eternity in silence. Neither one stared at the other, but their words lingered in the air; one spoke of 'betrayal' and how there was a base form of insecurity and mistrust, even after all of the time that they had spent together. The other spoke of only the truth behind the situation; that friendship shouldn't so easily be confused for romance. Once their eyes finally met, they could both see into each others souls; she, silently pleading forgiveness for what she had assumed, and, he, for making her feel insecure about what had happened.

Both nodded, getting the other's silent gesture, and, in one small gesture of 'forgiveness' a chaste kiss between the pair of them. "I'm sorry." Mileena said, earning herself a hug from Kuai Liang.

He squeezed her a bit tighter, "Don't be. It'd be worse, if you didn't care at all." he laughed slightly, "You getting angry means that you still like me, after all."


	25. My koin is on Mileena

Alrighty, I think I got a decent amount of length on this chapter. :3

Alex; I will definitely be adding them in, but I need to wait until a bit later. They do make cameos, and I am trying to take things in stride. I just don't want to progress things way too fast, (like I did in that time-skip, forgetting the fact that I had plans post time-skip that I may still need to get to. *Sigh*)

-Rachel

* * *

"Foolish creatures, are they not?" Quan Chi mused, grinning over his shoulder at the many revenant servants he had at his beckoned call. "It is almost as if they believe Lord Shinnok has taken his bow- _permanently._ " letting loose a small laugh, his voice was soon echoed by Sindel, Kitana, Stryker, Liu Kang, Smoke and Nightwolf. They only continued to be humored so long as their master was, instantly dying down their 'humor' when he finished. "You have my permission to speak freely." he added, it was tedious to 'muse' about things when others refused to speak in fear that their master may strike them down at any given moment.

"Nothing but children who do not know the first thing about holding onto a kingdom." Sindel scoffed, stepping beside her master, staring condescendingly at the assault on Kotal. "Were I _ever_ to be deposed from my throne, I would do things so much better." the Queen shook her head, "A hired hand is not a loyal one- but an expendable creature to say the least. To trust Tanya and Rain is to trust the scorpion and the snake; a dangerous path for one so naive and foolish as 'Mileena Kahnum'." Sindel couldn't resist a mocking laugh at Mileena taking up the surname of Shao Kahn, "Were his soul here, I have no doubt Shao Kahn would have realized his mistake, in not seeing _my_ true daughter as his only heir by right of konquest."

"Thank you, mother." Kitana bowed her head to her former Queen, "She shares my blood; but our blood is not of his lineage. Mileena is a fool to stake claim upon Shao Kahn's throne- he would look down upon her with pity...before finishing her with his own hammer rather than see such a despicable state. Shao Kahn would take pride in an heir that could destroy anyone who may attempt to steal their Kahnum; he would also sooner die than allow an Osh-Tekk to sit upon his throne."

"Good thing the miserable bastard croaked already then, right?" Stryker smirked, taking a stand next to Kitana, "No tactical prowess used at all. I mean, come on, now. Are the only _competent_ Edenian fighters standing amongst us here?" he saw Rain almost executed at the hands of Erron Black and laughed while shaking his head. "I haven't seen this kind of sloppy aim since my former rookie days." reloading the clip on his firearm, Stryker shook his head in disbelief, "I mean, how hard is it to put one right between the eyes? I could put all of them down before they could have time to blink and say 'oops'."

Kitana froze when he spoke of Edenian's, "No. There was another..." she murmured more to herself, hand clenching upon the glaive and cyclone thrower she wore around her waist in memory of her beloved slaughtered friend.

"Do not draw blood unnecessarily, Kitana." Quan Chi scolded her lightly, he could hear what she had spoken of, even if the others couldn't have.

"Were she not such a fool; Mileena would have won this war with the aid of the Netherrealm...and the souls of those slain as payment for our 'assistance' no one would dare to challenge the 'Mad Empress'." Smoke watched the unfolding events with vague curiosity, "Even the Lin Kuei had the ability to know when alliances were to be forged of convenience. My koin is on Mileena to die on this very day." he didn't bother to watch anymore of the events, instead, walking away from his comrades.

"An interesting choice." Nightwolf mused, "But do you believe a hybrid 'daughter' of Shao Kahn to die so easily?" the former shaman couldn't help but to wonder, Mileena seemed far too 'resourceful' to die so quickly. Especially when she had such an alliance formed between a legitimate Edenian demi-god, Tanya and the tarkata.

"Her conceit and arrogance will be the death of her. She could only hope to be so lucky for our master to revive her. Give her the chance to avenge herself against the _true_ mastermind behind all of our deaths; _Raiden._ " everyone in the room turned to look at Liu Kang, all of the revenants could at the very least agree upon that fact. Raiden had killed all of them- but, he had personally slaughtered Liu Kang. If any of them were 'bitter' about their deaths, it was most certainly he who held the biggest grudge amongst them all. "My koin is on Mileena...to _win._ " his closing statement further surprised the group.

Sindel circled the pool that they observed Outworld through. "Yes, it is true that fool of a 'protector' killed far more than he could ever hope to have saved." she readily agreed with Liu Kang, "But what makes you think her to be the victor? I could take her down without even trying. She is not so fierce."

"You seem to forget, my Queen, that you are no ordinary kombatant." Quan Chi chided her lightly, "Your might is unmatched. I believe even Shao Kahn would come to fear you were it Earthrealm that your alliance would befall to. And it very likely would have, were he not to order me to revive you." glancing at Sindel, and back to the display, he mused, "Had Nightwolf not been present, you would have killed everyone in your path. Perhaps, even Raiden would have fallen beneath your heel." Shang Tsung's souls on top of Sindel's already unmatched prowess was most definitely something to behold. If Shao Kahn had succeeded and everything hadn't gone to the plan he had concocted- things would have been very grim for the realms. Even Shinnok would have been in trouble. Of course, Quan Chi likely would have made a deal to blindside his master, ensuring his own safety.

"Yes..." Sindel once more agreed, circling around once more, "Very well. My koin is also upon Mileena." walking away from the group, she joined both smoke and Liu Kang.

"Well, Princess, looks like it's just down to you and me. What do you think? Should we even the odds, or turn the tide?" Stryker asked, without counting Quan Chi's vote- they could stack the odds in either one's favor. Their votes having no consequence whatsoever on whomever won.

"Ko'atal is nothing but a naive fool. He should have executed Mileena when he had the chance, but he played the prideful konquerer that would have earned him a slow death at the hands of myself, Motaro and Goro; Shao Kahn's decree usually never has been 'wrong'." Kitana's eyes looked into his for a moment, "Mileena." the Princess walked the circumference of the pool, "Time is finite, mortal, who do you believe to be victorious?"

Stryker didn't miss a beat, grinning at her, "Well, it isn't as if I completely disagree with your reasoning- but, I respectfully have to say, it looks like she's going to lose." doing a 'thumbs down' sign, "I say she loses."

"An intriguing assumption." Quan Chi watched Mileena and Ko'atal prepare for kombat.

 _No- but **I** will! _Mileena saved Rain from death, an interesting choice. How tedious it was to have servants that could, in fact, die. It wasn't as if his had true immortality, they could in fact be destroyed, but they weren't foolish enough to allow such a thing come to pass. Well, there was that one setback of Jade's demise, but, nonetheless, it never happened again. _As the heir to my father Shao Kahn, I, Mileena, Kahnum of Outworld, order your execution!_

Their furious battle didn't last very long, Mileena was defeated, and it appeared she was to die.

"Perhaps, I will claim this soul." Quan Chi mused, it would be intriguing to have her join the Netherrealm. Ironic, at best. Deny an alliance, be put to death and brought back against your will.

 _There will be an execution on this day._

While Quan Chi mused, he didn't bother to listen in on the rest, however, one detail caught his attention; "She wields Shinnok's amulet." well, it saved him the trouble of having to get it himself. Seeing the intense burns on her hands, it was clear that she gave up a portion of her life within each and every use. She didn't have an affinity for magicks or the blood of the divine; her blood was muddled, at best. "It seems that not even the royal blood of the Queen is enough to stop such an atrocity." a new plan was forming, it seemed it was almost time for him to summon D'Vorah. The perfect little spy, 25 years in the making, who would ever expect such a loyal companion to be perform the ultimate betrayal at any given moment? Well, when put that way, you would be the biggest of fools to never know that someone aligned with 'evil' could ever betray you. Were he a lesser sorcerer, he would fear the day that his revenants would rebel and kill him. If they rebelled; then he would show them just how foolish that could be. By making the blood clot in their veins and every muscle and joint in their body disobey their thoughts.

"What the hell is this?" Sonya looked at Raiden, "At first I thought you were playing a practical joke- you know, before I remembered that you didn't waste my time with total and utter _bullshit_ unlike Cage." her eyes accusingly glared at him through the corner of her eye, "But, now I think you're completely off your rocker. What makes you think that one afternoon fighting the undead together makes her a 'good guy'? Last I checked, she was a pissed off, deposed Empress looking every which-way to get that throne back. One that shouldn't have been taken in the first place." Sonya added in, "You don't just toss out the general because you don't agree with his opinions. Mutiny gets people nowhere."

"You wish to be friends?" Mileena cooed, making a small step forward, noticing Johnny's gaze on her, but she turned her attention back to Sonya. Wearing her signature pink clothing, she felt more like herself than ever in the past five years.

"Wouldn't go that far." Sonya shot the idea down instantly, "Cage, you better keep your eyes in check before I knock them out of your skull." it was already irritating having the moron shadow her every step, but now he was staring inappropriately at _Mileena_? "Pig." she muttered under her breath, sighing heavily, she looked to Raiden, and back to Subzero, "You gotta be fuckin' kidding me." stepping past Raiden, she placed her hands on either shoulder of Kuai Liang's, staring at his scarred face, "I'll ask this just once, Kuai, are you under some spell, sorcery or mumbo-jumbo that I have to beat out of a sorcerer? Because I'll happily kick his ass from here to your temple if it gets you seeing things with a clear head, again."

"Hey, why does he get first name basis?" Johnny asked, both he and Mileena had stepped forward to 'intervene' with their chosen other halves, but stopped dead in their tracks, noticing they had some form of common ground. Johnny raised a brow, shaking his head and laughing a little, "Alright, I'll say it, I never thought that you and I could ever have anything in common. You know, beyond having high sex drives and basically having anyone we could ever want with the snap of a finger." he whispered in her ear.

Kuai Liang smiled and chuckled lightly at Sonya's reaction to the situation, "No, but I thank you for the offer, old friend. And, were the need to arise- have no doubt in your mind that I will readily perform the same actions if need be. However, I don't think you'd be foolish enough to ever allow something like that come to pass. You're far too smart and resourceful." he praised, having heard of her altercation with D'Vorah when she, Erron Black and Kotal had come, asking for assistance on fighting Mileena. Not that anyone from Earthrealm would hear of it at all.

"Are you sure that you could have _anyone_?" Mileena cocked her head to the side, "Because I believe her reactions to yours being very different."

"Glad to hear it...sort of." Sonya sighed, "Well, too bad you don't have a phone you can just pick up. And, I don't know about you, but I don't have the ability to teleport around all willy nilly. Apocalypse comes? I'd like to think you'd be by my side." what she spoke of was undoubtedly the truth, well, and a little bit of spite to rouse a reaction out of Johnny.

"Yeah? I know somewhere deep down she still digs me. So. Wait- why am I defending myself to you?" Johnny never imagined the day Mileena would be making him feel a tad bit insecure. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud. Finally registering what Sonya had said to Kuai Liang, he instantly went back into feeling jealous. _Cage._ When had he gone from 'Johnny' to 'Cage'? Well, he already knew the answer to that; when Sonya picked work over he and Cassie. When she gave up the family life to go on pursuing her career- which, admittedly, was important. But, why didn't she feel that way about her husband and daughter? He didn't give her the satisfaction of knowing each time she spoke more than a few seconds with another male- regardless of how long they had known each other, (obviously, as Kuai Liang was included in the 'threat' category. Regardless of his 'status' with Mileena.) or each time she called him 'Cage' that it set his teeth on edge. Maybe she didn't notice the fact that his jaw clenched each time she rejected ever having felt some semblance of 'love' between them.

In the passing moment, he didn't even hear or acknowledge the fact that Mileena had responded to him, his eyes longingly lingered on Sonya, if she were to look his way, he'd do his best to avert his eyes before she could know that she still was his weak spot. Regardless of how much she dumped on him, put him down, or treated him like a dog, she was still the only person he could whole-heartedly call his 'wife', 'soulmate' and 'mother of his child'. _Their_ beautiful child.

"Because he's not my bastard of an ex-husban-" Seeing Mileena and Johnny whispering back and forth had been the last straw, the colonel smacked him on the back of the head, and grabbed him by the ear, "Cage, you get your act together or I will kick _your_ ass from here to the Lin Kuei temple. So help me, if I need to put you in 'time out' you're going to behave an-" stopping her sentence short, she heard Johnny laughing and even smiling at her. Flustered, but still angry, Sonya narrowed her eyes, "Why are you laughing? What could _possibly_ be funny?"

"Still got that womanly touch you had on Shang Tsung's island. That's all." Johnny grinned at her.

"I feel dirty and disgusting from the very fact that I touched you." Sonya grimaced at her hand, shaking her head.

"If this is how all Earthrealmers act in accordance with courtship than why did you insist I learn to control my temper? Abusing the males appears to be what women are accustomed to." Mileena was smirking at the unfolding display between Johnny and Sonya. They both argued back and forth, and Sonya seemed to have nothing but the utmost of contempt for the man that she had at one point shared bedchambers with. Intriguing.

"This is not how _all_ Earthrealmers act." Kuai Liang chided her, "And it is rude to stare, Mileena." he reminded her, as Raiden and he seemed to be the only 'awkward' ones about the situation.

"I'm enjoying this." Mileena shrugged, "There is so little in life I can enjoy within Earthrealm; why spoil my fun?" she asked, glancing at the cryromancer.

"There is no fun to be had in others misery." Kuai Liang pointed out.

"Shao Kahn disagreed." Mileena said, perhaps a bit too loud, as Sonya and Johnny stopped bickering long enough to stare at her.

Regaining her composure, Sonya walked back over to the group, "Alright, fine, she's in. But don't expect me to babysit, Raiden. If she pulls any funny business- then I'll treat her like a prisoner. And, believe me, you don't want to find out the ways we have for making you talk here." Sonya said, her gaze making it very clear that Mileena would be treated with nothing but caution, because Sonya was weary of the evil types that suddenly wanted to flop over to the good side. Too good to be true? It was.

"As do I." Mileena twirled her sai, her tongue flicking over her Tarkatan teeth, despite nobody able to see it from beneath her veil.

"Put the weapons down before we have a problem."

"Ladies, ladies...how about we save the squabbling for something more important..." everyone stared at Johnny, surprised at how he was for once being serious. "like fighting over me?"

"I'd rather let her perform a brutality on me." Sonya snorted, rolling her eyes.

"I like your attitude." Mileena admitted, her sai dissolving in the same pink aura that had summoned them. Decidedly, Sonya was a very likable Earthrealmer, perhaps due to the fact that she treated Johnny like a peasant. Well, that was how things were between them. Sonya would be Outworld equivalent of aristocracy, while he, would be a plebeian.

At Mileena's comment, Sonya couldn't help but to feel she was somehow treating Johnny too harshly. But, one look at the idiot had her immediately put all of those thoughts on hold, he made her almost physically ill from how stupid he could be. "I'd really appreciate if we could keep our villain rehabilitation operation to a one time deal."

"Of course, Sonya." Raiden nodded complacently, "I thank you for granting my request to allow Mileena sanctuary here."

"That face, voice and attitude? She's got a bigger bulls-eye on her than a darts board." Sonya sighed, "But, I'll make it work. What the general doesn't know, won't hurt him. She's under my protection, anyone whose got a problem with that fact can deal with me, personally. We're so short handed and there's so many rookies going out into the field that it'll be..." and that's when it finally clicked. "You like beating people up, right?" she asked, knowing fully well the answer would be 'yes'.

"You know I do." Mileena once more spawned her sai, "Are we talking to the death? Because I do so love to make shallow cuts, slowly bleeding out the victims; watching the lights leave their eyes..their delicious blood upon my sai."

"I'll stop you before I regret this." Sonya sighed, "Look, as I was saying, we have way too many naive rookies out there, don't even know what an actual _hostile_ looks like, and they're pushing me to let them into the field. If even _one_ of them beats you, then, maybe I'll consider it." it was the perfect opportunity, why would Mileena turn it down?

"And, just because the colonel can't put it properly; you get to knock them 5 ways to Sunday, but don't kill them. So, put Mr. Pointy away." Johnny pointed to her sai.

"How useless are these people that they can't handle themselves without an Earthrealm weapon?" Mileena scoffed, "I doubt I will find a fitting challenge within hand-to-hand combat." she found it not skillful in the slightest to use a weapon that required constant 'reloading' as the mortals had called it.

"It doesn't matter if you don't find it skillful in the weapons that they use- so long as it takes down the target, then it's a damn good one." Sonya shrugged her shoulders, "Whip them into shape, don't kill them, and, show no mercy- within reason. Absolutely no killing- and I mean it, it is out of the question. I see you going for a coupe de grace and bounce you out of here so fast, you'll think your ass grew wheels."

"My audience is required elsewhere with Fujin and the Elder Gods, if you will excuse me." Raiden bowed formally, before disappearing from the room in a brilliant burst of lightning.

"I am not a fool." Mileena almost snarled at Sonya, one thing that remained constant- her mood could change in the blink of an eye. Especially if she believed you were demeaning her in some way.

"Yeah, leave butterface alone." Johnny chimed in, earning glares from Sonya and Kuai Liang, Mileena just stared blankly at what he had said.

"That better have been a compliment." Mileena said smoothly.

"Best I can muster." Johnny shrugged, grinning at her.

"Then, for your sake, I'll take it as one." Mileena stepped past him, and out of the room they had all been stationed in. She didn't know what recruits Sonya had meant, but was excited at the thought of being able to beat up a group of people with no consequences. It was almost as thrilling as being Empress- and forcing her servants to take her abuse in stride. Kicking D'Vorah in the jaw after making her kiss her boot was very satisfying. Even more so that the insect had the conceit to join forces with the Osh-Tekk to betray her.

"What?" Johnny asked, looking from Kuai Liang to Sonya, "Alright, I'll say this right now, Sub, only my pain-in-the-ass of an ex-wife gets to glare at me with the 'mom' look."

Sonya and Kuai Liang both shared a look, shaking their heads at how childish he could still be. "Cage, my offer is still on the table. You wanna antagonize and be a royal pain in the ass? Maybe I'll tie you up and let Mileena have her way with you in an interrogation room. All those sets of teeth you don't seem to keen on, and a blood thirsty Tarkatan in the mix. How do you think you'll last?"

"I liked the 'tying up' part of that sentence. Everything else was kinda...so-so. I'll be good... _mostly_." Johnny raised his hands defensively, walking out of the tent to follow Mileena.

"Is he always such a handful for you?" Kuai Liang asked.

"You don't know the half of it. Think of...Mileena, 25 years ago, and then triple that by a couple thousand, add on a kid, a divorce and being stuck next to him every single day afterward." Sonya said bitterly.

"Come, old friend, I think it is time we get reacquainted." Kuai Liang said smoothly, leading her to Johnny and Mileena.

"A soldier's duty never ends." Sonya could see how Mileena expectantly waited for her to give the okay on who to fight. "Everyone- line up!" the colonel instructed as every soldier fell in line. "I want Delta team to stay, Alpha, Bravo, Charlie and Echo- target practice. Dismissed." waving off her recruits, only the 'rookies' as she so eloquently put it stayed behind. "Today, I have something 'special' planned for you. You want field time? You gotta earn it. Prove to me that you have what it takes to go out their and risk your lives- before you _actually_ risk your lives. I'm not one for nostalgia, so I'm not going to host a tournament where I'm the final challenge. You beat one person, one time, and you're in. You lose? No bitching, whining, moaning or anything else that could be put under that category ever again. Understood?" at their nods, Sonya lamented, "Beat Mileena, that's it." she took a step back, her, Kuai Liang and Johnny all observing what was to come.

"So- you and I!" Mileena purred, twirling her sai for the added effect and dissolving them immediately afterward.

"Guess so." the leader of Delta team was to spar with her first, and Sonya wouldn't have it any other way. How could you assess the team if its leader was a weak link? A chain was only as strong as its many links.

"So, who are we betting on?" Johnny asked, draping his arms over both of his friends.

"Take it off, before I _break_ it off." Sonya warned, instantly feeling him retract his arm. Out the corner of her eye she could see Johnny staring at her like a kicked dog, but she ignored it. "We're also _not_ taking bets on who wins. You wanna gamble? Get off my base camp and find yourself a casino- I have real work to be doing."

"Placing wagers on such things is meaningless." Kuai Liang also didn't feel the need to pick and choose who would win. He could see the strategy Mileena was using on the man; when fighting solo many forgot about the fact that juggles were much more restricted, and he seemed to be a mid-weight class. Mileena didn't appear to have much trouble tweaking her combos effectively to damage her opponent.

"Aww, c'mon, we both know you wanna say 'Mileena' but because of principals or whatever- you don't." Johnny grinned, winking as Kuai Liang sent him a semi-annoyed glance. "You don't gotta hold up your high end act just because Sonya's here. Come on, admit the fact that you want Mileena to win."

"Cage- I will put you down." Sonya warned.

"Chance." Kuai Liang spoke up, surprising both at once. "Just because you think that there is an edge to a certain warrior does not mean they can't be defeated. Mortals have the tendency to make the _im_ possible, possible. Liu Kang killed Shao Kahn in fair kombat, at least- temporarily until he was revived. Sure, Mileena may seem to be an optimal choice, but there is always a chance to defeat your opponent; no matter how difficult it may seem to be. You could be the absolute 'best' in your area of martial arts, but it does not guarantee victory. Every martial art has its own unique prowess that could compliment, or defeat another in the field." pausing for a moment, he looked to Sonya, "You wish for your team leader to be victorious in secret, to be assured that all of your time spent in training him has paid off. Because every teacher wishes for their student to surpass them, and know that they did the best job possible with their pupils." looking to Johnny, he continued, "Undoubtedly you would find that I should be biased in a given situation like this; while I would _like_ to think Mileena could be victorious, I will be proud either way."

"...I forgot how serious you actually were." Johnny smiled, this time not bothering to tease Kuai Liang at all. Clapping him friendly on the shoulder, Johnny nodded, "I don't think about situations as much as you do, obviously, but that doesn't mean I'm incapable of putting in some sort of serious thought about things." he had said it somewhat seriously, and low enough that Sonya couldn't hear. "It's just an educated guess on my end, but, I think it'll be Mileena to take the victory."

Kuai Liang smiled at Johnny, "I know you meant nothing by your comments, Johnny. It has been a very long time since I have seen old friends." of course, that wasn't true, as he saw old 'friends' in revenant form just the other day.

"Alright- enough!" Sonya called off the first fight, Mileena had won and she wanted to power through the recruits as quickly as possible. She didn't bother speaking if entreated by either Kuai Liang or Johnny, she was far too focused on seeing what areas they needed to improve upon. Some weren't too keen on countering, others needed to work on their basic combos, and, some just weren't cut out for hand-to-hand combat. Which, given the fact that they were snipers, seemed to be a perfect fit, in a sense. But they were required to at the very least know how to defend themselves. What good was someone in the SF that didn't know basic tactics? Fight after fight prolonged onward, until every last recruit had been beaten. Sonya's shoulders tensed, but the colonel stepped in front of her subordinates, "Delta team- we're going to need to fix quite a few things. I noticed that a select few of you need similar areas to work on. So, I'm going to pair you up accordingly, and you're going to push through." she ignored a few groans that came from the recruits, "I'll let that slide- for now. If I call your name then you're group '1'." Continuing to call their names until they were paired as promised, Sonya was satisfied, sending them off to work on their individualized problem areas.

"I love it when she goes all 'Call of Duty' on these guys. Kinda refreshing to see someone else getting yelled at or forced into obeying her every whim. Lets me know that I'm not the only 'pain in the ass' she's got hanging around this joint. Well, I may actually be getting the beatings she wants to give those guys, so..maybe I am the biggest pain in her ass." although Johnny didn't admit it out loud, he liked the idea that he was still the *biggest* problem Sonya had in the moment.

"You don't at all seem dissuaded by your words, Johnny Cage." Kuai Liang smiled, "I cannot say outright if Sonya still holds feelings for you, outside the realms of contempt. But, I do believe that she cares for you- at least, on some basic level. She was the mother of your child, wife, and one of the original Earthrealm champions, I highly doubt that all feelings would disappear within the blink of an eye."

"Who needs marriage counseling when I've got a buddy like you telling me all that stuff I wanna hear?" Johnny joked, though he was half-serious. "I don't know if the colonel will exactly 'need' us to hang around, so, how about we get a drink? Cool off a little? Raiden seems busy with his 'higher beings' and, well, I doubt we're gonna have a surprise visit from Kotal or the Netherrealm so soon. Could be nice to hang out with a guy who isn't Jax and breaking my jaw just because Sonya recruited his baby girl." he may not have had those mechanical arms, but he could still hit like a mac truck regardless. Hard to not see why he was Sonya's CO.

"I suppose we could socialize." Johnny really seemed to need it, and Kuai Liang wouldn't dare turn down a friend.

"Finally, a male friend around this joint. Well, you know, someone my own age." Johnny haphazardly added in the last line.

"We may be close to age, Johnny Cage, but most certainly you are at a different level." Kuai Liang smiled.

"If that's some fancy way of saying I like to have fun, mess around, sometimes take things seriously, then, yeah. I'm the fun dad who likes to occasionally help save the world. And, if I can have a beer at the end of a long day from getting my ass kicked by Sonya, then, even better. Besides, you're starting to feel like the holidays, you know, when you were younger and everyday that it crept closer to Christmas, you just couldn't sleep? You're kinda like..Santa. Coming around once every year, if that." Johnny grinned, leading Kuai Liang away from Sonya and the training recruits. He had no doubt that Mileena and Sonya would be joining them later, so why not do some male bonding before they were stuck with their 'significant others'?

"Things like 'Christmas', 'Easter', 'Halloween', we never celebrated from within my household." Kuai Liang could understand what Johnny meant when he said that, he just didn't know the excited feeling.

"Really? That's a total bummer. Did you guys even get birthdays?" Johnny was surprised that they didn't even bother with holidays, at all.

"Yes, we did, simple ceremonies where our mother would make a cake, and that was about it. Bi Han didn't really care for them, but he did put up with mine." Kuai Liang smiled at the memory,

Johnny didn't know what to say, what could he say about Kuai Liang's dead older brother? Nothing would have mattered, or made anything different, even if he conjured up some kind comment about him. He didn't really know Bi Han, just that he challenged Scorpion...and ended up losing his spine still attached to his skull. Burned to death in the Netherrealm...must've stung like hell, especially since he was one of those...what were they called, again? Thinking it over, while glancing at Kuai Liang, the word finally came to mind: cryromancer. Finally sitting in a private area, Johnny slid over a beer to Kuai Liang, "Sorry, I..didn't really mean to bring up old memories of him."

"It's fine. Bi Han is always with me, even if it isn't physically." Kuai Liang smiled, though he had opened his beverage, he barely drank it at all. The taste was very...unsavory, but Johnny seemed to enjoy it, so Kuai Liang would put up with it. "However, I would like to think that he will be reborn...this time by the Elder Gods, in the natural way."

"Reincarnation as opposed to asshole necromancer playing god." Johnny snorted, "Let's throw him back into a locked room with Sonya- guy won't last two seconds, then maybe he could tell us where that...thing went off to. His boyfriend in black whose soul he twisted."

"Noob." Kuai Liang didn't bother to call it by his brothers name, because it wasn't Bi Han. By his own words 'they shared blood, but were not brothers'. "I have no doubt that Sonya would make him do anything she asked of him." she did have quite the ways of 'persuasion' when it came to prisoners, so it wasn't an idea too far out there.

"Well, as great as I am- I don't think I made our little ass-kicker on my own." Johnny grinned, already on his fourth beer by the time Kuai Liang had finished his one. He slid another over to Kuai Liang and kept drinking. "If you don't mind me saying this..but you guys are family." he slipped an arm around Kuai Liang, "I didn't have any siblings from my parents, but I think of you guys like that. All of you."

"Thank you very much for considering me to be family." Kuai Liang smiled, "I, too, think of you all as my family. It is a privilege and an honor to fight by your sides, and to have known all of you."

Johnny laughed, "Always so formal. So, if you don't mind me asking- and maybe it's the booze, but, how do you deal with...you know, the fact, thing?"

"I don't notice it at all." Kuai Liang said honestly.

"No, no, no.. I meant, the teeth. Doesn't it just..shred your face whenever you go in there?" Johnny asked.

Kuai Liang couldn't help but to laugh at his statement, "I knew what you meant, Johnny, I just chose not to comment. To answer your question; no, it does not."

"Really?" Johnny was surprised and very keenly interested.

"See? Told you. Getting drunk off his ass, and dragging down Kuai Liang with him." Sonya said with a pointed look at Johnny, followed in the room by Mileena, Kuai Liang didn't bother to respond, as he knew it would get Johnny in trouble if he did so.

"Needed a friend who wouldn't smother me in my sleep to talk with." Johnny said, glancing at Sonya.

"I can see that, Cage." Sonya folded her arms.

"Hey, if you were still my wife-"

"I'd be miserable, annoyed, and frankly, trying to think of all the possible ways that I could escape a legal and binding thing like that outside the realms of murdering my spouse?" Sonya asked.

"So cruel...Shao Kahn would so have loved to hear it." Mileena coeed.

"Not helping." Sonya pursed her lips, grabbing a beer and drinking it slowly.

"As I was saying; if you were still my wife, you could criticize me all you want, but, since you're not...doesn't matter." Johnny back tracked on his thought, "Guys just pull up, have a beer, unwind and let's try to have a civil conversation."

"Fine." Sonya lamented, "You coming?" she asked, looking back at Mileena.

"Very well." Mileena sat amongst them, and stomached the beer. "It tastes almost rotten."

"This, coming from the girl who likes flesh, blood and bones." Sonya commented.

"Delicious." Mileena said smoothly.

For once, it was nice to just sit and do absolutely nothing. Share a beer amongst friends, and have minimal conversation about day to day things, like how Sonya thought their security regimen could use a bit of tweaking, how Kuai Liang had given the 'reins' to his next-in-line, Johnny didn't bother at all with his former acting career, despite all the offers to star in a movie about the Mortal Kombat tournament. He turned it down, mainly in part from the fact that there was no way Sonya would join him, and the fact that it would bring up too many tainted memories of the past. Mileena discussed absolutely anything that was asked, as she had promised Kuai Liang to be civil with them. She answered with the absolute truth, regardless of if it pleased or angered her hosts. They shouldn't ask the questions they didn't want answers to. At least, that's what she thought, as far as she was concerned.

Deciding to call it a night, Sonya insisted that Mileena have to bunk with her, as she wanted to keep an eye on the hybrid, still finding mistrust, despite their evening of getting acquainted. Maybe it was old habit, but everyone 'evil' that stepped foot on her base camp just seemed to try and kill her or be a royal pain in the ass. In either case, the women were sharing a room, and the men were doing the very same. Johnny spent the night rambling about his daughter, Sonya, a bit of the past, and how cliche it was that they couldn't share their rooms with Sonya and Mileena. Kuai Liang spent his listening intently and giving feedback that he found to be entirely helpful.

Sonya and Mileena didn't so much bond, but did speak at a minimum, until stumbling upon an interesting topic; men. Sonya explained that they were very selfish creatures who would one day get you knocked up, try to ruin your career and monopolize every single second of your time to the point of becoming unrealistic. Mileena was intrigued by those notions, but spoke truthfully when she said that she didn't believe herself able to reproduce to which Sonya had muttered 'lucky' under her breath. It wasn't that she despised having Cassie, she enjoyed being a mother- it was just the fact that she inherited Johnny's personality that was a pain in the ass.


	26. Unfit Heir

I'm so sorry for the super late chapter update. Somehow, I just couldn't find the words to finish this chapter. And the length isn't quite where I'd want it to be.

-Rachel

* * *

"I shall go." Kitana spoke up, surprising the other revenants. How could she dare to volunteer for such a mission after the results of their last endeavor? The foolish girl had even turned against her own mother, and, most important of all- their master Quan Chi. Sindel instantly stepped forward, opening her mouth and preparing to volunteer in place of her daughter, however, Quan Chi lifted his hand to silence her.

"Elaborate." the sorcerer semi-demanded of Kitana, "Why do you wish to go and do this? I wouldn't want to see one of my prime enforcers come to betray me." Quan Chi's tone of voice was semi-mocking, but he was fully entertaining the idea of sending the Princess to finish what she and Sindel had started.

"Those who stand before the Netherrealm shall be destroyed. There is no companionship to be found within the living; we are the dead and we exist only to serve." Kitana was quick to give away her reasoning, if only to not bring his wrath down upon her head.

"I see." Quan Chi seemed pleased, "It seems our dearest Mileena Kahnum has somehow allied herself with Earthrealm..." he remembered seeing her altercation with Sindel and Kitana, and the very next day fighting with Kotal Kahn. "be a dear and kill her for me, won't you? I want that soul of hers, most certainly a worthy servant. I'll make this family of yours whole." he smirked devilishly at Kitana, willing her or Sindel to say anything of the contrary about Mileena. He knew fully well that they had nothing but a bitter taste for the hybrid, Quan Chi just wanted to see how deeply rooted that hatred could be.

"For the glory of the Netherrealm." Kitana vowed, upon seeing the portal open behind her the Princess ran through, inspecting the area within the army base. Every mortal from within was most definitely asleep, and it would be far too easy. Provoking a fight between Mileena would be the easiest thing in the world to achieve, and, if Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage or Sonya Blade drew themselves into the konflict; all the better. More powerful servants for the Netherrealm and she most likely would be rewarded for completing such a task. The first thing was first; how to draw out her prey. Entering within a bunker, Kitana quickly slaughtered the men and women from within, only allowing one to live with a flesh wound.

Upon him sounding the alarm, she grinned wickedly from beneath her mask, and quickly slew the man before her. Standing out in the open, she dared all of those that could face her to do so.

"And here I was hoping it would be a false alarm." Sonya muttered bitterly, rolling her shoulders and looking even more pissed off than usual. "You know- I _could_ have forgiven the whole 'woken up in the middle of the night' thing, if you hadn't gone into a room filled with sleeping soldiers and killed defenseless people." the blonde stared down Kitana, daring the revenant to make any sort of movement.

"How else was I supposed to garner your attention, Colonel?" Kitana asked coyly with a hint of 'innocence', tilting her head to the side, "You are a very busy woman, afterall." the revenant slowly began to progress forward, stopping upon hearing the clicks of many guns and seeing laser sights all over her body. "How disappointing." she shook her head, mocking Sonya even further.

"Not living up to your expectations? Well, sorry to disappoint, but your opinion matters to me about as much as Cage and his stupid antics." Sonya saw Kitana go for another step, and this time, drew her own pistol. "You take one more step and I will unload a full clip into you. See- we know about the whole 'healing factor' you undead have, but how fun will it be, prying slugs out of your torso for days?" Kitana still didn't bother to listen, and defiantly stepped forward.

"Hey, don't bring me into this." Johnny said defensively, "Don't mind me, ladies- just came to see the cat fight." he raised his hands in an 'I mean no harm' mock gesture.

"If it isn't the one who drools over Tanya." Kitana said smoothly, looking back to Sonya, "Your Earthrealm weapons cannot harm me. However, I cannot promise that mine will do the same."

"No? Well, tell that to the .50 cal snipers you have aimed at you. Last I checked, I could kill several buildings with just one bullet. Even if you somehow managed to survive that- how would your so called 'immortal' life go, if you were in pieces?" Sonya mocked her, annoyed at the comment about Tanya. She glanced out the corner of her eye at Johnny, her furrowed brows making it clear they were going to address this later.

"In other words, she's saying; only _I_ get to do snide comments and mock my former husband." Johnny chimed in, grinning stupidly at both Kitana and Sonya, he found it entertaining that Kitana could push Sonya's buttons so easily. And, Sonya seemed to be even more cranky just because of the whole Tanya comment by Kitana.

"Sweet sister." Mileena said in a low voice, stepping forward with her sai drawn. "Are you here to play once more?" she cooed with delight, preparing herself once more for kombat against the fallen Princess. The thought of fighting Kitana brought her a great amount of joy, to rip into her throat and show her just how far she had come.

"Kombat- is _not_ play." Kitana's gaze fixated immediately upon Mileena, ignoring the others as if they hadn't even been there to begin with. Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage and Kuai Liang were not of her concern. She had come to kill Mileena and Quan Chi would not appreciate anything less of her. How easy it had been to get all of them within her grasp at the same time. Would the Earthrealmers be foolish enough to fight her in 'fair kombat' when they had the advantage? It seemed more than likely, they had their 'principals' and delusions of morality to hide behind. At the end of the day, they'd think themselves heroes. Were she to be accompanied by another revenant, they would not show such kindness to their victims.

"Not if you lose." Mileena taunted her, laughing as she mocked the fallen Princess. Had Kitana only come for an exchange of words? It seemed like a major waste of the Netherrealms time, perhaps it was all a trick to occupy their time while some other onslaught began. If it was, then all the better. She didn't mind being 'used' so long as it gave her the opportunity to do what she wanted; fight and humiliate Kitana.

"You talk big for someone who thinks she has an advantage." Kitana mused, "But, really, you don't." she drew her fans, and just as the gunfire rang out, used her affinity for wind to force all of the reinforcements Sonya had spoken of to shoot each other. "Now that the idle threat is out of the way...can we finally get on to business."

"Haven't lost your touch at all, Princess." Kuai Liang commented, catching her attention for a brief moment.

"Now that you have your boyfriend by your side, do you stand taller? Will he give you the drive to _finally_ have a chance to fight with me?" Kitana mocked Mileena, not at all acknowledging Kuai Liang past her glance. "You still won't win, in either case. And what's worse; he gets to watch you die, _sister_."

Everyone prepared for kombat, despite their standings on Mileena, they were asked by Raiden personally to protect the hybrid, and his will be done. "Get out of my way!" Mileena hissed, her sai materializing within her hands, and just to prove how serious she was, she tossed one at any of them who tried to come forward. "Where is your tasty little appetizer, dear sister? Has he finally lost interest in your farce that you call 'nobility'? Is that why you're so bored and have to try and take that which does not belong to you? This mortal is mine; and I will tear you apart until you understand that you may stake no claim on him."

"How bold." Kitana wasn't at all surprised or interested in what Mileena had to say, "The cryromancer is not the object of my affections." she stated plainly, "And what makes you think I could not simply take him if I wanted Kuai Liang?" the revenant was picking a fight, and most certainly didn't care if it only kickstarted their battle.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Sonya shook her head, "I mean, you have two 'sisters' fighting over you, Subzero. Mileena and Kitana." somehow, not even saying it aloud had her believing what she had heard.

"I know, right?" Johnny asked, "You basically have twins fighting over you- I mean, they're not 'twins' but clone and original, but they're basically the same person, well, supposedly, and that makes them 'twins'. So, it's like the ultimate guy fantasy come true. Always thought it'd happen to me, but it doesn't mean that I can't be happy for you." he grinned, clapping Kuai Liang on the shoulder.

Before Kuai Liang could respond, Sonya smacked Johnny on the back of the head, "Pig." she muttered under her breath.

Kuai Liang folded his arms and stared at what was bound to happen; Kitana and Mileena in kombat. Both of them had exchanged a show of words that were certainly to provoke the other into fighting, and he wasn't sure who would come out the victor. Kitana had been so callous that she thought to challenge all of them at once, what made her think that she could win? Four on one weren't very good odds, especially since all of them could perform devastating juggles if given the opportunity. He drowned out all of Johnny and Sonya's bickering, just because he wanted to catch every single moment of what was to come.

Kitana stepped forward, and Mileena didn't dare to shrink back or show any sign that she would cower, in fact, the hybrid matched her step. "I will finish what my mother did not."

"Did not, or could not?" Mileena mocked Kitana in a haughty tone, "Just because you can't die; doesn't mean I won't kill you over and over again. Fun, that will never truly end. The Elder Gods must have smiled upon me on this very day, giving me what I want most in all the realms. Shao Kahn would be proud on what I am to do on this very day."

"It seems your mouth runs far more than your skill can last." Kitana mused, producing her cyclone thrower and tossing it at Mileena.

"You are not worthy to wield those weapons." Mileena did the splits and tossed a sai at Kitana, teleporting behind her sister just as she went to side step it. Kicking her in the face, she knocked Kitana on the ground and leapt at her with a sai impale.

Kitana rolled out of the way and knocked Mileena onto the ground with a low sweep kick, a leaping spinning back kick and launched her into the air with her fan lift. Tossing her fans at Mileena, she used an enhanced version of her cyclone throw, it hit her backward and forward, giving just enough time for her to reuse her fan lift. Using an overhead smash with her glaive, she 'bounced' Mileena from the ground and hit her with enhanced spinning back kicks. "Get up!" the revenant ordered, "I am not finished with you, mutt!"

"What makes you think I would _ever_ do as you asked of me!?" Mileena hit Kitana with her rolling thunder ability, three backhands, her enhanced sai toss and enhanced rolling thunder to relaunch her sister. Using her overhead kick, she bounced Kitana off the ground and somersaulted Kitana across the battlefield between them.

"Ouch." Johnny flinched a bit, "Looks like you've been teaching her a thing, or two."

"Cage-" Sonya began scolding him, but Johnny shook his head at her.

"I wasn't talking about something like that. She's using some of his moves, I mean, watch her fighting style- it's totally not the way that Mileena used to go about doing things. She's fighting really technical, smart, and most important of all- kicking some sorry revenant ass." Johnny sounded almost proud of the hybrid, grinning as he watched her once more knock down Kitana.

"Oh." Sonya blinked in surprise, when she noticed the fact that Johnny had been telling the truth. Mileena fought with Kuai Liang's style.

"She wanted to improve upon her fighting style, I could only oblige. Mileena is far more capable than even she thought herself to be." Kuai Liang explained, "Her Edenian might mixed with the skills of a Tarkatan prove only to make her far more adaptable and ravenous when it comes to kombat, no matter what happens- she will continually go on. Considering her opponent in Kitana, and this is a one on one fight, I have no doubt that she will pull out all of the stops."

"Seems like a solid plan. Keep on attacking, let your opponent know you mean business." Johnny nodded, "Especially since Kitana seems to be doing just about the same thing."

"Well, this scenario could be completely different. Think of if they had the exact same fighting style. Symmetrical violence wouldn't help anything. It's a good thing that Mileena's her own person, fighting with different weapon choices and a polar opposite in martial arts. Still, can't help but wonder if we're putting all our eggs in the wrong basket. Don't get me wrong, Subzero, I'm not rooting for her to lose, but I'm not too sure if she can pull off a victory."

"I have every confidence that Mileena will be the victor." Kuai Liang said, focusing on the battle at hand.

"Stealing the tactics of others- and adding them into your own will not be enough to save you." Kitana tutted, "You will eventually run out of stamina- not even my blood will be enough to sustain you forever. When your body fails you, you should hope that I oblige your quick death. Kotal was a fool to not kill you in the first place."

"Aren't we acting all high and mighty, doing the very same thing?" Mileena asked, glancing accusingly at the cyclone thrower/glaive upon Kitana's waist.

"I honor the bravery of the fallen; Jade sacrificed her life in the heat of battle for what she believed in. And in death I shall honor her will." Kitana grabbed her glaive, twirling it almost as expertly as Jade would have done. "Your fight is over, mongrel!" she dashed forward and leapt into the air, going for yet another overhead smash on Mileena.

Mileena tossed her sai behind Kitana and disappeared, upon Kitana landing on the ground, Mileena rolled back and grabbed her arms, jerking them to the point of almost breaking. "My fight is never over, sweet sister." Mileena mocked Kitana, stepping just out of the Princess' reach, "I won't let you defeat me!"

"Is that a vow of courage, or just an empty boast to keep your suitor happy?" Kitana cocked her head to the side, "Quan Chi wants your blood to be spilled; you are to die on this very day, Mileena. Make no mistake of this fact-" she drew her fans, "I will also kill _anyone_ who comes to your aid. If the cryromancer thinks he can intervene as with my mother, then he too will fall victim to my weapons." her icy gaze made it very clear that she meant every single word of what she had just said. It also almost dared them to try and step into kombat with her, she had no qualms about fighting a multitude of enemies- Quan Chi would likely reward her greatly if she were to slay all of them and build up his army even more.

"You think to kill me!?" Mileena laughed outright at Kitana's statement, "Serve Quan Chi? I'd rather bow to Kotal and beg forgiveness and amnesty for my 'crimes' against Outworld. If anyone is to die on this day- it shall be you!" she twirled her sai, narrowing her eyes, removing the veil that covered her Tarkatan features, she prepared to step up her game and show Kitana just what the hybrid could do. "You fight for Jade; a forgotten nobody Edenian who got just what she deserved at the hands of my servants. I fight for the glory of Shao Kahn; konquerer or realms- you wish to take my soul? Father knew very well how to manipulate such things..." she began to babble more for herself, walking in the circumference of 'battlefield' they had left. "perhaps, I will save your soul, sweet sister."

"Do not flatter yourself, mongrel!" Kitana scoffed, "You think that you have _any_ chance, at all, to defeat me? That any or all of your allies by your side would make a difference? I will kill Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade- or Subzero, no matter the champion that comes to your aid." she made it very clear that no matter who stepped in, she would not lose the coming battle. Mileena was to die, her master ordered it, and every fiber of her being would make it so.

"My my, don't we think far too highly of ourselves?" Mileena outright mocked the revenant Princess and laughed at her sisters obvious annoyance on the matter at hand. "I have to wonder if you are not simply _jealous_ of what I have that you no longer possess. Once upon a time, you stood amongst the champions of Earthrealm that brought about the death and execution of my beloved father, Shao Kahn. But in this passing moment, your _former_ allies are _mine_." the hybrid grinned ear to ear as she mocked the undead Princess. "How does it feel- knowing that _you_ stand on the losing side of things, fighting a battle among the 'evil' types, destined to lose? The 'king' of your creed has fallen so easily, his next in line shall soon be nothing but a distant memory, and once one of you, his faithful of undead servants takes up the crown, do you think yourselves to be unified? Would your mother so easily pass up the throne?" ducking a tossed sai/cyclone thrower, she continued to verbally attack Kitana. "You are more of an unfit heir than I!"

Johnny Cage's mouth gaped open, Sonya blinked in surprise and Kuai Liang stared at the spectacle. All of them glanced at one another to see if they had in fact heard right; Mileena declared herself unfit of an heir to Shao Kahn? She always claimed that the throne was hers, destined by her birthright at the order of her father. It didn't seem even remotely feasible for her to declare otherwise.

"Okay- I think..I knocked one too many back when we were drinking, Sub. Cause I think I just heard Mileena call herself 'unfit'." Johnny said, ignoring the battle temporarily to look at the others.

"No, I heard it too." Sonya agreed, "Just...never thought I'd hear it being said, is all."

Kuai Liang paused briefly before finally finding the resolve to speak. "It is the last step in her progression forward." he began to explain, "For a very long time, she grasped onto the concept of Shao Kahn, his throne, defeating her 'sister' as a contender to ever being her superior. Her hatred burned harder than any pyromancers flame, even the hellfires of the specter Scorpion seem to dim in comparison. In order for her to grow as an individual, she couldn't hold onto the concept of hatred for Kitana, forever. To the fleeting dreams of being aristocracy in Outworld. It's a gray area to Mileena, one that she is trying so hard to move forward and press on through, I wonder if she'll be able to see it through to the end."

"Ah, you think it somehow gives you an 'edge' to stand beside the _aging_ former allies of myself? They don't possess the vitality of Edenians- look at how old they are, now. Do you think Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage or Subzero will live forever? Mortals live and die in the blink of an eye, I have lived for over 10,000 years, and they can barely pass five consecutive decades. I've killed more of their kind in Mortal Kombat tournaments under the orders of my former Emperor Shao Kahn than the amount of years they've been alive. Shinnok cannot die; he is an Elder God even if his status is 'fallen' he cannot die the true death. True immortals surpass passages of time, unlike your piteous 'father' Shao Kahn, he will konquer all that exists. Quan Chi won't fall victim to you and your 'friends'. Oh, wait, they aren't your _friends_ , are they, Mileena? Were it not for Kuai Liang's urging, they would never have sided by you. Look at the fact that none of them rushed into battle by your side, even when it seemed you may lose. My mother is none of your concern." she didn't even so much as flinch when hearing the part of being an 'unfit heir'. "You were nothing but a foolish child grasping at straws. Your kingdom was destined to fail, because it had nothing but an incompetent mutt for a 'leader'. Without guidance, proven leadership and the intelligence to know when alliances are to be made to spare yourself the same fate as the former ruler, then you deserve nothing but a swift death! Kotal should have just finished you a long time ago, but no, he played the merciful fool. Allowing Tanya and Rain to release you and bring about a rebellion that was needless. If anyone is 'unfit' it is all of you who 'succeeded' Shao Kahn. You who do not have the capacity to act as a true royal should, you who were callous in your conceit to think an iron fist without proven skill could actually rule. I'll say this clearly, before I kill you; You. Are. Not. Shao. Kahn."

Kitana clearly had very much to say, looking everybit the fallen royal she had previously been. She didn't look upon Mileena with pity, contempt or any visible emotion her undead eyes could muster. Instead, her gaze was cold and uncaring, just as her tone of voice and words.

Mileena knew every word she had said was the absolute truth, and it somewhat stung. "I've said it before- and I'll say it right now!" she hissed, removing her veil, she exposed her Tarkatan features just for the added effect as she spoke. "I don't care if any of them accept me for who I am; I stay in this realm because I have found someone to share my fleeting existence with. Someone who'd dare not to betray me- not because of fear, or my status, but because he's somehow come to care for me." her hands tightly gripped her sai, clenching so tight that her own blood was drawn, even cutting through the fabric of her pink battle suit. "If I am to die on this day- or any day- it will be because I chose to stand by his side and forfeit my life for that of a mortal! I don't care if Shao Kahn would approve or not- it is my choice to do so!" getting tired of speaking alone, Mileena did the splits and tossed a sai at Kitana, the pink aura augmented by her crimson blood. Teleporting, Mileena knocked Kitana up high enough to continue her juggle, a leaping kick to 'bounce' the revenant, backhands and a leaping neckbite.

"How touching." Kitana grunted, attempting to recover off the ground, but Mileena was being relentless in her assault. Each time Kitana went for a counter, or to block, she was immediately punished by a grab or hit that defeated Kitana's defensive tactics. Finding herself repeatedly launched, she needed to figure out a way to get out of the infinite juggles Mileena had clearly been plotting to use.

"Wow, she's really laying into her." Johnny was still blown away by the speeches Mileena and Kitana had given. "You must'a really given off some kind of impression. Never thought I'd hear Mileena spout off about saving someone else rather than her own skin, let alone uncaring about Shao Kahn's opinion on something." he clapped Kuai Liang on the shoulder, "Maybe we should send all of the villains to you for rehabilitation. I mean, you can't sleep with all of them, because I think Mileena would probably kill you, and half of them are guys. I'm not saying you're into that kinda thing, or, maybe you are, but-"

"Cage. You started off all sweet and nice, then you had to go and ruin it by being an asshole. So, how about you quit while you're ahead and shut up before the heel of my boot connects with your jaw and you'll think you're back with Jax getting beaten to a bloody pulp." Sonya was getting annoyed with the fact that Johnny was joking about Kuai Liang sleeping around, and mocking his sexuality. She didn't know if he had those kinds of...inclinations and she found absolutely no interest in finding out. Well, it was obvious that he didn't have a thing for other males, considering the fact that he was with Mileena. Plus it was probably just Johnny stroking his own ego in some way. He'd probably follow up with something about if he was that way he'd have crushed on Johnny. The thought made her stomach lurch.

"It's perfectly alright, Sonya." Kuai Liang couldn't help but smile, shake his head and let out a little laugh. "I think one is my limit, Johnny Cage. And I am not searching for male suitors. You can see the gravity of the situation with Mileena and myself; it isn't some passing 'fling' as you would put it." he glanced to the sai stained with Mileena's blood by her own hands, fighting Kitana in kombat. "I can't explain how it happened, even if you ask me. I can only retell events as they had come to pass, though I don't think any answer I give will satisfy your curiosity on the matter. All I can assure you, is that Mileena has changed, not only herself, but I think I as well have been altered by our meeting. No, in fact, I'm sure of it. Every single person we meet on this Earth alters us for the better or worse. Many people pass through our lives, and there is a saying in my culture; there is no such thing as coincidence, only the inevitable."

"I believe ya, bud." Johnny nodded, not bothering to say anything else on the matter. Watching the fight, he withdrew from Sonya and Subzero, cupping his hands around his mouth, he began to shout "Come on, Mileena! Show me my koins on the right gal!" everyone all at once stared at him, even Mileena and Kitana stopped fighting for a brief moment. Seeing the puzzled looks, he shrugged, grinning dumbly at everyone and no one at the same time, speaking loud enough for all of them to hear. "She said we weren't friends, but when have I ever taken orders from the bad guy? Besides, skimpy and pink seems to beating the crap out of blue thunder over there."

"So close." Sonya literally face palmed, sighing heavily. "You know what, I'm not gonna push it. From you, that's a gold mine of sincerity." a part of her wanted to let loose and cheer with him, but she needed to put her form of authority above childish antics. Johnny had the right sentiment, but she couldn't follow his lead.

Kuai Liang couldn't help but to smile, "Thank you very much." he hadn't meant to, but he had whispered the gratuity.

"Pathetic!" Mileena panted, her clothing ripped, missing a sai and holding one of her sisters fans, she was declaring victory over the revenant.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Kitana shrugged, "You think you've won? My fight is not yet over."

"You will not get up again!" Mileena snarled, tossing Kitana's fan at her, and her remaining sai into the Princess' foot, teleporting through the ground to kick her down. Her missing sai materialized within her hand, and she went for a coupe de grace, intending very much to end the existence of Kitana.

Kitana barely had time to knock away what would have been the killing blow, and to shove off Mileena. Ripping the sai out of her foot, she was forced to retreat just as a Netherrealm portal opened for her. It seemed she once more failed her master and would be punish dearly for her mistake. What would happen to her, who could say?

Mileena stood completely still, panting hard until her knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground. Covered in the blood of the revenant and her own, her clothes tattered and weapons worn by the fearsome battle. It was too much strain, her vision went fuzzy, and she completely lost consciousness.

"That must've been one hell of a struggle to make her pass out." Johnny was the first to speak, as the trio ran over.

"Kitana never ran out of endurance or stamina. She only fled when Mileena was about to kill her. Maybe the plan wasn't for Kitana to actually _physically_ kill Mileena, but to make her exert enough force that she'd kill herself with a heart attack. Think about it, the two of them in a battle? Mileena wouldn't hold back and she'd pull all of the stops just to say that she took down Kitana- it's a feat she's always wanted to have. She's not human, so I can't say if we can diagnose this kind of thing.." Sonya seemed to only stop talking when she saw Kuai Liang step forward and pick up Mileena.

"She will need rest." Kuai Liang said almost robotically, taking her away from the scene and back to a room where he knew they could be alone. He didn't care how long it would take for her to wake up, all he knew was that he'd stay by her side until she did. Part of him wanted to wipe away the blood on her body, to change the tattered clothing adorning her torso, but he knew that she would like to do such things herself. For now, he could only treat the open wounds that she had, and dress the ones that were self-inflicted by her sai during the struggle with Kitana earlier.


	27. Predator

I do ever so apologize for the wait time on this chapter. Honestly, I just couldn't find the words for some reason. I had it completely written out one way, then thought "I hate this" so I started again, rewrote it a few more times..and, presto. I'm happy. It's starting off from Mileena's point of view, it also switches a bit from Johnny/Subzero/Sonya and moves on to no one's point of view. Sorry if it ends up being nothing more than a confusing mess of jumbled up words. I'm exceptionally tired and may have made countless mistakes. As my Gina Foley says from Resident Evil Revelations 2; Forgive me, please?

-Rachel

* * *

 _Rest is for the weak._ This body will obey me until my fabricated soul leaves this shell. And I won't allow myself to be destroyed, not by the Earthrealmers, the Outworlders, Netherrealm or anyone who dares to stand in my way. My blood was shed by Kitana on the battlefield, I worried the cryromancer, and it seems that perhaps even Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage had their own inputs on what had happened. At this point in time, I wonder if it is my fate that they truly cared about- or theirs if Kitana had successfully slaughtered myself. It is not my duty in this world to follow the beckoned call of a master- not even if Shao Kahn were still standing. However, I still can't help but to wonder; would I run to his side? Or would I dare to try and defy him, by saying that I had found salvation in the form of a brittle mortal.

I can delude myself, as much as I like; but Shao Kahn would never have allowed such impudence. I would have been executed just as Kitana was to die for betraying him. Another Mileena would take my place, perhaps a 'better model'. The sorcerer made many vulgar attempts, while trying to create an artificial 'Princess' to be his successor, it's possible that I am not the only living one roaming around. The flesh pits housed many abominations- and I am no different. The dreams of Outworld still come and go, though this one had an abrupt ending- the death of my doppelganger. Did it truly happen? The ability to see into the future was not something I was given, and Raiden appeared to think that I could see through the eyes of another. That a Mileena pillaged Outworld. Did she die? It would save me the trouble of finishing her, myself.

Thinking of Outworld only brings discord and annoyance, even after these 25 years. Bitter echoes ramble through my mind, though I don't want to hear the betrayal of a beloved ally, it still comes.

 _You are not crazy, Mileena._

 _Don't say it!_

 _But you are too impetuous to lead._

A small shudder that I try to suppress (unsuccessfully) passes through my body as I'm reminded of Ermac's betrayal. Right now, I can't help but to wonder why such a thing passed my mind. I can delude myself to believe anything that I want to, but I know that it was because of Kitana and all that she had to say that I think about all of the many betrayals to have happened in my short life time. Ko'atal and his miserable bastard of a father. Reiko. D'Vorah. Reptile. Ermac. And the most loyal of all servants I had; Baraka, had 'left' my side, due to his death.

One by one, those who served me dared to leave my side. Their lives sworn to the servitude of Shao Kahn, and I was no different; I served my emperor and father up until his end. They were to do the same for myself, not to plot against myself and usurp me. Although, had I not been as foolish as Kitana had said; I would have realized that Outworld was never truly 'mine'. D'Vorah pleaded with me to listen to Kotal. Kotal pleaded for me, one final time before taking all that I had by force. Allowing me to live within the dungeons, and denying myself the honor of death. He wished to show me all that could have been possible, had I been a leader like he.

 _Shao Kahn would never have allowed an Osh-Tekk to sit upon his throne._

Prince Goro had said that, and the thought had me in the current moment forming a fist wound so tightly that I reopened my wounds. I didn't want to kill Kotal to reclaim Outworld's throne, I didn't want to kill Kotal so that I could perform some glorious act in the name of Shao Kahn; I wanted vengeance. Already, I had managed to best Kitana in kombat, and if I could handle the traitorous 'emperor' then that would make things all the better.

"Focus on the mission." Sonya interrupted my train of thought, her stern tone of voice making it clear that she didn't want me to say anything back. But I am not one of her subordinates she can simply talk down to at her convenience.

"I am _focused._ " I hiss, earning a glare from the 'colonel'- a term I don't really understand. Sonya Blade said that it was something like a General, a warchief for Earthrealms armies. If she is someone of status, then I supposed I will do my best to obey. I don't need the unnecessary threat of Earthrealm to come crashing down upon me, especially when I can seek refuge nowhere else. _Especially when Subzero is my only 'life-line' tying me to this place._ _I have no choice, and by the Elder Gods, if I had another option, I would have found one by now._

"If you were, then tell me what I just finished saying to you." Sonya's jaw clenched, challenging me to dare and try to lie right in her face. Although her heated gaze fell upon me for what felt like near-eternity, she went back to glancing through her sniper scope, "If you're worrying about Subzero and Cage- don't. They're both combat capable, and they can handle anything coming their way. Cage won't let a man fall on his watch, and I know Subzero can be counted on to do just the same."

She adjusted the device on top further, listening to the clicks, I can't help but to stare at it with wonder. "I...was not thinking of them." I turn my head away, annoyed and embarrassed, I don't know what to say. My pride gets the best of me, I didn't mean to snap back at Sonya, but I did.

"Whatever you have on your mind, toss it all away. We're going to need to fight, and I can't promise that this things gonna go smoothly- but I'll be damned if I'm gonna let unnecessary casualties be on my conscience. My men don't go to war and fight for the safety of this world- this realm, just so that people can stand around daydreaming. Least of all, you." Sonya's lips pursed ever so slightly, "Damn it. Looks like that intel was right on the money."

"Humans and their frail sense of security do not worry me." scoffing at Sonya, Mileena stared down at the foot soldiers for the Brotherhood of Shadow standing at the base of the cliff they were on. "Too strong of a shell, and they would not die. Too frail a shell and they would not live." hissing at the colonel, Mileena glanced at her. "I have no interest in staying up here and out of the way of the action. I don't have a need for your Earthrealmer armies! I could take care of these fools all on my own!" boastful arguments weren't going to get anywhere, least of all with Sonya, despite knowing that, Mileena still did it.

"While I'd love to go in there all 'guns a blazing' that's not the way we do things. We're professionals. Get in, figure out the objective of the enemy, take them down, and move on." Sonya tried to keep herself calmed, but she was getting annoyed with Mileena and her attitude. Trying to rush in and engage multiple hostile targets without a plan only got people killed in the crossfire, not that the hybrid admittedly cared for any of the humans who'd die in the battle. She wouldn't allow people to die needlessly. "Alpha team, do you read me? Are you in position? Bravo? Charlie? Delta?" waiting for the teams to radio in, Sonya was instantly annoyed by Delta's lack of response. "Damn it, I need you to radio in! Delta!" rolling her shoulders, the colonel couldn't help but to feel uneasy. It was clear that they must have been spotted. "I want all remaining teams to regroup, and try to find the others- Mileena and I will be dealing with-" it was only by mentioning the hybrid and glancing over, did Sonya notice the missing hybrid. "God damn it!" looking through her sniper scope, she saw the barrage of pink aura/sai engaging the Brotherhood of Shadow.

"Elder Gods damn you!" Mileena cursed at her opponents, gleefully slaughtering all that opposed her. "Is this the 'might' of the Netherrealm? Why couldn't my sister come to see me, personally? I do so ever enjoy our visits." she taunted one of her victims, tossing her sai into his feet and ripping his torso off, laughing at all of the black blood oozing around her. "Who's next?" one was about to attack her, but he immediately fell to the ground, followed by another, and another. Annoyed, Mileena could see/hear the dispersal of birds, fleeing from the sound of rifle discharge. Sonya was firing at all of her remaining toys. "You're ruining my fun!"

"You're a pain in my ass!" Sonya gritted her teeth, "I don't have time to babysit liabilities, you either focus on the mission and do _exactly_ what I say and _when_ I say it, or you can have fun being handcuffed to a chair and locked up in a room all day long."

"You wanted them _dead_ , and I can only oblige!" Mileena snarled, decapitating a Brotherhood of Shadow foot soldier, getting a few more with coupe de grace, "Unless you want more of your precious servants to die along the way?" she said in a relatively mocking/teasing manner.

"They are not my servants. They're soldiers. Why is it so hard for you to get around the fact that not everyone or thing has to do with kingdoms or aristocracy?" Sonya reloaded her .50 cal sniper and resumed firing. "So, now we've got a party." she huffed, a few of the foot soldiers had come to attack her.

"So _we_ do." Mileena agreed, appearing right next to the colonel, a pink aura fading around her. "You know, it was very rude of you all to run away from me. I do ever so enjoy the company of toys, and you can't all leave me to play with the human."

Sonya sighed heavily, "You really make me miss Cage." taking her defensive stance, she stood next to the hybrid.

"Don't get too worked up." Mileena teased the colonel, preparing for kombat.

"So, on a scale of 'killing each other' to 'making friendship bracelets' how well do you think the ladies are getting along?" Johnny couldn't help but to ask Kuai Liang, they'd been silent for what felt like an eternity, and he honestly just needed some form of chatter to get on through their mission.

"You do not believe they have the capacity to get along?" Kuai Liang asked, glancing over at Johnny.

"I mean, anything's possible, don't get me wrong- but Sonya and Mileena? Nah. The colonel doesn't really play well with others, and Mileena? Well, they're basically like fire and gasoline. I'd say 'water' but they both have that...quality that makes it more like a raging inferno rather than canceling each other out, I think they'd kinda piss each other off until something happens. Like a street brawl."

"You think they'll be fighting to the finish?" Kuai Liang mused over what Johnny had said, but he thought the two of them may be able to find some sort of common ground.

"You think they won't?" Johnny asked, "I think the better question to be asking is; who will win?"

"Such is fate." Kuai Liang said cryptically smiling softly and shrugging his shoulders, "If they do; they will, and if they don't- they won't."

"Ah." Johnny gave up on asking more, Subzero tended to have a way with both evading and answering questions. It was kinda cool but also odd that a person could do that. Maybe he'd take up some lessons, so he could figure out a way not to garner divine wrath from Sonya. He got the fact that her job was stressful, that it was all a new position and everything that they did now was basically just setting the bar for new generations who took up the fight against other realms. Maybe this fight would never end. There always seemed to be some sort of malicious ruler out there who wanted to steal Earthrealm, and why, he didn't really know. What was so precious about it? Maybe it was more about the konquest than anything else. It had been defended and saved from Shao Kahn, maybe Shinnok wanted to do what the fallen Emperor had failed to. It kinda spoke volumes that not even the fallen Elder God was willing to try and do something of this caliber until the emperor was gone. How could an Elder God be scared of him?

Shao Kahn was very intimidating, ruthless and an all around bad guy, and he could see how that may have deterred Shinnok. But surely a God must somehow outrank and Emperor? But with all of the 'allies' Shao Kahn had under his command, it would have been one hell of a fight. Maybe Outworld and Earthrealm would have had an alliance to defeat the Netherrealm then go back to warring against each other. So many outcomes to think of, but it was pointless to do so. Raiden tried the whole 'change the past, fight for a better future' thing, and it didn't work out so well. It seemed like if you tried to mess with a time-line you created far more damage than good. No matter the intentions, perhaps it was better to just leave these kinds of things alone. Maybe Kitana and the others would still be alive, rather than undead serving the Netherrealm. Like he was supposed to be, and had it not been for Sonya- he would have been. A mindless corpse without a soul, at the beckoned call of Quan Chi.

After the whole 'incident' with the blood code and kamidogu, he was never willing to allow that kind of thing to happen ever again. At least, serving a 'master' type of deal, he had no problem with taking orders. And if it somehow managed to get him on Sonya's good side again, then all the reason to try and do his absolute best. Cassie and Sonya were the only things that mattered to him, well, the most important things that mattered. The people who lived on the Earth were still all equally important, and he'd fight for them if need be. Johnny couldn't resist the small laugh that came at those thoughts, how had he managed to ever come this far from who he was? He didn't Regret it at all, Sonya helped him to grow up. Mortal Kombat helped him to grow up. Every experience made things interesting, and the fact that he was able to struggle through it all with a cluster of people who became basically family rather than friends had made it all the better.

"Something on your mind?" Kuai Liang asked, hearing the faint bit of laughter from Johnny.

"Yeah. You're gonna think I'm totally crazy for saying this out loud- but, aren't you a bit..I don't know, thankful the whole Mortal Kombat thing happened? Don't get me wrong, I remember all of the people who died alongside us, and that was terrible. And. I don't know what I'm trying to say..." Johnny shook his head, "Forget it." it was one of those moments where the words failed to convey what he had meant to say.

"I understand what it is that you were trying to pass along, Johnny Cage." Kuai Liang smiled, "Yes, in a way- I am thankful for what had happened. Bi Han's death is not something I rejoice in, nor Kitana, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Jackson Briggs, Jade, Stryker, Nightwolf and, Smoke. Many comrades fell in the onslaught of Earthrealm, and many within the evil side of things also perished. It was a waste of lives on both sides, for a creed not worthy fighting for. But, for those of us who have lived, and picked up the pieces after what had happened, we became stronger for our struggles. I rebuilt my temple, Sonya Blade became higher ranked within her organization, you quit your life-time career to also be a part of her organization. Even the shirai ryu made a triumphant return- that is, until they were wiped out by the blood code."

"How about we fight for our fallen comrades?" Johnny asked, motioning toward a few brotherhood of Shadow foot soldiers that they had been tracking. It seemed they had an alliance with the Red or Black dragon- not that it relatively mattered which criminal organization had been aiding them. The fact that they had RPG's and other mortal weapons made it clear that they had come for more than just a little squabble.

"I am ready." Kuai Liang nodded, "Preemptive strike!" he stepped out and froze the nearest soldier, smashing him before it could react.

"Looks like a rumble!" Johnny began to fight alongside Kuai Liang, "Duck!" he barely had ample time to roll out of the way, one of the soldiers had fired off a rocket and managed to kill the majority of the others. "Damn. This ringing ever gonna go away?" he asked, shaking his head and focusing on dispatching the remaining few in his way.

"What?" Kuai Liang asked, he couldn't hear anything, and could see Johnny saying something. Freezing a few more Brotherhood of Shadow, he finished off the last of them.

"Can you hear anything yet, or do we need to go find and EMT doctor?" Johnny was seriously asking, it was like someone had tossed a flashbang right at them.

"What?" Kuai Liang's ringing still hadn't gone away.

"Great." Johnny sighed, "We're deaf."

"Yep. Pretty much what I expected." Sonya stared in disgust as the defeated Brotherhood of Shadow members had dissolved into nothing on the ground. Leaving nothing behind but scorched Earth.

"I killed 41. You lose." Mileena confidently mocked the colonel.

"It's not a competition, and there was no need to keep score. So long as they're gone, nothing else matters." Sonya said pointedly.

"All talk and no bark. You're all show." Mileena continued to 'push' Sonya.

"I killed 48 hostiles." Sonya walked away from the area, radioing her remaining teams, "Status report- has Delta team been located?" to her annoyance, all that was found of the missing team was their equipment. "Alright. Fall back. I don't want anymore unnecessary casualties." they'd need to regroup with Subzero and Johnny, but she didn't know where they were. The pair of them were supposed to come on their own. Sighing heavily, she didn't need to deal with them going missing or being in trouble. For all she knew, it could be more trouble and annoyance from Outworld. They weren't foolish enough to be caught by foot soldiers enough, but if it was revenants- then it would be back to Quan Chi's lair. She'd let him know to stop screwing around with her realm and her friends. Again.

"I thought you found it pointless to be keeping track?" Mileena mused.

"I did. But I thought you'd be childish enough to try and pull something like this, so I felt obligated to so you'd shut up." Sonya said.

"I see." Mileena loved the way that Sonya reacted to everything she had to say.

"Cage. Subzero. Time to call in, where are you guys?" Sonya asked, resorting to completely ignoring Mileena. "Damn it- if you're both screwing around- I swear to the Elder Gods that I don't have the patience for this." sighing exasperatedly, Sonya continued to try a few more times over, Mileena's curious look only served to annoy her. "Why don't you go and make yourself useful- teleport around and look for them."

"You seemed to be doing just fine on your own." Mileena shrugged, snapping right back at Sonya. "Why should I feel obligated to throw myself around this area just for such a simple task? Aren't you afraid I'll run off and join the warring armies of Netherrealm?"

"You join the Netherrealm and you can expect a .50 cal shot right to the head by me. I'll put you in the ground so fast you'll wish you never stepped foot in my realm. And, I'll remind you of the fact that Subzero is missing just as much as Cage. You know what- nevermind. I'll find them myself." Sonya began to trek through the forest, looking for any visible signs that the two men had been through there at some point. Their mission wasn't too far off from Sonya's, and it was just a routine scouting mission followed by taking out any hostiles within the area. Something about a weapons deal- it had 'Kano' basically written all over it. He'd done the same for Shang Tsung/Shao Kahn, so why not Shinnok? Better yet- maybe the grudge holding Emperor Kotal had wanted to buy something in case of another inevitable Outworld/Earthrealm war. Could the idiot blame her for shooting him? Her daughter goes missing, Erron Black is to blame (not that she knew those facts from the get-go), and ends up shooting Kotal while he was weak from the blood code.

"I was waiting to be asked _nicely_." Mileena said, grabbing Sonya from behind and transporting them around the forest.

"Get off of me!" Sonya elbowed Mileena off, her stomach felt upset just from being brought from so many places at once. She didn't know how Raiden or magic users in general could stand to use such an ability. But Mileena ate human flesh along with bones, organs and whatever else she could get her hands on. It was very obvious the hybrid had a 'strong stomach'.

"You don't like my help? Fine. Just remember, others pursue- but _I_ find." Mileena left Sonya to her own devices, teleporting out of the area to find the men in question.

"Great. Abandoned in...god knows where. Am I even still in the same area?" Sonya asked, shaking her head. "Alpha Team, come in. Bravo, Charlie...anyone?" sighing once more, she took her mic out of her mouth and tossed it to the floor, smashing it with her boot. "Damn things fried, anyway." maybe it had to do with phasing through the ground then being dragged all over the place. She didn't get magic, and she wasn't about to start learning right now. There was far too much at stake to just be messing around.

"Still no hearing?" Johnny asked, the ringing in his ears had finally died away. That is to say there was still remnants of pain in them, trading ringing for earaches. "I'm really getting what Sonya was saying about sending rookies into the field. I mean, look at what those guys managed to do with absolutely no training on how to use them. Killed most of their own, and completely missed their targets. Hell, they screwed up our hearing, but it wasn't like we were 6 feet under. That's just...my take on things, anyway." Johnny leaned back against the tree he'd been sitting in front of.

"My ailment has finished." Kuai Liang was grateful the dreadful ringing had stopped. "Yes, those who are inexperienced in the field can be very dangerous foes, indeed. Not necessarily to their enemies, as they seem to bring more harm to themselves than others, but that's not to entirely discredit their abilities. Though they may or may not have known what they were doing, those soldiers did happen to cause us a temporary form of 'harm' for their troubles."

"Yep. The screw ups actually got something done. We should probably get going, see if Sonya finished her thing, and, well, time for rendezvous. Kinda strange she didn't call in, though."

"Perhaps you should try and call her?"

"Yeah." Johnny nodded, "Sonya, you there?" he cringed, hearing white noise and static. Tossing his ear piece away, he frowned. "She's not answering, and it seems like all the comms channels are down. I highly doubt that they're smart enough to be jamming signals- I mean, I just saw one kamikaze a whole group."

"They don't seem to know very much about technology, that is true." and it wasn't hard to imagine why. They all came from the Netherrealm- the place where wicked souls and demons reigned since its creation. That is, until Shinnok had taken over from the previous leader- Lucifer. What happened to the former ruler of Netherrealm, who could say? Perhaps Shinnok found it fitting to turn the tables on his tormentor.

"Thank the Elder Gods for that one." Johnny laughed a bit, hearing rustling in the woods, both he and Subzero stared at each other. Both silently nodded, hiding and waiting to see where there would-be attacker would come from. The rustling came to be louder, then stopped all at once as someone stepped out, leading Johnny to tackle them.

Before he could react, he was kneed in the groin and tossed off, pinned by a knee to the stomach and a hand firmly at his throat. "Oh, Cage." Sonya said in an almost bored manner, "And here I thought I was going to have an actual struggle for a moment."

"Hey- you were the one wandering around in the bushes."

"Yeah? Well you two decided to go radio silent when I was calling for you and then Mileena decided to 'help' by screwing up my comms gear. All in all, I'm not a happy baby sitter for today. What the hell happened to keeping in contact?"

"We got shot at by an RPG, forgive us for the fact that we lost hearing for a good chunk of time, back there." Johnny said, "And, I still have killer earaches going on right now, so how about we keep the shouting down to a minimum, alright?"

"Fine." Sonya got off of him, and looked around. "Mileena didn't find you guys, obviously. Why would anyone do anything right?"

"Mileena has not stopped by. At least you were able to find us." Kuai Liang spoke up, startling the arguing pair.

"Guess that's true." Sonya nodded, "Delta team went missing while we were scouting out the Brotherhood of Shadow. I don't appreciate an entire squadron going completely dark. Alpha, Bravo and Charlie were unable to locate them. I'm going to have to brand them KIA."

"Great. More people dying." Johnny remarked dryly. "Can't even say that they 'didn't die in vain' because they didn't get any action in the field. Well, except for...going missing on a mission. Still."

"That's the spirit." Sonya said dryly, "Let's go regroup with the remaining teams and get back to base."

"What about the fourth in this quartet?" Johnny asked.

"I'm sure she'll turn up along the way." Sonya began walking, regardless of the fact of if they followed her or not. They had a mission, time to keep and there wasn't time to be screwing around. Insubordination wasn't something she praised or rewarded. It wasn't the way things were done and the general himself wouldn't care to hear of it happening within her platoon.

"You're just...cool with this?" Johnny asked, while the two of them trailed behind Sonya.

"I am sure Sonya will prove to be right." Kuai Liang said confidently, "Mileena will turn up eventually."

"Focus on the mission." Sonya butt in, getting impatient of having to cut through so much forest. It was going to be quite the hike, and she wasn't up for all the talking and nonsense Johnny liked to do just because he 'hated silence'.

"We're focused- we're also bored to tears, colonel." Johnny smiled a bit.

"Of course it's boring- what's exciting about hiking through the woods? Nothing. We're not in a horror movie, so we don't even have the calmness of knowing the 'funny guy' dies first." Sonya muttered bitterly.

"So you still think I'm funny." Johnny grinned.

Sonya's eye twitched, between Johnny and Mileena, she didn't know who she'd snap and kill first. Maybe Raiden could do some make-shift form of necromancy, so she could let all of her rage out on Cage. At the very least, let her beat him up a bit and Raiden could magically fix it with his lightning. You'd think mystical electricity would cause more harm than good, but apparently not.

"A few more clicks to go." Sonya found herself sweating, annoyed at all of the doubling back she had to do.

"Great." Johnny frowned, "We'll only be there by dark, and after Predator decides to jump out of the trees and kill us."

"On the bright side, Subzero and I can trip you, outrun our assailant and it can have its way with you." Sonya said almost gleefully.

"Predator?" Kuai Liang asked, surprising both of them.

"It's..." Sonya scratched the back of her head, glancing at Johnny and turned her head away. Embarrassed she'd referenced something he had shown to her.

"An alien dude. Comes to Earth from outer space decides 'Hey, look at all these human guys, let me just..kill them and keep their spines for trophies'. He does it for blood sport. Guy turns invisible, wears armor, has a weird looking face. Sometimes it's yellow or green or...lots of colours. It's wicked." Johnny said, going into grave detail about his weapons, tactics and such.

"So...like Reptile?" Kuai Liang asked.

"You didn't just ask that, did you?" Sonya asked, knowing fully well that Johnny was going to go full on about everything. She decided to just sit back and let Johnny rant about why he liked Predator, then somehow going into details about 'Alien vs Predator' and what Aliens were. If it was one thing he knew alot about; it was movie trivia and his sci-fi genre. She wasn't specifically proud of knowing exactly what he was talking about while Kuai Liang just seemed to get more and more confused by the topics in general. It made her crack a small smile and even let out a small laugh. "I never thought..that Cage would ever be schooling Subzero on anything."

"There's a first time for everything." Johnny shrugged, laughing and smiling with her.

"I just find the ideas to be...strange." Kuai Liang said admittedly, "One species wants to kill us and have us to make more of them. The other wants to kill for fun. And they hate each other, hate us, and..it's strange." he blinked blankly at them.

Johnny and Sonya both laughed a little louder, "Please...stop..I can't." Sonya hadn't laughed like this in so long. Especially not with Johnny- the nostalgia felt great. It reminded her of when she was pregnant with Cassie, and even after their little girl was born, how it would be the three of them laughing. How simple and easy life seemed to be back then, a little girl with her looks and Johnny's personality. She was easy to please and get along with, until, gradually, Sonya stopped coming home. Working late nights that turned into days, weeks, and- months. Johnny tried to pull her back from her career, but she wouldn't listen. If she had seemed 'hard' to them, it was only because she needed to protect the Earthrealm. It wasn't that her family was unimportant- they fueled her to strive onward in participating in the war. To fight for their safety as well as any man, woman and child out there who didn't have the strength to stand up on their own.

Work became obsession and neglect. The longer she stayed away, the more the guilt wracked up. Until, one day, she handed Johnny back the ring he had given to her. He said he needed a wife- the old Sonya back. But she couldn't come back, the present Sonya was needed far more than the one all the way back from Shang Tsung's island.

Sonya's smile faded away, as did her laughter. Her face fell blank, "It's getting dark." she said, looking to the sky, "I guess we'll just set up camp here, for tonight. They'll extract us, eventually."

"You sure, colonel?" Johnny asked, though she hadn't bothered to answer. He thought she was snubbing him, but Sonya was lost in her own little world. "Ah, Predator!" Johnny cried out, laughing at Mileena's confused expression. He glanced over to where Sonya had been sitting, but she was long gone, the only person who could have backed him up on how that was actually a pretty clever reference. "Nevermind." he stood up, and walked away Sonya. She probably wouldn't appreciate the company, but he'd still follow her, anyway.

"Where have you been?" Kuai Liang asked.

"A few Brotherhood of Shadow men wanted to play 'hide-and-seek' apparently, I'm a far better player than they." Mileena grinned, she hadn't been wearing her veil, and her exposed tarkatan teeth showed bits of flesh and black blood within her mouth.

"You certainly have been busy."

"It's been a very fun night." Mileena agreed.

"Well, how about you tell me what happened from your separation of Sonya up until now?" Kuai Liang asked, it gave them something to do. He didn't know when Sonya and Johnny would be back.

"I left her to find you both, she found you, and, well, I got..side-tracked." Mileena began her explanation.


	28. Letting go

Another short chapter. Honestly, I don't know what spurred this one on. In either case, I don't really care, so long as the chapter is finished. And, time for some interesting things to happen in the _next_ chapter. AKA a time-skip. When, you may ask? Read the chapter and find out. I can't do all the work, for you.

-Rachel

* * *

"You're saying that you would go on living, without myself?" Shao Kahn asked, glancing at Mileena with a heated gaze. "Leaving behind my legacy, and all that I had left behind?" the amount of disdain he had for what she was proposing was made clear from how he spoke to her. She would dare to try and turn down all that he was going to leave behind, in this time of need? He wouldn't allow it. If she would not take on the responsibility herself, then she would be destroyed and another would take her place.

She didn't know _how_ it was necessarily possible to be standing before her father, in his throne room, how he knew the accusations that he threw in her face, but Mileena wouldn't dare try to lie. If it meant her execution, then so be it. Glancing away from her Emperor for the moment, she saw the smirk in D'Vorah's face, Ko'atal's piqued interest in the persecution of yet another princess. Let alone his 'one true daughter'. Baraka didn't seem to have any keen interest in what was to happen, though he too was watching all of the events unfold. Rain, Goro, Ermac, Skarlet, Reptile, Motaro, Sheeva, all of his highest and mightiest of enforcers stared her down. Mileena's train of thought was broken by Shao Kahn as his wrath hammer had slammed onto the floor, causing it to crack, he demanded an answer of her. "Yes."

"You _dare_ defy my decree!?" Shao Kahn raised his voice at her, "What makes you think that you- would be allowed to do such a thing? As my daughter- you are meant to take on the throne, should I ever fall in kombat. My allies shall become _yours_. This kingdom and all of the realms herein are to be yours. My riches, legacy, and all that I have amassed in all of my time, and you'd still give up the Kahnum?"

Mileena shook when he yelled, never more had she felt so weak. "I was created for a singular purpose, in all the world." she spoke up, trying to have some form of confidence in her voice, to try and stand strong, though her legs felt on the verge of buckling. "To be the daughter of Shao Kahn- a crossbreed of Tarkatan and Edenian; Princess and mutt. Though I have the blood of a royal; I am my sisters inferior. Perhaps, I am even worse- if not the same. An unfit heir to take upon the name of 'Kahn'."

The way she talked back to Shao Kahn had earned gasps from all of the enforcers present.

"Sire, if I may detain her-" Sheeva spoke up, stepping forward, but stopping once Shao Kahn forced her to wait.

"I wish to hear more of this speech." Shao Kahn spoke in a way that said 'don't act on your own accord, again'. "Kitana lacked the bloodlust that you have, the fury and ability to execute those who may endanger this realm or its emperor. You are my chosen successor, and you believe that I would allow you to simply 'walk away' from all that I have?"

"This one thinks that the sorcerer has failed his emperor." D'Vorah spoke up to Shao Kahn, "The Princess does not seem up to the task that her emperor has given. She defies your will, and refuses all that you have to offer. Perhaps he, too, should be on the chopping block for this one. Execution is a gift only you can give."

"Yes, very troubling, indeed." Shao Kahn agreed, "Defecting to Earthrealmers. Getting dethroned by your subjects. Never bothering to avenge my own death- outliving your life's purpose, and still having the arrogance to say you should continue living?" he stood and easily towered over everyone in the room, striding over to Mileena. "Perhaps you should join me- in the Netherrealm."

"I was forced out of the Kahnum!" Mileena spoke up, backtracking from Shao Kahn, "I could not avenge your death- because they betrayed me! Those who swore loyalty until their lives were forfeit under your leadership- they stole all that you left behind, for me. And- when I was weak, defenseless, and dying- I was nursed back to health by one I had not expected. A mortal Lin Kuei. He allowed me to take refuge at his temple when it was not within his duty to do so. Going so far as not to deliver me over to the thunder god, as he should have. For 25 years, I've held on to hatred, anger, and sadness over what has happened in my life. Hatred for Kitana, anger for my throne, and sadness for your death, my father. But- I can't live for those reasons, any longer. My past, all of it. Because all that I have to remember has become a burden to me, and to those I walk among."

Her speech didn't seem to deter Shao Kahn. He still raised his wrath hammer to her, and struck.

Just as the hammer struck, she woke up in the woods.

"Look who finally decided to join the living." Johnny smiled and winked, "Sorry to say we don't have breakfast and all that jazz, but the Colonel says we should make good time getting back to camp." he paused for a moment, "You okay? Looked like you were having one hell of a sleep. By the looks of things, it's probably more appropriate to call it a 'nightmare'."

"I'm fine." Mileena dismissed his worry over her. She didn't like to be fawned over, it only served to make her feel weak. Shao Kahn haunting her dreams. That was a new one.

"Alright, well, guess I'll tell the Colonel we're all ready to set out, then." Johnny walked away from the hybrid, finding Sonya almost immediately. "She's up, so I guess we're ready to go. No need to stay put anymore, Colonel."

"As if _she_ was the reason I stuck around." Sonya scoffed and folded her arms, "I was trying your comms device that you just tossed into the forest- looks like we have an extraction and one hell of a close ETA for that one. Either we wise-up and haul ass back to the rendezvous point or we have one hell of a walk back to base camp. The general won't tolerate tardiness and I'm not about to do the same."

"You could just admit you cared if we ditched her, y'know." Johnny smiled and teased Sonya a bit. He earned a glare from the colonel, but he didn't mind at all.

"I have no such thing to admit to." Sonya rolled her eyes, "Like I said- I wasn't waiting for-"

"Sure, sure. Gotcha. You were 'waiting for ETA times' and all that." Johnny nodded, "While I'd love for us to have some sort of big round-about conversation on this, we don't have the time." he turned and began to walk, regardless of anything Sonya had to say to him.

"Cage?" Sonya stared after him, something seemed a little 'off'.

"Are you worried about him, Sonya?" Kuai Liang questioned the colonel, seeing how she looked at him go.

"No." Sonya shook her head, "One thing I never have to do about Cage is 'worry'. He can hold his own, and I know that he 'plays well with others' atleast- a helluva lot better than I do." sighing to herself, she rolled her shoulders, "Let's get going. It's not that much of an incline, so we should be able to make it down with relative ease."

"Quite right." Kuai Liang nodded in agreement, "Well, if you're sure that we should set out, then let's go."

"Aren't you going to..go check on her, first?" Sonya asked, surprised he was grilling her with questions/concerns over Mileena. She would have thought him to be fawning over her almost completely, like Johnny had done for her, so much in the past. No girl wants to feel 'delicate', or, at least- she didn't.

"I could." Kuai Liang paused for a moment, "But I think that Mileena is capable of catching up."

"Don't ditch her, on my account." Sonya shook her head, "I'll catch up, with Cage. You guys do what you have to. We'll be making our way to the extraction point." she didn't bother with another word, and left him to his own devices. Johnny couldn't have made it very far in the short amount of time they had been talking, so she was confident the two of them would eventually be roaming the wilderness together, while Mileena and Kuai Liang had 'a moment' as Johnny would have put things. Surely enough, after a brisk walk through the woods, she managed to find him. "You're moving fast. Something I gotta worry about, you working so efficiently?"

"Nothing to worry about. Well, y'know, cept for the whole 'Mileena has Shinnok's amulet' thing. And Cass suddenly going dark with her team. Those kinds of things are definitely high up on the list to worry about. I mean, she's a tough girl- definitely got the best of both of our genes. Don't get me wrong- I have all the faith in the world for her to haul ass with her group of friends- mainly because I don't want Jax to repeat the whole 'pummel Johnny so hard that he almost needs surgery for a shattered jaw' bit. Which, have I ever thanked you properly for, by the way?" Johnny asked, smiling over at her. He was worried about Cassie, but he had to have faith in the fact that Jacqui would back her up. And the boys, he supposed as well.

 _Boys._

That thought had his smile fade a bit. Any boy that decided he was going to date his baby girl was going to have to get through him, first. Some got starstruck, others got a good pummeling to let them know not to let her down.

"You don't need to worry about that kind of thing. I have countermeasures in place, just for these kinds of worse case scenarios. Kotal wants to have my daughter held hostage in his realm, again? I'll put one right between his eyes and this time he'll know he screwed with the wrong woman. I don't care if it ends with a whole new benevolent ruler that wants to come on through the realms and try another 'I'll-take-over-your-realm' creed. And don't think you can stop me, Cage. I'll leap onto him with iron grip and take him out in the most brutal ways that Mileena couldn't even think up. Actually, you know what- maybe we can tag team him. Really piss off the Emperor before he breathes in his last." Sonya wasn't in the mood for anymore bullshit from Outworld. 'Truce' the term seemed to be nothing but a lost cause. All they did was try to get provoked by nearly everything that Earthrealm had to offer. Cassie went missing and 'turned up' in that realm, because she was kidnapped by Erron Black and later enslaved by the blood code. She shot Kotal in the crossfires of things. They got her back. Later on, they return and act as if they can just call upon favors for the Netherrealm wars and walk in unannounced.

D'Vorah tried to stab Sonya in the back, earning a broken/severed stinger. Raiden even showed up to show them who's boss.

"Not to get too critical of what you're saying, but- have you been thinking about this, for a while? That's pretty specific for a hypothetical." Johnny smiled at her avarice, "Don't worry- I wouldn't stop you. Hell, I'd be holding D'Vorah back while you ladies show him just how we Earthrealmers do things. Well, Mileena technically isn't from here, but I guess she is one of us now. Anyway, you guys can swing away. But don't think I won't be joining in the ass-kicking."

"Nothing brings people together quite like family." Sonya mused, "I'm getting really tired of seeing that blue-skinned son-of-a-bitch regarding our daughter." she muttered bitterly.

"I get that." Johnny nodded, "Bad guys doing the total stereotypical villain things."

"That sounds like quite the situation." Kuai Liang didn't know how else to put things. Her dream had quite the in-depth meaning to it. Allowing herself to be murdered at the hands of her late 'father' Shao Kahn, just for he, and his realm.

"...it was." Mileena agreed, "I was expecting immense pain, suffering, something." she admitted, "When the hammer struck my skull, I didn't feel a thing. He must have killed me, instantly. Not exactly something unheard of, from my father."

"Perhaps it wasn't that fact, maybe it was just because you woke up just as he had struck." Kuai Liang offered, "Do you think he would object to your choices, just as he had done in your dreams?" he asked, wanting to see if she had been over thinking things, and what she felt about it all. Most of it he had to drag out of her, some details she was far more willing to share than others. Obviously, it had upset her.

"I do." Mileena didn't even hesitate to answer his question. "Giving up everything I was literally _made_ for? That wasn't the will or way of Shao Kahn. I would have been nothing more than another body in his endless count of defeated. Killing me by his own hand would have been a great act of mercy, one that I don't think he would have bestowed upon me. Likely, it would have been Sheeva, or my maker himself, Shang Tsung. Something to let me know I had disgraced him by daring to try and act of my own free will."

"For someone who knew the man in only a blink of an eye, you seem to have a very keen understanding of how he worked." Kuai Liang mused, "I can't say that I can speak for, or of Shao Kahn- for I only 'knew' very little of him. He hired the Lin Kuei to assassinate our own kind,of which our Grandmaster and his greed greatly appreciated. But I do know that he did enjoy various sadistic acts; one kind killing another or their very own to suit his own needs. Raising Princess Kitana and 10,000 years later having her executed. Bringing back Queen Sindel, only to enslave her. There are a great deal of many reasons that he was feared. Shao Kahn knew how to be a ruler that no one would dare to oppose, save for Raiden, and, Queen Sindel herself."

"A true ruler, unlike the likes of me or Kotal could ever hope to be." Mileena relented, standing and walking side-by-side with Kuai Liang, they weren't walking at a pace to catch up nor distance themselves from Sonya and Johnny Cage. Eventually, they would catch up, but right now, they would take through the current issue.

"Would you still like to aspire to be a person like him?" Kuai Liang asked, waiting for her to answer.

Mileena stopped walking, and instantly her face and voice were filled with rage. "You dare think that for a moment I would give up all of this- just to return to a realm where I have died? Every second of life there was nothing but misery and paranoia. I thought I would be usurped, I did everything in my power to stop it- and guess what? I was betrayed by any and all of my servants that could have possibly done so. The only ones who didn't were Baraka and Goro. Perhaps Goro would have tried to take me out after our deal was finished, regardless; I am _no_ royal. And I will not return to the throne. If I kill Kotal Kahn, it isn't because I nursed a grudge for Shao Kahn's death- or for my stolen throne. It is because I am owed a debt of honor when it comes to that deceitful Osh-Tekk! And I will be paid in _blood_!"

"You've really come to hate Kotal Kahn." He would've thought that over the course of the 25 years she was in Earthrealm Mileena would have been able to overcome such a fixation and obsession. But it seemed this one would never go away, not until she fought Kotal in a skirmish to the death over what would happen. A part of him understood; it was the quarrel that he and Scorpion had shared. It was more of a one-sided thing. He knew the concept of hanging on to anger and hatred to be nothing but a farce. There was no point in thinking over ideals like vengeance; they corrupted the heart and the soul. And while he wasn't entirely 'pure'- and likely destined for the Netherrealm upon his death, he wanted atonement in this life time. As much as he could muster.

"That is a light way of putting things." Mileena said bitterly, "I thirst for something that may never come to be; a battle to the finish between us both. I don't care if I die in fair kombat, but I will have my due against him." there was no greater desire of hers.

"So, no matter what happens- you just wish to face him, again?"

"Sounds about right." Sonya nodded, "I'd say we're about 15 minutes off."

"Can trim that down to 5 if we bolt down the hill." Johnny offered.

"I'm not going to-" Sonya started, but Johnny began running full speed. Shell shocked for a moment, Sonya decided to follow his lead and try to get past him.

"Hey Colonel!" Johnny grinned, seeing her try to catch up. "Haven't been slacking on the training regime, have we? I mean, I thought everything the recruits do, you're supposed to do better!"

"You watch- I will!" Sonya did her best to beat him, but Johnny only seemed to speed up even more.

"So, is it just me Colonel, or do you hear the crackling behind us?" Johnny could vaguely hear twigs snapping that weren't just from he and Sonya. Even though they were covering plenty of ground in their race, it definitely wasn't them.

"Yes." Sonya admitted, "But I doubt it's anymore Brotherhood of Shadow. More than likely, it's Mileena and Kuai Liang." she reasoned, annoyed by the fact that he wanted to talk while they were sprinting. She needed to even out her breathing, not feel like she was having an asthma attack.

"Sub and Predator? We can beat 'em!" Johnny encouraged her, "What do you say, Colonel? We take the victory at base camp?"

"Are you trying to weasel out of losing to a girl, Cage?" Sonya asked, taunting him just to make Johnny get serious about racing her again.

"No way. I was just giving you an 'out'." Johnny grinned, the two of them made it to the clearing of the woods, alerting all soldiers along the way of their presence. Some cried out to Sonya- or Johnny and wondered if they had somehow been overwhelmed in their mission. Going dark for X amount of hours had that affect on soldiers. Subzero and Mileena shortly followed out after them, even further confusing things. "See! We're totally gonna win!"

"I don't do tag ups." Sonya said, running past Johnny.

"Yeah? Well I don't lose to my ex-wife." Johnny cockily taunted her, running past Sonya right to the middle of the camp. "Game...set...match." he huffed, hands on his thighs as he leaned forward and tried to catch his breath.

"You got lucky." Sonya huffed on her own, she was getting a little too old for this kind of thing. But it did give her a revelation; she needed to go back to training. Get some more cardio, just in case.

"What were we all running from?" Kuai Liang asked, as he and Mileena approached.

"I was running from Sonya, she's pretty scary on her own, y'know?" Johnny grinned, earning a glare from the colonel.

"I wanted all of his yammering to stop- so I was forced to cut and run." Sonya spoke up.

"I see." Kuai Liang smiled a bit, seeing them bicker was quite the interesting sight.

"Any reason to pick up a sweat." Mileena said seductively, "Speaking of which- aren't we to be leaving, now?" she asked Kuai Liang directly.

"Yes, I suppose so." he nodded in agreement.

"Leaving?" Sonya asked, and Johnny shared the questioning look.

"Back to the temple." Kuai Liang spoke up.

"Really? So soon? Damn, I'd hate to see you go." Johnny spoke before Sonya could.

"I have an important visitor coming."

"And who would that be? If it's Raiden- I'm sure he could make a cameo in front of us." Sonya said.

"Scorpion."


	29. Separate Ways

Nah, I didn't give up on this fic for a moment. I mean, I did 'slip' and not update for a little while here and there. It just takes some sort of 'inspiration' per chapter. This one wasn't even clear to me, until I finished writing it. And I think things will only get more interesting from here on out. Happy Halloween, all. ((Even if it's no longer Halloween for you, it still is for me.)) Speaking of which- I had no trick-or-treaters whatsoever. .-.

-Rachel

* * *

"Do not provoke him." Kuai Liang said it in a warning manner, he didn't want to bring about a whole new war between the cryro/pyromancer clans. Not when they both had the chance to start over, and if she were to challenge him in kombat, then it would only incur the wrath of the Shirai Ryu. Backtracking what could have been progress would be stagnation for the Lin Kuei, and he wanted both clans to get past their former rivalry. Were such a thing possible, he couldn't tell for sure, but he did want to try.

"Provoke... _him_?" Mileena asked, scoffing at the very idea, "Dead fish eyes loves to try and play the victim in everything! His temper is worse than mine! I'm an unstable product of sorcery- what's his excuse for being the definition of damaged goods?" she folded her arms, waiting for him to refute what she had to say. And after she had said it, she realized Kuai Liang could/most likely would counter with him also being a creation of a sorcerer. _Quan Chi's pet._

"Scorpion was also born of sorcery. True, he was a mortal man before what had happened, but he had no choice what happened afterward." Kuai Liang pointed out, "I don't want for our clans to bathed in another history of blood."

"Why not? It's delicious." Mileena said coolly, looking boldly at the Grandmaster. She wasn't used to so many people eavesdropping, but it did make her delve further into theatrics. His many 'children' of the clan certainly didn't have much tact when it came to privacy. If Scorpion dared challenge her again, she'd make sure that the pyromancer wouldn't win. Losing twice to him? It wasn't something she could ever live down.

"You know that is not what I meant." Kuai Liang frowned at her, "He will already be on edge upon meeting myself, and judging from your 'history' things could only get worsened by your meeting."

"I'm not going out of my way to evade him. What am I? Some pet you can shoo away at your own convenience?" Mileena narrowed her eyes right back at Kuai Liang. "If he challenges me to kombat, then I will keep his spine as my trophy!" her blood was boiling at the very thought of Scorpion even remotely being near her. And then he tried to put her in the corner, as if the entire ordeal- if anything were to happen, (which it most likely would) would be her fault? Unacceptable. It takes two to start a fight, and if he challenged her, then he'd be in for a hell of a struggle.

"I won't allow you to kill him." Kuai Liang's voice turned firm, "He is a welcomed _guest_ to the temple, and _anyone_ that attempts him harm will deal with _me_." he warned, walking away from Mileena without even so much as another word.

"If I had daddy's hammer, then things would be going very differently." Mileena muttered bitterly, she should have kept the wrath hammer when she'd gotten it on Shang Tsung's island. Then again, if she wandered over here with it, then things would have gone far more differently. The Lin Kuei likely would have allowed her to bleed out rather than try and save her.

"That's that?" Frost asked, folding her arms and staring at Mileena, "You're just going to...give in, because he says 'no'?" it didn't seem like her, to cave just because Kuai Liang wasn't up for whatever would happen.

"You're actually speaking of treason against your leader?" Mileena raised a brow, looking amused at Frost and her antics. "I highly doubt that he'd be appreciative of a coupe d'etat."

"I don't want to be the leader of the clan." Frost shot the idea down immediately, "I'm just all for getting rid of threats to the Lin Kuei. Bi Han too would have agreed that Scorpion is far too much of a loose canon to be allowed roaming our temple grounds." it seemed she and Mileena had some very common ground, and it wouldn't take much to sway the hybrid to her side. The two of them attempting to kill Scorpion? There was no chance for the pyromancer to escape. Even the hell fires of the Netherrealm couldn't scald both of them at once.

"Bi Han..." Mileena thought over the name, it seemed vaguely familiar. "The _original_ Subzero?" she questioned Frost.

"The very same." Frost had an almost stoic way of talking, when speaking of Bi Han.

"I fought side-by-side with him, to protect the Emperor of Outworld." Mileena said simply, remembering his incarnation as Noob Saibot. Though they had lost in kombat to Kabal, they were still allowed to live by Shao Kahn. It was only a 'minor setback' in his own words- the Emperor did not care about one simple Earthrealmer.

"In his final moments?" Frost asked, looking intrigued at Mileena, "But we were told that he was-"

"-murdered by Scorpion?" Mileena asked, "Yes, he was." she talked smoothly, seeing the hatred boil in Frost's face at what she had to say.

"Then how is it possible you could have fought by his side?" Frost demanded, she wanted to hear about her former superior.

"While it is true that I wasn't created at the time of his death, he was created about mine." Mileena could see more confusion on Frost's face. "After his defeat and the return of his honor by execution, he was made into one of Quan Chi's servants. Not a revenant, but a specter."

"Is he still alive?" Frost asked, Kuai Liang never spoke of Bi Han, and this was the first she had heard of him coming back life, rather than just being murdered at the Mortal Kombat tournament.

"Not likely." Mileena shrugged, "What life can one have beneath the heel of a master, anyway?" she paused for a moment, "Those that Quan Chi resurrects are nothing but flawed copies of the originals. He may hold their souls, but he taints them into his own image of 'perfection' no matter how far from they actually are." a prime example would be Kitana. It annoyed her to even think it, but if the revenant Princess was still of the living- would she have even had a chance at defeating her in kombat, like she had done in their past fights?

"What happened to him?" Frost found herself getting annoyed at Mileena 'answering' but not really getting to the root of her questions.

"He was tossed into a soulnado." Mileena didn't know the outcome of such things. Did he die the true death? Was his wicked soul actually put to rest? Or would Quan Chi be producing the specter in due time? Anything seemed to be possible, especially when it came to the 'dead'. Nobody seemed to like staying dead. Especially not even Queen Sindel, who rose after 10,000 years.

"Likely dead, then." Frost's hopes had risen and been dashed all within a few moments. She did have to suppose that, if Bi Han were actually alive, Kuai Liang would have had his brother at the temple with the rest of them. Why wouldn't he be welcomed back to the temple where all of his family would be waiting?

"Your guess would be as good as mine." Mileena shrugged, "I don't delve into the arts that created me." in fact, she stayed as far away from sorcery as possible.

"It's still that miserable bastards fault that Bi Han was murdered." Frost held onto her grudge, his retribution would demand that Scorpion would die. Avenging the death of her former mentor, what greater feat could she hope to achieve? Maybe it would let his soul that was tainted by the evils of the necromancer Quan Chi finally rest in peace.

"It's also his fault that I ended up in this realm to begin with." Mileena added in bitterly, "I had a rebellion to plan- not a kunai to be ripping out of my abdomen." he hadn't even graced her with a warrior's death. The specter had left her to bleed out, and die on her own. It was obvious that Scorpion knew the honorable ways to go, and that would be the worst of all; to be denied the coupe de grace by someone you lost to.

"The day that Kuai Liang brought you back to the temple." Frost nodded, she remembered it well. "He attacked my master; and assaulted you. Do you know what this means?"

"Do you believe me to be simple minded to the point that I couldn't think up such a thing?" Mileena scoffed at the very idea, "If you're asking me to share glory in battle against him, then I suppose I could oblige." she was only meant to not kill him. Kuai Liang didn't want her to fight him, but if it did come to such things- then she knew killing him would be the final 'line' of where she wouldn't be able to turn back from. There were certain instances where it was 'okay' (but not really) to defy what Kuai Liang had to say. He was firm that he would end up fighting those who challenged Scorpion in battle, but if Frost could keep him at bay- then she could have all the fun she wanted in toying with Scorpion.

"Even if it means going against what the Grandmaster has to say?" Frost asked, wondering if she could fully trust Mileena or not.

" _Especially_ if it goes against what Subzero has to say about things." Mileena cooed, it felt good to be bad again. "If he gets angry with me, then all the better." she was grinning from beneath her veil, staring at the puzzled cryromancer. "Were it you to be taking the brunt of things, he would merely be 'displeased'- but to me, I would get some form of 'fury'. And I think it could be interesting to see him that way." truth be told, the hybrid was just doing her best to manipulate Frost. She had seen an angry Kuai Liang previously, when he saw that she had been 'teasing' his students in lewd ways and he said that she would be out of his temple if she dared to sleep with one. They were children, and who said that she would ever think of such a thing? The only thing she could find a suitable use for them, would be to eat them. They'd be less 'game-y' than her traditional diet of flesh, marrow, tissue and bone. Not to mention the blood.

"Did the Grandmaster forbid you from taking place in the meeting with the demon?" Frost asked, she hadn't been able to catch the entire conversations, just fragments.

"No." Mileena shook her head, "Not explicitly. And because he didn't dare to try and ban me from such an ordeal, then I will accompany him. Why?"

"You give me a signal, and we ambush him- right then, and there." Frost reasoned, "Before the demon knows what hits it we take him out- and just like that-" she snapped her fingers, "-the shirai ryu die a second time." it was a comforting fact that there would no longer be a feud of clans, just like Kuai Liang had wanted, because there would no longer be any subdivisions of 'clans'. The cryromancer would be the only elementals left.

"Very well." Mileena readily agreed, "Just don't miss it."

"And what will 'it' be?" Frost asked.

"If I told you, then that would spoil the fun." Mileena tsk tsked, shaking her finger at Frost teasingly. "Just be ready, and worry not about the rest. This isn't my first ambush, you know?" and it certainly wouldn't end up being her last. Going to the hot spring within the temple, she decided to let her wounds soak in the mysterious healing properties of the water. Her hands were almost completely healed, but it didn't hurt to make sure any infection didn't ensue.

"Taking a dip?"

At that question, she glanced over to see a male. "If you entered within this place just to take a look at me- then this sight will be your last." ordinarily, such a thing wouldn't phase her at all- in fact, she would have readily welcomed it. But Kuai Liang would assume her to be up to no good, and she didn't want to be found at fault for something she didn't do.

"Relax. I didn't come in here for that kind of thing. Training regimes since you guys left for that little while there kept us...busy." Akira explained, shrugging his shoulders while sitting opposite Mileena in the hot spring. He stared into her eyes when speaking, not daring to glance inappropriately at her.

"I see." Mileena could see vague bruises on his body, "Did the usurper put you under some difficult routines?"

"Damn, now why didn't I think of that nickname?" Akira asked with a mischievous smile, "Well, yeah. Turns out he really knows how to be a slave driver." making small talk with her would be a synch. So long as she didn't notice he was 'manipulating' her into staying out of Kuai Liang's meeting with Scorpion like he had asked, then all would be well. Save for the fact that he'd be dodging sai for Elder Gods know how long. More holes in the temple. That'd be annoying to patch up.

"It's always the 'innocent' looking ones that indulge further in sin and make idealistic rulers." Mileena mused, "But you could just as easily take him down." he bruised just by someone looking at him the wrong way, she couldn't imagine some sort of actual struggle going down if someone wanted to steal 'Kahnum' from him. That wasn't the proper term, 'Grandmaster'? 'Liangum'? Okay, the term clearly didn't work for Kuai Liang's name.

"I guess so, but then I gotta deal with Mr. 'I-drown-people-for-saying-my-hair-color-is-unnatural'. And Elder God's know I don't have time to be mauled by crazy." Akira reasoned, stalling Mileena seemed to be pretty easy.

"Drowns people?" Mileena asked, "Then he has quite the potential."

"I don't know, if you try to kill people over the issue of 'hair' then aren't you an indecent ruler?"

"I made D'Vorah lick my boots, before I kicked her right in the jaw." Mileena said, remembering how pleasant it was to humiliate the Kytinn in front of the rest of her servants.

"I don't think he needs pointers from you, though." Akira reasoned, "He'd only become more...well..."

"You could say 'crazy', but that's not the proper term to describe me. Even Ermac disagreed with that statement. He did however call me 'impetuous'." Mileena scoffed bitterly.

"So, what are we talking about?" Shion asked, appearing behind Akira, and scaring his subordinate/brother in line. Even though the white haired male was smiling, it still intimidated Akira.

"The pleasantries of letting those beneath you know their place in the world." Mileena spoke up before Akira could have the chance.

"Fun topic." Shion reasoned, getting into the hotspring, he too had been sent by Kuai Liang to 'keep Mileena entertained'. It was merely a coincidence he had walked in on them speaking about himself.

"Uh...yeah...right." Akira scratched the back of his head.

"Go on, don't stop on my account." Shion ushered them on to keep speaking.

"It wasn't anything, interesting..." Akira trailed off.

"Go on, I insist." Shion said almost darkly.

"And to think you lost." Mileena shook her head, "Such a shame not to see a fine leader be the leader." some would probably argue that fact about her oppressing Kotal's rule of Outworld, but it didn't matter. Not anymore.

"Power is not the only thing that makes the leader." Shion shrugged, his amber eyes falling on hers. Sometimes, in the right light, his eyes turned an almost crimson red color. Another thing that earned him the title of 'demon child'.

"Maybe. But it did work for Shao Kahn very well." Mileena shrugged.

"Did it really, though?" Akira asked, "I mean, he did die, in the end, afterall."

"Says the one who got knocked out of the tournament, so early on." Shion criticized him right off the bat.

"I thought I'd be murdered by you if I beat Hope, so I _gladly_ stepped down." Akira argued.

"Yeah, right. We both know you tried your best and got creamed." Shion didn't buy the excuse that he 'let him win' for one minute. "Looks like you weren't a match for speed."

"Maybe if I had been fighting you, who's slow." Akira muttered.

"What was that?" Shion asked him darkly, amused at the sudden fear on Akira's face.

Mileena enjoyed watching the fear Akira felt for Shion, it reminded her greatly of Shao Kahn. Not to the extent of the Emperor, of course. But it was interesting to see after all this time. "I'll leave you two to your bickering." she said, standing. How long had she been in the hotspring, anyway? She didn't mean to get caught up in a conversation with them.

"No, wait-" Akira and Shion said in unison, both males staring at each other in awe. What were they supposed to say to get her to stay?

"Why?" Mileena asked, "Why is it that the two of you can only agree on me staying? You can't monopolize all of my time, you know?" it was odd, that they all of a sudden decided she 'had to stay'. What could the reasoning be?

Getting Scorpion to calm down and actually sit was not an easy task. Freezing Frost had proven to gain some of his trust, it wasn't much to work with, but Kuai Liang did his best. It seemed they had common ground when it came to the sorcerer Quan Chi, and he tried that approach when speaking to Scorpion. "Our clans have been at each others throats for far to long."

"I could not agree more." Scorpion admitted, "The one who started all of this, must pay."

"If we may be able to assist you in any way- do not hesitate to ask." Kuai Liang volunteered the assistance of the Lin Kuei, though he wasn't sure if Scorpion would be eager to take on their help.

"This will be my act of vengeance, on both of our parts." Scorpion vowed, "Would you like him to have a swift death? Or a slower, more painful one befitting one of his kind?"

"I will leave that, to your hand." Kuai Liang knew Scorpion would likely want to deliver the finishing blow in a manner he had selected, anyway.

"Then it will depend upon me seeing the necromancer." Scorpion mused, the very idea of confronting the one that had killed his family would bring him nothing but joy. Especially when he avenged the deaths of his entire clan. One thing that had surprised him upon coming to the Lin Kuei temple, was the fact that Kuai Liang didn't openly blame him for the death of Bi Han, the original Subzero. He insisted that it was at Quan Chi's behest that his elder brother had died.

"When will you set out?" Kuai Liang asked, Scorpion wasn't one to have lots of patience, especially when it came to the matters of the former Shirai Ryu.

"My departure shall be right now." Scorpion didn't want to waste any time he could be spending on finding and killing the sorcerer.

"Leaving, without saying so much as a 'hello' to and old _friend_?" Mileena asked, glaring at the pyromancer. "That's ever so impolite." she taunted him right then and there, seeing him draw weapons.

"I thought I made myself clear-" Kuai Liang spoke up, his hands glowing in a light blue aura.

"As did I." Mileena didn't even so much as flinch when he attempted to freeze her. She also managed to duck a kunai that was aimed right at her face. "It's rude to intervene when someone is distracted."

"You should have died." Scorpion said simply, "And if that necromancer brought you back from the dead, then all I can offer you is a swift death." he withdrew his kunai and prepared to attack her again.

"How _noble._ " Mileena mocked, "How about I pick your flesh from my teeth, and _free_ you from the shackles of life?"

"Do not attack him!" Kuai Liang was getting infuriated, but neither one seemed on the verge of stopping what they'd started. A fight to the death on his temple grounds?

"Do not interfere." Scorpion said heatedly, "The outcome of this fight does not dissolve the truce between clans." he knew that could have been a distinctive possibility in Subzero trying so hard to dissuade them from fighting.

"I owe you blood." Mileena wasn't in the mood for banter, she used a teleporting kick, aimed right for his face. Scorpion grabbed her out of the air, tossing her to the side.

"Such pathetic tactics could never take me down." Scorpion mocked her, tossing a kunai.

"Oh, give it a rest. Is that all you can do? Patches of hellfire in the ground, teleporting mid punches, your fancy toys on chains?" Mileena tossed both of her sai and rolled on the ground, he dodged the sai but couldn't recover quick enough to counter her attack. She bounced him with her overhead kick, backhands and more sai tosses, followed by double teleporting kicks.

"It seems I'm not the only one who's a fan of repetition." Scorpion stood up immediately, brushing the snow off of his clothing. "You rehash the same old tactics, and barely even make the slightest of change to make it 'different'. Don't misunderstand, I know you think it to be clever, but it really isn't. After all this time, have you truly learned _nothing_? Living in the temple of the Lin Kuei, since you aren't here under Quan Chi, I assume you found someone else to...take care of you." he glanced at Kuai Liang for a moment, before turning his heated gaze back to her.

"You know, if I had Daddy's hammer when we had fought back then, none of this would have been an issue. You fought me, when I was weak. Sent me to this realm to die, and look, here I am. Mocking my tactics doesn't bother me in the slightest, you're predictable and I'm weary of your empty boasting." Mileena produced her sai, using it to slash away a kunai that headed her way.

"Shao Kahn was not your father." Scorpion shot down that idea right then and there.

"Shao Kahn disagreed." Mileena laughed at him, "I did not share his blood, but he gave me the honor of being allowed to call him 'father'. What did your creator do for you, pet?"

"He gave me the very gifts that will lead to your demise, of course." Scorpion summoned hellfire to burn the ground from beneath her, teleporting when she evaded it and hit her right in the jaw. "Mere words could not win a battle." he stomped on her chest, "Do you think me to stoop so low as to lose to you?"

"You're not the only one who can phase through objects." Mileena warned, slipping through the ground and grabbing him when he tried to counter her. "You see, I'm not repetitive just because I'm out of tactics to strike you with- oh, no. I'm doing it, because you're a simple-minded fool who can't see obvious things." she was 'training' him to counter her. So she could grab him and deal more damage than most of her bnb combos could have dealt.

"Believe what you will, but I will not lose to the likes of you." Scorpion warned.

Mileena laughed at him, "I am not the only one who lives in delusion." another kunai, another sai toss. Their battle was getting to be ferocious, and for the majority of it all, repetitive. Every time either one got the advantage, they would change up their tactics just enough to out strike the other and deliver devastating combos. The ground was melting, slush and singed dirt weren't helping. That, coupled with the fact that both were using it to their advantages. You'd think a pyromancer wouldn't be able to hold his own in a climate of the opposite elements, but Scorpion was doing just fine.

Kuai Liang didn't know what to do, beyond watch what was to happen between them. Scorpion had tried for a coupe de grace, and Mileena repaid the favor ten fold. It seemed the hybrid had finally bested him, but he wasn't so sure if the battle had finished, just yet. They always seemed to have some sort of clever way to escape defeat. However-

"Concede." Mileena warned, her sai were wedged in the palms of both his hands, pinning him to the ground. She stood on one of them, and kept her foot on the other, just in case he tried to free himself.

"No." Scorpion refused.

"Then don't. I can torture you, instead." Mileena smiled down at him, "And I think we both know I can be very _persusasive_." she showed her teeth.

"You bite me, and enjoy the flames of the Netherrealm consuming you." Scorpion warned.

"Bored now." Mileena said blandly, walking away from him and ignoring Kuai Liang's heated gaze. More wounds, more blood. He certainly did love his sharp objects.

"And if she had decided to kill you?" Kuai Liang asked, helping Scorpion up.

"Then it would have been fate." Scorpion shrugged, "It's not the first death I'll have had, and likely not the last. If you remember correctly, Havik did kill me as well. I just have the tendency to not stay dead."

"Escaping death is quite the feat, once, let alone a few times over." Kuai Liang didn't believe that he'd let himself be destroyed so easily, Scorpion had an affinity for life and living. One that not even death could stop.

"Yes, it is." Scorpion said almost bitterly, "I have a necromancer to kill." he began walking from the temple grounds, and, eventually he disappeared.

Now, to deal with the task of talking to Mileena. She wouldn't be happy, but neither was he. He explicitly asked her not to engage him in kombat, and, he even had her 'distracted'. Maybe it was wrong of him to try and manipulate her into doing what he had wanted, but the point in all of this- was to make sure they didn't have a fight. One of them could have died, and, to his relief- Mileena had pulled off a victory against Scorpion. He wasn't belittling her skill set, but she had openly mocked the Shirai Ryu. And these things were not simply done.

Walking through the halls of the temple, many decided to stay out of his way- even the now timid Frost who followed him inside.

"Why did you stop me!?" Frost finally demanded, getting over her sense of frailty and weakness from being stopped without so much as a bat of his eye.

"Because you knew that he was coming, and I had the expectations that he would not be assaulted on these grounds. You are lucky that you had not brought on a whole new feud between the clans by the stunt you had pulled back there." Kuai Liang scolded her, he was trying to make it very clear that she had done the absolute wrong thing.

"He _killed_ Bi Han!" Frost couldn't resist raising her voice, but she instantly regretted it.

"No." Kuai Liang stopped walking, and turned to face the girl, " _Quan Chi_ killed Bi Han. Regardless of the tools he used, it may as well have been he who executed my brother by his very hand. Twisting him into.." he shook his head, "Never mind. Bi Han is not an excuse for you to use on murdering another person."

"If you won't- then I will." Frost insisted.

"If you continue to attack him, he will kill you- and more importantly-" Kuai Liang paused while she stared up at her superior, her eyes curious on what he would say. Though she mildly scoffed at his statement of Scorpion killing her. "-I'll let him."

"You can't mean that." Frost shook her head, she didn't believe for a second that he would let such things go on.

Kuai Liang looked about to say something, but he didn't bother. Turning away from her and walking away, he resumed his task of trying to find Mileena.

"No way- you fought _Scorpion_ and _won_?"

 _Bingo_. All he had to do was follow the cheering voices, and he'd find her.

"Yes, I did." Mileena shrugged, "Does it really matter? All I wanted was-"

"To directly defy what I had asked of you?" Kuai Liang finished her sentence for her, making the members of the clan instantly jump at the sound of his annoyed/frustrated voice. All of them immediately shuffled out of the room, trying to get out of their Grandmasters way.

"You ask, and I obey?" Mileena asked, "That's how things usually work here, don't they? He nearly killed me, and I wasn't about to let him slip through my grasp. I _didn't_ kill him, because I knew you wouldn't like it. I worked within the realms of possibilities you gave me. You didn't want me to fight him, but he wanted a fight."

"You initiated it." Kuai Liang said flatly.

"Did I?" Mileena asked innocently, "Well, perhaps it was just because he always has such a... _disagreeable_ look on his face. Or maybe his tone of voice just set me off."

"Those reasons alone are not acceptable enough to attack him." Kuai Liang refused to budge.

"To you, maybe." Mileena shrugged, "But I had _all_ the reason to fight him."

"You didn't care about the consequences!"

"No, I didn't." Mileena didn't care for him raising his voice.

"And that's just where-" Kuai Liang didn't even get to finish speaking, she left in the blink of an eye. Teleporting out of the temple, and he had absolutely no idea where she could have gone. Well, that wasn't exactly true- as her teleporting capabilities were short range, but she could use them almost infinitely without tiring. No doubt a quality inherited from the Edenian/Tarkatan blood.

Sighing to himself, he resolved to see how his students were doing, what happened with Mileena would have to be put on hold. He walked into the common room and saw them all interacting, and everyone falling deadly silent upon seeing him. Maybe he had some sort of look on his face that made them fall silent. Maybe they were all listening to his entire conversation- who knew?


	30. Coupe de grace

I wasn't relatively sure on where to end this chapter, but I'm satisfied with where I left things off. And if any of you think this was a 'spur of the moment' thing, know that it was always in my plans. :3 What you may ask? Read, and find out.

 _Night has lifted, dawn has come._

-Rachel

* * *

"So, wanna run it by me again, how the two of us became 'talking buddies'?" Johnny asked, it was kind of strange to think that he was standing around- well, not exactly 'standing' but fighting hoards of Netherrealm warriors side-by-side with Mileena while she ranted about 'Scorpion this' and 'Scorpion that', then a few 'Kuai Liangs' in there.

"You seemed far more 'inviting' the last time I was here." Mileena said blandly, "I also thought you'd like ample warning that your necromancer is about to become one of the dead."

"True." Johnny agreed, "Can't imagine the Colonel would hate that piece of information. But, why run out of Sub? Don't you think he'd be kinda p.o'd on the fact that you just ditched him after a scuffle?"

"I don't really care what he thinks." Mileena said simply, "Why should I? It's not fair to just...assume someone _has_ to always follow your way, without question! That I don't have my own sense of ideals, and morals- whatever may be. He spouts of nonsense about me having to 'be my own person' this and that- but when I try, it's 'don't do this', 'don't do that!'. Why!? Why do I have to be the bigger person!? Who says I have to let go of my hatred!?" it seemed only venting to Johnny would she be able to get out most of her issues.

"Sounds...pretty rough, actually." Johnny could relate to that rant. Following Sonya's way rather than oppressing it just felt like the 'right' thing to do. What did it matter, so long as he could be by her side? "Can't you just say that there's been 'wrong' on both sides?"

"Are you calling me _wrong_?" Mileena asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Women..." Johnny couldn't resist laughing at what she did. "Sorry, I mean- it's just, you know? Common tropes. Man calls woman wrong, woman brings down divine wrath. I didn't think women outside of Earthrealm did that kind of thing."

"Are you just saying words?" Mileena's anger subsided for her sudden bout of confusion over what he was referencing.

Johnny snorted lightly, "Alright, I'd say we're 'homies' now." she didn't get most of his material, and her confusion made him laugh. She clearly didn't even understand what his statement meant- and it made him laugh a little harder.

"I'll...pretend that I actually know what that means." Mileena didn't bother looking at him, because she hated admitting she had limited intelligence about certain things. Mortals still eluded her in so many things, despite being in their realm for two and a half decades. If she wasn't so damn proud, she would have pushed down her feelings and admitted her doing wrong to Subzero. But, she didn't need to indulge in fantasies and delusions- not anymore.

"Hey, you don't need to go all Dawson me." Johnny tried to cheer her up a bit, in between giving a few Brotherhood of Shadow foot soldiers the coupe de grace they deserved. Once they retreated, he decided to try and give her his full attention. "You..don't get it. Sorry." he sighed and tried to think of something more proper to say. "Okay, put it like this; you're just..seeming all serious, and stuff. And, I mean, isn't that not really your thing? Never pictured you to be the kind of girl who went all deep in thought, got sad about things...that kinda stuff."

"It isn't what I was made for, if that's what you're speaking about." Mileena said bitterly, "I'm just a broken experiment far past its prime. Things like 'emotion' shouldn't even hinder me, at all. But you mortals corrupted me...and I allowed myself to be broken." shaking her head, she decided to bitterly spew out who was completely to blame for her newfound sense of morality. "It was the cryromancers fault! I was fine being a ruthless killer, doing all that I could for the throne- why did he have to complicate my life?"

Johnny shrugged his shoulders a bit, "That kinda thing..it's hard to shake off. I mean, once you get those feelings, they never really go away. And it's not your fault- not his, it's just...fate, I guess." he kind of knew how she felt. It seemed a bit like a mix between how he and Sonya felt. She hated him for what he 'did to her', but he never stopped feeling the way that he did over 25 years ago. It wasn't necessarily Sonya's fault that their family fell apart. Afterall, she did have a duty to protect Earthrealm above all else. Was it selfish to try and sacrifice a capable soldier like herself just to have her stay at home with he and Cassie?

"Damn the Elder Gods." Mileena huffed, "Why did they have to make such an infuriating male like him?" her hands balled into fists, "I would kill him if it wouldn't bother me so much to do." just as soon as she said it, did she wish that she could take it back.

"You think that the person who gives you frustration and annoyance disappearing from the world would solve all of your problems, huh?" Johnny asked almost darkly for a moment. Like he was contemplating what she had to say. After pausing for a few moments, letting the silence fill between them, he decided to continue. "I don't think so, no matter what happens. Once you find someone like that, they're irreplaceable. If he died- and you would miss him, then what would you describe that feeling as, Mileena? Did you feel some part of you feel like it was getting torn, though you were the one doing the tearing? Yelling- fighting, does it make you feel like everything is your fault, afterward? Even if you were right, you're still 'wrong'?"

"I'm not the only one who has a surprising amount of 'depth'." Mileena didn't understand how he knew so much about her right now. "He makes me so angry, sometimes. And I feel like killing him, but I can't. Something gets in the way. I know that I would be upset, if he was to die. But he's a mortal, and he will inevitably die. I don't know what to call it, other than 'irritating'." truth be told, it set her teeth on edge having such a large amount to try and keep to herself. "Yes..what is this feeling?"

"A soul." Johnny smiled cryptically at her for a moment, "C'mon, Colonel's waiting." he strode past, refusing to elaborate further. It wasn't that he didn't know she had more questions- he just didn't have the time to have a big 'heart-to-heart' with her. Not right now, there were Shirai Ryu on the way, Quan Chi was in their custody- and things were going to get heated. A few more people were also very likely to die in the upcoming battle. More soldiers, more casualties. So many people needlessly sacrificed their lives in yet another inter-realm war. Shao Kahn certainly started one hell of a battle, even in death it seemed the Emperor still caused torment. Many killed in his name, those who were held back due to his near-unmatched might and influence had finally surfaced.

Striding into camp, Johnny located Sonya instantly, telling her what little information he'd gotten from Mileena. Once the hybrid had caught up, Sonya nodded to her. "Thanks- you did good bringing that intel here. I appreciate it." she didn't usually have the time for pleasantries, but Sonya placed her hand on Mileena's shoulder and squeezed it a bit, trying to be 'friendly'.

"Anything to keep his pet at bay." Mileena scoffed at the sorcerer.

"You're nothing but a pet yourself, were you not?" Quan Chi smirked idly at her, "Tell me, did Shang Tsung give you new bodies to play with, if you were to perish? Was your master kind enough to give you an affinity for life- or are you just a copy?"

Mileena narrowed her eyes at him, "I have no master!" she hissed at the necromancer. Speaking to Quan Chi as if it were just he and her in the room, she began "I was born-" she stopped at that word 'born' "-created into an ignorant life. Raised on a leash by my Emperor, and a target placed upon me from the moment I was made. Once that leash had been taken from me, I no longer knew how to live. The Kahn dynasty should have ended with Shao Kahn, I had no business trying to succeed him. But you- _you_ are the one who betrayed him!" she produced her sai, bringing it to his throat, "Bringing back the treacherous Empress! Your monstrosities that all betrayed my father!"

 _Click_. There was a multitude of guns being cocked, laser sights all aimed at Mileena, even one placed firmly to the back of her head. "I'm going to say this only once, Mileena- put it down." Sonya made sure she didn't sound anything but absolutely serious.

"You will not kill me until I have said everything that I have to!" Mileena snarled at Sonya, "This is no place for mortals to intervene!"

"Yes, do be good little insignificant insects and get out of our way." Quan Chi mocked Sonya and the rest of the humans. "We higher beings have business to discuss." truth be told, he was just stalling for time. D'Vorah would be on her way, and then all of the pieces would be in play. Shinnok would rise, D'Vorah and he would see the magnificence of a konquered realm- one that Shao Kahn had sought after for centuries and ultimately lost his life to.

"Not a chance. You die, then we lose our friends." Sonya smirked as Quan Chi's look turned dumbfounded. "Oh, didn't think we 'insects' knew that bit, did you? See- Raiden has been very revealing in what he can do. You don't get to live, for the hell of it. When we get our friends back, then you get to have fun with this one. See how much you have in common when she's tearing open your rib cage. But, see, first we want Kitana, Kurtis Stryker, Nightwolf, Smoke, Jade, Queen Sindel, Liu Kang and any other Earthrealm warriors you may have got back there."

"I cannot produce Jade." Quan Chi shrugged his shoulders at her. "She was destroyed."

"Yeah? Let's see how long you can hold out to give her back. It'll be our reunion from 25 years ago." Sonya warned, "Remember just how my touch can be?"

"Careful- I think the Colonel means it." Johnny piped up, drawing everyone's looks.

"The necromancer doesn't lie." Mileena decided to fess up. "I ordered her destruction. They attacked my Kahnum, and I would not allow it. Kotal was her executioner."

"Just another soul to add onto his list of sins!" Scorpion declared, walking into the camp, accompanied by his many Shirai Ryu disciples. His heated gaze went from Mileena to Quan Chi, "It seems you have a vermin problem, Sonya."

"This isn't gonna happen." Sonya said flatly, "Get him out of here." she took a defensive stance, preparing herself for kombat.

"I did not come here for you." Scorpion warned, "The sorcerer will die- by my hand!"

"Listen, we don't want any trouble ourselves, but, he dies- then we can't get our friends back." Johnny piped up, he tried to diffuse the situation, but Scorpion wasn't taking any explanation.

"He dies." Scorpion refused to listen, he walked forward, and was attacked simultaneously by Sonya, Johnny Cage and Mileena. "Wound them." he instructed his disciples, as each fled through the camp and fought soldiers. "I don't want to hurt you- but I will!" he warned, Sonya went for a punch that he easily caught and tossed her over himself. Johnny went for a roundhouse, Scorpion spun him around and kicked him away. Mileena went for an overhead sai impale and was promptly hit out of the sky. No matter what the three of them did, he refused to lose.

D'Vorah had managed to sneak into the camp, with little to no resistance as they were all consumed in fighting one another.

"The amulet!" nodding to Quan Chi, she tossed it over to him. The specter was fighting a battle even their combined might wouldn't defeat, and they were running out of time. Anxiously, she waited for him to finish the spell.

With each defeated, he walked over to Quan Chi, the sorcerer murmuring something beneath his breath. With each enclosing step, she thought about standing between Scorpion and Quan Chi- but they were out of time.

"Come here!" Scorpion tossed his kunai through Quan Chi's chest, "This is for our fallen brothers." he taunted the sorcerer, just before decapitating him.

D'Vorah and everyone else looked in shock. Had his ritual failed? Staring at the amulet, it sparked to life and Shinnok had emerged. The Fallen Elder God smirked at all of the defeated champions, even at the corpse of his follower. His eyes lingered on D'Vorah who bowed formally to him, "This one serves you, Lord Shinnok."

"Quan Chi chose his servants well." Shinnok sounded pleased, and glanced over at the fallen Johnny Cage. "Just so you can't foil me like you did back then, you're coming along." the God picked up Johnny and had D'Vorah take him hostage. The three of them hurried along, not bothering with any of the other mortals they were leaving behind. None of them were significant enough for Shinnok to be worried about. Besides, he had D'Vorah who had an almost form of 'immortality'. The Kytinn typically didn't like to stay 'dead' so long as you left their bodies alive. The insects from within would regenerate the host body, and the individual would be 'resurrected'.

"This is...all his fault!" Mileena didn't hold back any of her fury. Shinnok was released, Johnny Cage was kidnapped- and they had all but no hope in surviving the onslaught of a Fallen Elder God.

"Agreed." Sonya bitterly muttered, trying to catch her breath and let her hurting body heal. "We don't...we don't have time...for this." standing up, she brushed off the pain. Now wasn't the time to worry about such trivial things. Her heated glare bore into Scorpion who merely shrugged it off and left with his remaining Shirai Ryu. Not a single damn given about the chaos he had unleashed. "Go."

Everyone looked around, wondering who the Colonel could possibly be talking to. But it was Mileena her eyes fell upon, "What?"

"You heard me; go!" Sonya barked, "Every second you stay behind here, when you could be _there_ is another wasted!"

"I cannot-" Mileena started to refute what Sonya had to say, but the look on the Colonel's face said 'Don't argue'.

"You wanna stay on this pretty blue and green planet? Act like it. This is your home too, remember? I'm not scolding you like some rowdy child, I'm _asking_ that you go! You're the only one who can get there in time, to do something. Now's the time to act like an Earthrealmer, the mortals you hated so much and want to blend in with. We fight, and we fight to the finish. Shinnok's loose, and I don't care if I have to die to stop him- but I'll be damned if I see someone sit idly by." Sonya didn't know what else to do but try and explain to Mileena that by her teleportation, she had an 'in'. If Shinnok got to where he wanted, then, things would become armageddon.

"You're asking me to willingly die?" Mileena asked, "If I had Daddy's hammer- then things would be different. Fighting a God with the Emperor's hammer..."

"What would Kuai Liang do?" Sonya knew it was a long shot, her trying to get Mileena to spring into action by bringing up the cryromancer, but she did so anyway.

"The stupid thing." Mileena said without hesitation, "And I guess, this place is my home, as well. With humans that run around, doing the stupid things. Were it my realm- I would flee without hesitance. But here, you all like to fight for what you believe in. I don't believe that victory will be ours to had. But I will fight- just like the dumb humans."

"Go. And take Alpha team with you." Sonya said for one final time, just as the hybrid teleported away with the small squadron of men. "You're our only hope to survive this." she wouldn't admit it, but she hoped that Johnny would be able to do what he did 25 years ago. If he still had that strength in him- but it wasn't fair. To place all of her hopes in him, like that. Miracles weren't made by wishing, alone. "Everyone that can still move we're leaving- now!"

"Woah."

"That was...something."

"Definitely."

"I think I'm gonna..hurl."

Mileena didn't know what to make of their banter. Humans always remarked something or other about her teleportation abilities, and how it 'hurt their stomachs'. But she never felt those side-effects. All eyes fell on her, and she didn't understand why. "What?"

"We're with you, commander." Alpha Team's leader explained, "The Colonel sent us here with you, which means she trusts you. Lead the way, we'll follow."

"Got names?" Mileena asked, as the group began to walk through the forest, looking for Shinnok/D'Vorah and Johnny. The insect hadn't seen her, so perhaps she had the element of surprise and could get a preemptive strike off of the traitorous Kytinn.

"Alpha Team, Wolfpack squad leader, Leon." Leon explained, the dirty blonde nodding to the hybrid. "Like I said, we'll follow you to the finish."

"Alpha Team, demolitions expert, Willow." Willow nodded to Mileena just as her squad leader had. "Give me a target, and I'll blow 'em sky high."

"Alpha Team, recon, Vector." the man didn't allude any further, but he did give a subtle nod to Mileena. "First one in, last one out."

"Alpha Team, medic, Bertha." the German woman nodded to Mileena, cocking her weapon and keeping it handy. "Don't worry too much about the wounded- Bertha will fix you up, good." her tone of voice wasn't exactly 'kind and caring' but it did give off subtle hints of comradery and loyalty.

"Alpha Team, surveillance, Gina." Gina smiled and nodded, adjusting her glasses, "Don't let appearances fool you- I can handle my own."

"Alpha Team, science officer, Jasper." the sixth and final member of the squadron smiled and nodded quickly to her. "While mankind may have its own rules about chemical warfare and such, it seems that our enemies certainly don't share that opinion. I'm here, just in case." he said, seeing her inquisitive look.

"And you're all fine with being 'expendable'?" Mileena asked.

"With all due respect, it's what we signed up for, Ma'am." Leon explained, he was about to say more but Gina had interrupted him.

"Do you hear that?" Gina asked, but only Vector was the one to agree with her. Being more trained to look out for signs of danger/trouble, the two of them were ready to split off and find out the cause.

"Not too far ahead. Sounds like we're up." Vector and Gina both looked to Leon, who looked to Mileena.

"What do you want us to do?" Leon asked.

"Lead your team. I'm an ineffective ruler." Mileena didn't want to be in charge. She didn't know how.

"Go."

Gina and Vector both ran ahead of the group, the brunette woman and raven haired man both not daring to make a sound. Even so, the sounds of a fight that they had heard were getting all the more closer.

"How do you do it?" Mileena asked the leader, as all of them crouched and moved closer.

"You get used to it. Trial and error. It's a hard position to deal with, to be sure, but you learn how to deal with being the one in charge. People look to you, because they don't always know what to do. A good leader, is one who doesn't get emotionally compromised- setting your own feelings aside for the greater good is just one of the aspects of being a leader." Leon thought that's what she was asking of him, considering her lack of interest of leading his team.

"I meant...work side-by-side with me." Mileena admitted.

"We don't discriminate." Jasper spoke up, "Unless you're an enemy, then you're okay with us. And if you were on the evil side of things, then Sonya wouldn't have sent us with you."

Gina and Vector returned, "Quite a few hostiles, revenants along with the Emperor. Fighting Cassandra Cage, Jacqui Briggs, Takeda Takahashi and Kung Jin." Gina gave her report, "The Emperor's enforcers are fighting the Lin Kuei."

"The others were allowed to leave in exchange for fighting the Lin Kuei. They're attempting to push the Outworlders back through their portals. He's sworn allegiance to Shinnok." Vector finished for Gina.

"Then I will have his head!" Mileena hissed, "His species will be truly _extinct_."

"You heard the lady." Leon spoke up, Willow, Bertha, Gina, Vector and Jasper all nodding to their leader. "Alpha team, help push back the Outworlders."

Each member cocked their guns and went out. Paired up in twos, they began to fire on Kotal's hoards of followers. Mileena followed them shortly afterward, killing as many as she possibly could. Seeing many of the Lin Kuei she had gotten to know so well in the 25 years she had been there. Hearing them speak to one another;

"Careful you might get-" Akira was speaking, chiding one of the many members of the clan until he'd been cut in half.

Mileena stared at him, eyes wide. When did she begin to care about seeing this kind of thing? Glancing all around her, she saw many of the Lin Kuei fall. Some struck down others with them, others were ganged up upon.

"Those who get in the way in battle aren't those lacking in power; but those who lack resolve." Kuai Liang spoke to her, seeing the catatonic state she was in. Smiling softly down at her, trying to reassure the hybrid. Almost as if the pair of them hadn't been fighting, just a few days ago.

"They're dying." Mileena spoke up, "Don't you care?" she asked.

"I do." Kuai Liang admitted, "Most of them have been with me for the entirety of their lives. I've seen them grow into the individuals that they've become today- but now isn't the time. The dead won't be satiated by our tears, now is the time to avenge what has been done. So that the fallen may not fall in vain. I won't dishonor their memories by dying now."

"I will strip the marrow from their bones!" Mileena readily agreed.

Kuai Liang nodded to her, "Our focus is to force them to retreat- by any means necessary. Do what you have to do."

Drawing her sai, she set her sights upon Kotal Kahn. How did you stop an army? Take out the leader and they would all scatter. How would they be able to coordinate were he to be taken out? Shoving aside the Lin Kuei and his warriors that stood in her way, she evaded the bullet fire of Sonya's team. Stalking the Emperor was all the more easy. He was fighting Hope, and by extension- Shion. Attempting to kill them. Tossing her sai at him, she teleported and kicked him square in the jaw. "You miserable _bastard_." she hissed at him, "Murdering children- you're disgusting!"

"What sorcery is this?" Kotal demanded, staring at Mileena. "Quan Chi found the time to bring you back from the depths of the Netherrealm?" the Emperor questioned her, "Outworld pledges its service to the Netherrealm." he tried to act complacent, so as not to incur the wrath of both Netherrealm and Earthrealm by his actions.

"Outworld never would have done such a thing under the rule of myself or my father!" Mileena angrily shouted at him, "You have no ties to the throne- nor a right to sit upon it!"

"I don't know how you defied death, Mileena- but I will be glad to send you right back to the deepest depths of the Netherrealm!" Kotal brought his sword up, preparing for a swift death blow.

"As the heir to my father Shao Kahn, I Mileena, Kahnum of Outworld- order your execution!" Mileena recited the lines that she knew would throw him off balance. He killed the previous her? Good. He saved her the trouble of having to do it herself. Having more than one of her running rampant wouldn't be in her best of interests.

"Just as before, you will fall to this blade. The execution you oh so desired." Kotal swung at her.

"I am not pathetically weak enough to lose to a dying breed." Mileena mocked, ducking the slash and cutting his thigh with her sai. The Emperor grunted, and tried again. Mileena rolled out of the way and tossed both sai at him, he deflected them with his sword, smirking at the hybrid.

"Osh-Tekk do not fall so easily. And just as with Skarlet; this tactic alone cannot defeat me." Kotal dared her to try and attack him again.

"No? Well, as I recall, your father fell very easily under my orders. Skarlet? Daddy's pet also fell beneath me." Mileena taunted him right back, giggling at him, "You're just lucky I don't have daddy's hammer, or this would all be over."

"Allow me to repay the favor." Kotal charged toward her, both he and Mileena slashing their weapons as they ran past the other.

"Flesh wounds won't do anything to me." Mileena tutted, looking down at the cut, "My sister certainly had quite the healing factor." not to mention the fact that Tarkatans too must have possessed such an ability.

"The Princess is not your sister." Kotal mocked her, "You are nothing but a failed experiment that she wished washed clean from the moment she had met you. And, as the late Princess' last wish, I will complete it!"

Mileena ducked his first punch and swung around, roundhousing him in the face. Kotal and she furiously going back and forth in their struggle. She attacked much faster than the Emperor, but he made up for his lack of speed in strength. However, it was very clear that she possessed the blood of the Princess, and by extension, Queen Sindel. While Mileena may have lacked the combative knowledge of Kitana, she more than made up for it in her unique fighting style and relentless way of attacking.

Kotal struck Mileena, earning a grunt from the hybrid. Kicking her in the stomach and knocking her on the ground, he lifted his sword and attempted to impale her. "How many times must we fight for you to understand that you cannot defeat me?"

"Ask me again, sometime." Mileena slipped through the ground and kicked him in the jaw, "I'm 'on a roll' as Johnny Cage would say. Weeding out those of you who decided to oppress me and bring about the loss of my throne!" her veil was gone, her clothes were tattered and she knew that this would be a fight to the finish.

"Do you think it would change a thing?" Kotal demanded of her, reaching for his sword and grabbing it. Once more knocking the hybrid down, he promptly thrust it down, and to his surprise, saw another be stabbed rather than her.

"Why...?" Mileena asked, staring in awe at her savior.

"Sorry...I know it ain't really my place an all.." Lexi explained with a smile, though blood was coming out of her mouth, the blonde still tried to hold it together, cringing at the pain. Her shoulders were involuntarily shaking, "But I hope ya won't mind.." Mileena was about to speak back, but Kotal ripped the sword out of her, killing the Lin Kuei.

"No." Mileena answered honestly, balling her hands into fists at her side. "But you will pay for all that you have done!" She yelled at him, furiously kicking him in the jaw and knocking him onto his back, tossing her sai into either of his palms. "I don't believe it will change a thing. But I do believe in vengeance." she mused, grabbing his sword, "You once wielded this weapon at my behest, before your betrayal. Used it to destroy Jade, and right now, you used it to try and murder me. If Shao Kahn knew how treacherous you were- I do believe he would have destroyed you." Mileena glared down at him, "Since we're playing the game of 'will be done' then how about it?" she asked, mounting him and holding the sword above her head.

"If you expect me to beg, I will not." Kotal stared at her, "Do it quickly."

"Do not presume you can order me around." Mileena warned, glancing up, she could see Ermac. The soul conduit stared at her and Kotal, unsure of if he should intervene for his master and assault Mileena, or give her his loyalty. "Pull out your armies and you can keep your wicked life." she said, placing the blade of his sword right over his heart.

"Fine." Kotal readily agreed.

"Swear it- in the name of Shao Kahn!" Mileena dug the blade in to his skin enough to draw blood.

"I swear it, in the name of Shao Kahn." Kotal conceded, gasping at the feeling of his sword dinging into him.

Mileena plunged the sword into the ground just above his head, stood up, and walked away.

"You've changed."

At that statement, Mileena stopped walking and glanced at Ermac through the corner of her eyes. "Just like the changing of seasons, some things in life are inevitable."

"We saw your execution." Ermac stated almost timidly to Mileena.

"Am I still 'impetuous'?" Mileena asked, completely avoiding his topic.

"...we believe not." Ermac shook his head, speaking to her like he would have an old friend. Time had gone by, but he saw his former mistress die. D'Vorah executed her.

"Make no mistake of this, Ermac; we are not allies, but _enemies_ -" Mileena warned, "-get your master and leave this place, at once. You are not welcomed within this realm. And I will kill all that dare to defy an oath sworn to Shao Kahn."

"You have defeated the Emperor, by right of-" Ermac began to explain.

"I don't want the throne." Mileena walked away from him, her sai materializing once more in her hands. Seeing more Lin Kuei fighting, the military personnel Sonya had sent with her, she felt obligated to start killing anything 'hostile' in her way. Making good on her promise, she performed many brutality/fatality on her victims. The more gruesome she could make the deaths, the better. Too many of the people she had come to know died on the field, and she didn't know how to cope with such a thing. She'd never really cared about others before, so it was all a gray area. _Sonya. Johnny Cage. Kuai Liang. Lin Kuei. Mortals._ Maybe she was a failed experiment, but this was her existence, now. Fighting like the stupid humans was all that she could do to prove that she somehow had a place among them.

True to his word, Kotal got his armies to pull back. Lin Kuei and soldiers alike rejoiced, but Mileena didn't take part in the celebrations. Many of them, had died. She didn't care about the fact that Outworld forces had fallen, but Lin Kuei had died in the struggle. Going back over to where Lexi had died, she stared at the blonde girl. "You should have just let me die." she said.

"Would things have turned out better, if she had done that?" Kuai Liang asked, staring at Mileena.

"All I seem to be capable of is letting those around me die. I'm a failure of a leader, and I don't know why she did this for me. It wasn't right." Mileena shook her head, rolling the girl over and trying to make her look at the very least respectable.

"She died in order to save your life?" Kuai Liang asked, he hadn't seen what had happened so he was unsure of what had happened. Mileena very clearly felt at fault for her death.

"Yes. Kotal was going to kill me, but she took the hit." Mileena explained.

"That's my girl, always doing the stupid thing." Kuai Liang smiled softly, staring down at the dead girl between the two of them. "I don't think she'd like to be shown off this way, though. Unfortunately, we don't have any cloth to cover her. And we're not near the temple either."

"Elder Gods damn him!" Mileena said bitterly, "I hate him so much!" she felt like shouting it as loud as she could. "This didn't need to happen! Nobody needed to die! I should have just finished him, when I had the chance!"

"Would it have changed anything?" Kuai Liang asked.

"No- but I would have avenged their deaths. Cutting the head off of the snake." Mileena hissed.

"Did that work so well the first time?"

"No. But I could have-"

"Do you really believe it to be the will of the dead to do such a thing? To commit sins in their names just for a shot at retribution? For them to ask such an unforgivable task of you, would be entirely unfair. And I know that they would never ask."

"Their lives were stolen."

"They knew the risks."

"Why won't you just let me feel this way!?" Mileena asked, feeling more frustrated than ever with Kuai Liang. She balled her hands into fists, "Why can't I feel responsible!?" though she may end up to regret it, she pulled back her fist and punched at him. Kuai Liang didn't bother to move out of the way, his head turned as her fist connected with his face. He didn't speak another word, spitting out a small amount of blood from the hit. "Hit me back!" she snarled, backhanding him. He refused to do anything, not saying a word, not defending from any hits she might have made, he waited for her to finish.

Once Mileena stopped and cooled down, he grabbed her tightly in a hug. She didn't understand why he did such a thing, when only moments before she had been hitting him without holding back. Was it his fault? No. "You can't save everyone." Kuai Liang said calmly, as the air cleared around them. "That's not to say you should allow others to die; but know that people can and will die. Everyone deals with grief in a different manner. Yours is anger, and I understand that feeling. But it would be completely wrong for me to say that I absolutely understand how you feel." he paused, "Know that you're not alone in your feelings. Right now, we have a disaster to help contain. Though our brothers and sisters may have fallen, even in death, may they be triumphant."

If she even had an ounce of anger left, it faded away from her. "Those children- do you think they can achieve this?"

"Humans always have a tendency to make the impossible, possible." Kuai Liang explained.

"Yes, you do." Mileena admitted, pulling free of his grasp. Turning away from him, she began to walk.

"Trust in others, Mileena." Kuai Liang said, "There's only so much that can be done in a situation like this. We should gather up the wounded and our dead, so that we may give them a proper burial."

The thought of finding more dead Lin Kuei sent chills down her spine. "Fine." she walked away from their current area, and searched among the corpses.

"You're wounded." Bertha spotted Mileena, seeing blood seep from the hybrid.

"It's nothing." Mileena tried to shrug it off.

"I'll be the judge of that." Bertha insisted, stepping forward and flicking a needle, getting out the air bubbles and placing it into Mileena's arm. "For the pain." she explained. Using antiseptic she cleaned her wounds, "Bertha fixes you up good, no?" the German woman asked once finished.

"Thanks." Mileena nodded to the woman, "But I have a job to do."

"Remember, anesthetic is a privilege and not a right." Bertha chided her, walking away from the hybrid and attempting to locate more wounded.

"They fought bravely."

Mileena looked over, to see the commander of Alpha team addressing her directly. "Yes, they did."

"Comrades of yours?" Leon asked, trying to make small talk. He walked with the hybrid through the many bodies that were scattered around the forest.

"Yes." Mileena didn't get why yet another person was trying to 'help'.

"It's hard, isn't it? To lose teammates before your very eyes."

"It never used to be." Mileena evaded his question, trying to get away from the soldier. She had a job to do, and so did he. Though, she had to guess since they had managed to push back Outworld that it was finished. Finding more dead Lin Kuei, she carefully picked up body after body, carrying them to what was essentially becoming a mass grave. "Why are you helping me?" she asked him, "You didn't even know these people."

"I don't have to." Leon began to explain, "They fought on the good side of things, side-by-side with us. There's nothing more that I need to know about them, they're good people and they didn't deserve their fates. Heroes always tend to die young or early, and it's never fair to see things like this."

"...thank you." Mileena really had to search for the words, she'd never really been one to use that sort of phrase. Well, not before coming to Earthrealm.

"Don't mention it." Leon nodded to her, "Go ahead, Colonel." he placed his left hand over the comms device in his ear. "5 by 5, Alpha team en route." the blonde saw Mileena's curious face and elaborated. "We're being recalled. It was an honor to fight by you." he offered his hand for her to shake.

"...you as well." Mileena shook it, "May we meet again, mortal."

"Count on it." Leon nodded to her, taking off with his team members to regroup with Sonya.

Mileena turned her attention back to studying the dead Lin Kuei. Who had fallen? Some of them were mutilated beyond being identified. _Akira. Lexi. Rin._ Those were the three that she could immediately recognize, but there were sure to be more. Hearing a 'crunch' behind her, she drew her sai and prepared for kombat. Disappointed and relieved to see that it was just Kuai Liang she waited to see if he was going to speak.

"Is this all of them?" Kuai Liang asked, he didn't dare to look at the bodies, but stared at Mileena.

"I think so." Mileena nodded, "We got those that we could find, but I don't see anymore." it would be relatively hard to miss the vibrant blue/black battle suits the Lin Kuei wore, anyhow.

"...if you wouldn't mind, could you start to take them back?" Kuai Liang asked, not seeming his usual self.

Mileena didn't bother to speak, she nodded and walked over, grabbing them all one by one and carefully laying each body in the courtyard of the temple grounds. Every trip was beginning to drain her, and her body was beginning to hurt. But she didn't dare to stop, no matter the strain. Once the bodies were brought back, she moved on to survivors. Using up the last of her energy, she made one final trip to retrieve Subzero. Trying to steady her breaths was becoming a task. But now wasn't the time to bring attention to herself, or her bodily conditions. They were in the presence of the dead, and Kuai Liang was giving a speech about it.

"Many of us had fallen in our fight to save Earthrealm." Kuai Liang continued to speak, looking on at all of the wounded he had remaining. "But rejoice in the fact that our last stand was able to give the others a fighting chance. They won't have died in vain, because their memories will live on in all of us-" he was about to say more, but Mileena had fallen and caught the eyes of everyone else.

"She isn't dead." Shion was the first one to check on Mileena, "Just...tired." the white haired male said in-between trying to catch his breath. His cheek had been cut, and his hands looked to be in rough shape. Sporting 'angry' looking wounds on them that were definitely from using his bare hands to deflect swords.

"I will...bring her inside." Kuai Liang said, moving over to grab her.

"I'll do it." Shion didn't hesitate, "You...should stay here." he reasoned, picking up Mileena himself with minimal difficulty. Truth be told, it was an almost unbearable pain to try and pull through, but he had to. Kuai Liang was needed outside, to speak of their dead.

"Thank you." Kuai Liang did his best to manage a smile, continuing to talk. His words tried to give the remaining Lin Kuei a sense of pride, and strength, but somehow they fell short, and hollow. The 'feeling' within them had dulled in the absence of the many radiant faces that once were among them. "I am very proud to call all of you, and those who fell within this day members of the Lin Kuei- and my 'children'. I've seen all of you grow as individuals, and felt nothing but pride. Even in death, you will never cease to bring me pride and joy."

"You look..rough." Hope had followed Shion, if he was to be perfectly honest- he didn't want to remain outside. It wasn't that he was being rebellious, or disrespectful to the Grandmaster and his comrades, it was that he couldn't bare to see them that way. They were dead. Just shells, without the life's essence they once contained.

"Yet I still look better than you." Shion joked dryly, placing Mileena on the Grandmaster's bed, panting.

"I bet she'd...kick our asses for being like this. Don't you?" Hope didn't know why he asked the question that he did, the frail smile Shion had been giving him instantly faded away to a frown.

"Feeling sorry for ourselves, and fawning over her like this? Yeah." Shion averted his eyes, feeling the bitter sting of tears. It was finally beginning to set in, the numbing feeling of knowing that they were 'gone'. Seeing them fall and die around them, he wasn't ignorant about what had happened, but the initial shock and denial had kept him going. Seeing them like that, seeing all of this- it was becoming _real_. He didn't even feel Hope gently grab his hand and begin to lead him away. His legs felt heavy.

"It'll get infected, you know?" Hope asked, leading him to the hot spring. There was nothing but dead silence between the two of them. He'd seen them, all of them. Of the original 'children' they were the only ones left. Frost was one of the lucky ones to not have died. Most of the younger ones were picked off, as well. It wasn't as if the clan had been decimated, but their numbers were significantly less. Part of him wanted to break down, slide down a wall and start crying. The rationality within him said that Shion's wounds needed to be cleaned. And that's what he did. Dragging the white haired male to the hot spring, he began to clean his wounds. The very ones that were inflicted because of him. Because of his weakness. Seeing Shion cry, he started. It was useless- the both of them crying, but the tears just wouldn't stop.

"We..we need to go." Shion said, "Come on." he stood up and helped Hope to get up. The Lin Kuei were going to have a mass burial.

"Wait." Hope grabbed gauze and began to dress Shion's hands, just in case. "Okay, let's go."

Shion led Hope out of the temple, it wasn't that he'd spontaneously forgotten the way, it was just that he too now felt that 'weakness'. His body refused to move entirely on its own, and Shion gently pulled him by the hand. "How are you doing?" he couldn't help but to ask Yuki, the raven haired boy looked to have been crying himself.

"A little better, actually." Yuki admitted, though it seemed like he was trying to convince himself, more than anything.

"I won't ask it of you to help me, because it would seem cruel to do so." Kuai Liang paused, "I'm going to bury them."

"I'll help." Hope said, though his voice cracked.

"Me too." Shion nodded.

"Yeah." Yuki nodded, anything to keep him busy.

"Thank you." Kuai Liang honestly felt like he couldn't say that phrase enough. So much in the course of one day. It wasn't an easy task, but they set about burying their fallen comrades, "Would anyone like to say a few words?"

"Yeah." Yuki stepped forward, "E-even though...w-we...all spent so much time together at the temple, I felt like I hardly spent any time with any of you, at all." he was stammering, because his brain was just refusing to function. "I wish there had been some kind of warning, for what was to come, some way of stopping this, so we don't have to feel like the world is ending, and it might- but.." he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I...I lived practically my whole life, in this place." Shion started, "And, you guys are the only real family that I know." the white haired male took a deep breath and tried to steady himself before speaking again. "I might not have liked it, or you guys, but you helped me to grow up. One by one, more and more students showed up here, and I got all the more jealous." he laughed and cried at the same time, "But I got attached to each and every one of you. You...you said it made you happy, didn't you? When I accepted each of you?" he asked, kneeling at the graves, "I'm sorry, that I was such a brat. That I couldn't have been there for you, when you needed me."

"If anyone should feel at fault, it would be me." Hope spoke up, "Look at what happened to you, just because of me."

"No one should feel responsible for what happened." Kuai Liang shook his head, trying to dull the pain and guilt each of them felt. "It was fate, and it can be both cruel or kind to each of us. We cannot see our destinies, as the path of fate unfolds toward the horizon, but we can fight for a better future. Those who know all that can or will be, often lose sight of what's in front of them. If you feel there should be someone or anyone to be held accountable for all of this, then blame me." when each of them tried to speak, he 'shushed' them. "I led you into battle, _I_ allowed our people to die. It was by my hand that their lives were cut short."

"No one blames you." Shion spoke up.

"It's not your fault." Yuki agreed.

"Definitely not." Hope didn't like seeing Kuai Liang like this.

"Thank you." Kuai Liang tried to smile, "Perhaps you should come inside, it's getting dark, and cold." by the time they had finished, the sky had cleared and it was obvious that the apocalypse had come to pass.

"We'd like to...stay out here, for a while." Hope spoke for the other two, who seemed to be staring off into space.

Kuai Liang nodded, "Don't lose sight of yourselves." he said, before leaving them to their own devices.

Hope fell back in the snow, followed by Shion and Yuki. "It feels like, back then, doesn't it?" he asked, remembering when he fell to the snow and each of them had followed suit.

"Yeah, it really does." Shion had to agree, but he knew that nothing would be like before.

"How do you carry on, when things like this can unfold in the blink of an eye?" Yuki asked.

"Fighting for a brighter future, when all hope is lost, is the best that we can do." Kuai Liang studied Mileena, wondering if she would be okay. He didn't feel at ease, nor could he rest. He didn't have the capacity for sleep, or passing out. All of the remaining Lin Kuei were in mourning. Some had come inside, but Yuki, Shion and Hope had decided to stay by the graves of their 'siblings'. Part of him wanted to linger out there, and try to help them through it all. But another said that he should check on Mileena, and reflect on himself and what had happened. What he said to them was true, by his own actions, many had died.


	31. Ragnarok

Sorry for the uber short chapter. I just could not for the life of me figure out what I wanted to write out for this one.

This isn't the 'End' of the series, but I am going to put it on hiatus. Sorry guys.

-Rachel

* * *

Several days had passed, the 'apocalypse' had come to its end, and yet, the Lin Kuei still felt like the world was ending.

"He hasn't left his room in days." Shion said flatly, almost annoyed.

"I think..it's taking more time." Yuki offered, but the white haired male glared at him, instantly causing the younger male to cringe. It had just been a suggestion, but it obviously wasn't what Shion wanted to hear.

"I get it, we all deal with things in our own time, but he's... _frustrating_." it wasn't that Shion himself was completely over what had happened, it was just the fact that Hope hadn't come out of his room since that day. And, no matter what he said or did, he couldn't get him to open the door. Sure, there was the general option of him doing so by force, but he was sure Kuai Liang wouldn't care for more destruction to the temple. Angering the Grandmaster and or Mileena wasn't in his best interests.

Yuki smiled a bit at him, it was honestly pretty funny to see how frustrated Shion could be with Hope. It reminded him of...at that thought, his smile faded away just as fast as it had come. Remembering them didn't help. But when did the deceased members of the clan become 'them'? They all had names, they were all people, and they all lived at one point in time. Stopping to think about them, made his eyes cloudy. 'Cloudy' being the evasive term, as he didn't want to accept the fact that he was still crying. It made him feel like a child again. But there were so many faces, and so many names passing through his head. Bitter tears fell, and he didn't even have the comfort of rain to mask them with. Just snow. White, cold, flecks of snow. And it wasn't as if he knew what 'cold' was, or how it felt. The wonders of cryromancy.

"Okay?" "Are you okay?" Shion had been trying for a few minutes to get through to Yuki. But it seemed he was in some sort of deep thought. "Hey!" He was starting to lose a bit of his patience, until he saw that Yuki was crying. He wasn't sobbing, his lips weren't quivering, but tears did fall. Beside himself, the amber eyed male decided to do the one thing that spelled out the feeling of 'feel better'.

Yuki stiffened a bit, uneasily glancing around. "What's wrong?" he asked, though his voice sounded shaky.

"Asking me 'what's wrong' when you're like that.." Shion was trying to play the 'well put together' person, and it was hard. Wanting to break down, but not allowing yourself to succumb to temptation. That constant inner struggle.

"Sorry." Yuki didn't know what else to say. What more could you say, in a situation like this? He slowly reciprocated the hug, as it felt awkward not to do so.

"If you're about done feeling sorry for yourselves- then it's about time for our meals." Frost interrupted the pair, no visible emotion on her face or in her voice.

Yuki was startled by her and 'jumped' a bit at her voice. Shion, on the other hand resolved to glare at the woman. "How about you mind your own business and get lost?" he haughtily snapped at her.

"Touchy." Frost didn't seemed moved at all by what he had to say. "Sitting outside in the snow moping about what happened won't change a single thing. They died. Now what are we going to do about it?"

"What is there to do?" Yuki asked, he wasn't sure what she was hinting at. There wasn't a way to bring them back, and if they turned out like Quan Chi's abominations, then he didn't want to. Disturbing their afterlives also wasn't in his best interest. Maybe they'd find peace, in death.

"Get revenge." Frost said smoothly, "The Outworlders assisted the Netherrealm. And while we can't do anything about the undead- we _can_ show them just what we're made of. The Emperor and his group must be weak, and I have no doubt he'd be easy to pick off."

"Yeah, we step right on through the portal and end up executed." Shion scoffed, "Take your stupid ideas and get lost." he wasn't going to hear of it.

"They die, and we sit around, doing nothing? We know who their killers are, and we dishonor their memory?" Frost was growing increasingly bitter and annoyed at the fact that he was debating everything she had to say.

"That worked out really well with Scorpion, didn't it?" Shion was directly starting to provoke her. Frost was pissing him off, and he made sure to be sitting between her and Yuki. "Those 'people' who you disregard as dead, were fellow members of the clan. They died, so that we could live- and what good comes of dying? It gets rid of the meaning that their lives had."

"Careful. You're starting to piss me off." Frost warned, her hands glowing blue. Her eyes narrowed and she nearly hit him right then and there.

"I think that's my line." Shion stood up, "What are you going to do about it?" anger was better than sadness. And if he got to wail on her, then all the better.

"You guys shouldn't fight." Yuki interjected, but his words fell upon deaf ears.

Before Frost could swing or say anything to Shion she was interrupted by Kuai Liang. "I think that's quite enough."

Frost scoffed at him, walking away in a huff. Shion averted his eyes, he was still angry, but he couldn't project his feelings onto the Grandmaster. "Sorry, Grandmaster." He felt like a bratty child having to apologize like this.

"Did she provoke you?" Kuai Liang asked, wanting to get right to the point of things.

"Yes." Yuki answered for Shion, "Sorry, for...speaking out of turn, Grandmaster." he bowed formally to their leader, "But she, I mean, Frost- came over and starting saying...things."

The timid boy tried to get his point across, and Kuai Liang nodded to everything he had to say. "Rather than come and get me, you decided to resort to physical violence?"

"Not him." Shion shook his head, "Me."

"Would fighting her have solved any of your problems?" Kuai Liang asked.

"No." Shion admitted, "But it would have gotten her off our backs, and spouting off irritating drivel about avenging the dead members of our clan. Going to Outworld over a superficial grudge? No thanks."

"Frost suggested such things?"

"Yes."

Although he didn't want to admit it, Shion wasn't necessarily in the wrong about things. Fighting her wasn't the way to resolve it, but she had no right to speak about going to Outworld. "Challenging Kotal wouldn't bring about an end to the fighting here. It would only make things worse. Perhaps even a more tyrannical leader would take his place."

"Which is why we- well, _I_ 'respectfully' had to decline her offer." Shion reasoned.

"I can see why you felt the need to do so." Kuai Liang nodded, "Try to _not_ go the physical route next time, alright?"

"I'll do my best." Shion nodded, "But when dealing with a person like that, I tend to lose all rationality." who needed to pass judgment and act with a cool head, when you could just knock the offending party unconscious? And if it gave him reprieve for even the tiniest amount of time, then it would be worth it.

"Don't we all?" Mileena asked, appearing idly in the doorway. Were her face not covered by a veil, they could have seen her pouting. Her beautiful pink wardrobe had been destroyed in the fight over the fate of the world, and now she was reduced to wearing Lin Kuei garbs again. It was great for the nostalgia, but she wasn't one for living in the past- not anymore.

"Your encouragement will only get him into trouble." Kuai Liang scolded her.

"My expertise." Mileena mused, "Though I'm not the only one who enjoys such things." she said casually, it would be better to see them no longer sulking around, anyway.

"I miss having someone to enable me like that." Shion added himself into the conversation. Although he hadn't meant to, the sentiment left him feeling sad. He'd been speaking of Hope, but it also reminded him of the others.

"Has he still not come out of his room?" Kuai Liang asked, changing the conversational topic.

"No." Shion's tone fell flat at the thought of Hope still reserved to his bedroom. After that day, he'd just been a shut-in.

"Have you tried apologizing?" Kuai Liang tried to give him a quick solution to his predicament.

"And why should he feel the need to apologize?" Mileena asked, in her mind, he hadn't done anything wrong.

"No, he's right." Shion didn't like that she was defending him, he'd acted like an ass. "Like most things, I'd thought violence should have been the answer." trying to force his way into Hope's room hadn't ended well. It only made things worse. He'd never been scolded by Hope so fiercely before, even going so far as being told 'don't come back'.

"But it didn't solve a thing, did it?"

"No."

"Did it make you feel better at the time?"

"Yes- for a moment. But then, all I felt was the guilt."

"Perhaps you should go and make your feelings clear." Kuai Liang offered, and Shion nodded to him.

"You are right." the white haired male stood up, and was promptly followed by Yuki, who'd been silent throughout most of the conversation.

"You humans always move so progressively forward." Mileena mused, "In everything you do. Whether it's guilt, vengeance, happiness, it never stays with you, long." from what she'd observed from her two and a half decades amongst mortals, they just never seemed to find some sort of stability within their lives.

"That is probably because of our short life spans." Kuai Liang said, looking to the sky. "We are born into this world, knowing that we won't have long. As children, we hope and strive to become older, and to make those surrounding us proud. Moving from adolescence to adulthood, all we wish is to be younger, like things were before. But that wouldn't solve a thing. We'd only delay the inevitable, and that's why each day needs to be lived to its fullest with no regrets. So that when our time comes, and when we fade from this world, we can say that we lived."

"I...don't know what that feels like." Mileena admitted, "I was never physically a 'child'. I can't wish to be younger, as it was only a little over 25 years ago that I came into existence. I don't even know, if I have a soul."

"You feel, don't you? Live, walk, talk, move around with the rest of us? To have emotion, conscience, and be with the living, wouldn't that constitute a soul?" Kuai Liang asked, looking over at Mileena. He smiled at the hybrid, trying to let her know that she wasn't just some 'failed experiment' like so many had called her.

"But...I am not like you." Mileena reasoned, looking up at the cryromancer. Turning to face him completely, she almost shyly glanced up at Kuai Liang. Removing her veil, showing off her Tarkatan features. It didn't matter how many times he said that they didn't bother him, on some level, they must have. Of all the things to have inherited from Kitana, why couldn't she have received her beauty? It wouldn't have mattered if she had the Tarkatan teeth, if they were hidden by lips and cheeks. She'd grown lips, but her teeth still protruded through her cheeks.

"Diversity is to be celebrated, in life." Kuai Liang continued to smile, staring down at her. His eyes didn't dip down to stare at her teeth, they only reflected hers back at Mileena. "Are you at all worried that you cannot summon ice at will, like the others can?" he asked, "Is it your eye color that throws you, as well?"

"No." Mileena shook her head, "I did not think that having dominion over ice would have an effect on whether or not I could stay here. I possess powers that you do not." thinking it over, her eye color also didn't bother her. "No. But perhaps it would be easier for me to stand amongst mortals, were I to look like one."

"It's not a requirement." Kuai Liang reasoned, "You cannot help the way that you look, anymore than I can." his face wasn't unscathed. It had been marked by one greedy enough to use the blood kode. They cut him, and made a predicament that almost made Kuai Liang himself die.

"I don't mind the way that you look." Mileena admitted, "Whether it's like this, or like back then. You are you."

"So why is it different for you?"

"Because I am not a mortal."

"And I am not like you, either."

"We are different." Mileena nodded, "There is no debating this."

"And I enjoy our differences." Kuai Liang said, "Were we to be entirely the same, then what would be the point? Sometimes, people crave difference, so that they can live a full life. The concept of Yin and Yang clearly explains this. Also, the Chinese lore of Ragnarok."

"Ragnarok?" the term was entirely foreign to Mileena.

"Ragnarok, much like Yin and Yang is about differences. Like a book that humans call the 'Bible' it speaks of two humans that will sleep through a great disaster. The destruction of the Earth, and upon awakening, will find it back to its original form. Those two, will birth a new mankind that will inherit the earth."

"I don't know what the 'bible' is, either." Mileena said.

"It's not important. At least, not right now." Kuai Liang explained, "At the very least, we know that the apocalypse has come to pass. Shinnok and the Netherrealm should not be attempting anything."

"He's in pieces." Mileena and the rest had heard of what Raiden did to Shinnok. It was obvious, that the protector of Earthrealm had become corrupted.

"Yes, that's...troubling." Shion frowned at Hope's door, sighing to himself. "How am I supposed to say anything, if he won't hear it?"

"I don't know." Yuki admitted, "Maybe I should try?" he offered.

"Fine." Shion shrugged his shoulders, "But if he won't do it for me, then what makes you think-" when he turned to speak to Yuki, he was gone.

"Yes?" Hope asked, staring at Yuki.

"You uh...let me in." Yuki said, feeling a little anxious.

"I did." Hope nodded.

"I wasn't expecting that." Yuki admitted.

"Neither was he, I'm guessing."

"Why...well, forgive me for asking, but, why won't you talk to Shion?"

"...I don't know." Hope said, "You don't...well, you don't have to stand there, you know?" he patted the bed beside him, "To be honest with you, I just..felt like staying in here. I felt like not talking. It isn't just 'him'. It's me."

"Sorry." Yuki sat beside Hope, "I get that feeling..I do. But he's..concerned."

"Always the worrywart about me." Hope smiled a bit, "Why'd he come right now?"

"To say he's sorry."

"Ah. Guess I should..deal with that." Hope stood up, smiling a bit at Yuki, then walking to the door. He opened it, instantly awarded with a semi-startled Shion.

"I-" Shion was about to apologize, but found himself surprised when Hope nearly tackled him into a hug.

"Sorry." Hope spoke up.

"Don't be." Kuai Liang sat on the steps, waiting for Mileena to sit beside him.

"What happens from here?" Mileena asked, she herself staring at the sky.

"Maybe I get more Lin Kuei...I'm not really certain on what happens." Kuai Liang shook his head.

"I don't know what to do, when you're gone."

"All life comes to an end." Kuai Liang looked over at her again, "The battle we've fought is proof enough of that. But you don't need to worry. Legends are born so that a new dawn can arise. We aren't able to struggle forever in the fight between good and evil."

"It's troublesome."

"That's life."

Mileena wanted to say more, but she instead just nodded, and leaned on his shoulder. The passing silence was oddly calming, after all that they'd been through.


End file.
